Anatema
by Shebang
Summary: - Il est à peine conscient de ce qu'il est, de ce qu'il pourrait causer. c'est de l'inconscience de le laisser comme ça. -Ils ont essayé de trouver une solution. C'est pour ça qu'elle nous a cherchés."
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

- Cette mission est globalement un échec, il faut malheureusement le reconnaître.

Assise à son bureau, le cinquième Hokage de Konoha tenait d'une main le compte rendu de mission des trois ninjas qui se trouvaient face à elle, et de l'autre leur ordre de mission, sur lequel Shizune n'avait pu mettre la main qu'au prix d'une fouille intensive des salles d'archives. Il avait fallu découvrir le dossier des missions spéciales de rang Z, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis près de dix ans. Ce dossier traitait des missions à durée indéterminée marquées du sceau du secret absolu, et il trônait sous une couche impressionnante de poussière. Ce type de missions n'était plus mis en place depuis belle lurette, et personne n'avait songé que l'une d'elles était encore en cours. Quelle erreur. Pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas été prévenue, s'interrogea Tsunade, agacée. Comment le Haut Conseil avait-il pu être aussi négligent ?

Soupirant, elle posa le vieux parchemin sur le bureau et leva à nouveau le regard vers les ninjas qui se trouvaient debout devant son bureau, une kunoichi et ses deux élèves.

- Je suis consciente de l'importance de mon échec, Tsunade-sensei, dit gravement la kunoichi en s'inclinant. Croyez bien que j'en suis...

- Ne dites pas de bêtise, ce n'était en aucun cas un reproche que je vous adressais. D'une part, ça n'était pas de votre ressort : tout ce qui s'est passé était impossible à prévoir et ne faisait en plus pas partie de votre mission. Vous avez fait plus que votre part, pourtant, en vous impliquant aux côtés des villageois tout en poursuivant votre mission. D'autre part, personne ne songerait à vous blâmer du résultat, vous avez fait tout ce qu'il était humainement possible de faire. C'était tout à fait digne de vous, nous n'en aurions pas attendu davantage. Vous avez fait honneur à Konoha.

- Il ne reste malheureusement personne qui puisse parler de l'honneur de Konoha dans la Vallée Verte, répondit la kunoichi qui faisait son possible pour masquer la douleur dans sa voix. Alors sauf votre respect, Tsunade-sensei, je n'en suis pas si sûre.

- Nous, nous savons ce qu'il en est, rétorqua doucement Tsunade. Le résultat n'exclut pas pour autant le courage et l'ardeur que vous avez employés au combat, ni votre mérite. Que vous le reconnaissiez ou non, avoir réussi à revenir en ramenant vos protégés était un exploit, vue l'ampleur de l'attaque que vous avez subie, sans parler du travail que vous avez accompli pour remplir votre mission avant cela.

- Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos paroles, Tsunade-sensei.

- Bien, poursuivit cette dernière en s'appuyant sur son bureau, ses doigts entrelacés sous son menton. Outre le drame qui a eu lieu, il est dommage que le savoir qui aurait permis de connaître la réponse complète à votre mission soit maintenant perdu. Mais je suis persuadée que nous pourrons tout de même trouver quelque chose en analysant les documents que vous nous avez rapportés, avec l'aide des équipes médicales et de ce que vous pourrez nous dire vous-même. Nous ne laisserons pas ce savoir tomber dans l'oubli, nous le devons à ceux qui sont tombés. Nous trouverons une solution pour achever la mission qui vous a été confiée, ne vous faites aucun souci... C'est quelque chose qui nous tient tous à cœur, et au nom de Konoha je tiens à vous remercier de vous être autant investie. Je n'ignore pas à quel point c'était important pour vous. Enfin, je dois dire que nous sommes ravis de vous savoir de retour après tout ce temps, fit Tsunade en offrant un sourire chaleureux à ses interlocuteurs.

Ceux-ci s'inclinèrent, le regard grave pour les jeunes ninjas, un sourire ému au visage de leur sensei.

- Cela dit, beaucoup de choses auront changé depuis votre départ, préféra-t-elle préciser, ignorant ce que savait ou non la kunoichi sur les évènements qui avaient eu lieu pendant son absence.

- J'en suis consciente. La disparition de Sandaime est une grande douleur. Et... Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ignore encore, je suppose. Mais c'est une joie de vous savoir également de retour à Konoha. Personne n'aurait pu mieux succéder à Sandaime que vous.

Le Hokage eut un sourire sans joie. C'était loin de ce qu'elle-même pensait souvent, mais c'était une autre histoire.

- Un logement provisoire vous est apprêté en ce moment-même, pour vous permettre de prendre un peu de repos, poursuivit Tsunade. Je pense qu'après votre voyage, c'est le plus urgent. Nous parlerons des détails plus tard, concernant cette mission à achever, et vos futures fonctions. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra pour régler vos affaires personnelles. Si vous voulez reprendre le domicile de votre famille, il n'y a évidemment aucun problème. Quant à vous deux, dit-elle en s'adressant cette fois aux plus jeunes ninjas, nous tacherons de vous trouver un logement définitif le plus vite possible. Vous serez libres de vous installer comme vous le souhaiterez. Considérez que vous faites désormais partie du village caché de la Feuille.

Les deux jeunes, debout de part et d'autre de leur sensei saluèrent gravement une nouvelle fois en signe de remerciement.

- Je peux comprendre que la situation soit extrêmement difficile et douloureuse pour vous. Vous intégrer à Konoha, après une telle perte... sachez que nous ferons notre possible pour vous y aider. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra. Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'engage à envoyer une équipe à votre village pour évaluer les pertes, vous serez les premiers informés du résultat.

- Nous vous remercions, Hokage-sama, réussit à articuler le jeune ninja, la gorge nouée, tandis que sa coéquipière avait baissé le regard pour dissimuler ses larmes naissantes.

- Je ferai en sorte qu'on vous fasse découvrir le village, dès que vous le souhaiterez, sauf si vous préférez vous débrouiller pour le faire à votre rythme. Mais cela vous permettrait de faire la connaissance d'au moins quelques uns de vos futurs équipiers. Vous nous ferez savoir ce que vous aurez décidé. On vous fournira également un bandeau frontal de Konoha après la cérémonie de présentation aux shinobis du village. Encore une fois, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Maintenant, on va vous mener à votre logement, nous reprendrons quand vous serez tout à fait reposés.

Les trois ninjas saluaient à nouveau pour prendre congé, lorsque des coups brefs résonnèrent soudain contre la porte derrière eux.

- Entrez.

Un ninja de grande stature, les cheveux clairs et le visage presque entièrement dissimulé derrière un masque bleu nuit et son bandeau frontal incliné se présenta.

- Pardonnez-moi, Hokage-sama, je peux repasser si... commença-t-il en s'apercevant que Tsunade n'était pas seule.

- Ce n'est rien, Kakashi, entrez, nous avons fini. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de faire de présentations.

Le ninja s'avança en s'apprêtant à saluer mais se figea lorsque les ninjas qui faisaient face à Tsunade se retournèrent vers lui.

*

**Note de l'auteur :**

Me revoilà pour mon nouveau projet de fanfic-roman-fleuve !

Il y avait un moment que je souhaitais me lancer dans l'écriture d'une fic sur Naruto, mais le sujet est tellement vaste que je ne savais pas trop par quel bout m'y prendre. Après, ma productivité en tant qu'auteur de fic est comparable à la course effrénée d'un escargot, ce qui fait que ça n'avance pas bien vite... Mais ça avancera tout de même, et je ferai de mon mieux pour rendre l'histoire aussi complète que possible.

Là où ça pose le plus de problème, par contre, c'est que le manga est toujours en cours, ce qui est carrément catastrophique pour moi, vu que ce qui me plait, à la base, c'est d'intégrer mon histoire à l'originale ; j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a un moment, mais l'histoire continue d'avancer, et vu où en sont les scans, c'est devenu quasiment impossible à insérer en respectant totalement l'histoire originale... Tant, pis, il va me falloir me débrouiller ! D'ailleurs, autant prévenir, même si je vais en inventer pas mal, j'essaie de me baser autant que possible sur la vraie histoire, sur les vrais éléments de l'histoire d'après les scans présents sur internet. Donc selon ce que vous suivez, le manga qui paraît en France, les épisodes de l'animé, ou les scans traduits, il pourrait y avoir des spoilers.

Bref, ce chapitre est juste un petit prologue, qui ne dit pas encore grand chose ; vous aurez déjà quelques réponses au prochain chapitre, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que ça vous inspire.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE I**

Toshiro Masuda – Grief and Sorrow

http :// www. You tube. com /watch?v =4XloP zAn4SQ

Sa main effleura les noms gravés sur la stèle de pierre noire et, les yeux fermés, elle tenta de se remémorer les visages de ceux qu'ils honoraient ; les derniers moments qu'elle avait passés avec eux ; les dernières paroles qu'ils avaient échangées. Tout était encore présent au fond de son cœur. Malgré les années, malgré son propre éloignement de ce lieu qui faisait revivre avec plus de force que jamais tous ces évènements si lointains. Avec un soupir de tristesse, elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur les noms qu'elle n'avait jamais vus là. Tellement de morts. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des amis, des voisins ; ils s'étaient battus et avaient souffert ensemble, avaient remporté des victoires ensemble. Ils étaient morts, et elle n'avait pas été là pour eux. Sa présence aurait-elle changé quelque chose ? Avaient-ils eu besoin d'elle ?

Non, elle ne devait pas penser à cela... Elle avait fait son choix à l'époque, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre des regrets maintenant. Elle avait fait son devoir, s'en remettant à eux dont le devoir était de rester pour protéger le village, et elle les remerciait pour les noms qu'elle ne voyait pas gravés sur la stèle. Elle savait qu'ils s'étaient battus avec courage et honneur pour sauver bien d'autres vies, au péril de la leur. Elle aussi avait eu ses combats et ses blessures. Ils étaient tous ninjas et savaient que les choses se passaient ainsi. Avec un nouveau soupir, la jeune femme déposa au pied de la stèle le bouquet qu'elle avait apporté et attendit, toujours agenouillée.

Elle l'avait repéré bien avant que ses pas ne fassent crisser le gravier derrière elle. Il n'avait même pas tenté de dissimuler sa présence, lui qui avait toujours été le plus doué pour se rendre invisible et silencieux. Il était arrivé par le sentier en marchant tranquillement, les mains dans les poches – elle pouvait le jurer sans avoir besoin de se retourner, pour l'avoir tant vu ainsi. Il s'était arrêté à quelques pas derrière elle sans prononcer un mot. Mais elle savait que c'était lui. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre tous, même après tout ce temps. Un autre que lui aurait déjà parlé, manifesté sa présence d'une quelconque façon. Tout ce que lui ne faisait pas et tout ce qu'il ne disait pas parlait presque plus que le contraire. Avec un petit sourire, elle se redressa et se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Kakashi, le salua-t-elle.

- R...Rin.

Il avait hésité une seconde, comme si jusqu'ici il n'avait pas vraiment été sûr que c'était bien elle. Être victime d'une technique d'illusion à l'intérieur même du bureau du Hokage restait peu probable, mais en la voyant sortir de la pièce, et tout le temps qu'avait duré l'entretien avec Tsunade – et il lui semblait que c'était le plus long qu'il ait jamais eu – il n'avait cessé de se demander s'il n'avait déliré. S'il n'avait pas imaginé le regard noisette, son sourire lorsqu'elle l'avait contourné pour sortir et lui laisser la place, ou les marques rectangulaires si caractéristiques sur ses joues. Si ce n'étaient pas encore ses remords et sa culpabilité qui lui jouaient des tours, attribuant l'identité de sa coéquipière disparue à une personne qui lui ressemblerait vaguement. Alors qu'il avait presque réussi à ne plus penser à elle, après toutes ces années. Presque. Mais en la voyant debout devant lui, les mains jointes dans son dos et ses yeux qui souriaient, si semblable à ce dont il se rappelait d'elle, le doute n'était plus permis.

Rin attendait. Elle le voyait la regarder de son seul œil découvert, la seule chose qu'il laissait paraître de lui, et qui faisait bien plus passer à lui tout seul que beaucoup de mots. Un œil, un peu écarquillé, qui trahissait son choc, sa perplexité, et tellement de questions dont la jeune femme savait qu'il ne les poserait pas. Son œil, tout comme sa voix étranglée un peu plus tôt, suffisait à démentir la décontraction que ses gestes affichaient, cette façon qu'il avait de se tenir debout devant elle, un peu avachi, les mains dans les poches – elle ne s'était pas trompée. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il ne disait plus rien. Il savait que son oeil en disait déjà trop, mais il ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'à le cacher aussi. Il était décontenancé, lui qui donnait toujours l'impression d'être paré à tout. Elle savait qu'il l'observait, cherchait la moindre information, le moindre changement. Et en plus de dix ans il y en avait eu, à tous points de vue.

Un nuage assombrit la petite clairière où trônait le mémorial, rafraichissant la brise qui secoua la chevelure de la kunoichi et porta jusqu'à lui les effluves de son parfum. Il s'étonna un peu de ne pas l'avoir oublié. Il était une époque où c'était principalement ainsi qu'il la localisait, lors de leurs missions. Mais c'était il y avait bien longtemps. Et même si Kakashi savait qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être la même personne qu'auparavant, cette distance qu'elle avait mis entre eux et son retour soudain après cette si longue absence entourée de secrets le gênaient. Était-elle toujours sa coéquipière, celle avec laquelle il avait passé près de la moitié de sa vie, avec qui il avait effectué ses premières missions et partagé ses moments les plus difficiles ?

Physiquement, elle avait changé. C'était une femme aujourd'hui, cela lui sautait aux yeux, par toutes les différences minuscules qu'il distinguait vaguement, même s'il aurait été parfaitement incapable de les donner, car l'apparence générale était sans le moindre doute possible celle de Rin. Il lui semblait que cela faisait bien plus de dix ans qu'il ne l'avait observée, s'il l'avait jamais fait. Aujourd'hui, ses cheveux étaient plus courts, ça il en était certain. Les vêtements n'étaient pas les mêmes, mais c'était normal, après tout ce temps. Bien qu'ils restent fidèles dans une certaine mesure aux tenues qu'il lui avait toujours vues porter, ils avaient une coupe étrange et des ornements qui n'étaient pas de Konoha. Sa façon de se tenir avait changé aussi, plus droite, plus assurée, même si elle avait toujours dégagé cette même force tranquille, et il pensa que son visage avait perdu de sa rondeur. Elle lui sembla plus petite, également, mais là encore, rien de plus naturel : c'était lui qui avait grandi.

La voyant ainsi, une évidence qu'il ne s'était jamais clairement exprimée s'imposait à lui : ils étaient devenus adultes. Évident, absurdement logique. Mais il n'avait tout simplement jamais pensé à imaginer une Rin adulte, qui aurait évolué. À quoi s'était-il attendu ? À ce qu'elle reste pour toujours une jeune adolescente ? C'était stupide, il le réalisait, mais cela ne lui était tout simplement jamais venu à l'esprit. Ben sûr qu'ils étaient adultes. Et avec les vies qu'ils avaient eue, ils l'étaient sans aucun doute depuis bien plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. Mais bizarrement, il ne réalisait sa propre évolution qu'en voyant celle de Rin, qu'il n'avait jamais connue qu'à la période qu'à défaut de mieux il devait appeler enfance ; il n'avait jamais réellement réussi à mettre une frontière entre ce qu'était être un adulte dans sa tête et l'être dans son corps. Cela lui importait peu jusqu'ici. Il lui avait fallu être le plus fort le plus tôt possible, sans se laisser entraver par sa jeunesse, pour leur prouver à tous qu'il était aussi bon ninja que n'importe qui. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient adultes à tous points de vue, la revoir le lui faisait comprendre. Il retrouvait un repère en la revoyant.

Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence dans lequel la confrontation muette les avait plongés.

- Kakashi-_sensei_, articula-t-elle d'un ton amusé en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Tu as bien changé. Le Kakashi que j'ai connu aurait préféré se casser les deux bras plutôt que d'avoir à s'occuper de l'éducation de ninjas débutants. Il leur aurait rendu la vie impossible jusqu'à ce qu'ils rendent les armes, pour pouvoir se consacrer à des missions solitaires et quasi suicidaires au milieu d'ennemis dix fois trop nombreux dans un pays inconnu et hostile...

Le ton exagérément dramatique de l'envolée de la jeune femme donna à Kakashi l'impression que ses entrailles se changeaient en plomb. Combien de fois s'était-elle ainsi gentiment moqué de lui, riant ensuite de ses airs indignés ? Avec malaise, il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas dû se confronter à elle aussi vite. Il aurait voulu avoir du temps. Du temps pour se faire à ce retour, déjà, au lieu de venir lui parler alors qu'il était encore complètement confus ; puis pour l'observer, analyser ses paroles et ses gestes à l'insu de la jeune femme, sans avoir à prendre garde à son regard inquisiteur, afin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

- J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, lâcha-t-il en détournant le regard.

Un petit rire échappa à la jeune femme. En réalité, il n'avait _pas_ changé. Elle aussi le détaillait. Il avait toujours eu cette attitude nonchalante, faussement détachée. Les mains dans les poches et le regard rivé ailleurs, comme ennuyé. Il avait toujours l'air de souhaiter être partout ailleurs que là où il se trouvait sur le moment, comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Et pourtant il n'allait jamais que là où il le souhaitait. Car qui aurait jamais pu retenir Hatake Kakashi ou le forcer à quoi que ce soit ? Il était venu, et s'était manifesté délibérément – ce qui était chez lui ce qu'il y avait de plus proche des grandes retrouvailles émouvantes – alors qu'il aurait pu l'éviter si facilement s'il l'avait voulu. Il n'avait jamais été très subtile ; compliqué, mais pas subtile. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il était là pour lui parler, même si c'était très certainement son état de choc qui avait annihilé toute prudence et l'avait conduit à sa suite. Et c'était assez drôle de le voir se retenir comme s'il s'en fichait. Non, il n'avait pas changé. Même sa coiffure était la même. Jusqu'à l'inclinaison de son bandeau frontal qui masquait le sharingan. Il semblait peut-être un peu plus grand, plus fort qu'avant, avec une présence qui semblait suffire à emplir la clairière entière. Ou peut-être était-ce que toutes ces années elle n'avait cessé de souhaiter le retrouver et qu'elle était trop consciente de sa présence près d'elle.

- Menteur, se moqua-t-elle. Je suis sure que le Hokage elle-même n'aurait pas pu t'imposer ce travail si tu n'en avais pas voulu. Tu aurais trouvé un moyen. Oh, je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas essayé. Mais tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de te laisser embarquer. J'ai vu tes élèves. Ça a été plus fort que toi.

- Ce sont de sacrés gamins. De sacrés ninjas.

- Naruto... C'est vraiment devenu quelqu'un. Je l'ai rencontré, ainsi que la jeune Haruno pendant que tu t'entretenais avec Tsunade-sensei. Impossible de ne pas remarquer Naruto. Il est si... Rayonnant, plein de vie... Il ressemble tellement à Minato-sensei.

- ...

- En tout cas, c'est devenu un jeune homme très prometteur, j'ai hâte d'en apprendre plus sur ses exploits, se reprit-elle pour empêcher l'émotion de la submerger.

- Oui, il a mieux tourné que quiconque aurait pu l'espérer.

- Étant données les circonstances, oui. Tu as fait du bon travail. Un élève devenu le protégé de Jirayia-sama, et l'autre celle du Hokage. Rien que ça.

- Je les ai seulement redirigés vers des professeurs plus à la hauteur de leurs capacités.

- Arrête la fausse modestie, rit-elle. Tu es l'un des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha. Tu as été leur capitaine, celui qui les a aidé à construire leur nindo et à devenir de vrais ninjas. Tu es pour beaucoup dans ce qu'ils sont devenus, quelles qu'aient été leurs capacités au départ.

- Oui, et encore, on a pas parlé de celui qui a rejoint Orochimaru. C'est vrai que j'ai réussi à faire en sorte que chaque membre de mon équipe se retrouve sous la direction d'un Sannin et parte...

Le sourire de Rin s'évanouit. Pour avoir été la coéquipière de Kakashi, elle savait que s'il avait accepté de prendre la tête de cette équipe, c'était qu'il croyait en elle. Qu'elle avait prouvé qu'elle était à la hauteur. Rin savait aussi que rien au monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher de s'occuper du fils de leur sensei. Naruto ne pouvait qu'être digne de sa lignée - même si, le connaissant, Kakashi ne s'était certainement pas contenté de cette référence. Le jeune Uzumaki avait même dû en baver plus souvent qu'à son tour. Mais il avait dû être capable de montrer sa valeur pour que Kakashi l'accepte totalement. L'air épanoui de Naruto ne pouvait que prouver cela. Oui, elle le connaissait, son ancien équipier. Même si elle ne comprenait pas exactement l'allusion à Orochimaru, elle savait que l'amertume qu'elle avait discernée dans sa voix n'était que de la déception de n'avoir peut-être pas été à la hauteur, même s'il respectait immensément les deux autres Sannins à qui il avait confié ses protégés. Qu'aurait-il pu leur apporter de mieux, semblait-il demander.

Elle se demanda cependant si elle s'était imaginé le reproche derrière ses paroles. Et s'il ne lui était pas adressé à elle. La gorge nouée, elle voyait à présent Kakashi darder un regard flamboyant sur elle. Finie la perplexité. Cet air blessé, mêlant incompréhension et colère... C'était le même qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé son départ, sans lui donner la moindre explication, il y avait quatorze ans de cela maintenant. Ici même, entourés des arbres géants, avec la stèle pour seul témoin. Comme pour leur dire au revoir à tous les trois, les membres de son équipe décédés, et le vivant. En fait, à y réfléchir, elle était presque sûre qu'ils occupaient respectivement la même place qu'alors. Les éclats de voix qui avaient résonné à ce moment-là lui revinrent en tête et elle ferma les yeux pour les faire disparaître.

- J'étais quand même un peu déçue de voir qu'on n'avait jamais parlé de moi à Naruto, dit-elle, d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu plus léger. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui j'étais...

- Bon dieu, je te croyais morte, Rin...

Les mots étaient lâchés. Elle releva les yeux vers Kakashi. Il semblait se faire violence pour contenir un flot de reproches véhéments qu'il avait dû garder depuis des années. Mais que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Elle était en mission, elle n'avait tout simplement le droit de contacter qui que ce soit. Il le savait, alors que pouvait-il attendre comme réponse ? Il savait qu'il aurait fait la même chose. Il l'avait _fait_, d'ailleurs, quand il était entré à l'ANBU. Ce qu'elle avait pensé et ressenti alors avait-il compté ? Non. Non, pas un instant. Alors de quel droit lui reprochait-il d'avoir suivi sa voie ? Et comment se débrouillait-il pour lui faire ressentir ce sentiment de culpabilité alors qu'elle savait avoir raison, au fond ?

- Alors non, je ne voyais pas l'utilité de lui imposer une disparition de plus à lui aussi... continua Kakashi, la voix acérée.

Elle n'avait pas pu lui expliquer son départ, c'était sûrement le pire. Et il avait senti qu'il ne pouvait pas l'interroger, ce qui l'avait pris au dépourvu à ce moment-là. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne se sente pas la légitimité de le faire alors qu'ils étaient tout ce qui restait à l'autre ? L'avait-il tellement repoussée que même sur la personne la plus proche de lui il n'avait aucun droit ? Aujourd'hui, elle revenait, et il rageait de ne pas se sentir davantage le droit de l'interroger. Il savait qu'elle avait dû accomplir une mission secrète ; une mission très certainement bien plus périlleuse que ce qu'il aurait souhaité la voir jamais obligée d'accomplir. Savoir ce qui avait pu lui faire accepter de partir en sachant qu'elle ne reviendrait peut-être pas l'avait hanté toutes ces années. La raison qui avait fait qu'elle aussi s'était finalement résignée à quitter l'équipe, ou ce qu'il en restait. À lâcher prise, même si lui l'avait fait bien avant elle, il le reconnaissait, mais en comptant sur elle pour toujours le rappeler à elle. Cette décision, tout d'un coup, ça ne ressemblait pas à Rin. Rin, toujours attentive, présente, trop attachée et dépendante pour faire un tel choix, pensait-il à l'époque. Elle qui était le dernier lien qui restait au jeune garçon qu'il était alors, et qui avait toujours été celle qui s'échinait à les garder ensemble depuis le début, même quand lui tentait de l'éloigner. C'était tout simplement impensable. Trop dangereux et difficile. Mais encore une fois, c'était une chose qu'il ne demanderait pas.

- Toi aussi tu m'a manqué, tu sais.

L'oeil vacilla. Rin savait que c'était typiquement le genre de déclaration qui faisait se répandre Kakashi en dénégations farouches, puis partir en courant ; elle savait qu'elle était sans doute ridicule et présomptueuse d'interpréter son reproche comme s'il n'avait eu pour but que de lui dire ces mots : _tu m'as manqué_. _J'étais inquiet_. Mais ils étaient adultes à présent, et si elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle ne le pourrait jamais. Si lui ne pouvait l'entendre maintenant, il n'en serait jamais capable. Et il fallait, maintenant qu'elle se sentait assez forte pour lui faire face, maintenant qu'elle avait tant retourné cette pensée dans cette tête, qu'elle soit certaine qu'il comprenait.

- C'est une des décisions les plus difficiles que j'aie jamais eu à prendre, poursuivit-elle. J'étais terrifiée. C'était mon choix de partir, je le sais, mais j'étais _vraiment_ terrifiée, et seule, et... tu m'as tellement manqué. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai ratées. Et je ne suis pas encore sûre de ce que je pourrais te dire sur ce que moi j'ai vécu. Mais je devais....

- Ce n'est pas le problème, l'interrompit-il d'un ton qui masquait difficilement que ça avait été une bonne partie du problème. C'est ta mission, je comprends. Mais ma promesse...

- Arrête ça tout de suite, le coupa Rin d'un ton ferme, sentant une colère familière monter en elle. C'est exactement le problème. Ta promesse à Obito. Cesse de te réfugier derrière cette _stupide_ promesse !

- Comment peux-tu... se hérissa le ninja.

- Il me manque à moi aussi, se défendit la jeune femme en l'interrompant une nouvelle fois, la voix vibrante d'émotion. Je pense toujours à ce jour terrible. Chaque jour, Kakashi. Je t'interdis de supposer le contraire, tu m'entends ? Je respecte Obito et cette demande qu'il t'a faite à mon sujet. Je respecte le fait que tu aies toujours eu à cœur de tenir ta promesse, et je t'en remercie parce que je sais que je te suis redevable, pour un nombre incalculable de fois.

- Alors quoi ?

- Je ne voulais pas être une personne à laquelle tu serais liée à cause d'une promesse faite à quelqu'un d'autre ! S'écria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle l'avait dit. La colère, la culpabilité et la honte qu'elle avait ressenties depuis ce jour terrible avaient attendu tout ce temps pour s'exprimer.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu être être un fardeau auquel tu devais faire attention parce qu'il n'arrive à rien seul ! Je suis un ninja moi, aussi. Et tu sais quoi, un très bon ninja ! Je n'ai pas besoin, je n'ai jamais eu _besoin_ et je n'ai jamais _voulu_ que tu fasses attention à moi pour _cette_ raison !

Elle lui avait _dit _pour quelle raison elle voulait qu'il s'inquiète d'elle. Et s'il ne le voulait pas, comme il le lui avait fait comprendre à l'époque, rien du tout valait mieux que la pitié et la condescendance, si c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir. Obito, les dieux le bénissent, avait craint pour elle, mais il avait eu tort d'arracher cette promesse à Kakashi.

Rin réalisa que tout à son emportement, elle s'était avancée vers lui, tandis qu'il s'était figé. Elle sentit qu'elle devait se reprendre ou il ferait demi tour sans qu'elle y puisse quoique ce soit. Il fallait qu'il comprenne.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai eu besoin de m'éloigner de toi, reprit-elle d'un ton plus posé. J'en étais arrivée à un point où j'avais besoin d'être sûre que je pouvais arriver à quelque chose seule, sans ta protection ; une protection qu'on t'a extorquée, qui plus est.

- Personne ne m'a rien extorqué, protesta-t-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle, sans tenter de cacher son amertume. Je sais que toi aussi tu considérais que j'avais besoin de cette protection. Ça a toujours été un peu le problème.

C'était à elle de le scruter. Et il n'aimait pas ce regard. Le défiait-elle de nier avoir pensé qu'elle était trop faible dans les combats ? De ne s'être réellement donné la mission de la protéger que parce qu'Obito en avait fait sa dernière volonté ? Il n'en avait pas l'intention, mais ne tenait pas davantage à formuler ces pensées qui semblaient tellement avoir fait souffrir la jeune femme sans qu'il ait pu le soupçonner. Oui, il l'avait pensé, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de reconnaître sa valeur en tant que medic-nin et coéquipière. N'avait-il jamais montré à quel point il se fiait à elle ? Ne l'avait-il pas laissée faire ce qui avait changé sa vie, lui greffer cet oeil ? Cela n'avait-il pas assez prouvé qu'il était capable de s'en remettre totalement à elle ?

Non, il n'aimait pas ce regard. Il lui rappelait trop cette discussion qu'ils avaient eue après la mort d'Obito, celle où la jeune fille avait tenté de se déclarer. Trop vite, trop tôt, trop au mauvais moment. La mort dans l'âme, il l'avait interrompue immédiatement. Mais il assumait totalement ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour-là, même si cela lui avait probablement fait autant de mal qu'à elle. C'était Obito qui l'aimait. Il avait voulu la sauver avant tout, avant sa propre vie. Lui l'aurait abandonnée à l'ennemi pour poursuivre sa mission. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça disait sur lui, hein ?

La revoir ainsi lui faisait mal. Avec la mort de Minato-sensei, ils s'étaient indéniablement rapprochés, se raccrochant au dernier lien qu'il leur restait, puisqu'ils n'avaient plus de famille ni l'un ni l'autre. À partir de ce moment-là, Rin et lui avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre ; il avait fini par accepter sa présence près de lui, et la jeune fille n'avait jamais plus évoqué ses sentiments. Ils se contentaient d'être ensemble, travailler ensemble, parler, se promener. Ça et la promesse à Obito à respecter, ça avait été l'équilibre qui lui avait manqué toute sa vie qui semblait enfin s'installer. Il n'avait cessé de le regretter depuis son départ. Une trahison, un abandon de plus. Il avait été furieux. Puis il avait fait son possible pour écarter la colère de son cœur, pour attendre qu'elle revienne. Ça ne pourrait pas durer bien longtemps, quelle que soit cette fameuse mission. Elle était ninja ; plus, elle était un médic-nin. Rien ne pourrait lui arriver, et personne ne connaissait ses compétences mieux que lui. Elle remplirait sa mission avec succès et reviendrait saine et sauve. Elle n'était jamais revenue.

Et à présent, elle se tenait là, devant lui, semblant toujours réclamer, supplier pour tellement de choses dont il s'était toujours dit qu'elles le dépassaient, et il eut l'impression de redevenir le jeune homme fermé à tout et à tous qu'il était à l'époque. Oui, il était un homme à présent, mais c'était toujours trop dur.

- Je te prouverai que vous vous étiez trompés, Obito et toi, affirma la jeune femme devant son silence. Je te prouverai que je suis à la hauteur.

- Je le sais, répondit-il finalement.

Elle s'autorisa un sourire, rassurée par le sérieux avec lequel il semblait la considérer, et il se détendit. Il savait que lui répondre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui démontrer quoi que ce soit n'aurait rien arrangé. Elle ne le croirait pas. Et il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'elle parviendrait à le surprendre. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que son ancienne coéquipière ait pu ressentir les choses de cette manière, et qu'elle ait eu à en souffrir. Une promesse qui était sacrée pour lui... Soit il n'avait jamais réellement connu Rin, soit ces dernières années l'avaient transformée. Mais pourquoi avait-elle dû s'exiler tout ce temps pour cela ?

- Hum... Jolies fleurs, tenta-t-il en lorgnant le pied de la stèle juste derrière la jeune femme.

- Ça m'avait manqué de ne plus pouvoir me recueillir. J'en avais besoin. Je suis contente que tu viennes toujours ici.

- Juste de temps en temps, modéra-t-il, évasif.

Rin sourit. Elle savait que même s'il aurait préféré se faire empaler sur un pieu plutôt que de le reconnaître, c'était bien pour lui parler qu'il était venu – mais elle ne doutait pas que Kakashi vienne se recueillir ici régulièrement. Autrefois, c'était ensemble qu'ils venaient parler chacun à leur tour à leurs disparus, et de savoir qu'il avait continué pendant son absence lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été un peu là avec lui tout ce temps et de ne pas les avoir totalement abandonnés.

- Tu voulais aussi te recueillir, peut-être ? Demanda Rin d'un ton innocent.

- Non... Enfin, si, se reprit-il, un peu désarçonné.

- Je dois retrouver mes élèves au village, alors je te laisse la place.

Ses _élèves_ ? Se demanda-t-il, avant de se rappeler les jeunes ninjas qu'il avait vaguement aperçu dans le bureau de Tsunade, car il n'avait plus rien vu dans la pièce du moment où il l'avait reconnue. Des élèves qui n'étaient pas de Konoha. Mais d'où venaient-ils ? Pourquoi les avait-elle ramenés ? Pourrait-il un jour savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu tout ce temps ?

Il la regarda s'incliner une dernière fois face à la stèle, puis se retourner et passer à côté de lui pour prendre la direction de Konoha. Il attendit quelques minutes, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de relever les yeux sur la stèle.

- Elle se trompe, Obito, marmonna-t-il. Si je l'ai repoussée, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était faible. Mais à l'époque, je croyais que de nous deux... c'était toi qui avais le plus besoin d'elle.

*

**note de l'auteur :**

Chose assez rare (inédite, en fait!) pour que je la signale – et ceux qui m'ont déjà lue pour Le Feu et la Glace en savent quelque chose – j'adore cette scène et ce chapitre. Pour la première fois depuis que j'écris, il me semble que je suis arrivée presque exactement à ce que je voulais exprimer, et ça fait un bien fou. Généralement, en fin de chapitre, je passe toujours mon temps à m'auto-critiquer au point que ça en a agacé certains ; mais pour une fois, je dois dire que pense bien que c'est un des chapitres préférés dans ceux que j'ai pu écrire. J'aime cette conversation, j'aime essayer de combler tout ce qu'on ne sait pas sur Rin et Kakashi, et j'ai adoré les confronter ainsi l'un à l'autre. Il ne se passe rien, dans ce chapitre, ce qui est peut-être le plus difficile quand on veut intéresser. Tout reste psychologique, et ça risque d'être pas mal comme ça, mais pas toujours, parce que j'aime qu'il y ait de l'action !

Le style d'écriture change aussi nettement du Feu et la Glace. J'ai essayé de respecter le ton qui pour moi s'imposait à ce genre d'histoire, à un monde ninja. Du coup, c'est un sacré exercice pour moi, le ton est plus soutenu. J'écoute pas mal de musique japonaise, j'aime beaucoup les instruments traditionnels, en particulier la flûte, et même si je ne suis pas allée chercher bien loin pour l'ambiance de ce chapitre, je trouve que la musique correspond parfaitement à l'ambiance générale de ma fic, qui sera parfois mélancolique, parfois joyeuse, parfois combattive. J'espère que le résultat n'est tout de même pas trop cucul.

Rin est un personnage que j'ai toujours bien aimé. Déjà parce que c'est une fille et qu'il n'y en a pas tant ; et ensuite, parce que c'était une proche de Kakashi, et qu'il y en a encore moins ! Le flou qui perdure autour d'elle, et la volonté de travailler plus sur Kakashi ont achevé de m'y intéresser. Son nom de famille n'a jamais été donné, on ne sait rien sur sa vie ; Kakashi dit qu'il n'a pas réussi à la protéger, que tous ses proches sont décédés, mais rien n'a jamais été clairement dit sur la mort de Rin alors qu'on a vu en long en large et en travers la relation Kakashi/Obito, pré et post-mortem; on n'a jamais vu personne de la famille de Rin, alors que vu les marques sur ses joues, on peut supposer qu'elle faisait partie d'un clan... en parlant de ça, contrairement à beaucoup qui supposent que Rin fait partie du clan Inuzuka, je réfute totalement cette hypothèse : premièrement, les marques ne sont pas les mêmes ; et de deux, on n'a jamais vu de chien avec Rin, alors que c'est la caractéristique du clan, très clairement.

J'espère qu'à vous aussi ça vous a plu, sinon, n'hésitez pas, de toute façon, à dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce début d'histoire et de mes hypothèses et choix !


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II**

- C'est lui, murmura Kéto en appuyant son épaule contre le cadre de la porte.

Les mains dans les poches, il regardait Sakura et Naruto qui repartaient après les avoir accompagnés, lui et Tamuï, à leur logement. Rin, leur sensei, avait dû s'absenter, et il avait soupçonné qu'elle avait en partie voulu par là leur permettre de faire connaissance. Il avait beau la connaître depuis des années maintenant, jamais il n'avait discerné cet éclat chez leur sensei ; une émotion intense, un trouble presque, mêlés à une tristesse profonde mais retenue. Elle s'était attardée près de ce Naruto et le couvait presque du regard, alors que ce dernier bavardait avec animation et se chamaillait avec sa coéquipière. Puis elle s'était excusée et avait pris congé, avec ce qui ressemblait à un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension.

Kéto effaça se souvenir de ses pensées pour se reconcentrer sur le présent. Du balcon du petit appartement, le garçon voyait les deux ninjas de son nouveau village d'adoption s'éloigner en discutant avec animation. Il répondit par un grand signe de la main lorsque le garçon blond se retourna une dernière fois pour dire au revoir, puis interrogea du regard sa propre coéquipière, debout à ses côtés.

- Oui, je l'ai senti aussi, répondit Tamuï à mi-voix.

Les bras croisés, elle observait les deux shinobis d'un œil grave, en particulier ce grand échalas en orange qui semblait incapable de se déplacer sans gesticuler dans tous les sens, comme si le monde lui appartenait. Dangereux. Trop dangereux, songeait-elle.

Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu de leur champ de vision en tournant au coin de la rue, la jeune fille retourna à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Kéto la suivit et ferma la porte derrière eux.

- Ça m'étonne qu'ils le laissent se promener comme ça, dit Tamuï d'un ton désapprobateur. Sans surveillance, aucune protection pour les villageois... Il est à peine conscient de ce qu'il est et de ce qu'il pourrait causer. C'est complètement irresponsable.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'en parle pas à tout bout de champ qu'il ne le sait pas, répondit Kéto. Et il semble n'y avoir jamais eu de problème.

- Pour le moment, rétorqua-t-elle en réunissant ses affaires qu'elle avait laissées sur le sol, n'ayant pas encore eu le temps de visiter l'appartement pour trouver sa chambre. C'est de l'inconscience pure et simple de le laisser avec si peu de connaissances sur ce qu'il vit. Il devrait au moins être isolé, au lieu d'avoir la permission de se promener tranquillement au milieu du village. Il pourrait perdre le contrôle en deux secondes, et personne ne saurait quoi y faire, même pas lui. Il y a des civils, des enfants ! Comment un village entier a-t-il pu vivre tout ce temps avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête sans jamais avoir cherché le moyen de s'en défaire?

- Ils ont cherché, Tamuï. C'est pour ça que Rin-sensei est venue chez nous.

La jeune fille se figea, le regard douloureux, et ses sacs lui échappèrent des mains. Refoulant des larmes qui menaçaient soudain de jaillir, elle se détourna et s'accouda en silence à la fenêtre pour masquer son expression. Kéto se gifla mentalement. Il la rejoignit et l'entoura de ses bras, calant son menton sur la tête de la jeune fille.

- Je sais, je sais... murmura-t-il en la berçant doucement.

- Désolée, je peux pas m'en empêcher...

Elle essuya d'un geste nerveux les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, tentant de se concentrer sur la vue que la fenêtre offrait pour ne pas se laisser aller.

- Je suis vraiment horrible, mais...

- Arrête, l'interrompit-il.

- Je sais que j'ai pas le droit de penser que... Que c'est de la faute de Rin-sensei si... Si notre village a été détruit par ces gens horribles... Par sa simple venue...

- Je l'ai pensé aussi.

- C'est vrai ? Renifla-t-elle.

- Oui, bien sûr. Eux comme elle cherchaient la même chose, c'est normal d'avoir fait le lien, je suppose. Mais il ne faut pas que notre chagrin nous aveugle. Ces gens et Rin-sensei n'ont rien à voir ensemble ; elle était venue en paix pour trouver de l'aide, en acceptant de se plier à nos lois, en se sacrifiant elle-même. Eux étaient prêts à tout pour obtenir la totalité de notre savoir, c'étaient des assassins. Ils nous auraient tout de même trouvés, tu le sais comme moi. Si Rin-sensei y était pour quelque chose, le massacre aurait eu lieu dès son arrivée, pas quatorze ans après.

- Je sais...

- Et toi et moi, on ne serait plus là sans elle. Il n'y aurait plus personne pour continuer à faire vivre notre peuple.

Avec douceur, il dégagea les longs cheveux noirs qui masquaient le visage de son amie pour pouvoir l'observer et essuya les larmes qui coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues. Quelque part, il était rassuré de la voir enfin craquer. Elle n'avait pas été elle-même depuis leur fuite. Trop silencieuse et renfermée sur elle-même. Il la savait torturée par les dernières images de ceux qu'elle avait aimés, mais elle n'en avait jamais parlé. Lui avait perdu sa famille il y avait bien longtemps de cela, mais il imaginait le choc dans lequel devait se trouver Tamuï.

- Je sais ce qu'on doit à Rin-sensei, dit Tamuï. Je sais qu'elle n'est pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé... Et je la respecte toujours autant, je te jure. Mais ils me manquent... et quand je la vois je peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir en colère... Tous ces étrangers chez nous... Elle a été la première. Et puis... On est partis, on a abandonné le village...

- Ça aurait été trop dangereux de rester... Si les ennemis nous avaient trouvés...

Dans un sanglot, elle se retourna et enfouit son visage dans la veste de Kéto.

- Je te promets qu'un jour on retournera là-bas, chuchota-t-il. Je sais pas quand... Quand on sera plus forts, quand on n'aura plus besoin de nous ici. Mais on retournera chez nous. Et on rebâtira la ville, ce sera encore plus beau qu'avant, je te le promets. Même si je dois porter chaque pierre moi-même. Même si je dois... replanter chaque arbre, chaque brin d'herbe ! Et creuser un lac avec mes ongles et mes dents !

- Je pense que je t'aiderai au moins un peu, quand même, sourit Tamuï, en relevant les yeux vers lui, un peu apaisée.

La main posée sur la poignée de la porte de l'appartement, Rin hésitait. La fenêtre ouverte qui se trouvait juste à côté avait laissé les mots de Tamuï voler jusqu'à elle, et elle dut prendre un moment pour les digérer. Depuis l'attaque et leur départ précipité, elle avait bien perçu la souffrance de son élève et deviné son ressentiment, mais les avait visiblement sous estimés, sans comprendre qu'ils étaient en partie dirigés contre elle. Sa propre lutte contre son sentiment de culpabilité semblait avoir occulté le fait que ses propres élèves aient pu eux aussi la juger coupable. Elle avait refusé de forcer la main à Tamuï, espérant qu'en lui laissant du temps, une fois la violence de son chagrin un peu apaisé, la jeune fille viendrait d'elle-même se confier. De plus, le voyage, long, épuisant et dans l'urgence permanente n'avait pas favorisé les moments propices à d'éventuelles confidences. Elles avaient toujours été proches, davantage des sœurs qu'une sensei et son élève. Tamuï était habituellement d'un tempérament si confiant que la voir soudain la tenir à distance était plus difficile que si elles avaient eu des mots. Que faire, maintenant ? Laisser Kéto se charger de sa coéquipière, puisqu'il semblait parvenir à l'apaiser ? Ou prendre le problème à bras-le-corps, quitte à essuyer un rejet ? Était-ce bien le moment, alors que tous étaient encore si bouleversés ?

Rin soupira en poussant la porte. Elle savait que le retour à Konoha ne se ferait pas sans remous, elle se l'était imaginé tant et tant de fois... mais elle n'avait pas imaginé à quel point, ni qu'ils la cerneraient littéralement.

- Je suis rentrée, dit Rin avec un entrain un peu forcé en entrant.

Les deux jeunes se séparèrent prestement alors qu'elle arrivait dans la pièce principale, et Rin fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué que Tamuï détournait la tête pour essuyer discrètement ses larmes. Inutile de les embarrasser l'un et l'autre, ou de commencer une discussion aussi importante alors que tous trois étaient épuisés.

- L'appartement vous convient ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas exactement un petit nid douillet, mais il y avait le nécessaire, et ce n'était que provisoire. Le bâtiment disposait d'une dizaine de petits appartements meublés identiques à celui-ci qui permettaient de recevoir les étrangers qui venaient pour des affaires administratives, ou, dans des occasions plus rares, ceux qui avaient obtenu une audience avec le Hokage. Dans leur cas, loger ici leur permettait d'attendre que le recensement des appartements libres soit étudié et que des adresses leur soient présentées sans avoir à loger à l'auberge.

- On n'a pas encore eu le temps de faire le tour, dit Kéto. Mais ça a l'air très bien.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer. Une longue journée nous attend demain, entre la présentation aux shinobis et la visite du village.

- Très bien, répondit le jeune homme, en jetant un regard à Tamuï qui acquiesça silencieusement.

Lorsque celle-ci prit son sac et disparut dans le couloir, Rin stoppa Kéto.

- Elle va si mal que ça ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune ninja hocha tristement la tête.

- Je lui parlerai, promit la sensei. Merci de prendre soin d'elle.

- Elle se remettra. Ça prendra du temps, mais je ferai le maximum pour qu'elle aille bien. C'est encore trop récent.

Il donnait l'impression de l'excuser. Se doutait-il qu'elle les avait entendus ?

- Merci, Kéto, répéta la sensei.

Le garçon hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête avant de se rendre dans sa chambre.

*

**note de l'auteur :**

Déjà, désolée, j'étais censée poster le chapitre weekend dernier, mais ça ne m'a pas été possible ; pour compenser, je posterai la suite dimanche !

Bref, Kakashi et Rin ne seront pas les seuls personnages que je développerai. J'ai hésité, parce que parler de ces deux-là est déjà est un gros morceau, mais j'avais envie d'élargir un peu le monde de ce manga, de le compléter en imaginant ce dont le mangaka ne nous parlerait pas. Et les nouveaux personnages me permettront de faire cela, pendant que Rin m'aidera à faire le lien entre le présent de mon histoire et son passé avec Kakashi que je veux essayer d'imaginer. Le chapitre est un peu court, je sais, ce n'est pas habituel chez moi et ça me désole un peu ; mais il y a des éléments à introduire petit à petit, sans toutefois tout dévoiler encore ; et mine de rien, ce n'est pas si facile, alors je démarre doucement, et je ne trouve pas grand chose à ajouter à cette scène, alors autant arrêter là.

Les prénoms 'Kéto' et 'Tamuï' ne sont volontairement pas japonais, ne m'arrachez pas les yeux pour l'écriture !

À la prochaine et un gros merci pour les reviews !


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE III**

Sur le toit de la tour du Hokage, Tsunade se tenait face à l'assemblée des ninjas du village debout en rang devant elle. À ses côtés, Rin et ses élèves s'apprêtaient à faire leur entrée au sein de leur groupe. Ou à refaire son entrée, en ce qui concernait la kunoichi la plus agée.

Cette dernière observait les visages tournés vers elle. Beaucoup étaient sous le choc, pour les ninjas les plus âgés qui avaient été ses sensei et qui la reconnaissaient. Très peu de ceux qui avaient été ses compagnons pendant son enfance étaient encore là. Si peu. Elle se rappelait sans peine les noms des absents, à présent gravés dans sa mémoire aussi bien que sur la stèle, mais d'autres manquaient encore. Où étaient Aiji, Gaku, Kurenai, et Mizuki ? Il était heureux qu'elle se soit rendue au Mémorial avant cette cérémonie, ou elle aurait eu bien plus de mal à masquer son bouleversement. De nombreux jeunes visages étaient présents, identifiables pour certains aux caractéristiques de leur clan. La jeune fille blonde et élancée devait appartenir au clan Yamanaka ; Rin était quasiment certaine que celui qui se cachait derrière ses lunettes et sa capuche était un Aburame qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ; ce jeune juunin en début de file ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Shikaku Nara, et le fils Akimichi ne passait pas inaperçu. Et... Le regard de Rin stoppa sur le ninja derrière lui. Naruto.

Rin réprima un sourire devant le regard curieux du jeune ninja blond. Il semblait avoir du mal à rester immobile et se penchait souvent pour pouvoir la voir car l'immense ninja devant lui lui bouchait la vue. Une nouvelle fois, la ressemblance avec son ancien sensei la frappa. Le même regard clair, le même visage lumineux. Mais cette moue impatiente et la curiosité étaient celles de Kushina, sans nul doute. Une nouvelle vague de nostalgie envahit Rin, et elle détourna le regard du fils de son ancien sensei.

Ce fut une erreur. L'œil de son ancien coéquipier l'alpagua et, la gorge nouée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était incapable de détourner les siens. Kakashi l'observait, calmement mais intensément, comme s'il essayait de lui arracher des réponses par la pensée. Mais pour cela, il la regardait du mauvais œil, songea-t-elle, amusée.

La voix forte de Tsunade s'éleva soudain, rompant le contact.

- Je vous ai convoqués ce matin pour vous présenter les nouveaux arrivants qui rejoindront nos rangs. Beaucoup auront sans doute reconnu Rin. Elle revient de mission et reprend sa fonction à Konoha. Ses élèves, Tamuï Jia Yuan et Kéto Xun ont accepté de nous rejoindre et ont fait le serment de défendre le village. Ils seront intégrés aux équipes lors des missions en tant que medic-nin. Je compte sur vous pour les accueillir comme il se doit. Je leur remets devant vous le bandeau frontal du village qui fera d'eux des ninjas de Konoha.

Le Hokage se tourna vers les trois ninjas debout près d'elle. Rin arborait déjà son bandeau frontal, qu'elle avait gardé précieusement toutes ces années. Pouvoir le porter à nouveau était une telle fierté. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à être aussi touchée par le symbole. Elle était enfin de retour chez elle. Elle était enfin à nouveau entièrement elle-même. Un kunoichi du village caché de Konoha.

Ses élèves acceptèrent le présent, solennels. Pour montrer leur allégeance, ils ceignirent leur front du symbole des shinobis de Konoha, s'inclinèrent devant Tsunade, puis devant les ninjas qui rendirent le salut.

- Vous êtes désormais des nôtres, déclara Tsunade.

***

- Kurenai, il est magnifique ! S'exclama Rin.

Debout dans l'appartement, la jeune femme portait le bébé de son amie de toujours. Elle le tenait à bout de bras au dessus de sa tête, le faisait monter et descendre, ravie de ses gazouillis, fascinée par les battements de ses petits bras dans les airs, par les reflets pourpres que les rayons du soleil allumaient dans ses yeux en amande. Une vie qui commençait, cela semblait toujours un petit miracle dans leur monde, où il fallait constamment soit échapper à la mort, soit la provoquer.

- Tu sais qu'on n'en voit jamais, des aussi jolies petites choses que toi, Asumaru, roucoula-t-elle.

Dès la fin de la cérémonie, Rin s'était empressée de se renseigner sur l'absence de Kurenai et des autres. Elle avait appris que Gaiku et Aiji étaient en mission ; personne n'avait voulu lui apprendre le sort de Mizuki, mais... Kurenai, _mère_. Kurenai, sa première amie, Kurenai, la jeune fille si discrète et rêveuse, _mère_. Cependant, on pouvait l'admettre, le choc de Rin n'avait rien été comparé à celui de son amie, quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte et l'avait découverte sur le seuil.

La jeune mère les regardait avec bienveillance en posant les tasses de thé sur la table basse et en prenant place sur le canapé.

- Il a tes yeux, déclara Rin. Et ton nez. Et ton menton.

- Dieu merci, fit Kurenai avec un petit rire.

Rin eut un sourire attristé. Elle n'avait pas interrogé Kurenai, elle n'en avait pas eu besoin ; la ressemblance avec le père ne passait pas non plus inaperçue. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître la forme du front large et haut d'Asuma. La bouche était la sienne, également. Le souvenir de la tombe blanche de leur camarade qu'elle avait vue la veille au soir lui serra le cœur.

- C'est incroyable que tu sois de retour, dit Kurenai, alors que Rin la rejoignait sur le canapé. Désolée d'avoir... crié comme ça tout à l'heure, rit-elle, un peu gênée. Mais c'était tellement...

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas tenu le bébé à ce moment-là, parce qu'il lui aurait sans doute échappé, comme le vase qu'elle avait tenu à ce moment-là. Après un moment de stupeur, elle s'était jetée au cou de son ancienne amie puis l'avait faite entrer.

- Ça a fait à peu près cet effet à tout le monde, admit Rin en riant.

- Et... Kakashi ? Demanda prudemment Kurenai.

Rin retint une grimace. La « question Kakashi » semblait obnubiler toutes ses connaissances. Tous le liaient à elle, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tous semblaient craindre pour lui. Pour _lui_, particulièrement. Personne ne lui demandait comment Iruka avait pris son retour, ni comment Hanna l'avait accueillie. Seulement Kakashi. Quelque part, cela la rassurait. Elle voyait ainsi qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas le lien qu'elle partageait avec son ancien coéquipier. Cette reconnaissance que les autres lui apportaient étaient une preuve de son existence. Mais cela avait-il été si mal pour lui après son départ pour qu'ils s'inquiètent tous tellement de l'effet que son retour pouvait avoir sur lui ? Avaient-ils une raison de s'inquiéter, d'ailleurs ? Jugeaient-ils qu'elle avait mal agi en partant ? Ou... en revenant ?

- Kakashi n'a pas crié, lui, éluda Rin d'un ton léger.

Ça avait été bien pire que ça, si on mettait l'échelle des émotions de Kakashi en parallèle avec celle d'une personne normale avec des réactions normales. Même la réaction de Gai n'était rien à côté. Et pourtant, quand il l'avait reconnue, il lui avait quasiment sauté dessus, les larmes aux yeux, et l'avait faite tournoyer dans les airs pendant dix bonnes minutes. Elle avait eu un mal fou à le convaincre que lui faire faire un tour d'honneur dans la ville en la portant sur son dos n'était pas une absolue nécessité.

- Kakashi croyait que j'étais morte, dit-elle à mi-voix. Ça montre à quel point il avait confiance en mes capacités...

Kurenai posa sa tasse tranquillement, et Rin comprit que son amie s'était attendue à cette confidence.

- Tu as été absente plus de dix ans, Rin, protesta doucement Kurenai. Nous l'avons tous cru. Nous avions foi en toi, tu ne dois pas penser le contraire. Mais plus de dix ans à attendre le retour d'une personne dont on n'a pas la moindre nouvelle, c'est long.

- Je sais, murmura Rin.

Elle avait failli s'excuser. Elle aurait voulu le faire. Pour son amie. Parce que, réellement, elle était désolée de leur avoir infligé cela. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'attendait Kurenai, et que par ailleurs, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle devait s'accrocher à cette raison, au fond, qui justifiait ce qu'elle avait fait. Et pour cela, elle ne pouvait pas s'excuser. Elle était fière d'avoir pu sacrifier sa vie à cette cause, si cela avait été un sacrifice. Elle le referait si elle le devait, et elle aurait donné bien plus. La seule chose pour laquelle elle voulait avoir à s'excuser était que ça n'ait pas été suffisant, qu'elle ait échoué à aller jusqu'au bout. Mais cela pouvait encore changer. Tsunade le lui avait promis. Et elle n'aurait même plus à repartir.

Rassérénée par cette pensée, Rin embrassa les courtes boucles noires du bébé.

- Qui sont tes élèves ? Demanda-t-elle. J'ai vu beaucoup de jeunes ninjas, j'en ai reconnu certains, mais je ne connais pas les équipes.

- Eh bien, je n'ai plus vraiment d'élèves, fit Kurenai en désignant du menton la raison de cet état de fait qui babillait toujours dans les bras de Rin. Mais mon équipe était composée de Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino et Inuzuka Kiba.

- Kiba ? Le petit frère d'Hanna ?

- Oui.

- Mmh, un Aburame et l'héritière Hyuuga. C'est tellement étrange. Il me semble que quand je suis partie, ils étaient tous à peine plus grands que toi, dit-elle au bébé qui gigotait sur ses genoux. Je ne les ai pas vus grandir, et maintenant ce sont tous de grands et forts ninjas.

- Est-ce que tu as pu voir Naruto ?

Rin hocha la tête.

- Brièvement. J'espère avoir bientôt l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui.

- Il est digne de son père, ça ne fait aucun doute. Tu serais surprise de savoir ce qu'il a déjà accompli.

Rin tourna vers elle un regard brillant. Sans doute n'aurait-elle pas dû ressentir ce sentiment vertigineux de fierté, mais elle considérait qu'elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus du semblant de famille qu'il restait au jeune homme. Elle avait été l'élève de son père, et s'était toujours considéré comme l'amie de sa mère. Elle avait le droit d'être fière. Elle l'avait gagné avec ces années de sacrifice, si le fait d'avoir été celle qui s'était occupée de l'orphelin dès sa naissance ne suffisait pas.

Dans ses bras, le bébé se mit à dodeliner de la tête.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller le coucher, dit Rin en le posant délicatement dans les bras de sa mère.

En voyant le bébé lové dans les bras de Kurenai, il était difficile de ne pas une nouvelle fois faire le lien avec Naruto. Asumaru aurait au moins un de ses parents, lui. Il serait protégé et aimé comme il le méritait, sans le poids de l'anathème dont Naruto avait souffert dès les premières minutes de sa vie. Rin comprenait que Kurenai refuse de reprendre le service. Elle devait se préserver, pour son fils. Rin aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Naruto ait eu au moins cette chance. Au lieu de quoi, le seul substitut de famille qu'il avait eu, elle-même, l'avait laissé lorsqu'il avait à peine deux ans. Mais elle l'avait fait pour pouvoir lui apporter bien plus, après tout.

- Je dois y aller, de toute façon, dit Rin.

- Merci d'être venue. C'est bon de te revoir.

- Je suis heureuse d'être revenue, sourit Rin, émue. Je reviendrai vous voir bientôt, promis.

Kurenai insista pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, berçant doucement son fils qui somnolait à présent.

- Et pour Kakashi... murmura Kurenai.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Rin en s'éloignant. Je sais...

Sur le chemin du retour, elle s'arrêta pour acheter quelques provisions et réfléchit à son programme de la journée. Tout d'abord, remettre en état la maison de ses parents. Elle était un peu à l'écart de la ville, et avait probablement souffert du manque d'entretien, mais Rin avait décidé qu'elle ne vivrait pas ailleurs. Elle avait trop attendu. Elle proposerait à Kéto et Tamuï de loger chez elle, bien entendu. Et, bien entendu, ils refuseraient. Ils avaient de qui tenir ; leur peuple était depuis toujours courageux et indépendant ; ce que les deux jeunes ninjas avaient vécu était déjà bien difficile à surmonter pour supposer qu'ils accepteraient encore de se remettre entre les mains de qui que ce soit, même de celles de leur sensei. Et peut-être bien _surtout_ de leur sensei, à présent, songea Rin avec tristesse en repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait interceptée sans le vouloir.

La kunoichi soupira. Après tout, elle avait bien vécu seule ces quatorze dernières années, et déjà avant de partir de Konoha, après la maladie et le décès de ses parents – même si, dans les faits, elle n'avait jamais réellement été beaucoup seule, grâce à Kakashi et à ses autres amis.

Elle rentra à l'appartement vide. Kéto avait réussi à convaincre Tamuï de sortir en ville pour la journée, faire connaissance avec ce qui serait désormais leur cadre de vie, pour quelque temps du moins. Ils avaient été adoptés par Konoha, mais la flamme de la Vallée Verte brûlait en eux, et elle savait l'espoir qu'ils avaient de retourner à leur terre. Et elle les y aiderait, lorsque le danger se serait assez affaibli pour leur permettre de reconstruire leur village en paix et en sécurité.

Une fois son déjeuner préparé et avalé, Rin resta un instant stupéfaite par la liberté dont elle jouissait à présent, pour la première fois de sa vie dont elle pouvait se rappeler. Elle n'était plus en mission, et n'avait pas encore de poste défini qui exigeait sa présence. Elle avait consacré ces quatorze dernières années à ses recherches pour sa mission, et avant cela, à Konoha, elle partageait son temps entre les missions requérant la présence d'un médic-nin, ce qui était loin d'être rare, et l'hôpital, où son savoir était encore plus nécessaire. Les seuls moments où elle avait levé le pied étaient les deux années avant son départ, et ça avait été pour s'occuper du nourrisson de son sensei décédé. Mais le chapitre de ses nouvelles fonctions n'avait pas encore été abordé avec Tsunade, et, en temps de paix, les équipes de médecins et d'infirmières de l'hôpital suffisaient amplement.

Elle avait rendu visite à ses anciens amis, s'était recueillie sur la tombe de ses disparus, et elle était un peu déconcertée de voir qu'elle avait du temps pour elle.

- Il faudra que je demande sans tarder une entrevue à Tsunade-sensei, marmonna-t-elle en passant rapidement le balai dans l'appartement.

Elle finit par se décider à partir à la maison de ses parents, en emportant de quoi faire le ménage et quelques menues réparations.

Peu de choses avaient réellement changé, songea-elle en descendant la longue rue principale du village, toujours aussi encombrée, pleine de bavardages joyeux, de couleurs et d'odeurs. C'était un sentiment étrange, à chaque fois qu'elle croisait un individu, ninja ou civil, de tenter de se rappeler de lui et de déchiffrer dans son expression s'il la reconnaissait ; d'essayer de deviner à quel clan ou famille appartenaient les enfants qui jouaient dans la rue ; de se rappeler de ses propres jeux, au même âge, et de ceux avec qui elle les avait partagés dans les endroits qu'elle traversait à présent. Cela remontait à si loin que ça ressemblait davantage à un rêve qu'à une réelle période de sa vie. Même la dernière fois qu'elle avait descendu ces escaliers, franchi ces rues pavées et traversé la rivière ressemblait à un rêve. Oui, elle marchait à présent dans son rêve, avec l'impression un peu étourdissante qui allait avec, d'être à la fois invisible à tous, qui ne la reconnaissaient pas alors qu'elle aurait pu presque tous les nommer ; et d'être trop visible, devenue étrangère à cause de son exil volontaire à ses propres racines et à eux tous qui faisaient partie d'elle.

Quelques villageois la regardaient passer d'un air un peu curieux. La jeune femme, même pour ceux qui ne reconnaissaient pas la Rin adolescente toujours si agréable et souriante, n'arrivait pas à susciter la méfiance. Elle saluait avec amabilité ceux qu'elle croisait mais, perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle ne s'arrêtait pas pour leur parler, même si plusieurs noms lui étaient revenus instinctivement en tête. Il fallut qu'elle soit directement interpelée pour relever la tête et s'arrêter, un peu saisie.

- Rin ? Rin des Peuples Nomades des forêts, c'est bien toi ?

Les yeux de Rin rencontrèrent la figure ridée d'une vieille femme qui se tenait assise sur un petit banc devant ce qui devait être sa demeure. Le sourire et le regard perçant de la femme revinrent tout de suite à la mémoire de Rin.

- Infirmière Kotoro ! S'exclama-t-elle en approchant.

- Je ne suis plus infirmière depuis quelques années maintenant, ma petite, sourit affectueusement l'ancienne infirmière en chef de l'hôpital de Konoha. Mes mains ne sont plus aussi sûres qu'avant, j'ai dû laisser ma place.

- Mais votre vue est toujours bien acérée, dit Rin. Je ne sais pas comment ils se débrouillent à l'hôpital sans vous.

- Oh, tu es bien gentille, ma fille. Mais il faut laisser la place aux jeunes. Et puis nous ne sommes plus en temps de guerre, dieu merci, alors je me suis dit qu'il était temps de me retirer. Et, ma foi, depuis que Tsunade-sama est à la tête du village, le personnel affecté à l'hôpital est bien plus compétent. Il était temps que quelqu'un s'en occupe, dit-elle en soupirant. Ces missions et tous ces ninjas envoyés dans tous les coins du pays, c'est bien beau, tous nos Hokage s'en sont bien occupés, mais qui les soignait ? Elle sait ce qu'il nous faut, Tsunade-sama, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour nos chers Hokage.

- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Rin.

- Et toi, mon petit ? Que deviens-tu ? Voilà bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue par ici.

- Je me suis absentée du village il y a quelques années, Kotoro-san. Je viens tout juste de rentrer.

- Ah, bien, bien. Je suis bien contente de te voir. Tu nous a manqué à l'hôpital, tout le monde était désolé de ton départ, mais je suppose que tu étais en mission ?

- En effet.

- Bien, bien, répéta la vieille femme. Tu vas à la maison de tes parents ?

- Je penses m'y installer, oui ; mais je suppose que je vais devoir la remettre en état avant ça.

- Vivre ici ? Oh, ma belle, je sais bien que c'est la maison de tes pauvres parents, mais toute seule dans ce coin éloigné du village ?

- Je ne risque rien, assura Rin.

- Je le sais bien, voyons ; une grande kunoichi comme toi n'a probablement pas grand chose à craindre, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu es aussi une jeune femme, tu as besoin de voir du monde, surtout si tu es restée tant de temps loin de tes amis. Es-tu sûre que vivre ici ne t'isolera pas trop ?

- Ce n'est pas si loin, Kotoro-san, et mes amis viendront s'ils le souhaitent.

- Eh bien, tu sais ce qui est le mieux pour toi, j'imagine, dit la vieille femme en riant. Et puis, les ninjas ont très certainement des moyens bien plus efficaces et rapides de se déplacer qu'une vieille femme.

- Oh, ne dites pas ça, voyons. Je vous remercie de votre intérêt. Mais tout ira bien, rassurez-vous.

Elle s'inclina devant son ancienne collègue qui lui rendit son salut avec bienveillance, puis elle reprit sa route sans être davantage arrêtée, jusqu'à se retrouver presque à la limite de la ville.

Elle la reconnut aussitôt. La petite maison aux milieux des arbres, construite par son arrière arrière grand-père, premier de ses ancêtres à s'être éloigné du peuple des Nomades des forêts pour se rallier au clan Senju, un des autres clans à peupler les forêts, qui souhaitait fonder un village caché.

Autrefois, les murs du village de Konoha n'arrivaient pas jusqu'ici ; son arrière grand-père avait consenti à rejoindre le clan et ses alliés, et par là, à faire sien leur mode de vie sédentaire, mais ce sacrifice n'avait été accordé que parce qu'il lui avait été permis de ne pas totalement s'éloigner de son cadre vie. La sève des arbres courait presque aussi sûrement dans les veines des Nomades de la forêt que dans les branches et les feuilles, et ils avaient dans le cœur la résistance, la force tranquille et la persévérance de la nature. Chaque personne était aussi unique qu'un arbre, et l'on ne donnait qu'un prénom à un nomade ; cela non plus son ancêtre n'avait pas voulu l'abandonner. Et ses descendants avaient perpétué cette tradition. Aussi sûrement que tous les villageois, nés et élevés dans ce village au sein d'une famille avaient un prénom et un nom, pour tous, elle était Rin, uniquement Rin. Ceux comme Kotoro l'ancienne qui connaissaient son origine l'appelaient parfois du nom de son peuple, mais un Nomade n'était enchaîné à aucun nom, à personne, pas même à sa famille. Un enfant nomade appartenait à tous aussi bien qu'à ses parents. Et Rin était fière d'appartenir au village de Konoha et d'y consacrer sa vie. Un prénom pour faire revivre son peuple : Rin, la Forêt. La Forêt qui faisait vivre la Feuille.

La façade en bois de la maison avait pris une teinte grisâtre avec les années et le manque d'entretien, et les volets n'étaient pas loin de tomber en morceaux, mais elle eut une bouffée de joie en l'observant. Son peuple n'existait plus aujourd'hui ; il s'était peu à peu éteint, comme les autres nomades avaient refusé de rejoindre un village, voyant le départ de l'ancêtre de Rin comme une trahison. Si bien qu'aujourd'hui, la dernière trace qu'il restait de son peuple était cette maison. Une demeure bâtie par un Nomade ; le symbole du sacrifice auquel avait consenti un Nomade.

En poussant la porte d'entrée, bien délabrée elle aussi, Rin se prit à songer à Kéto et Tamuï, presque plus ses seconds que ses élèves. Eux avaient un peuple qu'ils pouvaient faire revivre. Des murs à relever, de la vie à apporter. Ils avaient en eux tout cela, ils s'avaient l'un l'autre pour se porter, contrairement à elle. Dernière représentante de son peuple, trop attachée au mode de vie qui n'avait pas été celui de ces ancêtres, que pouvait-elle y faire ? Il y avait encore trop de choses qu'elle devait apporter au village.

Elle ouvrit les fenêtres une à une pour laisser les rayons redonner vie à l'intérieur. Les heures suivants furent consacrées au nettoyage de la maison. Rin redécouvrait peu à peu les meubles sculptés par son grand père tandis qu'ils renaissaient de la poussière. Elle nettoya les gravures accrochées au mur par sa mère et resta songeuse devant leurs traits si précis, si justes. Elle serait bien ici. C'était chez elle.

*

**Note de l'auteur : **

J'aime beaucoup ce thème de la longue absence, parce que ça demande à développer les sentiments de chaque personne, que ce soit celle qui est partie ou celles qui sont restées, avec une échelle de réactions différentes selon les sentiments que ces personnes se portaient ; et puis, c'est un thème qui me touche tout particulièrement.

J'ai aussi essayé d'avancer une explication pour le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de nom. Je n'ai pas voulu lui en inventer un, parce que l'auteur ne lui en a jamais donné alors que ses coéquipiers étaient expressément nommés par les autres personnages, Hatake Kakashi et Uchiha Obito (certes, elle était considérée comme moins importante, mais ça les aurait pas tués...); je pense que ça cache quelque chose, il m'a donc fallu trouver une explication plausible. J'espère que ça tient debout, même s'il y a peu de chances que ce soit ce à quoi avait songé l'auteur.

Le truc sur la forêt, c'est tout simplement que j'ai vu que Rin signifiait « forêt » ; je sais que le clan Senju qui a fondé Konoha est dit « le clan Senju des forêts ». J'ai alors essayé de broder à partir de ça, toujours en espérant être cohérente avec la vraie histoire.

Voilà voilà ! Encore une fois, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de mes hypothèses ! Et je sais qu'il y a beaucoup plus de lecteurs que de reviewers (d'un petit peu partout dans le monde, selon les stats, ça me fait toujours quelque chose ! vive le net ! ), mais je suis quand même contente que ça vous ait assez plu pour que vous suiviez jusqu'ici. A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE IV**

- Tu es sûre qu'on ne s'est pas trompés ? Demanda Kéto en prenant le plan du village des mains de Tamuï et en le tournant. Je savais qu'on aurait dû attendre qu'on nous fasse visiter.

- Pas besoin, rétorqua la jeune fille en lui reprenant le plan. La tour du Hokage est au nord, la rue principale descend comme ça et l'armurerie est juste ici ; je ne me suis pas trompée de sens, on est juste trop descendus, on aurait dû tourner là.

Ils refranchirent le petit pont en sens inverse pour remonter la rue. Autour d'eux, les villageois vaquaient à leurs occupations en leur jetant de temps à autre des regards intrigués.

- On aurait peut-être dû se changer, marmonna Kéto. On attire trop l'attention avec nos vêtements. Il nous faut des tenues plus simples, comme celles des gens d'ici.

- Je ne me déguiserai pas. Je me moque de ne pas me fondre dans la masse.

- Ce serait quand même plus simple, au moins le temps qu'on restera ici.

Dans leur ancien village, porter des bijoux et des vêtements ornés n'avait rien d'exceptionnel ; mais ici, malgré leur simplicité, ils avaient encore l'air ostensiblement riches, et sans doute arrogants et hautains.

Tamuï s'arrêta et planta son regard dans celui de son coéquipier.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, Kéto. Mais je refuse d'abandonner ça aussi. Je refuse que ces gens m'éloignent encore de chez nous en m'obligeant à être comme eux. Qu'ils me regardent, s'ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire !

- Tu devrait peut-être parler un peu moins fort...

- De nouveaux vêtements ne me feront pas sentir davantage chez moi ici, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils me rendent étrangère à moi-même en plus. Je ne m'habillerai pas comme eux, parce que je ne suis pas eux, cet endroit ce n'est pas chez moi. C'est peut-être stupide, mais je veux m'accrocher à tout ce qu'il me reste de là-bas, même si ce ne sont que mes habits et mes bijoux, dit-elle d'une voix vibrante d'émotions en levant ses poignées où tintaient ses bracelets en argent.

Kéto regarda un moment ses yeux noirs trop brillants, son expression trop intense. Non, elle n'était toujours pas apaisée, et il se demanda si elle y arriverait un jour. Devrait-il attendre que cela arrive, quel que soit le temps que cela prenne, ou presser leur départ dès que cela serait possible pour lui apporter enfin la paix ?

Il attrapa ses poignets et les fit doucement redescendre le long de son corps.

- Si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, c'est à toi de décider, évidemment.

- Excuse-moi, soupira Tamuï, je n'étais pas en train de m'énerver contre toi.

- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. Mais tu devrais arrêter de regarder ces gens comme des ennemis. Personne ne te demande de ne plus être toi-même, et je suis le premier à penser qu'il faut continuer à faire vivre l'esprit de notre peuple. Mais ce village, il n'est pour rien dans ce qui nous arrive, il cherche au contraire à nous aider à surmonter ça, il nous a recueilli. Il ne nous oblige à rien.

Tamuï baissa les yeux.

- Tu as le chic pour me faire sentir coupable, marmonna-t-elle.

Il sourit.

- Je préfère penser que j'ai le chic pour te faire revenir à de meilleurs sentiments. Bon, on repart à la recherche de cette fichue armurerie ? Proposa-t-il.

Tamuï se contenta de lui prendre le bras et de le trainer dans une ruelle, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. C'était impossible de se fâcher contre lui. Même lorsqu'il la rappelait à l'ordre, c'était de façon à lui remonter le moral. Ils se connaissaient trop bien, depuis aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient. Le si gentil petit voisin qui avait partagé ses premiers jeux, puis son apprentissage et ses missions. Raisonnable et généreux, il était le seul à réussir à contenir son caractère plus fougueux.

La jeune fille leva discrètement les yeux vers Kéto, plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne tête. Comme toujours, il marchait en regardant droit devant lui, ses yeux gris francs et directs ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à tous. Il avait beaucoup plus de facilité qu'elle à contenir ses émotions. Lui aussi avait perdu des proches dans la dernière bataille ; pas sa famille, car elle avait quitté ce monde depuis bien longtemps déjà, mais leur amis et leurs autres professeurs, et lui aussi en avait souffert. Pourtant, il parvenait à garder tout en lui. Parfois, elle culpabilisait et se disait que c'était à cause d'elle. Elle-même était incapable de retenir sa peine, et elle voyait souvent que Kéto faisait ces efforts pour la préserver, se contentant d'absorber sa peine à elle plutôt que de relacher la sienne. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve un moyen de lui rendre tout ce qu'il lui apportait, se dit-elle en s'efforçant de composer un masque serein sur son visage. Au moins pour lui.

À les regarder marcher côte à côte dans la rue, on aurait presque pu les prendre pour frère et sœur, tous deux bruns et la peau pâle, grands et fins. Mais c'était là une caractéristique de leur clan et, du reste, une observation plus attentive suffisait à dissiper le malentendu. Kéto se trompait : ce n'étaient pas leurs vêtements qui les distinguaient des villageois ; c'était leur démarche, les vrais regards souriants qu'ils se réservaient l'un à l'autre, comme s'ils étaient seuls dans ces rues.

Convaincre l'armurier de se charger de la réparation de leurs armes ne fut pas facile. L'alliage des lames et la méthode d'assemblement lui étaient inconnus, mais la curiosité du forgeron finit par l'emporter – la raison-même pour laquelle Tamuï s'était montrée réticente à l'idée de laisser ses lames circulaires. Un secret de leur peuple à dévoiler.

- Explique-moi à quoi elles pourront te servir dans l'état dans lequel elles sont, de toute façon ? Avait contré Kéto en montrant les nombreuses fêlures dans le métal.

Les combats intenses qui avaient marqué leur voyage jusqu'à Konoha ne leur avaient pas accordé un moment de répit et n'avaient pas laissé de traces que sur leur peau et leur esprit. Même les katanas de Kéto avaient souffert. Il y avait peu de chances pour que le forgeron parvienne effectivement à réparer ces armes d'une confection unique, propre au savoir particulier des ninjas de la Vallée Verte. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, des armes dans cet état ne leur serviraient effectivement à rien.

- Bon, c'est génial, soupira Kéto peu après leur départ de l'armurerie, on est encore perdus.

Ils levèrent la tête vers les hauts immeubles de chaque côté de la rue.

- C'est vachement plus grand que ce que je pensais

- Je me sens toute petite ici. On n'avait pas tous ces grands bâtiments et ces tours chez nous.

- On devrait peut-être demander de l'aide. Fais pas cette tête, ça nous tuera pas.

- Je ne fais aucune tête, rétorqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue. Je peux même le faire moi-même, tu vas voir !

Laissant Kéto sur place, elle s'approcha vivement d'une villageoise aux longs cheveux sombres qui lui tournait le dos, occupée à choisir des rouleaux de parchemin sur un stand.

- Excusez-moi, est-ce que...

La jeune fille se retourna vers Tamuï, un sourire poli sur les lèvres.

- Que puis-je...

Tamuï se figea alors que l'image du visage de son interlocutrice la frappait de plein fouet.

- Oh mon dieu ! S'écria Tamuï d'une voix étranglée en reculant d'un pas.

Kéto la rejoignit en courant.

- Qu'est-ce qui...

Il s'interrompit quand la villageoise tourna un visage surpris et méfiant vers lui, et il écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'à côté de lui, une Tamuï tétanisée la regardait avec horreur.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix froide.

Kéto lutta pour reprendre ses esprits. Il sentait son amie vaciller à côté de lui et la retint par le bras.

- Euh, c'est que... Veuillez nous excuser, dit-il en s'inclinant rapidement et en s'éloignant, toujours en soutenant Tamuï qui avait l'air sur le point de se sentir mal.

Il ne s'arrêta que plusieurs rues plus loin, sans avoir fait attention à la direction qu'il avait empruntée. Il fallait seulement qu'ils s'éloignent de là, de cette fille. Une fois arrêté, il prit sa coéquipière par les épaules pour la forcer à lui faire face.

- Tamuï.

La même horreur se lisait toujours dans son regard ; elle se tenait faiblement debout, pétrifiée, les mains sur la bouche comme pour contenir un cri d'horreur. Il se pencha pour se mettre à hauteur de ses yeux.

- Tamuï, regarde-moi.

Il prit son visage en coupe, et lui caressa les joues avec légèreté, espérant la faire sortir de sa torpeur.

- Tam...

- Ces yeux, hoqueta-t-elle soudain. Ces yeux morts...

- Non, c'était un dojutsu...

- Ces yeux blancs...

- Un dojutsu, Tamuï. Des pupilles spéciales qui donnent un pouvoir, c'est tout...Le Byakugan.

- Cette fille...

- Je sais...

- Elle ressemblait tellement à Sané...

Kéto avala sa salive. La ressemblance entre la fille qu'ils venaient de croiser et la jeune soeur de sa coéquipière l'avait également frappé douloureusement. Une ressemblance parfaite, à l'exception de ces pupilles vides.

- Mais ces yeux, sanglota Tamuï. C'était comme de voir Sané sans vie. C'est comme ça qu'elle doit être maintenant...

La gorge serrée, Kéto attira la jeune fille contre lui et la berça doucement.

- Ce n'était pas ta soeur. Ce n'étaient pas des yeux morts. C'est... une caractéristique de ceux qui possèdent ce dojutsu. Une particularité génétique, c'est tout. Elle aurait pu avoir les yeux de n'importe quelle couleur, ça aurait été pareil... Ce n'était pas elle.

Un peu perdu, il ne trouvait plus les mots. Lui-même, pendant un moment, avait pensé se retrouver face à Sané en voyant la forme du visage, les longs cheveux noirs ; puis le regard blanc l'avait choqué, et lui avait rappelé brutalement que non, Sané ne pouvait se trouver avec eux dans cette rue, car elle était morte, tuée par ces assassins dans la Vallée Verte ; mais même s'il avait immédiatement saisi de quoi il s'agissait, il était tout aussi ébranlé que son amie.

- Je te ramène, chuchota-t-il.

Ils en avaient assez vu pour aujourd'hui.

Le jeune ninja n'aurait su dire comment, mais il parvint à la ramener à l'appartement, presque sans réfléchir à la trajectoire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Rin se leva pour les accueillir, comme à son habitude. Cette fois, cependant, les mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit l'état de ses élèves.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Elle est en état de choc, murmura Kéto en menant Tamuï à sa chambre. On a croisé quelqu'un...

La jeune fille laissa échapper un gémissement.

- On verra plus tard, dit Rin en le précédant pour préparer le lit de son élève.

Elle aida Kéto à allonger Tamuï, toujours faible et tremblante, puis ferma les rideaux.

- Laissez-moi... s'il vous plait, gémissait la jeune fille.

Rin retint Kéto qui s'apprêtait à protester. D'un regard significatif, elle l'amena à la suivre hors de la chambre.

- Elle a besoin de craquer, murmura-t-elle.

Aussi terrible que ce soit, Rin se sentait soulagée. Tamuï abaissait enfin ses barrières. Elle laissait éclater sa douleur, y compris devant elle. Kéto avait l'air à peine mieux que sa coéquipière, le visage blême et la démarche raide.

- On a croisé une fille tout à l'heure, expliqua Kéto, quand ils furent revenus dans le salon. Le portrait craché de Sané. Je crois que pendant un moment elle a cru la revoir... sauf que cette fille possédait le Byakugan, et sur le moment, elle a vu les pupilles blanches comme un signe de mort.

- Vous avez dû croiser un membre du clan Hyuuga, murmura Rin.

Kéto se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et se passa la main sur le visage.

- J'ai bien peur que nous l'ayons offensée... On était sous le choc, je ne sais plus bien ce que j'ai pu lui dire... J'ai un peu perdu la tête aussi, je suis navré Rin-sensei.

Les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, il fourragea dans ses courts cheveux noirs pendant que Rin s'installait à côté de lui.

- J'irai lui expliquer la situation, ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-elle en lui prenant la main et en la pressant doucement.

- Je vous accompagnerai. On a dû avoir l'air de deux demeurés et on s'est enfuis comme des voleurs... C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

- Tamuï ne supportera pas de les voir, pas encore. Et se confronter à ce clan sera très délicat. Je préfère que tu te remettes également. Tu resteras avec elle, je m'en charge. Vous pourrez vous rattraper quand vous serez prêts tous les deux.

Ils n'échapperaient pas au clan Hyuuga éternellement, mais elle préférait leur laisser le temps de s'y faire. Identifier la fille par elle-même ne serait pas bien difficile, inutile de leur imposer cela pour le moment.

La nuit fut longue et difficile. Rin veilla, assise sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, les bras refermés autour de ses jambes repliées devant elle. Dans le silence de la nuit, le moindre sanglot lui parvenait de la chambre de Tamuï, en échos aux pleurs qu'elle-même n'autorisait à s'écouler qu'intérieurement.

Elle avait à nouveau croisé Kakashi aujourd'hui, sur le chemin du retour. Il discutait dans la rue avec Iruka, et la réaction de ce dernier en la voyant avait été aussi enthousiaste que celle du premier avait été réservée. Iruka avait aussi été un peu désarçonné par la soudaine froideur de son camarade. Ce Kakashi absent et indéchiffrable, depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu ?

Rin avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser ébranler par son attitude et s'était accrochée à l'affabilité coutumière d'Iruka pour poursuivre la discussion aussi sereinement que possible, espérant parvenir à dérider son ancien coéquipier. Mais il avait refusé de la regarder dans les yeux et n'avait consenti à répondre que par monosyllabe, si bien que, gênée, Rin n'avait pas tardé à prendre congé, les oreilles bourdonnantes.

- Rin-sensei...

Rin se retourna. Les yeux rouges et bouffis, Tamuï se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, dans le seul rai de lumière qui éclairait la pièce, provenant des lampadaires extérieurs. La kunoichi sentit son coeur se serrer en la voyant aussi abattue. Elle se leva, juste à temps pour accueillir son élève qui se jetait dans ses bras.

*

Rin n'avait pas eu du mal à se rappeler où se trouvait la demeure des Hyuuga. La propriété imposante se situait dans une partie un peu isolée du village, entourée d'un long mur d'un blanc immaculé, derrière lequel dépassaient quelques arbres parfaitement et sévèrement taillés.

Une servante vêtue de blanc l'introduisit dans le vaste salon à la décoration sobre et la pria de patienter. C'était la première fois que Rin pénétrait dans cette propriété. Elle n'avait fréquenté que peu de membres de ce clan, et seulement lors de ponctuelles missions risquées qui leur avaient valu, à Kakashi et à elle, l'adjonction d'équipiers extérieurs. Comme beaucoup de familles assez importantes pour former un clan, ils étaient difficiles à approcher, difficile à intégrer assez pour s'attirer leur amitié ou même leur respect. Ce genre d'incident pouvait provoquer bien plus qu'une simple mésentente, Rin en était consciente.

- Rin-san, salua Hiashi Hyuuga en pénétrant dans la pièce un instant plus tard.

- Hiashi-sama, répondit Rin en s'inclinant.

D'un mouvement de la main, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur les coussins sur le sol et il prit place face à elle.

- J'avais entendu les rumeurs de votre retour, dit Hiashi. C'est un honneur de vous voir ici.

Son ton quasi-protocolaire ne masquait pas sa surprise. Rin décida d'en venir au motif de sa venue.

- Je dois avouer que ma visite ne relève pas de la simple courtoisie, Hiashi-sama. Je me trouve dans une situation un peu embarrassante. À vrai dire je crois avoir des excuses à vous présenter.

- Des excuses ?

- En tout cas à un des membres de votre famille. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je reviens de l'étranger, et que j'ai amené avec moi deux élèves. Ils m'ont dit avoir croisé une jeune fille hier, qui d'après leur description correspondrait à un membre de votre clan... Ils sont jeunes et ont vécu des choses très difficiles ces derniers temps, et il se trouve que cette jeune fille, selon leurs dires, ressemblait à la soeur décédée depuis peu de l'une de mes élèves.

- Je vois à quoi vous faîtes allusion. Ma fille Hanabi m'a en effet rapporté cette rencontre.

- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas été choquée par leur réaction. Ils ont été très perturbés sur le moment, et ils craignent de l'avoir offensée. Ils seraient venus eux-mêmes présenter leurs excuses, mais j'ai préféré leur laisser le temps de se remettre. Je suis ici en leur nom.

- Je vous remercie de votre attention, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, je vous assure.

Le chef du clan rappela laservante.

- Faîtes venir Hanabi, et apportez-nous du thé.

Un instant plus tard, la servante revint avec un plateau qu'elle posa sur la table basse entre Hiashi et Rin et les servit, puis Hanabi fit son entrée, vêtue d'un kimono tout simple gris perle. Elle s'inclina gravement devant son père et la visiteuse, puis prit place en face de cette dernière. Rin la contemplait, le coeur battant. Elle avait quitté Konoha avant la naissance de Hanabi, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Mais elle comprenait à présent ce qui avait tant bouleversé ses élèves. Tout chez la jeune Hyuuga rappelait celui de Sané, depuis l'oval du visage jusqu'à la pâleur du teint. Tout, à l'exception de ces pupilles blanches et de l'expression solennelle qui figeait ses traits.

- Hanabi, voici Rin-san. Rin-san, je vois que vous n'êtes pas moins touchée que vos élèves n'ont dû l'être, alors je ne prolongerai pas votre malaise plus que nécessaire. Hanabi, Rin-san est venue au nom des deux jeunes gens dont tu m'as parlé hier.

- Je tiens à excuser mes élèves, dit Rin en s'inclinant devant Hanabi. Il se trouve que vous ressemblez presque trait pour trait à la petite sœur que mon élève a perdu il y a peu, et cela les perturbés tous les deux. Ils n'avaient aucune intention de se montrer blessants envers vous.

- Il n'y a pas d'offense, assura Hanabi après reçu un signe d'encouragement de son père. Vos élèves se portent-ils mieux ? S'enquit-elle avec politesse.

- Pas encore, j'en ai peur, mais je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. Ils viendront eux-mêmes s'excuser lorsqu'ils en auront la possibilité.

S'efforçant d'effacer de son esprit le visage figé et couvert de sang de Sané qui se superposait à celui de Hanabi dès qu'elle levait les yeux, Rin faisait de son mieux pour poursuivre la conversation et se montrer aussi agréable que possible, craignant de se montrer impolie en précipitant son départ. Hiashi et sa fille avaient l'art de mener des conversations sur le moindre sujet de manière égale, presque solennelle, qui n'était pas dans la nature de Rin, mais au moule duquel elle savait se conformer au besoin. Elle-même d'esprit ouvert et posé, elle savait s'adapter à son entourage. Elle devait cependant se concentrer sur sa tasse, pour s'empêcher de regarder la jeune Hyuuga plus que la courtoisie ne l'autorisait. La fragilité de la frontière entre la susceptibilité et la compréhension des Hyuuga étaient de notoriété publique, et même si Rin n'était pas personne à s'arrêter aux on-dit, ses élèves valaient qu'elle prenne des précautions. Ce n'était pas le moment de déclencher un autre incident par maladresse.

*

**note de l'auteur :**

Un peu à la dernière minute, j'ai pas mal développé sur Kéto et Tamuï. On m'a fait la remarque que mes chapitres manquaient un peu de descriptions – à juste titre, je le reconnais. Alors, je précise que je prévois d'illustrer ma fic (dans la limite de mes capacités!), afin d'éviter d'innombrables descriptions plombantes qui ralentiraient le texte (les « Machine est habillée comme ça et coiffée comme ça » m'insupportent – je ne fais pas de la mode, et dans l'absolu, tout n'est pas nécessaire dans la description ; ce sur quoi j'essaie de me concentrer, c'est la psychologie des personnages, et, dès que je le pourrai, l'action ; je compte aussi sur ce que les personnages que je n'ai pas inventés possèdent déjà un physique que tout le monde peut aller rechercher pour ne pas m'y attarder). Ma seule déception sera de ne pas pouvoir mettre les dessins en couleur et les finaliser parfaitement comme je le voudrais : manque de temps et de matériel ; mais en tout cas, l'idée sera là!

Mais je vais tout de même faire un effort dans l'écriture elle-même, en travaillant davantage afin que ça reste dans ce que je veux pour mon histoire. Pour le coup, ce rajout a été payant, il me semble, parce que le chapitre ne me plaisait vraiment pas avant ça. J'ai ajouté tout le passage sur l'histoire de Tamuï et Kéto, parce qu'effectivement, en savoir aussi peu sur eux à ce stade serait étrange ; le tout fait un peu moins fluide, du coup, mais un peu plus consistant et intéressant – même s'il reste un de ceux qui me plaisent le moins.

Bref, les caractères des personnages se précisent ; que vous inspirent-ils ? À bientôt ! Merci pour vos commentaires !


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE V**

Rin essuya ses mains sur son tablier et regarda autour d'elle, satisfaite de son travail. Il restait quelques meubles à faire réparer, des brèches dans les murs à colmater, mais une fois cela fait, et quand elle aurait acheté du linge de maison et de la nourriture, la maison serait tout à fait habitable. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir faire cette surprise à ses élèves.

Comme prévu, ils avaient décliné son invitation à loger chez elle. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec ses relations avec Tamuï : depuis la nuit où la jeune fille s'était finalement ouverte à elle et lui avait confié sa douleur, toutes deux étaient redevenues aussi proches qu'avant. Mais elle et Kéto avaient tout de même préféré vivre indépendamment de leur sensei ; puisqu'ils devaient se faire à cette nouvelle vie, ils le feraient totalement. Ils avaient choisi un petit appartement avec deux chambres, situé dans un immeuble récent pas très loin de l'hôpital. Ils n'avaient que le strict minimum, pour le moment, mais semblaient satisfaits.

Cette cohabitation soulevait, pour Rin, un autre point qu'elle ne s'était pas senti le coeur de d'aborder encore mais qu'il faudrait mettre sur le tapis aussi vite que possible. Kéto et Tamuï avaient toujours été proches, vivre ensemble ne serait pas un souci ; le souci était de savoir si elle devait les mettre en garde contre ce qu'il découlerait de cette proximité encore plus grande. Rin n'était pas naïve : c'était inévitable ; cela serait arrivé même si leur vie avait tranquillement continué dans la Vallée Verte. Les sentiments qu'ils se portaient étaient évidents bien qu'ils n'aient pas encore dépassé le stade de l'amitié. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le leur interdire ; au contraire, cela allait dans le sens de ce qu'elle décelait depuis toujours de ce qui pourrait arriver entre eux et qu'elle était venu à espérer pour leur bonheur à tous les deux. Elle ne désirait pas s'en mêler ; Tamuï et Kéto étaient assez matures malgré leurs dix-sept ans, avec la vie qu'ils avaient eue, mais elle craignait que justement, avec les derniers évènements, les sentiments qui grandissaient doucement et paisiblement entre eux n'aient été bousculés, et que les deux jeunes gens ne se précipitent et commettent des erreurs. Elle-même était bien placée pour savoir les dégâts que cela pourrait causer. Cependant, l'évoquer avec eux ne risquait-il pas de seulement d'accélérer l'arrivée de ces problèmes ?

Rin épousseta machinalement son tablier en soupirant. Bientôt, ils reprendraient le travail, ce qui leur permettrait de se retrouver ensemble à nouveau. Elle pourrait ainsi surveiller le déroulement des choses et agirait en conséquence. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, un Genin lui avait transmis une convocation du bureau du Hokage. Leur fonction avait enfin été décidé, semblait-il, et la medic-nin avait hâte d'en connaître la teneur. Hâte de se remettre au travail.

Alors qu'elle ajustait le bouquet qu'elle avait placé sur une commode, elle capta du coin de l'œil la disparition du rai de lumière sur le mur près d'elle.

- Visez-moi un peu la revenante ! fit en même temps une voix tonitruante dans son dos.

Rin se retourna vivement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Anko !

La kunoichi, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, rejoignit Rin à l'intérieur et la serra contre elle.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vous donnent dans l'au-delà, soupira Anko en la relâchant pour l'observer, mais j'en veux aussi. Tu es superbe.

- Tu m'as l'air en bonne forme.

- Eh ben, moi je suis restée chez les vivants, rit Anko en désignant sa silhouette, j'ai bien profité, c'est sûr.

Rin se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant. Son amie s'était étoffée avec les années, elle était devenue une femme, mais apparemment, elle était toujours aussi peu sûre d'elle-même, à essayer de se dissimuler derrière ses épaisses vestes trop grandes pour elle.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es toujours aussi belle. Je suis tellement contente de te voir.

- Hé, ce n'est pas moi qui ai disparu sans donner de nouvelles ! Je sais, je sais, ajouta-t-elle avant que Rin n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Tu étais en mission. Mais tu m'as trop manqué, alors tu mérites bien que je te gronde un peu.

Elle fit quelques pas dans le salon pour admirer la pièce.

- C'est dingue, ça a à peine changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue. Alors, tu t'installes ici ?

- Oui. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

- Tu as de la chance que cet endroit n'ait pas été davantage touché. Konoha a subi plusieurs attaques et a failli être rayé de la carte plusieurs fois, ces dernières années.

- A ce point ? s'inquiéta Rin.

- Le village a pu être reconstruit presque à l'identique, c'est sûrement pour ça que tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte. Mais oui, il y a eu de gros dégâts, grimaça Anko.

Voyant les yeux de Rin s'assombrir d'inquiétude, elle changea de sujet.

- On grignote un morceau ?

La diversion ne passa pas inaperçue, mais Rin décida de laisser couler. Pour le moment.

- Désolée, je viens juste de finir de tout ranger, je n'ai rien à t'offrir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de profiter honteusement de ton sens de l'hospitalité. Peut-être plus tard. Je t'ai apporté quelques petites choses, dit-elle en allant récupérer un petit panier sur le seuil de la porte.

Elle s'installèrent à même le sol du petit salon, puisqu'aucune chaise n'était suffisamment en bon état pour supporter un poids quelconque. Rin servit le thé dans le vieux service de sa mère qu'elle avait retrouvé dans un des placards, la veille. Il était abimé, mais il restait encore quelques tasses en grès quasiment intactes.

- Alors, Kakashi sait que tu es là ?

Rin versa le thé à côté de la tasse. Elle releva vivement la tête, surprise par cette brutale entrée en matière.

- Juste pour que les choses soient claires, s'empressa de préciser Anko, c'était une question purement rhétorique. Comme si quoi que ce soit pouvait échapper à Hatake Kakashi... Ce que je voulais savoir, c'est : vous vous êtes parlé ?

- Oui, dit Rin en reposant la théière avec précaution, à nouveau préoccupée par cette façon que tous avaient de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Elle tourna un moment la petite cuillère dans sa tasse, puis se lança.

- Écoute, je n'ai osé le demander à personne jusque-là, mais je sais que tu me diras la vérité... Comment était Kakashi après mon départ ?

- Mmh... On ne peut plus souriant et aimable avec tout le monde, ce qui, bien entendu, signifie qu'il était totalement dévasté, répondit Anko avec une désinvolture feinte.

Rin leva un sourcil.

- Voyons, Rin, soupira Anko. Quand as-tu déjà vu Kakashi sourire et être causant ?

- C'est arrivé, le défendit Rin, un peu ennuyée. Euh... pas souvent, admit-elle après un moment, mais c'est arrivé.

- Avec toi, peut-être, rétorqua Anko, mais pas avec le commun des mortels. Je ne veux pas dire de mal sur Kakashi, je l'aime beaucoup et nous sommes amis maintenant, mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas ; il faut reconnaître qu'il était méprisant, arrogant, et j'en passe – tatata, dit-elle un peu plus fort, alors que Rin ouvrait la bouche. _Je sais_, tu ne le voyais pas comme ça, toi. N'empêche que c'est vrai. Il était comme ça, tout génie qu'il ait été à l'époque déjà, tu ne trouveras pas grand monde pour dire le contraire à part toi. Et Iruka, j'imagine. Et ceux qui ont trop peur de Kakashi pour oser dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle soupira.

- Il a commencé à changer à force de se retrouver à ton contact, mais tout doucement ; et d'un coup, après ton départ, alors qu'il se prend une énième tuile sur la tête, il se transformerait en M. Risettes ?

- Chez moi, ce n'est pas particulièrement un signe de dépression, remarqua Rin, dubitative.

Ça ressemblait même plutôt à quelqu'un de carrément heureux d'être enfin libéré d'un poids.

- Chez toi non, répondit Anko, mais chez quelqu'un d'aussi taciturne et renfermé qu'il l'était... c'est purement du dérèglement de personnalité. Du dérèglement positif, ok, mais le voir aller jusqu'à prendre _ta_ personnalité, là, ça devenait quand même un peu flippant...

Rin baissa les yeux, affligée. Son amie avait une façon bien à elle d'exprimer les choses, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'elle dise la vérité. En gros, qu'elle avait probablement détruit Kakashi. Anko posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Tu sais ce que je crois ? Reprit-elle plus doucement. Il souriait pour toi, Rin. Après la mort d'Obito et celle de Yondaime-sama, dit-elle avec précaution, ça a été dur, mais il a tenu le coup en s'accrochant à toi. On l'a tous vu. On a tous vu Kakashi changer petit à petit, comme s'il avait enfin décidé de suivre leur exemple et le tien. Il s'est ouvert, il s'est intéressé aux autres parce que tu le faisais. Il suivait ton exemple. Tu l'as rendu plus humain. Et quand tu es partie, je pense que quelque part, continuer tout ça, c'était une façon de t'attendre, de montrer qu'il croyait que tu reviendrais. Pour que, à ton retour, tu voies qu'il avait compris ce que toi, Obito et votre sensei tentiez de lui apprendre. Ça a été maladroit au départ. On voyait que ce n'était pas naturel, qu'il se forçait ; et même maintenant il lui arrive encore d'en faire un peu trop quand il veut se montrer amical avec les gens. Enfin, de la part de n'importe qui ce serait un comportement normal, mais il faut dire qu'après l'avoir vu aussi introverti, même un grand sourire c'est trop, même si on sait que cette volonté lui vient du fond du coeur.

- Eh bien, naturel ou pas, ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai pu voir, répondit Rin.

Il était loin, très loin, le dernier sourire de Kakashi auquel elle avait eu droit. Un droit qui lui avait été difficile à gagner, mais ô combien précieux. Les sourires de Kakashi, avec à la fois les yeux et les lèvres, même masquées... Maintenant, ce droit, ne l'avait-elle pas perdu ? Il avait été tellement froid, la veille. Était-ce tout ce à quoi elle aurait droit, désormais ? Un signe de tête pour tout bonjour puis de l'ignorance ? Pour ce qu'il en savait, il avait des raisons de se montrer aussi réservé, mais Kakashi était tellement persistant, constant ; elle savait qu'il se sentait trahi. Parviendrait-elle jamais à renverser son jugement ?

Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, « pas naturel » ? Elle n'avait jamais vu Kakashi se montrer faux et ne pouvait se l'imaginer ainsi ; il était toujours honnête, quoi qu'il pense, quoi qu'il ait à dire, à sa façon abrupte bien à lui. Mais Rin se tut, sachant que Anko protesterait, comme à chacune de ses remarques, qu'à l'époque Kakashi n'était ainsi qu'avec elle. À tort ou à raison. En admettant... Et s'il avait décidé à présent de ne mettre de côté qu'elle ?

- Jeune fille, fit Anko d'un ton désapprobateur, vos pensées ne me plaisent pas beaucoup.

- Tu ne sais pas à quoi je pense.

- Tu me vexes, là !

Sa boutade n'eut cependant pas l'effet escompté, elle voyait bien que Rin se perdait dans des réflexions peu réjouissantes et que ses paroles étaient loin d'avoir l'effet escompté.

- Hé, laisse-lui un peu de temps, protesta Anko. Il était sous le choc, c'est normal après toutes ces années. On a tous eu très peur pour toi. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça peut être pour nous, après avoir tant craint pour toi.

- Et personne ne se rend compte de ce que ça a été pour moi, dit sèchement Rin en se levant. On dirait que tout le monde s'imagine que je ne suis partie ou revenue que pour blesser Kakashi...

- Bien sûr que non ! Protesta son amie en la regardant faire les cent pas devant elle.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais partie pour le plaisir, Anko. Ça a été dur pour moi aussi, et j'étais seule, loin de vous tous...

- Je le sais, dit Anko d'un ton calme pour apaiser son amie. Et personne ne te blâme ni ne te juge.

- Si, vous le faîtes, rétorqua Rin au bord des larmes. Indirectement. Vous êtes tous à me reprocher implicitement d'avoir laissé Kakashi. D'avoir...

- Rin...

- Je ne l'ai _pas_ laissé ! C'est lui qui n'a jamais voulu de moi !

- Rin, s'il te plait...

- Pas comme j'en avais besoin ! Alors j'ai essayé de me taire, de donner juste ce qu'il pouvait accepter ; de m'arrêter avant qu'il ne me repousse... D'être forte pour le rendre fier, d'être là pour lui, mais quand même pas trop pour ne pas le faire fuir... Non, mais tu imagines ?

Sa phrase s'était terminée sur une note presque désespérée. Anko se leva et avança vers elle, l'air désolée. Elle avait plus ou moins soupçonné les sentiments de Rin pour son coéquipier, mais n'était jamais arrivée à aucune certitude. Bien sûr, les deux étaient inséparables, à une époque, mais il y avait entre eux une certaine retenue, et Rin semblait toujours également agréable et souriante avec tous ; quant à ce que pensait Kakashi, bien malin serait celui qui arriverait à le deviner. Il était attaché à Rin, certes, mais il s'était passé tant de choses...

- Et pourtant, même lui, il me reproche d'être partie, continua Rin, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

- Parce qu'il ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé, et nous non plus. Mais on sait tous que tu avais tes raisons. Même Kakashi.

Anko lui pressa les mains.

- Et tu te trompes quand tu dis qu'il ne voulait pas de toi. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il t'aurait mise de côté comme il le faisait avec nous avant ton départ. Il ne s'est réellement ouvert à nous que quand tu es partie ; et à la réflexion... c'est assez vexant, d'ailleurs...

Elle eut un sourire d'encouragement, espérant réussir à détendre son amie.

- Mais être ensemble, c'était une façon pour nous de t'avoir encore un peu avec nous...

L'air peiné d'Anko acheva de faire recouvrer à Rin son calme.

- Excuse-moi, sanglota-t-elle doucement. Ce retour est bien plus difficile que ce que je pensais...

- Tu as besoin de temps, toi aussi, dit simplement Anko en la serrant contre elle. Mais je t'interdis de penser que nous te jugeons. Nous nous inquiétons pour Kakashi et toi, c'est tout.

- Je ne voulais pas m'emporter, pardonne-moi. J'ai beau m'y être préparée, c'est si compliqué.

- Ça va s'arranger, ma belle, je te le promets.

Rin se contenta de se forcer à lui rendre son sourire. Elle ne devait pas imposer à son amie à un tel spectacle, pas en plus du reste. C'était à elle de régler ça. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'arranger la situation avec Kakashi. Non seulement se lamenter ainsi ne changerait rien, mais cela lui donnait l'impression à elle-même de ne pas assumer son départ. Alors que la légitimité de son motif était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait encore s'accrocher.

*

**note de l'auteur :**

Je me rends compte que je me sers beaucoup des ninjas de la génération de Rin et Kakashi pour balancer mes hypothèses sur les raisons du changement à 180° de ce dernier par rapport à l'époque Kakashi Gaiden. J'avais envie d'en parler, et c'est encore le meilleur moyen de le faire, il me semble. J'essaie d'inclure à la fois des éléments sur cette période et sur celle qui a suivi, jusqu'au Kakashi qu'on connait aujourd'hui, pour expliquer sa personnalité. Ça fait beaucoup de blabla, du coup, mais après cette scène, tout ce que je pourrai rajouter semblera fade ; et ça bougera un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres, enfin ! Des révélations et de l'action !

A la prochaine, encore merci pour vos commentaires qui sont toujours très motivants et pour les différents ajouts d'alerte !

PS : pour ceux qui suivent Living Arrangements que je traduits, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir mettre le chapitre suivant aujourd'hui, il est plus long et moins simple ; au mieux ça arrivera dans la semaine, au pire, ce weekend !


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE VI**

- Naruto ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu ne trouves pas Kakashi-sensei étrange, en ce moment ?

- Tu veux dire, plus que d'habitude ? Demanda le garçon sans lever le nez de son bol de ramen.

- Naruto... grommela Sakura.

Alerté part le ton menaçant de sa coéquipière, il se résolut à lever la tête et à jeter un oeil à leur sensei, assis à quelques mètres de là sur un des rochers de l'aire d'entrainement.

- Il lit son livre de pervers, comme d'habitude. Je vois pas ce que ça a d'extraordinaire.

- Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'on a arrêté l'entrainement. Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'il est sur la même page

- Il est peut-être tombé sur un mot compliqué, avança Naruto en haussant les épaules avant de se repencher sur son repas.

- Naruto !

Les baguettes stoppèrent à quelques centimètres de la bouche du jeune ninja. L'irritation croissante qu'il sentait dans la voix de Sakura n'annonçait rien de bon, et il savait que s'il ne réagissait pas de manière appropriée, il finirait incessamment sous peu avec le poing de la jeune fille sur le crane. Sauf qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi elle parlait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demanda-t-il, en s'efforçant de prendre un air concerné.

Sakura tourna la tête vers Kakashi, et il l'imita. Toujours pas un mouvement chez le ninja assis là-bas. De là où il était, il ne pouvait probablement pas les entendre, il ne donnait d'ailleurs aucun signe montrant que c'était le cas, mais avec lui, on n'était jamais sûr de rien.

- Tu ne vois vraiment rien ? chuchota-t-elle, l'air contrarié.

- Ben... C'est à dire que vu d'ici il pourrait aussi bien s'être endormi assis...

- Précisément ! Il est tout le temps ailleurs. Il ne dit plus rien, et quand il remarque qu'on est à côté, tout d'un coup il devient tout souriant sans raison et trouve une excuse bidon pour s'éclipser. C'est pas normal. Je trouve qu'il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, réellement inquiet cette fois. Si Sakura avait remarqué tout ça, elle ne devait pas se tromper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Sakura, soulagée de voir qu'il commençait enfin à l'écouter. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à penser qu'il n'est pas comme d'habitude. J'ai entendu Aoba-san et Genma-san dire que ça faisait des années qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu dans cet état. Même Tsunade-sama prend des précautions quand elle parle avec lui.

- Et Sai, il est au courant de rien ? Il est toujours à trainer là où il faut pas, là...

- Sai, je sais même pas où il est. Pas moyen de le voir depuis deux jours, je sais pas ce qu'il fabrique.

- Bon, c'est Sai, ce serait pas la première fois qu'il disparaît. Alors... Tu crois qu'on devrait parler à Kakashi-sensei ?

Cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup. D'une, il était sûr de tout faire de travers. Ce genre de discussion ne lui venait pas comme ça, et Kakashi était toujours tellement secret qu'il ne saurait même pas par quel bout s'y prendre. De deux, il y avait 99,9% de chances pour que leur sensei les envoie balader en faisant comme si tout était normal.

- Il ne nous dira jamais rien, confirma Sakura en soupirant. En plus je peux pas, là, je suis convoquée chez Tsunade-sama. Peut-être que... On devrait juste attendre et voir si ça s'arrange pour Kakashi-sensei.

Attendre et voir... C'était bien la peine de l'empêcher de manger.

*

- Il a été décidé qu'une nouvelle section de recherche sera ouverte, sous votre direction, annonça Tsunade à Rin qu'elle avait convoqué dans son bureau. Vous poursuivrez ainsi votre mission, secondée d'une équipe que vous choisirez. Vous aurez à votre disposition un laboratoire dans le bâtiment de recherches médicales, que vous connaissez déjà.

Tsunade parlait d'une voix assurée, mais le Haut Conseil avait été encore plus obtus et difficile à convaincre que d'habitude – et ce n'était pas peu dire. Dans ce domaine, la seule solution qu'ils arrivaient à prôner se résumait au confinement. Inutile d'attendre de leur part plus d'implication. Pour la création de cette section et son financement, elle avait dû leur arracher leur accord, presque au sens littéral. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas tout à fait d'accord, au sens strict du terme. Mais en tout cas, elle les avait mis au courant comme elle le devait.

- Cependant, j'insiste, poursuivi-t-elle, cette équipe devra être réduite, composée de personnes de confiance. Et pour les raisons que vous savez, tout cela devra rester strictement confidentiel.

Pour les raisons qu'ils savaient tous, et surtout pour s'épargner les intrusions du Haut Conseil s'il venait à apprendre ce qui se passait plus en détail. Dans la situation politique actuelle, les dieux savaient quelles mesures retorses ils pourraient employer s'ils décidaient d'intervenir.

Rin accusa le coup. L'implication ne lui avait pas échappée. _Impossible d'en parler à Kakashi_.

- Bien, Tsunade-sensei, acquiesça-t-elle cependant, stoïque.

Kéro et Tamuï, debout face au bureau du Hokage à la gauche de Rin, échangèrent un regard discret. Cela leur semblait étrange de se retrouver dans l'univers de Rin, où leur sensei s'adressait à _sa_ sensei. Ils ne l'avaient jamais connue qu'indépendante, étrangère dans un village qui était leur univers à eux et auquel elle s'était intégrée entièrement. Aujourd'hui, c'était leur tour, et ils ignoraient quelle attitude adopter..

- Vous y consacrerez vos heures de travail, continua Tsunade en parcourant le parchemin officialisant l'ouverture de la section de recherches. Les détails sont consignés dans ce document, mais globalement, vous serez libre de vous organiser comme vous le jugerez le plus pratique. Cela dit, s'il s'avère que des missions requièrent un médic-nin, serez vous prête à reprendre du service ?

- Bien entendu. Je suis revenue pour me remettre au service de Konoha.

- Vos recherches demeureront votre priorité, je tiens à ce que cela soit clair. Mais malheureusement, nous manquons de médic-nin, surtout aussi expérimentés que vous, et il se peut que l'on ait besoin de votre aide, ainsi que de celle de vos élèves.

Tsunade posa devant elle le parchemin, puis releva les yeux vers son ancienne apprentie.

- Je ne vous cache pas que votre retour me permet également de reconsidérer un objectif que je poursuis depuis nombreuses années déjà.

Rin eut un sourire. Elle se rappelait les nombreuses conversations qu'elle avait eues à ce propos avec Tsunade.

- La formation d'élite de medic-nin, dit Rin.

Le regard brillant de Tsunade lui répondit.

Lorsque, vers ses dix ans, Rin avait exprimé son envie de se diriger vers la médecine à Minato, il l'avait dirigée vers Tsunade qui avait aussitôt abordé le sujet. À l'époque, celle qui n'était encore qu'une Jonin avec une apprentie, Shizune, bien qu'internationalement connue sous le titre de Sannin, n'avait eu aucun poids ; elle s'était pourtant acharnée à défendre son idée, avec toute la vigueur dont elle était capable, sans jamais réussir à obtenir satisfaction auprès du Conseil, ni de réel soutien du Sandaime Hokage, déjà empêtré dans des conflits incessants avec les pays voisins. Elle avait persévéré, accepté Rin comme seconde apprentie, et avec deux élèves aussi douées, Tsunade avait pensé que son ambition était enfin à portée de main. Rin avait su dès le début l'importance de ce projet avait pour Tsunade et de l'enjeu qu'il aurait pour le monde shinobi. C'était un peu pour cela que la jeune kunoichi s'était tant investie dans la voie de médecin ninja, en plus de son travail au sein de l'équipe de Minato, même après le brusque départ de Tsunade, un peu moins d'un an seulement après le début de son apprentissage.

- Ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant, modéra cependant Tsunade. Mais il est certain que je peux désormais envisager plus concrètement ce projet.

Elle commençait à être douée, pour forcer la main au Haut Conseil.

- Hokage-sama, intervint Kéto, si je peux m'exprimer...

Tsunade posa son regard clair sur lui. Jusque-là, les deux élèves de Rin s'étaient tenus silencieux comme cela se devait pour des ninjas d'un rang inférieur, mais avec ce que l'on pouvait interpréter, dans le cas de la jeune kunoichi, davantage comme de la réticence que du respect. Ce jeune ninja en revanche, dégageait une volonté intéressante, ses yeux gris brillant de détermination.

- Parlez.

- Nous avons été formés par Rin-sensei, comme vous le savez, et nous sommes également ninjas. Même si nous ne sommes pas aussi expérimentés qu'elle, nous serons désireux de nous rendre utiles dans tous les domaines possibles. Nous aussi pouvons nous investir dans autre chose que les recherches.

- J'en suis heureuse, dit Tsunade. Avec un enseignement comme celui de Rin, vos compétences seront un atout pour Konoha.

- Je tiens ce que je sais de vous, Tsunade-sensei, la remercia respectueusement Rin.

- Mon enseignement est loin d'avoir été aussi complet, modéra Tsunade.

C'était même un bel euphémisme, songea-t-elle avec une pointe de regret. Rin avait été une très bonne élève, malgré son jeune âge. Elle aurait aimé lui transmettre bien plus. Elle l'aurait _dû, _par égard pour les qualités qu'elle montrait déjà pour la médecine. Mais l'époque était trop troublée alors, et elle s'était laissée submerger, sans trouver d'autre solution que la fuite. Une fuite effrénée pour échapper à ses propres pensées. Malgré cela, laisser son apprentie n'avait pas été sans remords. Seule Shizune, plus âgée que Rin et qui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour la convaincre de l'emmener, avait pu l'aider à ne pas sombrer totalement. Puis Sakura. Sakura avait été celle qui lui avait permis de se pardonner un peu. Elle avait fait son possible pour lui offrir tout le savoir qu'elle pouvait lui transmettre, qu'elle aurait dû transmettre à Rin.

Heureusement, Rin avait de toute évidence été capable de surmonter ce handicap et de continuer son apprentissage seule, ce qui révélait des capacités impressionnantes. D'un côté, cela apaisait le sentiment de culpabilité de Tsunade : Rin possédait une intelligence et une maturité extrêmement développées qui lui avaient permis de parfaire son apprentissage sans maître ; d'un autre côté, le Hokage regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir tout fait pour favoriser une personne aussi douée.

- Vous avez beaucoup appris par vous-même, continua Tsunade, sans verbaliser ces pensées. Mais je suis heureuse d'avoir eu une si bonne élève. Cela m'emmène au point suivant. J'ai formé une nouvelle apprentie ; elle est encore jeune mais exceptionnellement douée. Je souhaite qu'elle vous assiste dans vos recherches, au moins à temps partiel ; une fois que vous l'aurez rencontrée, vous ne douterez pas de ses compétences.

- Si c'est votre élève, je n'ai pas le moindre doute à son sujet.

- Sauf votre respect, Tsunade-sama, intervint Shizune qui se tenait près du bureau. Êtes-vous sûre que ce soit nécessaire ? Sakura est compétente, bien sûr, mais elle est trop impliquée, elle pourrait...

Tsunade tourna lentement la tête vers son assistante.

- Pour ce que nous avons à faire ici, personne ne sera trop impliqué, répliqua-t-elle, d'un ton qui montrait qu'elle avait déjà réfléchi à la question. Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible, et son lien avec Naruto sera une motivation de plus.

Rin ne put s'empêcher d'approuver intérieurement en songeant à la jeune Haruno. Elle ne la connaissait pas, elle ne l'avait croisée qu'une fois, mais son lien avec Naruto lui avait sauté aux yeux, ce qui avait suffit à lui faire gagner sa plus profonde estime. Rin savait qu'à sa place, elle n'aurait pas voulu être laissée de côté. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle s'était chargée d'elle-même de cette mission.

- Faudra-t-il aussi faire chercher Naruto, dans ce cas ? Se résigna l'assistante, bien que pas totalement convaincue.

Tsunade s'appuya sur son bureau et croisa ses mains sous son menton.

- Non. Pour le moment, je préfère qu'il reste en dehors de ça. Je veux être sûre que nous ayons des résultats positifs avant cela.

Shizune sortit alors de la pièce et Tsunade se tourna vers Rin, le visage grave.

- Kakashi ne sera pas encore mis au courant non plus, dit-elle, confirmant les craintes de la kunoichi.

- C'est son sensei, ne put s'empêcher de plaider Rin. Est-ce qu'il n'est pas directement concerné ? Il ne divulguerait pas l'information, vous le savez...

- Je tiens à ce que seule l'équipe médicale affectée à ces recherches soient au courant. Dans un premier temps.

- Bien, Tsunade-sensei, dit Rin, un masque impassible au visage.

- Quand les premiers résultats arriveront, il sera bien temps de l'impliquer, conclut Tsunade d'une voix plus douce.

Autrement dit, comprit Rin, inutile de risquer de lui donner de faux espoirs. Elle pouvait difficilement objecter à cela. Elle-même, supporterait-elle de le décevoir si elle devait échouer ? D'un autre côté, même en échouant, elle ne s'imaginait pas lui cacher encore quoi que ce soit. Et cela semblait injuste qu'il soit laissé à l'écart. Mais Tsunade agissait au mieux, elle le savait, et elle s'accrocha au « dans un premier temps ». Finalement, tout reposait sur elle : plus vite elle avancerait dans ses recherches, plus vite elle pourrait partager son secret et obtenir le pardon de Kakashi. Et il faudrait que le résultat soit positif.

Tsunade observa la jeune femme qui tentait de donner le change en remettant de l'ordre dans ses documents. Le Hokage était consciente de sa contrariété, et des raisons de son état. Sa propre conscience la sermonnait de lui imposer cela, plus ou moins fort selon la personne qu'elle pensait protéger ; mais au final, elle ne parvenait à aucune meilleure conclusion. L'enjeu était trop important, les déceptions potentielles trop douloureuses. Et puis, le temps viendrait où le voile serait levé sur ce secret, elle en faisait le serment.

La porte s'ouvrit au fond de la salle, après un bref coup frappé.

- Tsunade-sama, salua Sakura en entrant pendant que Shizune fermait derrière elle.

Elle salua les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce d'un mouvement du menton et se plaça en face du bureau, à la droite de Rin.

- Sakura, ce qui va se passer dans cette pièce ne doit pas franchir ces murs, commença Tsunade.

- Bien sûr, dit Sakura, interpelée par le sérieux du ton du Hokage.

- Tu as déjà rencontré Rin, ici présente, lui dit Tsunade en montrant la kunoichi au centre de la pièce.

L'apprentie hocha la tête et adressa un bref sourire à la kunoichi avant de reporter son attention sur Tsunade.

- Rin revient d'une mission exceptionnelle à l'étranger. Elle devait retrouver un peuple ancien qui est à l'origine de notre civilisation, vivant bien au-delà du Pays du Vent, dans le territoire de la Vallée Verte. C'est ce peuple qui a découvert l'existence du chakra et la façon de l'employer. Ils ont mené de nombreuses études sur les moyens de le manipuler, de le recréer, le transférer...

Elle marqua une pause, et Sakura attendit, pas plus avancée.

- La mission de Rin était de se rendre auprès d'eux, afin de solliciter leur aide et de faire des recherches sur la manipulation des différents chakra, et plus précisément... le moyen d'extraire un bijuu de son jinchuuriki sans provoquer la mort de ce dernier.

Sakura sursauta et se tourna vers Rin, puis revint à Tsunade, les yeux écarquillés et le coeur battant à toute allure.

- Une telle technique existe ?

Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune fille. Cette technique libèrerait Naruto de l'emprise de Kyuubi ; de ceux qui le pourchassaient à cause de son statut de jinchuuriki. Le libèrerait _tout court_. Finie la peur de le voir perdre le contrôle, de le voir se perdre lui-même sous l'influence malfaisante du démon. Naruto serait libre.

- Oui, répondit Rin, qui lisait toutes ces émotions sur son visage. Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas pu achever cette mission.

Par égard pour Kéto et Tamuï, elle décida d'en venir au but.

- Nous avons néanmoins pu recueillir des documents très anciens qu'il reste à déchiffrer et étudier. Il faudra ensuite les mettre en pratique, s'entrainer avant de... De commencer à mettre en œuvre cette technique.

Sakura fixait son regard illuminé sur celui de Rin. Une vague de gratitude et de joie la submergeait. Cette femme, qui qu'elle soit, avait travaillé pour Naruto, toutes ces années, uniquement pour lui. Elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle-même cherchait depuis des années : le moyen d'aider Naruto. Lui qui avait tant fait pour le village et bien plus encore pour elle.

- Je veux y participer, s'exclama Sakura.

Toujours accoudée à son bureau, Tsunade eut un petit sourire en regardant les deux kunoichi, son ancienne élève et l'actuelle, échanger un regard chargé de compréhension. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait même pas à soumettre l'idée à Sakura.

- Ce travail peut être dangereux, précisa Rin à Sakura. Nous ignorons encore les modalités de cette technique, et la moindre erreur pourrait être fatale à ceux qui l'emploient.

- Quand commençons-nous ? Balaya-t-elle la mise en garde.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Les chapitres sont courts, c'est une succession de scènes qui me semblent marquantes, que j'espère touchantes – en tout cas, ce sont des moments forts pour les personnages. Le souci, c'est que cette forme d'écriture fait que l'histoire tarde à se développer vraiment. Alors je mise sur l'intensité des rencontres entre les personnages pour créer l'histoire et intéresser, j'espère que c'est suffisant, en attendant d'en arriver au moment où tout sera expliqué et où il y aura plus d'action que de réflexions sur le passé des personnages.

Bref, voilà quelle était la fameuse mission de Rin - il était temps ! - j'espère avoir expliqué assez clairement. Qu'est-ce ça vous inspire ?

A la prochaine, avec enfin de l'action héhé ; un énorme merci pour les ajouts et les commentaires ! (en regrettant de ne pouvoir répondre aux anonymes, qui disent des choses bien intéressantes) ; d'ailleurs il se peut qu'il y ait une surprise pour ceux qui laisseront un commentaire ; bon, j'en ai déjà parlé, alors la surprise ne sera pas bien grande (en plus, ça dépendra des goûts...), mais voila quoi...


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE VII**

Assis sur une branche d'un des arbres géants qui entouraient l'aire d'entrainement, Kakashi observait la place du mémorial, à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Cette fois, il avait été prudent, il ne s'était pas stupidement laissé diriger par ses émotions. Il était resté maître de lui-même, avait réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait faire. Il avait approché la zone comme le ninja qu'il était aurait évolué en terrain ennemi. Et il l'avait trouvée, là où il s'y attendait, devant la stèle, accompagnée de deux jeunes qui devaient être ses élèves. Elle l'avait pris de vitesse, ce matin-là, et pourtant, ceux qui venaient se recueillir aussi tôt étaient rares. C'était pour cette raison qu'il aimait venir quand le reste du village dormait encore ; un peu comme si cela suffisait à rendre son sensei et son coéquipier plus vivants. Mais avec le retour de Rin, il s'était douté que les choses risquaient de changer.

Elle et ses élèves étaient restés debout devant la stèle, la tête un peu inclinée, comme recueillis – chose curieuse puisque, sur les trois, seule Rin connaissait les noms gravés là dans la pierre. Tiraillé par la curiosité, il s'était obligé à rester où il était, afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité – un minimum en tout cas, dans la mesure où il était tout de même là à les observer.

Puis les élèves retournèrent vers le village, laissant Rin. Kakashi put alors l'observer avec attention, pendant qu'elle essuyait tranquillement les feuilles qui étaient tombées sur la stèle. Il n'aurait pas pu en jurer, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle remuait les lèvres, et encore une fois, il dut résister à l'envie d'approcher pour savoir ce qu'elle disait. Il savait qu'elle s'adressait parfois à Minato et à Obito ; elle le faisait quand ils venaient ensemble autrefois. Mais il aurait voulu savoir ce qu'elle leur disait maintenant ; si elle leur racontait ce qu'elle ne pouvait lui dire à lui. Si eux savaient ce qu'elle avait vécu et pourquoi elle était partie loin d'eux trois.

Kakashi soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Il y avait des années, avant qu'il ne finisse par se résigner à l'idée que Rin ne reviendrait plus, il aurait été fou de joie de la retrouver. Leur amitié aurait repris là où elle en était restée, ils auraient fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais il _l'avait_ crue morte. Il avait prié pour elle, s'était tant recueilli, tant reproché de ne pas l'avoir arrêtée... Il lui avait fallu trop de temps pour admettre qu'elle était morte pour pouvoir oublier le choc qu'il avait ressenti en la revoyant ; le bonheur, le soulagement qui l'avaient frappé de plein fouet et... l'incrédulité, la trahison parce qu'elle l'avait laissé dans l'ignorance, et toute la peine accumulée qu'il avait éprouvée toutes ces années qui étaient revenue l'écraser. Puis, presque aussitôt qu'elle avait disparu de son champ de vision, une autre pensée, qui semblait bien plus logique que tout ce bazar s'était incrusée dans son esprit : c'était une illusion, une hallucination ; Rin n'était pas vraiment là. Beaucoup plus logique, et tellement moins douloureux : ça ne pouvait pas être elle, elle ne lui avait pas fait ça. L'illusion avait perduré, cependant. Il l'avait vue de loin, de plus en plus souvent, leurs amis et les commerçants parlaient avec enthousiasme de son retour. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à ne pas réussir à réaliser. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire depuis qu'elle était revenue, c'était de se cacher pour l'espionner – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot - pour la regarder reprendre doucement sa place dans le village, retrouver ses amis et leur sourire. Ainsi, peut-être parviandrait-il à réaliser un jour.

Se penchant légèrement en avant,il rappuya ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il regarda le profil de Rin, la forme murie de son visage, le haut de la marque mauve juste en dessous de sa pommette, ses mèches auburn, plus longues autour de son visage et qui racourcissaient sur sa nuque. Elle s'était élancée depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée devant la stèle avant quatorze ans plus tôt. Elle était plus grande et fine, de l'apparence la plus fragile qu'il lui ait jamais vue. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il la revoyait dans cet endroit, où il l'avait vue au pire de ses malheurs ; où lui-même s'était résigné à se recueillir pour elle. Bizarrement, il avait l'impression de la voir avec plus de clarté que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à elle, une semaine plus tôt. Sûrement parce qu'il n'avait plus à éviter de croiser son regard, maintenant.

La brise qui soufflait doucement dégageait les longues mèches de cheveux qui encadraient son visage et laissait apparaître à nouveau les marques mauves sur ses joues, ainsi qu'un éclat brillant à son oreille, du seul côté qui lui était visible. Une boucle d'oreille... Elle n'en portait pas avant, il en était sûr, voilà ce qui – entre autres – lui avait paru bizarre quand il l'avait revue. Ce genre d'ornement n'était pas de cours à Konoha, ni même dans le pays du Feu tout en entier. Kakashi observa la forme de feuilles des pendants ciselés dorés. Il revit également mentalement ses élèves et les bracelets qu'ils portaient, recherchant dans ses souvenirs quel endroit avait dans ses coutumes le port de bijoux. La grande ville d'Hikara, dans le pays de la Foudre, peut-être. Mais il n'imaginait pas quel genre de mission Rin aurait pu avoir à effectuer dans cette ville sans problème, d'une prospérité presque ostensible et arrogante. Il secoua la tête, irrité. S'il continuait à s'interrger sans obtenir de réponse, il en perdrait la tête.

Et soudain, le temps d'un clignement d'oeil, Rin disparut de son champ de vision. Presque aussitôt, la branche sous ses pieds frémit. Kakashi se leva alors et fit volte face. Son ancienne coéquipière se tenait debout en équilibre sur la même branche que lui.

- Tu te caches ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait masqué de son mieux l'inquiétude dans sa voix. S'il se mettait carrément à l'éviter, maintenant...

- Je ne voulais pas encore te déranger, biaisa-t-il.

- Je t'attendais.

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était typiquement le genre de phrase qu'il détestait ; il ne savait jamais s'il devait la prendre au sens premier ou en deviner une signification cachée. Bon sang, il allait vraiment virer parano, avec tout ça. Et ça recommençait, il n'arrivait à nouveau plus à la voir clairement. Éviter de la regarder dans les yeux n'aidait pas.

Soudain, alors qu'il cherchait une excuse plausible pour s'éclipser – ou même, à défaut, une moins plausible à la Obito, ça ferait aussi l'affaire – Rin lui lança quelque chose. Il attrapa l'objet au moment où il lui frappait la poitrine.

- Tu te relâches, dis donc, dit-elle. Et si ça avait été un shuriken ?

- Ça n'en est pas un, répondit-il platement.

Mais oui, il s'était relâché, se morigéna-t-il intérieurement. Il était tellement conscient que c'était Rin, la Rin honnête et incapable d'un geste mauvais qu'il n'avait pas été sur ses gardes. D'un autre côté, il n'aurait eu en effet aucune raison de se méfier : ce n'était _pas _un shuriken, ni une quelconque arme.

Rin leva lentement une main, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Au bout d'une ficelle, une clochette dorée tintait. Kakashi baissa les yeux et ouvrit la main. Une clochette identique reposait dans sa paume. Il releva les yeux, stupéfait. Ceux de Rin se mirent à pétiller, et elle disparut à nouveau subitement.

Sur ses gardes cette fois, il se transporta immédiatement sur un autre arbre tout en formant les signes pour créer deux clones d'ombres qu'il envoya se placer à quelques dizaines de mètres de là pour quadriller la zone. Lui s'arrêta sur une branche épaisse et s'accroupit après avoir attaché la clochette à une boucle de sa ceinture. L'adrénaline courait dans ses veines, alimentée par le défi qu'il avait deviné, et qui réveillait des souvenirs lointains ; des souvenirs qui soudain étaient un peu moins tristes, parce qu'il n'était plus le seul à les porter.

Kakashi scruta les arbres tout autour de lui, attentif à la moindre variation du vent qui apporterait jusqu'à lui l'odeur de Rin, au moindre craquement de branches ou bruissement de feuilles. Aujourd'hui, Rin, largement plus petite et menue que lui, avait l'avantage de la légèreté et de l'agilité, et les dieux savaient quelles techniques elle avait pu mettre au point ces dernières années. Pour achever le tout, elle était dans son environnement, au milieu des arbres, tandis que lui, ici, se retrouvait sérieusement handicapé par son affiliation à la foudre.

Le ninja écarta une branche devant lui. Rin avait de toute évidence prémédité ce combat. Avait-elle piégé les lieux ? C'était une chose étrange de se retrouver à se battre contre quelqu'un que l'on avait si bien connu, mais qui aujourd'hui, non seulement pouvait avoir changé du tout au tout, mais qui en plus pouvait jouer de la connaissance que l'autre pensait avoir pour prendre le dessus. Rin avait-elle changé dans sa manière de se battre, pouvait-il se baser sur ce qu'il savait d'elle ou devait-il agir comme s'il s'agissait d'une totale inconnue ?

Il décida rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas piégé le terrain. Rin serait toujours Rin, elle venait de le montrer en lui lançant ce défi. Elle cherchait à lui prouver quelque chose, elle le lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé. Elle voulait que ce combat soit juste, elle n'aurait pas cherché à profiter d'un avantage quelconque sur lui.

Kakashi descendit sur la branche juste en dessous, se retenant au tronc épais, toujours à l'affut. Elle ne devait pas être loin, mais cette certitude qui lui venait davantage de l'intuition que de ses sens ne lui était d'aucune utilité.

Il jeta un oeil au sol, une vingtaine de mètres plus bas. Rin avait-elle mis pied à terre ? Ses techniques, basées sur l'élément terre, jouaient en faveur de cette hypothèse ; elle avait plus de chances de prendre l'avantage en l'attirant sur ce terrain. Lui-même aurait plus de facilité pour se battre, mais il devait repérer Rin avant que l'inverse ne se produise s'il voulait avoir l'avantage. Ses clones, l'un dans un arbre à 30 mètres au sud et l'autre tapi dans les buissons, 50 mètres au nord ne repéraient rien non plus. Après voir attendu un moment, il se faufila avec précaution d'arbre en arbre, silencieux dans le bruit du vent qui soufflait dans les arbres.

Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter au sommet de l'arbre pour avoir un plus grand angle de vue lorsqu'il emploierait le sharingan, il sentit que l'un de ses clones, celui qui avait regagné la terre, venait de disparaître. Instantanément, les images que son clone avait pu apercevoir défilèrent dans sa tête : après l'avoir fait sortir de sa cachette au moyen de lancers de kunais, Rin l'avait immobilisé, mais le clone n'avait pas pu se rendre compte par quel moyen, et avant qu'il ne le réalise, il avait été éliminé.

Kakashi accéléra alors en mouvement, l'engrenage de ses réflexions tournant à plein régime. Le clone d'ombre n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre de ce qui lui était arrivé, ce qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Rin devait avoir mis en place une technique particulièrement rapide et efficace d'approche silencieuse et d'attaque. Mais au moins, il l'avait localisée. Il sauta de branche en branche, vif comme l'éclair, pour ralentir en atteignant la zone comprenant le rayon où pouvait encore se situer Rin. Il s'arrêta sur une branche basse, pour scanner le sol. Elle devait s'être dissimulée à nouveau, mais elle était forcément dans les environs immédiats.

Soudain, un shuriken s'abattit sur le tronc, à quelques centimètres de la ficelle par laquelle était suspendue sa clochette. Repérant instantanément la trajectoire de l'arme, il fit volte face pour voir une dizaine de kunais et shurikens arriver vers lui. Il sauta immédiatement sur la branche supérieure, tandis que les projectiles s'encastraient dans le tronc avec un bruit sourd, là où il s'était trouvé une demi seconde plus tôt. Rin apparut brusquement devant lui, suspendue par les mains à la branche du dessus, la clochette battant contre sa hanche, attachée à un des rubans qui refermaient sa tenue. Rin bascula ses pieds d'avant en arrière, ce qui lui donna de l'élan pour tourner autour de la branche comme une équilibriste, puis pour se jeter sur Kakashi, les pieds en avant.

Il eut juste le temps d'esquiver et de se réfugier sur une autre branche, tout en dégainant ses kunais qu'il envoya sur Rin. Cette dernière, qui avait atterri sur le tronc et s'y était accroupie, parallèlement au sol grâce au chakra qui la maintenait par les pieds là, arracha immédiatement ses shuriken fichés dans l'écorce sous elle et les lança pour dévier les projectiles de Kakashi. Ces derniers allèrent se planter profondément dans les arbres juste à côté, pendant qu'elle bondissait à nouveau à sa suite.

Kakashi sauta sur l'arbre juste à côté pour esquiver son attaque, puis, quand elle se rapprocha encore, para le premier coup de pied, puis le second, avant de lancer ses propres attaques pour attraper la clochette. Rin esquivait avec habileté, et réattaquait de toutes ses forces, tout en le fixant. Elle le dévisageait avec sérieux, et il comprit qu'elle se demandait s'il était le vrai Kakashi ou un autre clone.

Il bloqua un autre coup, mais cette fois, il lui immobilisa le poignet et le maintint en l'air, puis il se pencha pour attraper la clochette. Comprenant son intention, Rin pivota pour écarter sa hanche de la main de Kakashi, sans même remettre pied à terre. Elle se servit de l'appui qu'il lui offrait involontairement en la retenant pour se contorsionner et tenter de le frapper à la tête d'un coup de pied. Il la relacha alors et se recula jusqu'au bout de la branche pendant qu'elle retombait à quatre pattes à l'autre extrémité.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à se jauger, tentant de reprendre leur souffle et de deviner la prochaine manœuvre de l'autre. Kakashi devina au sourire revenu de Rin qu'elle l'avait identifié. Les clones étaient généralement moins résistants que leurs invoqueurs, et lui venait de la repousser relativement facilement après avoir résisté avec énergie. Kakashi réfléchit à toute allure. Il pouvait essayer d'attirer Rin vers le lac. Là-bas, il aurait plus de facilité à lancer des attaques spéciales suiton, plus facilement maîtrisables que celles de foudre, et donc potentiellement moins dangereuses pour Rin. Il ne se voyait pas employer le chidori contre elle, ni toute attaque liée à la foudre, toutes mortelles. Le ninjutsu serait inefficace contre elle. Elle savait comment il se battait, et inversement ; ils s'étaient entrainés ensemble pendant des années et connaissaient les réflexes de l'autre : c'était une impasse. Ils savaient parfaitement naviguer l'un près de l'autre, connaissaient par cœur quel coup suivrait le premier et comment l'éviter. Bien que moins puissante que lui sur ce terrain, Rin n'aurait pas de mal à esquiver ses coups, il ne parviendrait qu'à s'épuiser inutilement.

Soudain, devant lui, Rin écarquilla les yeux de surprise puis bondit pour se suspendre à la branche qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres au dessus d'eux. Elle s'y suspendit par les pieds, la tête en bas pour observer le deuxième Kakashi qui venait d'arriver, tentant de l'attraper par dessous pour saisir la clochette.

Rin s'accroupit, toujours la tête en bas, pendant que deux Kakashi absolument identiques levaient la tête vers elle. Tout à l'heure, elle avait réussi à éliminer rapidement le premier clone, en le prenant par surprise avec cette technique que Kakashi ne lui connaissait pas ; puis c'était à elle d'avoir sa surprise en le voyant disparaître dans un petit nuage de fumée. Un clone, avait-elle compris. Il en avait donc créé un second. Y en avait-il d'autres ? Un Kakashi suffisait à la fois ; elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance contre deux, même si l'un n'était qu'un clone d'ombre. Une autre chose la contrariait. S'il s'était donné la peine de créer des clones, prenant le risque de répartir son chakra, c'était qu'il ne comptait pas utiliser le sharingan qui en demanderait également énormément. Il ne comptait pas donner son maximum.

Kakashi vit les yeux de la kunoichi s'étrécir. Elle forma à toute allure des signes puis plaqua ses mains sur la branche sous ses pieds. Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Ce sceau...

Sous les pieds du ninja, la branche se mit à vibrer. Il baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait juste au moment où les petites branches feuillues qui y poussaient s'étiraient en de longues lianes pour venir s'enrouler autour de lui. De son perchoir, Rin profita de ce que le clone était également emprisonné pour s'en débarrasser grâce à des senbon bien placés sur les points vitaux. Tandis qu'il disparaissait dans un petit nuage de fumée, Rin courut le long du tronc pour redescendre vers Kakashi qui se débarrassait de ses entraves d'un rasengan. Il nota alors que du moment où elle avait détaché ses mains de l'écorce, les branches avaient cessé de s'épaissir autour de lui, mais également que seul l'arbre sur lequel elle se tenait s'était animé. C'était donc sa limite.

Alors qu'il achevait de se dégager, il la vit du coin de l'oeil arracher au passage quelques feuilles qu'elle garda dans ses mains, tout en formant de nouveaux signes dont l'enchainement lui était inconnu, cette fois. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, jusqu'à ce que Rin dévoile à nouveau ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains : les feuilles s'étaient transformées en une autre matière, plus sombre et d'apparence moins souple. Kakashi bondit en arrière, et forma rapidement le sceau du Katon pour les détruire lorsqu'elle les lança dans sa direction. Mais les projectiles traversèrent les flammes pour se planter sur l'arbre près de lui. Lorsque le brasier se dissipa, Rin avait disparu.

Kakashi, après un regard rapide autour de lui, se réfugia au sommet d'un arbre. Il se résigna à relever son bandeau frontal pour scanner les lieux avec son sharingan. Inutile de faire comme si cela lui serait inutile : dans cette forêt, s'il voulait trouver Rin avant qu'elle ne lui tombe dessus, c'était le seul moyen. Et puis, Obito méritait de voir Rin... Même si le ninja considérait qu'après toutes ces années à lui rendre visite et à lui parler, son ancien coéquipier aurait au moins pu lui répondre une fois, juste pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'adresser à Rin quand il regardait la stèle...

La pupille rouge se dilata en scrutant la forêt autour de lui. Bingo. Elle se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres, pas totalement dissimulée par les branchages. Elle haletait et vérifiait les armes qu'il lui restait. Elle devait en avoir récupéré quelques unes en route. Il fit de même en passant aux endroits où il avait laissé ses kunais. Il se posta ensuite sur une branche au dessus de Rin et les lança sur elle. C'était l'occasion de lui faire regagner le sol, où il pourrait prendre l'avantage, lorsqu'elle esquiverait. Il sursauta lorsque les kunais touchèrent de plein fouet la kunoichi, puis il la vit disparaître dans un pouf sonore, remplacée par une buche. C'est alors qu'un craquement dans son dos se fit entendre, et il se retourna juste pour voir Rin lui foncer dessus, une nouvelle fois pieds en avant. Grâce au sharingan, il put prévenir son attaque et se dévia légèrement, faisant partir le coup de Rin dans le vide. Pour ne pas tomber, elle s'accrocha de justesse à la branche juste en contrebas puis remonta à hauteur de Kakashi d'une pirouette. En le voyant accourir vers elle, elle remarqua avec satisfaction qu'il avait remonté son bandeau frontal. Cela allait sérieusement lui compliquer la tache, à elle, mais ça montrait qu'il commençait à la prendre au sérieux et à fatiguer – ce n'était pas trop tôt.

Il pouvait peut-être mieux voir ses mouvements et les prévenir, mais elle pouvait toujours espérer le prendre de vitesse. Évitant désormais soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux pour ne pas tomber dans un genjutsu, elle bondit sur les branches supérieures jusqu'à arriver presque au sommet de l'arbre. Elle y colla une note, puis bondit sur l'arbre suivant et en colla une nouvelle, puis recommença sur les arbres alentours. Kakashi, voyant cela, s'arrêta à quelques mètres derrière elle pour observer son activité. Des notes explosives à cette altitude ? Elles portaient un sceau qui lui était inconnu, mais de toute façon, en les plaçant aussi haut, Rin commettait une erreur : il ne la suivrait pas jusque là, les notes seraient complètement inefficaces.

Soudain, Rin stoppa sur un des arbres. Il la vit s'accroupir et comprit ce qui allait se passer : elle allait à nouveau employer une technique pour l'emprisonner. Il bondit alors de l'arbre au moment où il ressentait à nouveau la vibration sous ses pieds et se rendit sur celui d'à côté : le temps que Rin rejoigne l'arbre sur lequel il se tenait pour lancer une nouvelle attaque de type mokuton, l'attaque végétale combinant les éléments terre et eau, Kakashi l'aurait déjà rejointe. Il vit trop tard que l'arbre sur lequel il atterrissait s'agitait également. Lancé, il ne put qu'atterrir brutalement sur la branche qui s'étirait vers lui. Du coin de l'oeil, il s'aperçut alors que les branches de tous les arbres alentour poussaient à une vitesse non naturelle et se ruaient vers lui. Il esquiva à nouveau à sautant sur un arbre proche, mais les branches continuaient à s'étirer pour le poursuivre à une vitesse fulgurante et le frapper. Bien que le sharingan lui permette de les repérer aisément et de les éviter, il commençait à sérieusement s'épuiser, dans l'impossibilité de se poser plus d'une demi seconde, risquant de se faire réduire en bouillie par la technique de Rin. Il décida de remonter également l'arbre, courant tout en activant son chidori pour détruire les branches qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui.

Rin tentait de ne pas le perdre des yeux, sachant qu'il essaierait de la rejoindre pour l'empêcher d'utiliser sa technique. Il allait tellement vite qu'il disparaissait presque par moments, pour ressurgir quelques mètres plus loin, slalomant entre les les branches qui venaient frapper brutalement, avec toujours quelques centièmes de secondes de retard, le tronc sur lequel il courait.

Rin se concentra, les mains toujours plaquées sur le tronc sous ses pieds, pour diriger la course des branches tant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle réussit finalement à trouver une brèche et une branche lourde vint frapper Kakashi sur le côté. Il dégringola sur une dizaine de mètres avant de se rattraper à une branche et de lancer un katon pour faire disparaître les branches qui menaçaient de l'empaler. Rassurée, Rin se leva et sauta d'arbre en arbre pour se rapprocher de lui. Cette fois, il fallait qu'elle en finisse : elle-même commençait à être à court de chakra, et elle avait déjà fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour épuiser l'énergie de Kakashi.

Une salve de kunai l'accueillit quand elle arriva à son niveau et deux d'entre eux déchirèrent sa jupe ; Kakashi, accroupi sur une des branches, visait avec une précision inquiétante le côté où était attachée la clochette de Rin, et elle dut plusieurs fois dévier les kunais grâce au sien. Rassemblant son énergie, elle accéléra pour l'attaquer, mais il disparut une nouvelle fois. Déséquilibrée, elle parvint à se rattraper de justesse à la branche. Kakashi profita de sa situation pour se pencher et tendre la main vers la clochette, mais Rin, pour lui échapper, lacha la branche afin regagner le sol. Cependant, Kakashi la rattrapa par le poignet pour la maintenir à son niveau, elle dut à nouveau se dégager d'un coup de pied. Kakashi, en posture délicate, allongé sur la branche pour retenir Rin de la chute par un bras, rassembla son énergie pour la faire remonter et la lancer par dessus la branche. Elle se réceptionna contre une branche supérieure. Plaquant aussitôt ses mains contre le bois, elle envoya une branche frapper Kakashi. Touché, il bascula dans le vide et Rin poussa immédiatement contre l'arbre pour sauter dans le vide et rattraper Kakashi. Comme elle le rattrapait dans sa chute, l'élan les envoya frapper contre une autre branche et ils tombèrent lourdement sur l'herbe, Kakashi un genou à terre, tandis que Rin roulait plus loin pour finir sur le dos, à bout de souffle.

Pendant une minute, ils restèrent immobiles, sans parler, sans se regarder, seul le bruit de leur respiration forte troublant le calme de l'aire. Puis Kakashi se releva et se tourna lentement, pendant que Rin tournait la tête vers lui, sans changer de position, tentant toujours de retrouver son souffle. Une main fourrée dans sa poche, Kakashi leva l'autre, qui brandissait la clochette qui ne pendait plus au côté de Rin. Le visage de cette dernière se fendit d'un immense sourire. Puis elle écarta lentement les doigts de sa main droite, qui reposait sur le sol, paume vers le ciel. L'autre clochette reposait là.

- Depuis quand tu maîtrises le mokuton ? demanda Kakashi pendant qu'elle le soignait, ses mains apposées dans son dos diffusant un chakra vert guérisseur.

Il savait qu'elle maîtrisait l'élément terre, mais l'eau, c'était une nouveauté, et encore plus la combinaison des deux qui constituait le Mokuton, la maîtrise de la végétation. La seule personne à qui il connaissait cette affinité était Yamato, et ce dernier la devait aux expériences tordues d'Orochimaru. Avant cela, seul le Clan Senju présentait cette capacité, et encore, pas tous ses membres.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ça, dit Rin, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

Elle avait atteint Kakashi plus durement qu'elle ne le croyait ; tout un côté de son dos était bleui et blessé, sans compter les nombreuses égratignures sur ses bras. Elle sentait de plus qu'il avait épuisé une bonne partie de son chakra, mais il ne se plaignit pas une seule fois, et elle n'arrivait pas réellement à culpabiliser. Malgré son propre épuisement et ses blessures, elle ressentait surtout une joie et un soulagement immense. Ce combat avait permis de faire revivre quelque chose entre eux, de briser le mur qui les séparait, elle le sentait.

Encore une fois, alors qu'elle déplaçait ses mains entourée du halo de chakra guérisseur sur son épaule, l'étrange impression de retour en arrière la frappa. Combien de fois l'avait-elle soigné autrefois, après les missions ou les entrainements où il poussait un peu trop ? Non, c'était même mieux qu'avant. Parce que désormais, ils avaient avancé, et qu'elle était enfin à la hauteur.

Oh, elle était consciente que si elle avait été une ennemie, Kakashi aurait été impossible à battre car il disposait de techniques d'assassinat qu'il n'avait pu employer dans ce combat ; mais elle savait qu'elle lui avait donné du fil à retordre et l'avait surpris. Autrefois, elle n'aurait pas tenu dix minutes face à lui ; alors qu'aujourd'hui, il était presque midi, et ils se battaient avec acharnement depuis l'aube.

- J'ai réussi à développer une affinité avec l'élément eau, confirma-t-elle, mais pour la combiner à la terre, je suis obligée de tricher un peu ; je suis loin d'avoir la maîtrise de Shodai Hokage-sama. Contrairement à lui, je suis incapable de créer de la végétation ; il faut qu'elle existe déjà pour que je puisse la manipuler.

- Et les notes, dans les arbres ?

- C'est un des moyens de tricher, sourit-elle, bien qu'il ne puisse pas la voir car elle était toujours en train de soigner son dos. Normalement, il faut que je sois en contact avec le végétal que je veux manipuler, et à partir de là je peux lui faire faire presque n'importe quoi. Les notes contiennent un sceau spécial que j'ai appris... pendant mon absence. Elles me permettent de contrôler également les arbres avec lesquels je ne suis pas en contact direct.

- Impressionnant.

Satisfaite par ce compliment qu'elle ne prenait pas à la légère, elle rabaissa le sweat de Kakashi sur son dos après l'avoir soigné, et le laissa renfiler sa veste de jonin. Elle rangea son matériel dans sa sacoche, puis se leva, un peu chancelante.

- Ça va aller ? demanda Kakashi, les sourcils froncés.

Une nouvelle fois, il se morigéna mentalement. Il faisait vraiment n'importe quoi ; mais quand elle lui avait proposé de le soigner, il n'avait pas su lui dire non. Il s'était dit qu'ils en finiraient pmus rapidement s'il la laissait simplement faire ; que ça éviterait une longue conversation où elle insisterait et lui aussi, et où il lui faudrait trouver les bons mots pour la convaincre que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Mais il n'était vraiment pas en état pur ce genre de combat, et même s'il l'avait été, ça n'avait jamais été son fort, il aimait autant éviter de le faire s'il le pouvait. Alors, résultat, elle avait l'air à présent à peine capable de tenir sur ses jambes.

- Je t'amène à l'hôpital, décida-t-il en l'attrapant par le coude, tout en se demandant comment il justifierait l'état de Rin pour un simple combat amical alors que lui allait bien.

Les infirmières allaient déjà beaucoup moins l'aimer : le sadique qui menait ses partenaires de combat au bord de l'évanouissement ; pire, le sadique qui menait sans raison au bord de l'évanouissement une kunoichi que tout le monde appréciait et que les plus anciennes d'entre elles connaissaient. Non, elles n'allaient vraiment pas apprécier. C'était peut-être pas plus mal, il aurait enfin un peu la paix, là-bas.

- Non, marmonna Rin qui commençait à peser de plus en plus sur son bras. Pas l'hôpital...

Kakashi jura intérieurement. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ses élèves logeaient, il savait juste que Rin avait repris le logement de ses parents et qu'eux ne vivaient pas avec elle. Mais qui arriverait à prendre soin d'elle ?

- Chez moi, dit-elle en fermant les yeux, comme si elle avait pu percevoir ses pensées. Juste dormir... Ça ira...

Ah, ben ça c'était déjà plus simple.

Il la fit basculer sur son dos et quitta l'aire d'entrainement tout en réfléchissant. Rin était médic-nin, elle savait de quoi elle parlait ; et elle refusait l'hôpital. Et puis, ce n'était qu'un épuisement de charka, il savait pertinament que seul le repos serait efficace pour la remettre sur pieds. Il soupira en arrivant près de la porte du village. Il la déposerait chez elle, et il se débrouillerait pour faire chercher ses élèves par la prochaine personne qui passerait rendre visite à Rin.

Il se sentait idiot à se déplacer de toit en toit comme un voleur pour dépasser les zones habitées, mais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de croiser quelqu'un avec une Rin inconsciente sur le dos ; pour une fois, il fut content qu'elle ait choisi de s'installer dans le coin le plus isolé du village.

Il la déposa avec précaution sur son lit et prit sa température avant de la recouvrir d'un drap. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de fièvre, pas de douleur particulière ; comme si elle dormait, tout simplement. Il savait que l'épuisement de chakra avait tendance à la laisser dans cet état, et qu'il suffirait d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour la remttre d'aplomb. Mais il avait perdu l'habitude.

Le ninja souffla de soulagement et recula jusqu'à la fenêtre pour s'y asseoir, les bras croisés. Le visage de Rin, tourné vers lui, était paisible, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Finalement, qu'elle soit endormie était le plus sûr, pour lui. Même lorsqu'il l'observait de loin, il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, il en avait eu la preuve ce matin.

Il hésitait à la laisser. Elle ne souffrait pas, a priori, elle n'avait besoin de rien, mais il s'attarda néanmoins. Il voulait veiller un peu sûr elle, même pour rien, même si rien ne rattraperait ces dernières années.

Son regard balaya le reste de la pièce. La maison était dans un meilleur état que la dernière fois où il était passé, presque un an plus tôt. Rin avait dû travailler très fort pour la faire ressembler à nouveau à quelque chose. Il le savait, parce que c'était lui qui avait rebâti la maison, tant bien que mal, après la destruction de la quasi totalité du village par Pain. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait, au juste, alors que tant d'autres choses auraient réclamé son attention dans cette période d'après guerre, bien plus urgentes que la reconstruction d'une vieille maison inhabitée. Mais voir cet endroit à moitié effondré lui avait brisé le cœur et il n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser disparaître. Il avait dégagé des décombres les quelques possessions de Rin qu'il avait pu trouver, et en avait apporté certaines chez lui. Les photos, les livres, des objets sculptés dans le bois que Rin aimait. En la voyant de retour, il avait tout replacé en hâte, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Une sorte de voeu, pour attacher au village sa présence fragile, légère comme la brise... S'il remettait les objets de Rin chez elle, elle resterait forcément.

Mais aujourd'hui, cet endroit ressemblait enfin réellement à ce qu'il avait été avant le départ de Rin. Aujourd'hui, Rin était revenue.

*

**note de l'auteur : **

Chaque ninja possède une affinité particulière avec un élément, lui permettant d'utiliser des jutsu de ce type.

**Mokuton **: Croisement des affinités _doton_ (terre) et _suiton_ (eau). Cette nouvelle affinité liée au monde végétal permet de faire pousser des arbres et plantes à très grande vitesse, et de les commander. C'est la technique du 1er hokage, que maîtrise du même coup Yamato, qui l'a obtenu "grâce" aux manipulations génétiques qu'Orochimaru lui a fait subir alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson.

Ben oui, on écrit sur le monde de Naruto, alors on connait un peu les bases ou on ne les connait pas !

Qu'avez-vous pensé du combat ? J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, parce qu'il implique beaucoup plus qu'une simple bataille, il y a des implications psychologiques, et pour une fois, on se centre plus sur Kakashi. D'un autre côté, c'était difficile, parce qu'il fallait tenir compte de qui emploie quel genre de technique, et quelles techniques exactement, sachant que le but n'est pas de s'entretuer, mais qu'il faut tout de même que ce soit impressionnant. Enfin, impressionnant, je sais pas si ça en aura l'air, c'est difficile en écrivant de rendre compte de tout ça. Bon, après, ce n'était qu'un combat « amical », il y en aura d'autres ! Merci pour les commentaires, les personnes qui continuent à me suivre, ça fait énormément plaisir ! J'essaie de prendre en compte les commentaires pour améliorer mon écriture, j'espère que ça marche !

A la prochaine, et encore une fois, une surprise (qui n'est plus une surprise pour ceux qui savent) à ceux qui laissent une review (désolée, pour les anonymes, en revanche, ça implique les MP... En tout cas merci à ceux qui se manifestent tout de même !)


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE VIII**

- J'hallucine ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi ? Tu retrouves ta meilleure amie, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est te battre avec ?

Toujours appuyé contre la fenêtre, Kakashi se pinçait l'arrête du nez, luttant contre son envie de tourner les talons. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que, de tout le village, ce soit Anko qui débarque, avec sa délicatesse de camionneur et sa voix tonitruante ? Même lui n'était pas assez en forme pour supporter ça aujourd'hui.

- Ne le gronde pas, souffla Rin d'une voie endormie. C'est... ma faute.

Elle dormait paisiblement jusqu'à il y avait encore deux minutes, mais avec Anko dans les parages, même un mort ne serait pas en paix, songea le ninja avec lassitude.

- Il avait pas un kunai sous la gorge, que je sache, répliqua la kunoichi d'un ton irrité en administrant une potion régénérescente à son amie.

- Il y _avait_ des kunais, marmonna Kakashi.

- C'est moi... qui l'ai attaqué.

- Elle a bu, ou quoi ? Demanda Anko, les sourcils froncés. C'est pour ça que tu souris comme une idiote ?

- Pas... idiote, grommela Rin d'un ton boudeur, sans même ouvrir les yeux, en se tournant dans son lit pour trouver une position plus confortable.

Mais son sourire réapparut aussitôt.

- Elle a bu, c'est ça ? Insista Anko en se tournant vers Kakashi.

- Elle a utilisé quasiment tout son chakra, elle est à bout de forces. Elle pourrait peut-être se reposer pour récupérer si tu la laissais un peu tranquille.

- C'est ça, fait comme si c'était de ma faute. Tu es content de toi, j'espère ?

- C'était un simple... combat amical

- _Amical_, renifla la kunioichi en jetant un regard appuyé à la tenue endommagée de Kakashi.

- Elle est fatiguée, mais elle va bien. En tout cas, elle _irait_, si tu voulais bien baisser un peu le volume. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se bat elle et moi, je te rappelle. Et elle est en meilleur état que moi.

Ils entendirent les draps se relever.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? S'inquiéta d'une voix pateuse Rin qui s'était redressée.

- Non, soupira Kakashi. Rendors-toi, je disais juste ça pour qu'elle la boucle.

La tête retomba sur l'oreiller pendant qu'Anko retournai un regard noir à Kakashi. Ce dernier n'y fit même pas attention. Décidément, Rin était bien toujours la même : toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres même quand elle n'était pas en état de le faire.

- On te laisse, chuchota finalement la kunoichi en remontant le drap sous le menton de Rin. Dors, je reviendrai te voir.

Anko se releva et s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle remarqua que Kakashi n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- J'ai dit _on_ te laisse, siffla-t-elle au ninja.

- C'est pas moi qui l'empêchait de dormir, répondit-il du même ton.

- Toi aussi tu as besoin de repos, Kakashi.

- Je vais bien.

Anko se tut devant son obstination. Il n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers elle, concentré qu'il était sur sa surveillance sur Rin. Le regard de la kunoichi s'adoucit devant son air soucieux. Il était inquiet, c'était évident, même s'il essayait de se persuader qu'elle n'avait rien, encore plus qu'il n'essayait de la convaincre elle pour s'en débarrasser. Mais il respirait avec difficulté, sa paupière plus lourde que d'habitude, et il était complètement avachi contre la fenêtre ; il devait à peine tenir debout.

- Elle va pas s'envoler, dit Anko. On reste à côté, relax.

Lorsqu'il finit par la rejoindre dans le salon, elle lui donna une cuillère de potion et l'imita lorsqu'il s'assit place sur une caisse.

- Vous avez quand même une drôle de façon de fêter vos retrouvailles, vous deux, dit Anko après quelques minutes de silence.

- C'est pas exactement ça, marmonna-t-il. C'était plus... une sorte de jeu.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, vous êtes pas normaux. Vous pouvez pas vous contenter d'une accolade, comme tout le monde ?

- ...

- Ou... de jouer aux cartes ? Se rattrapa Anko en levant les yeux au ciel. S'il vous faut absolument vous mesurer l'un à l'autre.

- C'était pas ça, répéta Kakashi. C'est un défi qu'on avait l'habitude de se lancer, avec Minato-sensei, quand il voulait nous faire travailler le combat en équipe. Elle s'en est rappelée.

- Evidemment qu'elle s'en est rappelée.

Si c'était tout ce que Rin avait trouvé pour se rapprocher de Kakashi, il fallait espérer que cela valait le coup de se retrouver dans cet état. Et en levant les yeux vers le ninja devenu muet assis face à elle, Anko songea que finalement, oui, Rin avait peut-être bien réussi. Kakashi avait l'air de gamberger à plein régime, mais pas avec cette attitude renfermée qu'il affichait depuis le retour de Rin. Il dégageait plus de sérénité qu'elle ne lui en avait vu depuis des jours. Oui, ils étaient vraiment drôles, tous les deux.

- Tu aurais quand même pu la battre sans qu'elle ait à s'épuiser autant, tant qu'à faire, soupira Anko en secouant la tête.

- Je ne l'ai pas battue.

- Non ? C'est elle qui t'a mis une raclée ? Fit-elle, ravie.

- Non.

Elle lui envoya un regard noir, guère ravie qu'il se moque d'elle.

- Ex aequo.

- Ho hoo, sourit à nouveau Anko.

Des coups résonnèrent contre la porte.

- Rin-sensei ? Rin-sensei, vous êtes là ? Demanda une voix féminine.

Anko sursauta et se précipita vers la porte pour l'ouvrir avant que le bruit ne réveille l'endormie.

- J'av... Oh, euh... bafouilla Tamuï en apercevant la kunoichi qui lui était inconnue.

Elle échangea un regard surpris avec Kéto qui l'accompagnait.

- Rin-sensei est ici ? Demanda ce dernier.

- Oui, entrez. Mais sans bruit, Rin se repose.

- Elle est malade ? Demanda Tamuï en se précipitant à l'intérieur.

Elle stoppa en voyant le ninja assis sur une caisse dans un coin.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Du calme, elle va bien, répondit Anko. Elle est simplement fatiguée et elle dort dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Répéta Kéto en rejoignant sa coéquipière. Elle allait très bien ce matin.

Anko referma la porte et les rejoignit.

- Un... jeu un peu trop fatigant, répondit-elle en jetant un regard à Kakashi. Mais pas de panique, elle doit juste récupérer.

- Je vais la voir, déclara Tamuï, défiant du regard Anko et Kakashi de l'en empêcher.

Ancun des deux ne bougea et Kéto se retrouva seul avec eux.

- Je suis Mitarashi Anko, se présenta la kunoichi, pour couper court au silence gênant. Et voici Hatake Kakashi, nous sommes des amis de Rin.

Kéto s'inclina devant chacun d'eux.

- Xun Kéto, et Jia Yuan Tamuï. Nous sommes ses élèves.

- Enchantée mon garçon, dit la kunoichi, pendant que Kakashi hochait du menton dans sa direction.

- Rin-sensei n'est pas souffrante, vous en êtes sûre ?

- Elle a juste poussé un peu trop, mais elle va bien, assura Anko.

- Euh... je vais vous laisser, déclara Kakashi.

Anko le regarda se lever. La potion avait fait effet, il semblait capable de rentrer seul, mais elle décida de l'accompagner pour s'en assurer. Rin n'était plus seule, elle irait bien.

- Est-ce que Kakashi-san est blessé, lui aussi ? Demanda Kéto à voix basse en voyant la démarche un peu raide du ninja.

Soudain, il commençait à se dire qu'ils n'auraient sans doute pas dû venir. « Un jeu un peu trop fatigant »... Sans doute valait-il mieux ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Anko tourna la tête vers lui.

- Ca lui apprendra à chercher Rin, sourit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Je te la confie, mon garçon, je vais raccompagner l'éclopé.

- Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle, fit Kéto, hésitant, en les regardant partir.

Mal à l'aise, il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de sortir lui aussi et de laisser sa coéquipière gérer cette histoire. Prudent, il passa la tête par la porte entrouverte et vit Rin éveillée, quoique toujours couchée, qui expliquait plus clairement ce qui s'était passé : juste un entrainement trop poussé. Ouf.

- La prochaine fois, prévenez-nous, grommela Tamuï en lui apportant une tasse de thé. On a cru qu'ils vous avaient attaquée.

Kéto se mordit la langue. Lui, ça n'avait pas tout à fait été ça.

- Tout va bien. Ce sont des amis, ils m'ont veillée.

Elle se redressa dans son lit avec un sourire rassurant et prit la tasse que son apprentie lui tendait d'un air grave. Elle comprenait ce qui avait pu choquer Tamuï : la dernière fois qu'elle avait trouvé des inconnus chez une personne à laquelle elle tenait, c'était chez elle, le jour de l'attaque. Rin se dit qu'elle aurait dû être plus prudente. C'était à elle de préserver ses assistants, elle ne devait pas ajouter à leurs inquiétudes.

Tamuï vint s'installer sur le bord du lit et Kéto se planta près d'elles pour observer leur sensei. Elle avait l'air toujours fatiguée, mais elle ne semblait pas blessée. Elle dégageait quelque chose d'étrange, qui rappelait, en beaucoup plus fort, l'expression qu'elle avait le jour de leur arrivée à au village, quand elle s'était absentée en les laissant avec Uzumaki Naruto et Haruno Sakura. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait d'être libéré, et il se demanda quelle en était la raison. Il avait toujours connu Rin souriante et douce, paisible... mais il y avait quelque chose qui avait toujours empêché le jeune ninja de la qualifier d'heureuse. Il avait attribué ce manque à l'éloignement de son pays, puisqu'elle disait n'avoir plus de famille et avoir choisi de partir à la recherche de leur village. Et pourtant, il lui apparaissait maintenant que c'était plus que ça.

- Nous ne risquons rien, ici, assura Rin. Aucun de nous. Ce sont mes amis, ils me veillaient seulement.

La jeune kunoichi baissa les yeux et le coeur de Rin se serra. Elle savait que jamais Tamuï ne serait totalement apaisée. Comment le pourrait-elle, elle qui avait vu tous ceux qu'elle aimait mourir alors que rien ne laissait présager une telle sauvagerie ; rien, pas dans la toujours paisible Vallée Verte.

Rin pressa la main de la jeune fille.

- Nous ne risquons rien ici, répéta-t-elle. Je te le promets.

La mise en place du labo de recherches se fit rapidement. Ils s'étaient vu attribuer un vaste local, dans les sous-sols secrets de la tour du Hokage, pour plus de sécurité et de confidentialité. L'endroit aurait pu paraître sinistre, perdu dans les couloirs sombres dignes des plus grands labyrinthes, sans fenêtres, et dans le silence quasi religieux digne d'une crypte ; mais en réalité, une fois nettoyé, le matériel mis en place et les torches allumées, l'endroit baignait dans une lumière douce et chaude, dégageant une impression de calme, d'isolement, presque de mysticisme, indiscutablement propice au travail qui les attendait.

Tous trois se tenaient dans la salle, debout, prêts à se lancer dans la dernière ligne droite de leur recherches. Et la tache leur semblait aussi importante et sombre que la pièce aux dimensions quasi pharaoniques, dont les coins et la hauteur qui disparaissaient dans les ombres que créaient les feux, ressemblaient à une métaphore du chemin qu'ils s'apprêtaient à emprunter.

Derrière eux, la porte grinça lourdement. Se tournant, ils virent la médic-nin aux cheveux roses avancer jusqu'à la lumière après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle.

- Sakura-san, l'accueillit Rin en lui offrant un large sourire.

Ils échangèrent les saluts d'usage, chacun se rappelant leur première rencontre au pied de la Tour du Hokage. Bien que gênés par la présence du porteur de Bijuu dont le chakra malfaisant leur parvenait malgré le sceau, ils avaient été capables d'apprécier l'amabilité de la jeune médic-nin, un accueil réconfortant après toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient vues.

Ils allèrent se poster autour de la large table de pierre au centre de la pièce, uniquement éclairée par les torches qui formaient un cercle autour d'elle. Chacun d'un côté de la table, ils restèrent un moment dans le silence presque sépulcral de la pièce à échanger des regards graves. Les rouleaux de parchemins étaient empilés entre eux, encore refermés. La voix de Sakura s'éleva.

- Je voulais vous remercier, Rin-san. De me laisser m'impliquer à vos côtés.

La jeune fille regardait la kunoichi face à elle et s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

- C'est nous qui te remercions pour ton aide. Cela fait des années que je déchiffre les documents liés à cette technique. Ce qui est présent sur cette table n'est qu'une toute petite fraction de ce qui existait et que j'ai déjà étudié, mais c'est tout ce que nous avons pu ramener. Il faudra prier pour que les éléments manquants s'y trouvent. Et dans le cas contraire, il nous faudra arriver par nous même à compléter la technique, et être capable d'en supporter les conséquences.

Rin, Tamuï et Kéto observaient Sakura, qui comprit que la kunoichi lui offrait là une dernière chance de se retirer, si elle avait le moindre doute. Ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à recréer devait être un jutsu du niveau de ceux qui étaient généralement interdits pour leur complexité et leur dangerosité.

- J'en suis consciente, assura Sakura. Je suis prête.

Kéto à sa droite hocha la tête de satisfaction, et même Tamuï s'autorisa un sourire. Tous deux se tournèrent vers leur sensei.

- Alors, bienvenue dans le cercle de recherche Anatema.

*

- Naruto ?

- Oui ?

- T'as rien remarqué chez Kakashi-sensei ?

Une sonnette d'alarme s'alluma dans la tête du jeune ninja, et il déposa aussitôt ses baguettes. Sa coéquipière avait cet air qui ne trompait pas en observant Kakashi. Prudence.

- Euh... Oui, je trouve que c'est préoccupant, moi aussi, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Sakura en tournant son visage vers lui. Je trouvais qu'il allait mieux justement...

Le garçon se gifla mantalement et jeta un oeil à Kakashi. Le sensei était debout à une dizaine de mètres de là, tourné vers la stèle funéraire. Ça devenait un peu morbide, quand même, cette manie de toujours agir comme si le monument était une personne, songea le ninja. Mais pour son sensei, c'était sans doute un compagnon de choix : pas obligé de lui parler, ni de lui répondre, et ii ne risquait pas de trop le coller s'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à lui. Bref, c'était du Kakashi tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

- Est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose de bizarre, toi ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Non, euh... Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux...

- Tu sais ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Naruto haussa les épaules.

- Et Sai, il en dit quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Aucune idée, je ne l'ai toujours pas vu, dit Sakura, songeuse. Est-ce qu'il est en mission, en ce moment ?

- Sûrement, j'en sais rien, moi, je suis pas sa secrétaire.

- Naruto !

- D'ailleurs, toi, tu étais où ces derniers temps ? Je suis venue te chercher pour manger en ville, hier, ta mère m'a dit que tu étais sortie.

- J'étais occupée, marmonna Sakura en se sentant rosir.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. La dernière et rare fois qu'elle avait dû mentir à Naruto remontait à l'époque où elle essayait de le convaincre de ne plus rechercher Sasuke ; elle essayait juste de masquer le fait que Konoha avait donné son accord pour le faire assassiner en tant que ninja déserteur et criminel. Et ce mensonge avait eu des conséquences qu'elle préférait oublier. Aujourd'hui, la raison pour laquelle elle devait garder le secret était différente, mais elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup plus de devoir lui mentir. Mais après tout, c'était toujours pour son bien, et cette fois, elle était certaine de bien s'y prendre.

- Occupée à quoi ? S'étonna le ninja. Tu as eu une mission sans moi ?

- Et alors, ça arrive, répliqua Sakura, que la gêne rendait un peu plus agresive que nécessaire.

Au moins, cela eut le double avantage de ne pas pas un mensonge et de clouer le bec à Naruto.

*

Du revers de la main, Rin essuya la sueur de son front et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Les jours qui rallongeaient et apportaient la chaleur étouffante de l'été, ajoutés au rythme intense du travail qu'elle s'imposait, commençaient à avoir raison de son énergie. La médic-nin avait beau savoir qu'ils étaient quatre à plancher sur la réussite de la mission, qu'ils n'étaient pas à un jour près et qu'aller dès le début au bout de ses forces n'aiderait pas, elle avait du mal à ralentir la cadence. Pourtant, en général, elle parvenait à être raisonnable en tout. C'était cela, être médic-nin. On savait ce qu'il fallait au corps, et quand s'arrêter pour le préserver. Mais dans cette affaire, elle avait plus de mal à garder le contrôle sur elle-même, elle s'en rendait compte. Elle voulait en finir et enfin apporter à Nauro ce qu'il méritait. Et il restait encore tellement à faire...

Souvent, ce n'était qu'en voyant l'état de ses élèves et de Sakura qui refusaient d'être en reste dans les efforts pour boucler la mission qu'elle constatait son propre épuisement. Ils avaient passé l'après midi et la nuit entière à déchiffrer les parchemins abîmés et inscrits dans une langue ancienne, afin de trouver des indices, des formules pour la technique d'extraction du Bijuu. Au bout du compte, ce matin, Tsunade avait fini par les jeter dehors tous les quatre en leur ordonnant de prendre du repos jusqu'au lendemain. Ils étaient alors tous rentrés chez eux, malgré cette pointe de culpabilité qui ne les quittait pas de ne pas avoir encore trouvé la réponse. Cette culpabilité, Rin vivait avec depuis longtemps, mais être si près du but l'exacerbait encore.

Rin baissa les yeux sur son ouvrage pour l'inspecter. Des meubles, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bête ; une table et quelques chaises. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour oublier un peu la tâche à laquelle elle sentait qu'elle aurait dû être attelée. Malgré ce que lui avait demandé Tsunade, le repos ne venait pas ; il fallait qu'elle agisse, et autant s'exercer à employer son chakra de façon précise et efficace. Elle en aurait besoin lorsque la technique serait au point. Et c'était un bon moyen pour profiter du soleil et du petit jardin juste devant sa maisonnette.

Transformer le bois mort par jutsu s'était révélé plus ardu que prévu, par rapport à la manipulation des arbres et des plantes qu'elle employait quand elle se battait et qui possédaient des cellules qui pouvaient encore évoluer et, surtout, leur propre énergie. Cela lui faisait réaliser l'étendue du travail qu'il lui restait à faire pour ne serait-ce que maîtriser le Mokuton, et rendait encore plus énorme la tâche qu'il lui faudrait accomplir si elle voulait un jour parvenir à extraire Kyuubi. L'aura de terreur que le démon répendait lors de la dernière grande guerre qu'elle avait vécue à Konoha hantait encore parfois ses cauchemars. Ce charka de pure malfaisance qui émanait de lui, cette chaleur ardente et acide à la fois, qui viciait l'air... Elle devait à tout prix en débarrasser Naruto. Penser que ce monstre était en lui était intolérable, quel qu'ait été le but de Minato lorsqu'il l'avait scellé.

Rin épousseta la grande table qu'elle avait transmutée à partir des branches qu'elle avait récupérées dans la forêt. Le bois mort s'étant mué sous la technique en un bois assaini, lisse et solide. Pas aussi joli qu'un meuble qu'elle aurait acquis chez le menuisier du village, mais fidèle au travail qui aurait rendu son père fier. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à...

- Bonjour !

Rin tourna la tête, surprise. Toute à ses pensées, elle n'avait entendu personne arriver.

- Kakashi, sourit-elle, hésitante. Naruto-kun.

Elle n'avait pas revu son ancien coéqupier depuis la fin du défi, et s'était évanouie avant qu'ils aient pu parler vraiment parler. Elle ignorait totalement ce qu'il pouvait penser et s'il était disposé à lui pardonner.

- B'jour, marmonna Naruto, inconscient du malaise ambiant.

Le silence s'installa. Les bras croisés, Naruto affichait un air boudeur, attendant clairement avec impatience que Kakashi reprenne la route. Ce dernier, lui, observait Rin avec attention, comme s'il tentait de l'évaluer, de jauger sa réaction. Elle lui renvoyait un regard mêlé d'incompréhension et de crainte mêlées. Que cherchait-il ? Elle avait eu l'impression que quelque chose s'était débloqué entre eux, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ils n'avaient pas été si proches depuis si longtemps. Et pourtant elle avait un peu peur à nouveau. S'était-elle trompée ? Il y avait toujours ce courant étrange et maladroit entre eux. Elle aurait dû se douter que ce ne serait pas aussi simple, qu'elle ne règlerait pas tout avec un simple combat, mais elle était tout de même inquiète et un peu triste. Si elle n'avait rien réglé, eh bien tant pis, elle ne baisserait pas les bras. Elle continuerait, jusqu'à ce qu'il montre qu'il était prêt.

- Euh... Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes par ici ? Se résolut à demander Rin, dans une tentative pour dissiper le malaise.

- On se rend au terrain d'entrainement.

- Sauf que le terrain est à l'autre bout de la ville, Kakashi-sensei, grogna Naruto en pointant du doigt la route par laquelle ils venaient. J'arrête pas de le lui répéter, il m'écoute pas ! On a déjà atterri ici hier...

- Ah, je faisais pas attention, répondit nonchalamment Kakashi. J'ai dû rater la route, j'étais trop pris dans ma lecture.

Naruto le mitrailla du regard.

- Vous ne lisiez _pas_, Kakashi-sensei. Vous l'avez même pas pris, votre fichu bouquin.

- Quel bouquin ? Demanda Rin, qui ne savait plus ce qui la concernait exactement dans la discussion.

- Ita...

- Heu, l'interrompit précipitamment Kakashi. Je ne crois pas avoir fait les présentations, au fait. Rin, voici Uzumaki Naruto, un des membres de mon équipe. Naruto, voici Rin. C'est... La femme qui t'a recueillie à ta naissance.

Un vent glacial sembla envahir le petit jardin, alors que pas la moindre brise ne soufflait. Pétrifiée, Rin tourna son regard vers Naruto, qui semblait sous le choc. Pendant un moment, les yeux écarquillés du jeune ninja la happèrent et tout le reste sembla disparaître autour.

- Euh, je... bafouilla Rin en se tournant à nouveau vers Kakashi, perdue.

Que cherchait-il exactement, en faisant apparaître la vérité de façon aussi abrupte ? Il n'avait jamais semblé désireux d'aborder ce sujet avec son élève, alors pourquoi maintenant, comme ça ? Elle n'était pas prête, absolument pas prête à faire face à Naruto et sa colère quand il déduirait de tout ça qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Elle devait déjà affronter Kakashi et ses reproches silencieux, elle devait encore apprendre à connaître Naruto, quelle genre de personne il était, pour savoir comment il réagirait... et voilà que son ancien coéquipier lançait cette bombe.

- Oh, s'exclama soudain Kakashi d'un ton détaché en regardant une montre imaginaire à son poignet. Je viens de me rappeler, je dois aller voir Iruka-sensei, Naruto. Pour euh... lui parler de... de quelque chose. Je te laisse, tu aideras Rin à... Peu importe, tu trouveras comment te rendre utile. On reprendra l'entrainement plus tard.

Et, sur un petit signe de la main, il disparut. Rin dut se retenir de ne pas partir à sa suite, mais Naruto l'observait toujours avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, sans sembler s'être même aperçu de la disparition de Kakashi.

- Naruto, je...

- C'est vous qui m'avez recueilli ? Demanda le jeune ninja dans un souffle.

Devant l'air bouleversé et totalement dénué de colère du fils de son ancien sensei, la peur de Rin s'évanouit, remplacée par une tristesse et une tendresse immenses. Il n'était pas furieux, il était submergé par l'émotion.

- Vous avez connu mes parents ? Demanda-t-il en avançant d'un pas. Vous savez qui était ma mère ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez recueilli ? C'est...

Il s'interrompit, le regard plein d'espoir. Elle lui sourit, émue elle aussi devant ce visage si semblable à celui de son ancien sensei si cher à ses pensées.

- Et si tu venais boire un thé ? Proposa-t-elle. Je te raconterai tout.

Un immense sourire fendit le visage du jeune homme, et il approuva vigoureusement puis entra précipitamment dans la petite maison. Avant de le rejoindre à l'intérieur, Rin se tourna vers le dernier endroit où elle avait vu Kakashi.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle, reconnaissante.

Elle inspira profondément et rentra chez elle.

- Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions.

- Je saurais pas par quoi commencer, rit doucement le garçon en se grattant la nuque.

- Je m'en doute, sourit tristement Rin.

Lorsqu'il s'était résolu à se sacrifier pour sceller Kyuubi, Minato lui avait fait promettre ainsi qu'à Kakashi et au Troisième Hokage de garder le secret afin de protéger son fils des intrigues politiques qui ne manqueraient pas de voir le jour si l'on apprenait que le dernier Hokage laissait un enfant derrière lui, un enfant qui était l'hôte du démon renard, qui plus est. Même Naruto devait ignorer son identité, tant qu'il ne serait pas en âge de saisir tous les enjeux.

- Je sais que le Quatrième était mon père, murmura Naruto.

Il leva un regard incertain vers elle, attendant visiblement qu'elle confirme et qu'elle commence ses explications par là.

- Comment est-ce que tu l'as su ?

- C'est lui qui me l'a dit. Je l'ai vu. Il avait mis en place un sceau spécial... et il est apparu.

Il s'interrompit, et Rin vit à son visage que ses sentiments se mélangeaient à ce souvenir. À la fois de la joie et de la douleur. La joie d'avoir enfin vu son père et... la douleur de le perdre à nouveau ? Dans quelles circonstances s'était déroulée cette rencontre ? Rin retint ses questions. Aujourd'hui, elle devait donner les réponses. Le reste attendrait.

- Namikaze Minato était mon sensei, dit Rin en lui faisant signe de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir.

- Namikaze...

- Tu portes le nom de ta mère. Uzumaki Kushina. C'était une kunoichi du pays du Tourbillon.

- Ma mère n'était pas de Konoha ?

- Elle avait quelques années de moins que toi quand elle est arrivée au village, à ce que je sais. Elle et ses frères avaient fui leur village à cause de la guerre. Mais ils sont morts quelques années plus tard, et Kushina a décidé de rester à Konoha.

- Comment elle était ? Souffla Naruto. Belle ? Elle était ninja ?

- C'était une très belle et grande kunoichi, rit-elle. Grande, avec de longs cheveux roux. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Toujours franche, pleine d'énergie, d'une très grande gentillesse... Très déterminée quand elle voulait défendre une chose qui lui tenait à coeur.

- Vous étiez son amie ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui courait d'une oreille à l'autre.

- C'était impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Oui, nous étions amies, c'est une des personnes les plus dignes d'être aimées que j'ai rencontrées. Tes parents étaient si beaux ensemble. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, ils étaient vraiment heureux.

Naruto remua un peu sur sa chaise, les sourcils froncés comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

- Pourqu... Comment...

Elle inspira profondément, devinant sa question.

- Juste après ta naissance.

Il pressa les lèvres et attendit, soulagé qu'elle ait compris sans qu'il ait à formuler sa pensée.

- Il y a eu des complications pendant l'accouchement. Ta naissance n'était pas prévue pour aussi tôt. Mais... nous étions en pleine guerre. Elle s'inquiétait pour le village, pour Minato, comme nous tous, mais ça ne lui valait rien, dans son état... Ca doit être ce qui a déclenché l'accouchement. Seulement, tous les médic-nin étaient sur le front, à ce moment-là ; l'hôpital était plein à craquer et il fallait que ta naissance reste secrète ; très peu de gens étaient au courant. Le médic-nin qui suivait ta mère s'est fait tuer sur le champ de bataille. Quand on a su que Kushina était en train d'accoucher... Je suis arrivée trop tard, je n'ai pu que te sauver toi.

Elle avait décidé d'être honnête. À lui de décider s'il voulait la détester pour ça. Dans les faits, la situation avait été un peu plus complexe. Tous les médecins et sages-femmes lui avaient assuré par la suite qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire dans ces cas-là, que l'accouchement se serait malgré tout soldé par la mort de la mère. Mais ce que Rin gardait en tête, elle, c'était la solitude et la peur que Kushina avait dû ressentir, son chagrin immense quand elle avait compris qu'elle ne verrait plus Minato et qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas son enfant... le visage dévasté de Minato quand ils étaient arrivés et avaient trouvé le corps déjà agonisant de se compagne, qui tenait le nouveau-né faible dans ses bras.

- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez recueilli ? Parce que vous vous sentiez coupable ?

- Ce n'était pas la culpabilité, répondit doucement Rin. Même si oui, je regreterai toujours de n'avoir pas pu arriver à temps. Mais surtout, comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais amie avec ta mère, et je savais ce que Minato s'apprêtait à faire et qu'il ne te resterait plus de famille. Je savais tout l'amour qu'ils avaient pour toi et qu'ils voulaient t'offrir. À partir de là, j'ai pensé que ta place était auprès de moi.

- Mais vous êtes partie.

Le ton, qui était plus celui de la résignation que du reproche, fit se serrer le coeur de Rin. L'amour de Kushina et Minato, elle ne le lui avait pas apporté non plus, ou en tout cas, pas de façon visible pour lui.

- Si je l'avais pu, je serais restée, dit-elle doucement.

Elle aurait voulu lui expliquer pourquoi elle était partie, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, pas encore. Elle aurait voulu lui promettre qu'elle ne repartirait plus. Mais à l'époque, quand elle l'avait pris avec elle, elle ne pensait pas non plus avoir un jour à le laisser. Ce n'était qu'après qu'elle avait appris qu'il existait une technique, quelque part, qui permettrait à Naruto de ne pas avoir à subir l'influence du démon renard. À partir de là, elle n'avait hésité que le temps de s'assurer que quelqu'un prendrait en charge le bébé pendant son absence. Alors... Aujourd'hui, elle souhaitait lui promettre qu'elle ne disparaîtrait plus, mais même si elle était en mesure de le faire sans risquer de se parjurer à nouveau, il était de toute façon bien trop tard. Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle n'était plus le nouveau-né qui n'avait personne au monde pour prendre soin de lui. Il avait grandi, s'était débrouillé dans la vie. Elle ignorait encore quelle avait pu être sa vie... mais elle songea avec un pincement de coeur qu'elle n'avait sans doute rien à lui apporter, à part ce à quoi elle avait sacrifié ces dernières années. Et pour lui apporter quoi que ce soit, encore faudrait-il qu'il le veuille... Mais elle ferait tout pour s'en montrer digne.

Ils restèrent longtemps à se regarder en silence jusqu'à ce que Naruto esquisse un sourire, comme s'il avait pu saisir ses promesses muettes.

*

**note de l'auteur :**

Je n'ai pas eu accès à internet ce weekend, les réponses aux reviews ( et la « surprise » que j'y joins) devront attendre le weekend prochain, toutes mes excuses ! (pour ceux qui n'y ont pas encore eu droit pour leur commentaire précédent, y'en aura plusieurs pour rattraper !) J'aurai plus de temps à ce moment-là, mais je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, en tout cas, du fond du coeur !

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça ? Des réactions des différents personnages, de leur façon d'agir ? Il y a plein de petites choses suggérées dans ce chapitre qui me semblaient intéressantes à dire. Certaines annoncent des évènements futurs, d'autres servent à donner l'état d'esprit des personnages...

J'essaie d'introduire un peu de légereté dans le ton, ça doit se remarquer ? L'histoire est assez grave comme ça, il me semble, et après tout, l'humour fait partie intégrante de Naruto (d'un autre côté, ce qui passe par dessin ne passe pas forcément à l'écrit...). Il faut bien lacher la pression de temps en temps ! J'espère juste que les personnages restent suffisamment fidèles à eux-mêmes.

J'ai beaucoup aimé faire se rencontrer « officiellement » Naruto et Rin. J'ai failli zapper leur discussion et terminer sur le « merci » de Rin à Kakashi, en me disant que ce qu'ils se disent, c'est ce que nous soupçonnons tous, puis je me serais contentée de faire par la suite des allusions à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Mais c'est quand même un moment important pour Naruto, et ça l'est presque autant pour Rin que quand elle a retrouvé Kakashi. Et ça m'intéressait de montrer ses différents sentiments selon telle ou telle personne. Après, je ne pense pas avoir apporté grand chose de très original sur l'histoire de Minato et Kushina, je suis sans doute trop influencée sur ce que j'ai pu lire comme fics sur le sujet. Pour moi, le fait que Kakashi ait amené Naruto l'air de rien était un signe fort ; la réponse à Rin qui montre que quelque chose a évolué entre eux. Qu'est ce que ça vous inspire, ce passage en particulier ?

Bref, voilà de quoi réfléchir jusqu'à samedi ! Encore merci pour vos commentaires ou ne serait-ce qu'avoir lu jusqu'ici, car je sais qu'il y a beaucoup plus de lecteurs que de reviewers, ça fait quand même plaisir !


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE IX**

- Si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

Tamuï et Kéto s'inclinèrent à cette généreuse invitation puis, sur un ultime au revoir, se retirèrent. Heureusement pour eux, l'aînée des soeurs Hyuuga, également présente lors de leur visite, avait réussi à dissoudre un peu le malaise qui les étreignait à leur arrivée. Malgré leur détermination à réparer ce qu'ils considéraient comme un affront, ils avaint craint cette nouvelle rencontre avec celle qui leur avait causé un tel choc sans le vouloir. Cette dernière avait accepté leurs excuses avec une froideur dont ils s'étaient demandé si elle exprimait une mauvaise volonté ou simplement une personnalité indifférente ; c'était la gentillesse, quoique teintée de timidité extrême, de Hyuuga Hinata, contrastant avec l'attitude de sa jeune soeur, qui était parvenue à les rassurer. Bien que visiblement peu à l'aise dans son rôle d'hotesse, la jeune femme qui semblait avoir leur âge à peu de choses près, s'était montré d'une telle affabilité qu'il aurait été difficile de ne pas y être sensible.

En ce qui concernait la raison de leur visite dans la demeure de Hyuuga, Hanabi, plus ils étaient restés dans le vaste salon face à elle, plus ils avaient pu observer sa froideur qui supprimait peu à peu toute ressemblance avec Sané, qui était la joie de vivre même. Ce n'était plus uniquement ces pupilles blanches qui les séparaient. C'était une attitude, une posture rigide, cette façon de se contenir en économisant le moindre geste, le moindre sourire.

Kéto était soulagé. Ils avaient réussi à présenter leurs excuses en regardant Hanabi Hyuuga sans perdre leurs moyens. Tamuï avait réussi à rester maîtresse d'elle-même, quoiqu'un peu effacée, comme si elle redoutait qu'en se laissant aller, elle ne puisse se maîtriser. Dès qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans la propriété et qu'elle avait croisé avec un frisson le regard blanc de la servante, elle avait gardé ses yeux rivés au sol, se contentant de suivre en silence dans la longue allée et les couloirs où se promenaient tranquillement et silencieusement les Hyuuga qui profitaient du calme austère des jardins. L'instant où Hanabi était entrée dans les salon faillit avoir raison d'elle, mais la main de Kéto qui pressait doucement la sienne avait apaisé un peu sa douleur. Hinata Hyuuga, qui était arrivée juste après avec des raffraichissement et son sourire timide l'avait aidée à se détacher de la vision perturbante de sa soeur. Toutes deux se ressemblaient, d'une certaine façon, par leur peaux si pâles identiques, leur regard clair et leurs longs cheveux sombres ; mais les pupilles de Hinata ne ressemblaient pas à la mort : elles parlaient de sagesse, et elles arrivaient à être chaleureuses, soulignées par la frange de ses cheveux noirs qui encadraient sagement son visage aux traits fins ; son sourire n'était pas que froid et poli, il disait qu'elle était une bonne personne. Elle avait une voix douce et chantante, la conversation agréable, et elle leur posa des questions en parvenant à ne pas se montrer indiscrète tandis que sa soeur se contentait d'être présente. N'étaient ses yeux noirs, Tamuï aurait pu passer presque plus facilement pour la soeur de Hinata que Hanabi, remarqua Kéto en se rappelant à quel point Tamuï était vivante et aimée de tous autrefois.

L'après midi avait été difficile et long, mais c'était un peu moins troublés que ce qu'il avait prévu qu'ils prirent congés. Ils retraversèrent les jardins seuls, soulagés et pressés de quitter la demeure qui ressemblait trop à ses occupants, solennels et silencieux. Tamuï ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à croiser le regard de ce clan qui les regardait passer, étrangers, dans leur domaine. Ce n'est qu'en atteignant la haute porte d'entrée de la propriété qu'elle se résolut à relever les yeux ; mal lui en prit, car la première chose qu'elle vit fut un autre de ces regards blancs. La jeune fille sentit son souffle la quitter sous l'observation silencieuse du jeune membre homme qui les regardait quitter la demeure. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour le fixer que quand Kéto se pencha vers elle, inquiet, pour lui chuchoter :

- Il faut qu'on y aille, Tamuï.

Ils n'en sortiraient jamais, s'il fallait sans cesse revenir présenter leurs excuses pour avoir eu une réaction offensante envers un membre de cette famille ; à la longue, les Hyuuga allaient penser qu'ils le faisaient exprès.

Le jeune ninja releva lui aussi les yeux vers celui qui se trouvait face a eux, grand et fin, comme tous ceux de cette maison, les prunelles blanches évidemment, ses longs cheveux noirs retenus aux pointes par un élastique, et une longue tunique blache qui, par sa sobriété, correspondait totalement à ce que Kéto avait pu saisir de la mentalité de ce clan pendant cette visite. Kéto salua du menton le nouvel arrivant qui, percevant son mouvement, détacha ses yeux de Tamuï pour lui rendre son salut et s'effaça pour leur laisser le passage. Kéto pressa discrètement le bras de sa coéquipière et la fit franchir la porte.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Chuchota-t-il lorsqu'ils se furent assez éloignés.

Alors qu'ils remontaient la rue pleine de monde, il dévisageait sa coéquipière avec inquiétude, guettant les traces d'une nouvelle crise ; mais, malgré son air grave et peut-être un peu troublé, elle semblait parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle releva la tête, un peu surprise, comme tirée de ses pensées.

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle.

- Tu es sûre ? Insista-t-il devant son air préoccupé. T'avais l'air...

La jeune fille enroula son bras autour de celui de Kéto, un sourire un peu forcé aux lèvres, et le fit reprendre leur marche.

- Je suis contente que ce soit fini. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais ça va.

Elle l'avait assez inquiété comme ça, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, maintenant. Ils avaient présenté leurs excuses, ce problème était derrière eux. Il fallait juste qu'elle apprenne à mieux maîtriser ses réactions pour ne plus s'embarrasser de la sorte. Pour Hanabi Hyuuga, elle s'y était faîte, c'était bon. Mais ce clan avait définitivement quelque chose qui remuait quelque chose en elle. Cette ressemblance physique avec les membres de sa propre famille la bouleversait malgré elle, il lui faudrait encore du temps pour s'y accoutumer.

- On y va ? Proposa-t-elle. On doit récupérer nos armes chez le forgeron, et Rin-sensei doit nous attendre pour le dîner.

À sa grande satisfaction, son ami acquiesça et se laissa entrainer le long des ruelles désertes du quartier paisible des Hyuuga, jusqu'à arriver à celles plus animées du centre du village.

Ils n'avaient guère eu de temps pour se familiariser davantage avec les rues de Konoha. À partir du moment où Rin avait récupéré de son combat, ils avaient tous trois mis toute leur énergie en oeuvre pour mettre en place le laboratoire, puis ils avaient enchaîné presque aussitôt sur l'étude des documents. Il leur avait été difficile d'en sortir, entraînés par le tourbillon d'activités de Rin. Elle avait toujours eu cette attitude fébrile qui la coupait à tout ce qui n'était pas sa recherche lorsqu'elle travaillait dans la Vallée Verte, mais à présent qu'elle était de retour chez elle, elle avait adopté un rythme effrené qui les inquiétait un peu. Malgré tout, ils s'efforçaient de se montrer à la hauteur, car ils savaient que c'était important pour elle et, de leur point de vue, ça l'était aussi pour la survie de Konoha.

Hikaru Ken, le forgeron, leur présenta leurs armes réparées.

- J'ai bien peur qu'elles ne soient pas tout à fait comme avant. J'ai repris le montage d'origine, mais le métal n'est pas le même, je n'ai pas réussi à recréer l'alliage qui le composait. Mais le métal que nous employons ici est également très bien, dit-il en tendant son katana à Kéto.

Ce dernier attrapa la garde et fit courir ses doigts sur la lame. Elle était un peu plus légère que l'encienne, d'un métal un peu plus foncée, semblable à celui des armes que Rin avait. Il la fit siffler dans les airs. L'arme était bien équilibrée, et montrait tout le savoir faire du forgeron.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-il, satisfait. C'est du très bon travail.

Le forgeron tendit ensuite ses deux armes à Tamuï. Concentrée, cette dernière saisit une poignée dans chaque main et observa la larges lames incurvées, qui formaient autour de ses mains un large cercle d'une trentaine de centimètres de diamètre. Elles n'avaient pas été forgées avec la même finesse que les originales, mais elles semblaient solides. Elle fut soulagée en voyant que son chakra parcourait le nouveau métal aussi facilement que l'ancien.

- Merci, Ken-san, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Elle s'efforça de ne pas voir en son arme transformée le signe de sa propre transformation nécessaire pour devenir un membre de ce village ; c'était une chose inévitable. Tout comme leurs armes, ils prenaient un peu de cet endroit mais gardaient leur essence originelle. Le forgeron avait préservé la garde du katana de Kéto, et les poignées des armes de Tamuï, qui étaient d'un travail artisanal unique, inimitable, et y avait intégré parfaitement son propre travail, respectant l'âme des objets sur lesquels il avait travaillé.

Ils s'éloignèrent à nouveau du centre du village pour se rendre chez Rin. Aucun des deux ne l'avait vue depuis qu'ils avaient fermé la porte deux jours auparavant et qu'ils étaient rentrés se reposer. Ils avaient réussi à rebâtir leur vie, établir des petites habitudes, eux dans leur petit appartement, Rin dans sa maison.

- Rin-sensei ? Fit Kéto en frappant à la porte de la maisonnette quand ils furent arrivés.

Tamuï attendait de voir la porte bouger avec un soupçon d'impatience et d'inquiétude. Elle leva la tête vers Kéto.

- Si jamais l'autre a encore...

Mais à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Tamuï se détendit en voyant sa sensei souriante et en pleine forme sur le seuil. Elle arrivait visiblement de la cuisine, et s'essuyait les main avec un torchon.

- Entrez, dit-elle en s'effaçant.

A l'intérieur, les odeurs de cuisine embaumaient, Rin s'était surpassée. Elle parut particulièrement pleine d'énergie à ses élèves, qui en furent soulagés.

Tout à fait naturellement, leur repas hebdomadaire lorsqu'ils vivaient dans la Vallée Verte s'était transposé ici ; et que cette tradition ait été conservée malgré le changement de cadre et tout ce qui s'était passé réchauffait le coeur de Tamuï. Bien que revenue dans son pays, Rin ne s'éloignait pas d'eux, elle ne changeait pas. La jeune fille savait bien que Rin aurait pu se contenter de retrouver son ancienne vie, renouer avec ses anciens amis, et les laisser de côté. Mais non, elle était toujours là, sa porte ouverte pour eux ; elle ne s'était même pas débarrassée des bijoux qui la continuaient de la différencier du reste des villageois et la désignaient comme étrangère presque aussi bien qu'eux. Ces simples boucles d'oreilles, quoi qu'elles vaillent pour le reste du monde, représentaient pour elle, pour Kéto et pour Rin toutes ces années que cette dernière avait passées chez eux et qu'elle conservait précieusement.

- On devrait peut-être inviter Sakura-san, un jour, dit Kéto en mettant le touche finale à l'un des plats posés sur la table de travail.

Tamuï releva brusquement la tête.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Eh bien... bafouilla le garçon, déconcerté. On travaille tous les quatre, maintenant... Je trouve que ce serait une bonne idée.

- Justement, on se voit déjà suffisamment dans la journée, non ?

- C'est juste pour être gentil, marmonna Kéto, hésitant, en tournant son regard vers Rin.

- On a bien le temps d'être gentils pendant la journée, répéta Tamuï.

- Mais...

- Tamuï... Tu n'aimes pas Sakura ? Demanda Rin. J'avais pourtant l'impression que vous vous étiez bien entendu.

Tamuï se renfrogna davantage.

- Si, je l'aime bien. Pourquoi ?

- Pourtant on dirait bien que tu as quelque chose contre elle, fit remarquer Kéto.

- Non, c'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit, bougonna Tamuï. Juste que ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on a besoin de l'inviter. Bon, on mange ?

Sans attendre leur réponse, elle attrapa le plat préparé par Kéto et retourna dans la salle à manger.

- J'ai vraiment dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demanda Kéto, interloqué.

Rin secoua la tête.

- C'était très gentil, au contraire, dit-elle en lui frottant le bras en signe de réconfort. Je te remercie. On verra plus tard... Quand on aura tous mieux appris à connaître Sakura et que Tamuï aura cessé de se méfier de tout le monde.

- J'aime pas la voir comme ça... murmura-t-il. C'est pas elle, ça... Aussi sur la défensive et en guerre contre le monde entier...

Il avait un air résigné et peiné qui était inhabituel chez lui, même après tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie. De toute leur équipe, il était celui qui avait le plus pris sur lui pour les aider à avancer, depuis le début. Refoulant sa propre peine, il leur présentait chaque jour un visage optimiste et réconfortant ; il gérait seul son chagrin et celui de Tamuï pour les préserver toutes les deux. Ça aurait dû être l'inverse, songea-t-elle, c'était elle qui aurait dû leur apporter ce soutien ; c'était elle l'adulte, leur sensei, et à présent elle craignait que tout cela n'ait raison de son courage. Encore une erreur qu'elle avait commise...

- Je sais bien que c'est impossible de faire comme si rien n'avait eu lieu, continuait-il en secouant la tête, le bouleversement visible sur ses traits. Je pourrais attendre le temps qu'il faut. Mais en même temps, elle se fait souffrir elle-même en rejetant tout le monde...

- C'est dur pour toi aussi, dit Rin d'une voix douce.

- Non, je... Moi ça va...

Mais il s'interrompit, les sourcils froncés, et baissa la tête. Rin sentit son coeur se fêler devant la détresse de l'adolescent. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas paru si jeune et vulnérable.

L'attrapant par le bras, elle l'attira contre elle et resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été ainsi, il venait de perdre sa famille dans la grande épidémie qui ravageait la Vallée Verte depuis quelques semaines avant que Rin n'arrive. Le petit garçon de quatre ans la suivait partout depuis son arrivée, alors que tout le reste du villade se méfiait d'elle, étrangère qui venait de si loin et qui proposait de les aider avec ses techniques inconnues ; à la mort de sa famille, il n'avait plus accepté qu'elle, elle avait passé des journées entières à le garder dans ses bras. Un bien ou un mal, il avait fallu cela pour que les villageois acceptent qu'elle leur apporte son aide pour soigner les malades. Et seulement ensuite, des semaines plus tard, lorsque ses soins avaient été acceptés par tous et qu'elle avait réussi à éradiquer totalement l'épidémie, elle avait pu leur demander leur aide pour sa mission.

Depuis, les yeux gris de Kéto n'avaient jamais plus été très loins, doux et souriants malgré les épreuves qu'il avait connues. Elle l'avait vu reprendre doucement goût à la vie, grâce au soutien du village, il avait trouvé une place dans une famille amie de la sienne, et s'étaitdébrouillé pour toujours trainailler près de chez elle. Premier à lui avoir accordé sa confiance, il avait également été le premier à devenir son élève, quelques années plus tard. Il avait toujours été travailleur, intelligent, courageux. Aujourd'hui, c'était la douleur de Tamuï et la peur qu'il avait pour elle qui avaient raison de lui.

- Je veux qu'elle aille bien... murmura-t-il, ses épaules tressautant sous les sanglots qu'il retenait.

- Je veux que toi aussi tu ailles bien, répondit Rin.

*

- Sakura-chaaan !

Sursautant, la jeune fille se retourna pour voir son coéquipier sauter du toit et atterrir dans la rue face à elle

- Oh, bonjour Rin-nee-san, ! Fit Naruto en appercevant la jeune femme près d'elle.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. D'où Naruto prenait-il cette liberté ? Elle savait que la politesse n'avait jamais été son point fort, mais là, il exagérait un peu, tout de même. À ce qu'elle savait, il ne l'avait vue qu'une fois, et même de sa part, cette familiarité était déplacée. Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour son coéquipier quand elle constata que Rin ne semblait pas le moins surprise du monde.

- Bonjour, Naruto-kun, répondit Rin en lui rendant son sourire.

- On a une mission, Sakura-chan, il faut que tu ailles te préparer.

- Maintenant ? Hésita Sakura, un peu ennuyée.

Elle et Rin étaient en train de se rendre au laboratoire pour poursuivre leur étude. Elle commençait tout juste à apprendre la langue dans laquelle était écrite les documents, et elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à totalement les comprendre – surtout si elle devait sans cesse s'interrompre pour des missions ou que ses absences ne paraissent pas suspectes au reste de son équipe. Elle craignait que si elle ne progressait pas plus rapidement, elle ne soit pas près d'être utile à leur cercle de recherche et qu'elle finisse par en être rejetée, l'empêchant d'aider Naruto.

- Oui, Yamato-taichô et Kakashi-sensei nous attendent.

- Et Sai ?

- Il est déjà en mission, apparemment.

- Je suis désolée, Rin-san, s'excusa Sakura en se tournant vers elle. Je vais devoir y aller.

- On se débrouillera. Faites bien attention à vous, surtout.

- Promis ! Dit Naruto en bondissant à nouveau sur le toit de l'immeuble près d'eux, Sakura à sa suite.

Rin trouva Tamuï au laboratoire déjà au travail devant la table de pierre. Mais en approchant, elle réalisa qu'en réalité la jeune fille se tordait les mains nerveusement sans lire le parchemin ouvert devant elle.

- Où est Kéto ? Demanda Rin.

L'élève tourna la tête vers elle. Elle semblait angoissée.

- Quand on est arrivés dans la tour, Shizune-san nous a dit que'il était convoqué au bureau de Tsunade-sama. Je voulais rester mais elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas concernée... Dîtes... Elles ne vont pas le renvoyer, hein ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, s'empressa de la rassurer Rin. Vous faîtes partie du village, maintenant, personne ne vous renverra jamais, voyons. Elles sont probablement juste en train de lui parler d'une mission.

- Tout seul ? Et nous ?

- Il ne sera pas tout seul, lui répondit Rin d'un ton apaisant. Les ninjas de son niveau sont toujours entourés de toute une équipe de ninjas. Et puis, ne me dit pas que tu as oublié à quel point Kéto est fort ? Tu t'angoisses pour rien. C'est loin d'être sa première mission, et c'est un très bon ninja, un médic-nin, de surcroît ; c'est même lui qui prendra soin des autres.

- Mais on ne peut pas y aller aussi ? Plaida Tamuï. Comme ça, ce serait encore plus sûr...

- C'est Tsnunade-sama qui a charge de décider de cela. Si elle ne nous a pas convoqués, c'est qu'elle n'estime pas notre intervention nécessaire. À moins qu'on nous appelle, nous resterons ici à poursuivre notre tâche. On n'envoie qu'un médic-nin pour une équipe. Kéto est très efficace, en envoyer plus serait une perte de temps, alors que nous pouvons être utiles à autre chose, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle tentait de détourner le problème, mais elle savait que ce qui angoissait Tamuï, c'était de perdre son compagnon d'enfance de vue, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux. Ils ne s'étaient pas séparés depuis le massacre de leur village, et la perspective qu'il risque sa vie sans qu'elle ne puisse pas savoir comment il allait lui était insupportable. Rin n'était pas aussi sereine qu'elle voulait bien le dire non plus, mais elle connaissait les capacités de son élève, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait se fier aux autres ninjas, qui qu'ils soient, qui seraient auprès de Kéto.

Tamuï baissa la tête.

- Oui, vous avez raison, murmura-t-elle. C'est juste que... J'ai peur.

- Je sais, dit Rin avec douceur en faisant le tour de la table pour prendre ses mains qu'elle continuait de triturer dans les sienne. Mais il n'y a pas la moindre raison pour ça.

- Je sais que je lui fais du mal... finit par avouer Tamuï en jetant un regard teinté de honte à Rin. Il va finir par me détester...

- Voyons, Tamuï...

- Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose alors que la dernière image de moi qu'il a c'est ça...

- Il ne te détestera jamais, Tamuï, dit Rin d'un ton ferme. Il a seulement peur que tu te blesses toi-même... Vous vous inquiétez l'un pour l'autre, c'est normal, et ça montre à quel point vous tenez l'un à l'autre.

- Je fais des efforts, vous savez... Je sais que ça ne se voit pas, mais je vous jure que...

- Il ne voudrait pas non plus que tu fasses semblant. Ne nous cache rien. Si tu es malheureuse, nous ferons notre possible pour t'aider. Ça nous ferait plus de mal si tu es triste et que tu ne nous permets pas de le voir.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière elles et Kéto entra, essoufflé.

- Je suis envoyé en mission, je dois partir tout de suite.

Les mains de Tamuï se crispa dans celles de Rin, mais la jeune fille ne dit rien.

- Quand rentres-tu ? Demanda la sensei.

- Aucune idée. Dans quelques jours, la mission ne devrait pas être très longue, mais on ne sait jamais.

Il avait l'air surexcité, ce qui n'échappa aux membres de son équipe. Elles savaient qu'il n'attendait qu'une occasion de pouvoir s'impliquer dans la vie du village, qu'il ressentait le besoin de bouger, d'aider le plus possible.

- Sois très prudent, surtout, se contenta de dire Tamuï.

Elle se forçait à lui sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle les paroles de Rin un peu plus tôt. Alors elle observa le regard pétillant de Kéto et le sourire qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler ; toute sa posture révélait son impatience de partir. Il allait faire quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Cette fois, le sourire de Tamuï fut sincère.

Kéto remarqua le changement. Son visage s'éclaira et, franchissant la porte d'un bond, il se précipita sur elle pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs. Un bisou sur la joue de Rin, et il disparut, laissant les deux femmes en plein fou rire.

- Et si on se remettait au boulot ? Proposa Tamuï.

Rin hocha la tête et elles se retournèrent à leur place, vers les parchemins déjà étalés sur la table devant elles, noircis par des textes et des figures étranges qu'il leur faudrait déchiffrer.

- Rin-sensei ?

L'interpelée leva les yeux vers son élève.

- Merci. Vous aviez raison. Je sais ce que je dois faire, maintenant.

Elle sentait en elle une énergie nouvelle, un optimiste qu'elle ne pensait plus pouvoir avoir.

- C'est bien, ce que tu as fait pour Kéto, la remercia Rin à son tour.

Tamuï se surprit à sourire à nouveau de tout son coeur. Se réjouir de ce qui les rendait heureux la rendait heureuse. C'était aussi simple que cela. Et si la voir heureuse les rendait heureux, elle ferait son possible pour l'être. Ce serait son objectif à présent.

- Au fait, est-ce que... on ne devrait pas attendre Sakura-san pour commencer ?

- Elle a été envoyée en mission, elle aussi. On sera rien que toutes les deux. Tu tiendras le choc ? plaisanta Rin.

- Je devrais y arriver, rit Tamuï.

Voir Tamuï sourire à nouveau était un vrai réconfort, et elle n'était pas prête à le laisser disparaître tout de suite. Un changement venait de s'opérer en elle, sur lequel la sensei avait du mal à mettre le doigt. Mais elle savait que désormais, le plus dur était derrière eux, et elle sentit son affection pour son élève la submerger, car elle savait qu'elle avait fait un immense travail sur elle-même pour en arriver là.

- Alors on peut s'y remettre, dit Rin.

Elle récupéra ses notes et les disposa près d'elle, pendant que Tamui récupérait la traduction qu'elle avait commencée la dernière fois. Bien que native du peuple qui avait rédigé ces documents, elle avait appris leur lanque ancienne depuis moins longtemps que Rin. Ce n'était que tout récemmment qu'elle et Kéto avaient été autorisés par les anciens de son village à apprendre ce langage et le code dans lequel il était parfois inscrit, pour aider Rin dans ses recherches à partir des documents les plus secrets de la Vallée Verte. Il leur fallait toujours l'aide de leur sensei pour une bonne partie des textes, afin d'être sûrs de ne rater aucune information. Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ils avaient réussi à établir une bonne partie du jutsu interdit, consignée dans les notes de Rin.

Deux jours plus tard, c'est Tsunade qui se rendit en personne dans leur laboratoire.

- Non, nous n'avons pas dormi ici, sourit Rin en la voyant approcher.

- Est-ce que vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas fermé l'oeil depuis que vous êtes revenue ou que vous êtes rentrées chez vous à un moment donné pour y dormir ? Plaisanta le Hokage.

- Nous sommes rentrées, confirma Rin, qui s'était doutée que Tsunade les garderait à l'oeil.

Tsunade salua également Tamuï qui travaillait près de Rin, puis se tourna à nouveau vers cette dernière.

- Bien. Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais nous avons besoin de votre aide pour une mission. Je dois envoyer une équipe en reconnaissance sur les frontières avec le Pays du Son.

- Très bien. Où dois-je...

- Tsunade-sama, appela Tamuï.

L'interpelée tourna son regard vert et perçant vers elle.

- Je... bafouilla-t-elle, intimidée. Rin-sensei est indispensable pour ces recherches. Je veux dire... Je pourrais m'en charger, mais, la plus compétente pour ça, c'est elle, alors si une personne doit rester, je pense que c'est elle. En revanche, je peux tout à fait me charger de la mission. Si euh... Si ça vous convient.

Elle ne s'était jamais adressée directement à cette femme si importante dans le village, et elle s'était même très peu retrouvée en sa présence. Mais sa force et sa autorité transparaissaient dans toute sa personne, et la jeune fille n'avait pu s'empêcher de flancher malgré sa certitude d'agir comme il le fallait. Elle se sentit rosir alors que le Hokage semblait l'évaluer.

- Eh bien, si Rin est d'accord, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit finalement Tsunade.

- Si tu es sûre de toi... dit Rin en observant son élève.

Elles avaient beaucoup parlé ces derniers jours, et Tamuï s'était montrée déterminée à avancer. Elle ne dégageait pas la même envie que Kéto de se lancer, mais c'était dans l'évolution naturelle de son caractère, après le chagrin qu'elle avait ressenti. Au moins faisait-elle le premier pas, volontairement. Ce serait sans doute une bonne chose qu'elle s'immerge un peu plus concrètement dans la vie du village, qu'elle ait à faire à d'autres ninjas, sans sa présence ni celle de Kéto. Point de vue compétences, elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire, Tamuï était parfaitement compétente, depuis dix ans qu'elle était son élève. Oui, c'était une bonne décision, et Rin devina le sourire que Tsunade retenait.

- Oui, Rin-sensei.

- Alors c'est décidé, fit Tsunade, satisfaite de voir enfin la seconde élève de Rin sortir de sa réserve. Vous avez une heure pour rejoindre l'équipe Gai aux portes de Konoha. Allez préparer vos affaires et revenez ici ; je vous accompagnerai pour vous présenter.

- Bien.

Une demi heure plus tard, elle était de retour avec son sac et revêtue sa tenue de mission.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? Lui demanda encore Rin à voix basse, essayant de trouver sur son visage le moindre signe de réticence.

- Certaine, affirma Tamuï d'une voix assurée. Ne vous en faîtes pas, tout ira bien.

- Soit très prudente.

- Et vous, n'en faîtes pas trop. Je ne veux pas vous retrouver plus épuisée que moi à mon retour.

Souriant, elle serra Rin contre elle et rejoignit Tsunade qui l'attendait près de la porte pour les laisser se dire au revoir.

- Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, expliqua Tsunade alors qu'elles marchaient d'un pas vif dans les rues de Konoha, il s'agit d'une mission de reconnaissance. Il y a eu quelques conflits avec le Pays du Son ces derniers jours. Nous ne savons pas exactement encore quelle est la situation aux frontières et l'équipe que j'envoie aura sans doute à engager le combat, c'est pourquoi votre présence est indispensable. Le capitaine de l'équipe, Maito Gai, vous briefera sur les habitudes de combat des ennemis. Des questions ?

Elle hésita avant de demander.

- Est-ce que... vous avez des nouvelles de l'équipe avec laquelle est parti mon coéquipier ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, se demandant si elle ne s'était pas montrée impertinente avec sa question qui, elle le savait, n'avait rien à voir avec ce que le Hokage lui avait demandé. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, le regard Tsunade se fit plus doux et bienveillant.

- Leur mission se passe bien. Ils ne tarderont plus à rentrer.

Rassurée, Tamuï hocha légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement.

Elles arrivèrent aux hautes portes de Konoha, où quatre personnes attendaient. Une kunoichi, et trois ninjas, parmi lesquels la jeune fille, quand elle fut assez près pour les distinguer plus clairement, ne tarda pas à reconnaître le membre du clan Hyuuga qu'elle avait croisé en sortant du domaine du clan, quelques jours plus tôt. Le coeur battant, elle détourna immédiatement les yeux et les reporta sur le reste de l'équipe à laquelle Tsunade entreprit de la présenter.

- Gai, Lee, Tenten, Neji, voici Tamuï. Elle participera à cette mission en qualité de médic-nin à la place de Rin.

- J'espérais pouvoir faire équipe à nouveau avec la douce Rin, fit le sensei d'une voix forte. Mais la flamme de la jeunesse flamboante se renouvelle chaque printemps et ne connait pas de repos ! Nous vaincrons plus glorieusement que jamais !

- Sensei, on est en automne... grommela la kunoichi inconnue à Tamuï.

Effarée, cette dernière contempla le sensei immense en justaucorps vert dressé dans une pause que l'on pouvait au mieux qualifier d'absurde, avec un sourire étincelant et les yeux trop brillants pour que ce soit naturel.

Etait-il trop tard pour changer d'avis et demander à rester ?

*

**Note de l'auteur :**

Oh. Mon. Dieu. J'ai DETESTE faire parler Gai. Mais c'était nécéssaire, alors je lui en ai fait dire aussi peu que possible. Bien obligée, c'est Gai, c'était _forcé_, qu'il l'ouvre. J'ai même pensé dire qu'il ne serait pas là, tellement j'étais désespérée par ce passage. Mais ça n'aurait pas été très juste pour lui, et pour la situation, je voulais qu'il soit là. Je dois être maso. Bref, il faut que je retrouve des dialogues où on voit comment il s'exprime exactement, parce que là, ça me va pas du tout ; après, je ne pense pas être trop loin de l'original quand même, mais que c'est difficile de le faire s'exprimer à la fois de façon à ce que ça lui corresponde et sans le faire passer pour un débile profond ! Heureusement qu'on le connait et qu'on sait qu'il n'y a pas que cet aspect-là chez lui, il est capable de s'exprimer normalement sans avoir l'air d'un demeuré, mais ça dépend des contextes... La, c'était un contexte pour un mode demeuré. Et puis bon, ce ne serait pas Gai, sinon.

De toute façon, de manière générale, ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré ; globalement, il s'agit de beaucoup de remplissage, et j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, par rapport aux autres chapitres ; la suite sera plus intéressante !

Petite note moins agréable : ladite suite ne sera peut-être pas disponible la semaine prochaine ; cette fic (plus les autres sur lesquelles je travaille) ont légèrement tendance à m'obséder à longueur de journée, et j'ai quand même des études à côté... Alors je vais mettre le hola dans le rythme de publication – disons que ce ne sera plus un chapitre par semaine, mais peut-être toutes les 2 ou 3 semaines, je ne sais pas encore bien - mais l'histoire se poursuivra, ne vous en faites pas. Ca me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous, ce sera même surement pire pour moi, car moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir l'histoire avancer !

Encore merci à ceux qui continuent de me suivre et encore plus pour ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des commentaires dont l'enthousiasme est vraiment rafraichissant ! (je suis toujours ouverte aux critiques, et elles me semblent même presque obligatoires pour ce chapitre... ) A la prochaine !


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE X**

Rin avait repris le travail, seule dans le laboratoire sombre et silencieux. Une part d'elle s'inquiétait pour ses élèves ; malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Tamuï, personne n'était jamais certain de la façon dont pouvait se terminer une mission, quelle qu'elle soit, et toutes deux en étaient conscientes. Une autre part de la sensei se réjouissait de voir ses deux élèves intégrés à son village, entourés par ces gens qui étaient importants pour elle, presque sa famille.

Délaissant un instant le rouleau qu'elle lisait, elle s'appuya sur l'autel qui leur servait de table de travail ; devant elle s'étalait le schéma du sceau qu'elle avait reproduit en miniature, pour pouvoir le compléter au fur et à mesure qu'un nouvel élément apparaissait dans les textes. Il comportait déjà cinquante-six signes, qu'elle avait décelés dans les différents documents qu'elle avait étudiés ces dix dernières années. Pour plus de sûreté, les Anciens de la Vallée Verte les avaient répartis dans leurs écrits, à la fois dans leur langue ancestrale et de façon codée, ce qui rendait difficile leur identification. Le moindre élément manquant, le moindre signe mal reporté ou mal placé influerait sur l'efficacité du sceau. C'était la technique la plus complexe à laquelle elle avait jamais été confrontée. Un sceau à créer, des objets à utiliser, une quantité incroyable de signes à former, dans un ordre et avec une synchronisation précis.

Elle avait dit à Tsunade qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de plus de monde, car former une seule personne à cette langue prendrait déjà du temps et qu'elle ne voulait pas faire courir le moindre risque à cette mission ; mais elle commençait à penser qu'il faudrait sans doute par la suite faire appel à une partie de l'équipe médicale, comme l'avait proposé Tsunade au départ. Il faudrait une quantité incroyable de chakra pour réussir à contrebalancer celui de Kyuubi et le détacher de celui de Naruto sans blesser le garçon. Ils n'en étaient pas encore là, mais il faudrait sérieusement y réfléchir, chaque élément qu'elle découvrait dans les documents soulignait cette nécessité. S'ils n'étaient pas capable d'au moins égaler le chakra de Kyuubi, ils y laisseraient tous leur vie.

*

Tamuï sautait d'arbre en arbre, ses longs cheveux noirs comme un voile sombre dansant derrière elle, emporté par la vitesse et le vent. La jeune fille s'efforçait de garder le rythme du reste du groupe qui filait devant elle, ne s'arrêtant que pour prendre appui sur les épaisses branches des arbres géants et s'élancer à nouveau. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'arbres aussi monumentaux, qui devaient bien faire une trentaine de mètres de haut, avec un tronc au sol de plusieurs mètres de diamètre. Mais finalement, tout ce qui concernait ce pays semblait être fait pour être imposant, cette forêt aussi bien que le village qu'elle protégeait ; village qui n'avait guère de village que le nom, avec toutes ces rues, et ces immeubles, et cette population si nombreuse. Tamuï secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Elle avait une mission. Elle plissa les yeux pour ne pas perdre de vue les trois ninjas devant elle et accéléra le rythme pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

En tant que renfort médical, elle avait été placée en bout de file, avec la kunoichi de l'équipe, pour couvrir leurs arrières et être prête à leur apporter assistance en cas d'attaque surprise. Tout devant, en éclaireur, elle voyait la forme blanche et noire du Hyuuga sauter de branche en branche. Entre eux, le capitaine de l'équipe et son sosie miniatures, formes vertes à peine visibles – surement le seul avantage de leur tenue farfelue – complétaient le groupe.

Elle n'avait pas encore été confronté à eux directement depuis qu'ils étaient partis le matin ; ils s'étaient simplement mis en route après que le capitaine ait donné leur ordre de formation et ils n'avaient pas cessé de courir depuis. Le soir n'était pas loin de tomber, à présent, mais personne ne lui avait expliqué à quelle distance se trouvait la frontière où ils devaient se rendre, ni à quel genre d'ennemi ils auraient à faire. Tsunade lui avait dit que le combat ne serait pas de son ressort ; les médic-nin devaient se préserver pour intervenir lorsque plus personne d'autre ne serait sur pied. Mais s'il se passait quelque chose, elle ne se cacherait pas en attendant d'avoir quelqu'un à soigner.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda soudain la kunoichi, qui avait atterri sur la branche en même temps qu'elle. Tu tiens le coup ?

Tamuï tourna brièvement la tête vers elle. Tenten, se souvint-elle. La jeune femme lui adressait un sourire à la fois prudent et amical.

- Quand ils sont partis il n'y a pas moyen de les arrêter, mais il va bientôt faire nuit, on établira un campement.

- J'ai l'habitude, ça va, assura Tamuï en lui rendant brièvement son sourire.

Et c'était vrai. Vivre dans la Vallée Verte et protéger sa vaste étendue requéraient une bonne endurance, presque innée parmi son peuple. La médic-nin savait que son aspect un peu frêle pouvait être trompeur, mais elle avait effectué d'innombrables missions de surveillance dans toute la Vallée et les environs à l'époque. C'était davantage la vitesse qui lui posait problème. Le reste de l'équipe volait quasiment à travers les arbres comme si, plus que par devoir, ils s'y rendaient par plaisir, avec une impatience non dissimulée. S'il y avait un motif d'inquiétude, pour elle, il fallait plutôt chercher de ce côté-là.

Tenten hocha la tête puis se reconcentra sur son avancée. Le soleil qui déclinait rendait leur progression plus difficile dans la forêt qui s'assombrissait sensiblement, et autour d'elles, les pépiements des oiseaux s'étaient peu à peu tus pour laisser place aux hululements des hiboux dont les yeux luisants suivaient leur course.

Devant elles, le reste de l'équipe finit par s'arrêter et mettre pied à terre. Quelques bonds plus tard, Tenten et Tamuï les rejoignirent sur le sol herbeux encadré des hauts et larges troncs.

- Nous allons faire une pause pour la nuit, leur dit Neji en les voyant arriver. Nous camperons ici, et nous repartirons demain à l'aube

Tamuï évita son regard blanc et suivit Tenten au pied d'un arbre dont les racines épaisses qui sortaient de terre formaient un petit cercle, pendant que les trois autres s'éloignaient rapidement. Elle aida la kunoichi à débarrasser l'endroit des pierres et des branches qui gênaient, puis elles s'installèrent en attendant que le reste de l'équipe les rejoigne. Ils réapparurent quelques instants plus tard, les plus jeunes ninjas avec des fruits, et Gai avec une large brassée de bois mort dans les bras. S'ils se permettaient de faire un feu, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de risque de voir des ennemis dans les environs.

- Est-ce que nous sommes encore loin de la frontière ? Demanda-t-elle à Tenten avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

- On devrait y être demain avant la nuit. Et là, on risque d'avoir du boulot, alors il vaut mieux prendre des forces maintenant.

Gai installa le bois devant elles et en fit bientôt un feu autour duquel les deux autres finirent par prendre place également lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

- On ne sait pas combien de temps durera la mission, expliqua Lee en tendant des fruits à Tamuï. On pourra voir besoin de nos provisions plus tard, alors autant utiliser ce qu'on peut trouver ici.

- Euh... Merci.

- Lee, elle est ninja, elle le sait bien, tout ça, lui fit remarquer Tenten.

- Mais euh... bafouilla le ninja. Je suis désolé, je n'était pas en train de supposer...

- C'est pas parce qu'elle vient d'arriver qu'elle est ninja depuis ce matin. Pas vrai, Tamuï ?

- C'est rien, dit Tamuï en souriant gentiment à Lee, qui s'était assis, gêné. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que nous trouverions de la nourriture dans ces bois, alors merci.

Le ninja eut l'air soulagé et lui rendit un large sourire.

- Alors, Tamuï, comment trouves-tu Konoha ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans l'herbe, appuyé contre une racine.

Un bref moment de panique envahit la jeune fille. Ce qu'elle pensait de Konoha... La diplomatie s'imposait.

- Très grande, dit-elle finalement en se forçant à conserver son sourire. Très vivante.

C'était le meilleur moyen de passer pour une arriérée, songea-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement, et elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils croient par là leur pays supérieur... mais c'était la réalité, finalement : Konoha était trop grande, trop bruyante ; trop brouillonne, étouffante.

Lee se répandit alors en questions qui embarrassèrent davantage la jeune fille, quoique pour une autre raison.

- Est-ce que c'est très différent de chez vous ? Où est-ce ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ? Combien de temps resterez-vous ?

Tamuï se tassa un peu. Même si elle avait voulu répondre à ces questions, les mots de Tsunade avaient été très clairs : elle ne devait en aucun cas parler de la mission avec qui que ce soit, ni de rien de ce qui s'y rapportait, et la Vallée Verte y était étroitement liée.

- Lee ! L'interrompit Tenten en lui frappant le sommet du crane. Ça ne se fait pas de poser toutes ces questions !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Se plaignit le ninja en se massant la tête.

- Rien, tu es juste aussi inconscient que d'habitude !

- Mais...

- Tu ne vois pas que tu l'embarrasses ?

- Désolé, Tamuï-san.

- C'est rien.

Tamuï mangeait en silence, souriant aux chamailleries de l'équipe. Tenten reprenait vertement Lee sur ses manières, mais également son sensei lorsqu'il eut la mauvaise idée d'intervenir, avec un aplomb qui montrait qu'elle avait l'habitude de les remettre en place. Voir une élève se comporter ainsi avec son chef, à la limite de l'impertinence, aurait mortifié la jeune médic-nin en n'importe quelle autre situation, mais cette équipe insolite semblait bien au-dessus de cela, comme si les disputes étaient ce qui traduisait le lien entre ces personnes trop différentes. Pendant ce temps, Neji continuait à manger tranquillement, avec une indifférence qui montrait que seule l'habitude pouvait avoir eu raison de son agacement.

Tamuï finit son repas sans que personne ne l'interrompe plus. Sans le savoir, Tenten lui avait retiré une épine du pied, mais les questions de Lee avaient été légitimes, somme toute, et il ne serait pas le dernier à les poser. Le problème n'avait pas fini de réapparaître, et alors, comment l'esquiveraient-ils, Kéto, Rin et elle ?

Ce fut à ce moment-là que leur absence lui pesa le plus. La journée avait été longue et fatigante, elle aurait voulu pouvoir profiter de cette pause avec leur amitié complice, au lieu de rester spectatrice de celle des autres.

La dynamique de l'équipe Gai était un peu étrange et la laissait perplexe. Pour le peu qu'elle avait pu en voir, il était à peu près impossible d'associer des personnalités plus différentes. Le sensei versait dans la dramaturgie clownesque, Lee semblait faire de son mieux pour parvenir à se rendre au moins aussi ridicule ; Tenten avait visiblement les pieds sur terre mais faisait parfois preuve d'une insolence déplacée, comme si en se gonflant ainsi elle parviendrait à masquer qu'elle était une fille. Quant à Neji... elle aurait été bien incapable de dire quoi que ce soit sur lui. La jeune fille s'aperçut qu'elle était même toujours incapable de vraiment le regarder. Après son passage chez les Hyuuga, elle avait pensé avoir réussi à se faire aux pupilles blanches, mais ce n'était pas tout ce qui troublait la jeune fille. C'était toute l'apparence un peu éthérée des Hyuuga, si semblable à celle de son propre peuple maintenant disparu, à laquelle elle devait se faire. Ce clan aurait presque pu faire partie de son pays. Sans ces yeux.

Oui, c'était un étrange groupe, et elle devait se faire violence pour prendre au sérieux la moitié de ses membres. Rin lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais se fier aux apparences d'un individu, ennemi ou allié. Mais bon sang, c'était dur, avec eux, songea-t-elle, en voyant le sensei proposer un concours de pompes dont le perdant se verrait obligé de faire cent fois le tour du périmètre sur une seule main. Est-ce que le pire était que Lee ait accepté, ou qu'il ait l'air aussi absolument ravi du défi ?

- Pour les tours de garde, annonça Neji, je prends la première partie de la nuit. Tenten et Lee, vous me remplacerez, puis Gai-sensei et Tamuï-san. Ça vous va ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, et pendant que Neji allait se poster sur une branche au-dessus du campement pour avoir un meilleur point de vue, les autres s'employèrent à mettre en place le campement. La nuit promettait d'être fraiche, et Gai et Lee préparaient leur tente. Tenten, à côté, qui, elle, ne se débattait pas avec les baguettes, installait les couvertures pour elle et Tamuï. Cette dernière toussota, et ils tournèrent la tête vers elle.

- Euh... si vous voulez, on peut partager, proposa-t-elle, en montrant derrière elle la cabane qu'elle avait réussi à transmuter à l'aide du Mokuton façon Rin, étirant et transformant les branches des arbres autour d'elle pour former des cloisons et un toit.

*

Au grand soulagement de Rin, Sakura revint de mission, saine et sauve – tout comme Naruto et Kakashi, ce qui ne gâtait rien. Elle s'était rapidement attachée à cette jeune fille intelligente et travailleuse, dans laquelle elle se reconnaissait souvent, avec cette volonté d'aller jusqu'au bout d'elle-même pour apporter tout ce qu'elle pouvait à ceux auxquels elle tenait. Elles n'avaient guère eu le temps de beaucoup parler jusque-là, et Rin pensait que c'était ce qui provoquait le silence un peu gêné de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle revint au laboratoire et qu'elles se trouvèrent seules pour la première fois ; jusqu'à ce que, alors qu'elles rentraient chez elles à la fin de la journée, Sakura se plante devant elle :

- Naruto m'a dit.

Rin observa le visage de Sakura qui s'efforçait visiblement de garder contenance avant de reprendre :

- Il n'a jamais connu sa famille, il a beaucoup souffert de la solitude...

Le cœur serré, Rin attendit le reproche qui ne manquerait pas de suivre, et qu'elle avait tellement craint d'entendre, même si elle ne l'avait pas attendu de la part de la jeune médic-nin. Mais après tout, c'était bien dans le caractère qu'elle avait pu discerner : Sakura était prête à défendre bec et ongles son ami. Elle-même l'aurait fait à sa place.

- Alors, continua Sakura, je suis contente de le voir si heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qu'il puisse considérer comme telle. C'est important pour lui. _Vous_ êtes devenue importante. Et je voulais aussi vous dire que... Il ne connait pas encore l'étendue de ce qu'il vous doit, mais moi si. S'il savait, il n'ignorerait pas à quel point vous avez pu l'aimer pour partir pour lui. Alors je voulais vous remercier pour lui d'avoir fait tout ça.

*

- Par ici ! S'écria Kiba, perché sur le dos de son chien géant qui se tenait fermement campé sur la branche géante.

Kéto accourut vers sa voix et le rejoignit en quelques bonds. Il serra les dents en voyant les traces de sang sur les vêtements de la jeune kunoichi que son coéquipier tenait dans ses bras. Kéto l'aida à la reposer sur la branche pour l'allonger. Tsumi était inconsciente, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, parce qu'elle avait le bras non seulement démis, mais aussi salement amoché, et que les deux problèmes seraient atrocement douloureux une fois qu'il se mettrait à les régler.

- Il va falloir que tu la tiennes, dit-il rapidement à Kiba qui était descendu du dos d'Akamaru pour s'accroupir de l'autre côté de la blessée. Comme ça, voilà. Il se peut qu'elle se réveille lorsque je commencerai, il ne faut pas qu'elle bouge où ça empirera le problème.

- D'accord.

Kiba voulut demander où étaient Shino, Hinata et le reste de l'équipe du village caché de l'Herbe qu'ils étaient venus soutenir, mais l'air concentré du médic-nin le dissuada de l'interrompre.

Comme Kéto le lui avait dit, la kunoichi s'éveilla dès que qu'il lui eut remis le bras en place. Kiba eut tout juste le temps d'étouffer son hurlement de la main ; ils avaient réussi à éloigner l'ennemi, mais on ne pouvait jamais savoir s'il ne trainait pas toujours dans le coin.

- Désolé, chuchota Kéto à la jeune fille dont les larmes s'étaient mises à couler, ses cris de douleur toujours étouffés par la mains de Kiba. J'ai dû remettre ton bras en place. Ça fera moins mal, maintenant, ça ira.

Il parlait d'une voix calme et apaisante, légèrement penché au dessus d'elle pour qu'elle le voit bien, sa main dégageant doucement les mèches rousses trempées de sueur. Elle sembla se calmer un peu, sa respiration se calma, et elle hocha faiblement la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Ses cris se transformèrent en gémissements de douleur qu'elle ne pouvait retenir lorsqu'il reprit son bras pour la soigner. Il découpa ce qui restait de sa manche avec rapidité et précision. Kiba, qui observait ses gestes, retint une grimace. L'explosion avait déchiqueté une partie du bras qui saignait abondamment. La main du médic-nin posée avec délicatesse sur l'ouverture diffusait un chakra vert, et bientôt, les saignements cessèrent. Kéto se pencha sur sa sacoche pour en retirer des bandages, puis il pansa le bras avec précaution. La kunoichi avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits et patientait. Voyant qu'elle était à nouveau maîtresse d'elle-même, Kiba l'avait lâchée.

Ayant paré au plus urgent, Kéto chercha d'autres blessures. Il ne restait que quelques coupures, qu'il soigna rapidement. Puis il ramena le bras de la jeune fille sur sa poitrine, et avec un autre bandage, il le lui immobilisa.

- Tu vas devoir garder ton bras en écharpe pendant quelques jours, pour le laisser se remettre.

- D'accord, merci, souffla la kunoichi en se redressant avec difficulté.

Soudain, derrière eux, Akamaru émit un grondement qui n'échappa à personne.

- Merde, jura Kiba. Il reste des ninjas.

Au même moment, des kunais volaient vers eux. Kiba se redressa et lança ses siluriens pour les dévier, pendant que Kéto passait le bras de la kunoichi sur ses épaules pour la transporter plus loin en sens inverse.

Il scruta les environs en atterrissant sur une branche supérieure, toujours en soutenant la kunoichi du village de l'Herbe. Il s'était éloigné de Kiba et Akamaru, et le silence du bois lui fit comprendre que le ninja et son compagnon attiraient exprès les ennemis plus loin. Mais Tsumi avait du mal à rester éveillée, et sans soutien extérieur, Kéto aurait du mal à s'en apercevoir si des ennemis approchaient. De sa main libre, il tira son katana de son fourreau et il se mit en garde, à l'affut.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il à la blessée.

Elle avait le teint cireux à cause de sa perte de sang, et tremblait peu. Elle tenta de se détacher de lui mais il la retint.

- S'il faut esquiver un coup, vous n'y arriverez pas. accrochez-vous bien, on va avancer.

Elle hocha la tête à contrecoeur et resserra son bras valide autour de son cou. Il la soutint alors qu'ils sautaient d'arbre en arbre, jusqu'à ce qu'une demi-douzaine de shuriken les surprenne. Kéto les dévia d'un seul mouvement de katana, toujours dans les airs. Il atterrit ensuite, lacha Tsumi et planta vivement son katana dans la terre. Se concentrant, il fit courir son chakra dans la lame, puis à travers le sol, pour le répandre aussi loin que possifle. Il leva les yeux vers les branches basses face à eux. Deux ninjas.

- Attention, ils approchent, signala-t-il à la fille.

Sourcils froncés, elle se dressa sur ses jambes en vacillant légèrement, un kunai dans sa main valide, pour se tenir debout à ses côtés.

Ils virent alors deux ninjas vêtus de noirs plonger vers eux, tenant chacun une chaine en métal qu'ils faisaient tourner au-dessus de leur tête. Tsumi lança son kunai dans leur direction, pour accrocher les chaines dans un arbre, mais son tir était trop faible, à cause du déséquilibre dans sa posture que créait son bras attaché. L'ennemi ne lutta pas bien longtemps pour récupérer son arme.

Kéto bondit alors vers eux, son katana sifflant dans l'air tandis que les deux ninjas ennemis lançaient leur chaine autour de lui. Le médic-nin brandit son katana pour se protéger et laissa les chaines s'y enrouler. Il planta alors à nouveau la lame dans le sol.

- Futon, technique des Vents Tranchants ! Cria-t-il en formant l'enchainement de signes.

Une véritable tempête se leva et fondit sur les ennemis, immobilisés au sol par leurs propres chaines coincées par le katana. Lorsque le vent se dissipa, laissant retomber la poussière, les feuilles et les pierres, il révéla les deux ninjas qui semblaient avoir essuyé un cyclone. Kéto fondit sur eux, le chakra entourant ses mains tendues. Quelques mouvements lui suffirent pour toucher les points vitaux des deux ninjas, dans lesquels il introduisit une pointe mortelle de chakra. Détectant un nouveau mouvement derrière lui, il pivota instantanément sur ses talons, la pointe de ses doigts en avant. Pour arriver à quelques centimètres du cou de Hinata Hyuuga qui se tenait là, l'air stupéfait.

Il relacha son souffle et ses muscles, et laissa ses bras retomber.

- Désolé, j'ai cru que c'était...

Derrière Hinata, Kiba le regardait d'un air ahuri – pour Shino, la chose était plus difficile à dire, certes, mais sa posture, bras écartés au lieu de garder ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches, montrait son choc de façon assez claire. Leur immobilité montrait qu'ils avaient bien dû l'observer pendant son combat.

- Ben ça alors, laissa échapper Kiba. D'où t'as appris à te battre comme un Hyuuga, toi ?

*

Tamuï, accroupie près du ninja blessé, vérifia sa température puis lui administra l'antidouleur qu'elle avait heureusement apporté dans son sac. Elle se déplaça ensuite jusqu'à la couchette suivante, changea le pansement et administra une nouvelle fois la potion, et ainsi de suite avec la petite dizaine des autres ninjas blessés qui se reposaient là.

Depuis qu'ils avaient atteint au poste de garde avancée à la frontière, elle n'avait pas arrêté. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard et avaient trouvé un lieu dévasté, comme l'avait craint Tsunade, et tous les gardes gravement blessés ou morts. Dès son arrivée, elle avait dû employer une bonne partie de son chakra pour maintenir les premiers en vie. Jusqu'ici, elle avait bien réussi, mais c'était un travail constant. Tout le poste portait le traces d'un combat acharné. Lee et Gai avaient débarrassé les corps de ceux qui n'avaient pas pu être sauvés, ennemis et amis, Tenten avait pu mettre la main sur un des rapaces de liaison pour envoyer un message à Konoha et dire qu'ils étaient arrivés, et dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient, pendant que Neji veillait à ce que les ennemis ne surgissent pas à nouveau.

Dans l'infirmerie qui avait été improvisée dans la salle de repos des gardes, les volets avaient juste été entrouverts pour donner aux blessés un peu d'obscurité propre au repos et laisser l'air frais entrer. Tenten était venue à l'aide de Tamuï, mais malgré sa bonne volonté, elle ne pouvait se charger que des soins basiques, alors qu'il fallait soigner des brûlures et des plaies importantes, des fractures ouvertes avec risques d'hémorragies internes. Tamuï avait rapidement été à court d'anesthésiant, et avait dû improviser avec les moyens du bord une potion de sommeil pour éviter aux blessés de souffrir trop.

Une fois sa tache accomplie, elle souffla en se relevant. Les sept blessés étaient tous fraichement pansés et endormis, elle en avait fini pour aujourd'hui. Deux des ninjas pourraient bientôt se lever, mais les autres demanderaient davantage de soin, il leur faudrait se débrouiller pour les ramener à l'hopital de Konoha.

Tamuï se lava les mains précautionneusement, puis sortit de la salle de repos pour rejoindre les autres. En traversant le camp, elle vit que tout avait été remis en ordre. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient arrivés, et ils avaient fait le plus gros, remis en ordre le poste de garde, pratiquement remis sur pieds les gardes et, sûrement par leur présence, réussi à garder les ennemis à distance – il n'y avait pas eu une seule trace d'eux. Cependant, le Hokage aurait à prendre des mesures pour les renvoyer définitivement des frontières.

Quand la médic-nin arriva dans le quartier des cuisines, elle ne trouva que Tenten, assise devant la table.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda cette dernière en voyant la médic-nin se laisser tomber sur la chaise près d'elle.

- Ca a pas mal avancé. D'ici quelques jours ils seront tout à fait bien, je pense.

- Je parlais de toi, dit Tenten en allant chercher un plat pour le poser devant Tamuï. Tiens, il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

Devant le bol chaud et odorant devant elle, Tamuï se rendit compte qu'elle mourait de faim, et sa fatigue recula momentanément.

- Merci, Tenten.

- Tu devrais peut-être que tu ralentir un peu ; tu es à bout, ça se voit..

- C'est mon travail, rétorqua Tamuï. C'est pour ça que je suis ici.

- Tu t'épuises.

- Je suis capable de tenir le coup.

Tenten observa d'un air dubitatif ses traits tirés et ses mains légèrement tremblantes, mais n'ajouta rien. La médic-nin en faisait clairement trop. Certes, c'était efficace ; au départ, personne dans l'équipe ne croyait réellement que la plupart des ninjas qui se reposaient à présent dans le dortoire passeraient la première nuit. Et pourtant, tous ceux qui étaient en vie à leur arrivée l'étaient encore, et ils se remettaient, malgré les blessures très sérieuses de certains. Mais si la médic-nin tombait malade, au final, qui la soignerait ? Tenten secoua la tête et se contenta de la regarder manger. Elle n'était pas du genre à insister devant une cause perdue. Elle trouverait un autre moyen, même si elle devait demander aux autres de l'appuyer.

Lee arriva à ce moment.

- Je meurs de faim ! Gai-sensei et moi avons coupé du bois pour pouvoir rebâtir la muraille. Rien qu'avec la main gauche ! Mais je n'ai pu couper que deux cents planches, alors Gai-sensei m'a fait faire trois cents tours du camp.

Incrédule, Tamuï observa son air extatique tandis qu'il prenait place à table près d'elle. S'il n'avait pas été aussi évident que Lee était l'élève préféré de Gai, elle se serait demandé si ce dernier ne cherchait pas tout simplement à faire preuve de sadisme envers lui. Les dieux savaient pourquoi Lee était tellement en admiration devant lui. Il finirait par tuer son élève, un jour.

- Je vais apporter leur repas à Neji et Gai-sensei, dit Tenten en se levant, deux paquets à la main. À tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure.

Tamuï finit son propre repas sous les bardages joyeux de Lee qui, tout en se servant abondamment, décrivait par le menu l'entrainement qu'il s'était prévu pour le lendemain, et qui semblait à la jeune fille tout simplement physiquement impossible à tenir. Lee ne semblait pas du genre à se vanter, avec son attitude franche et sa simplicité. Alors était-ce de la bêtise, de se croire capable de faire tout ça, ou était-il réellement capable de supporter deux heures d'entrainement contre Neji, d'enchainer avec trois mille pompes – sur une seule main, par dessus le marché – et de conclure par un _petit_ jogging de 40km en 5h ? Difficile de prendre ce garçon au sérieux, avec son allure, ses yeux ronds qui semblaient s'emplir de larmes à la moindre émotion, et ses grandes envolées.

Elle finit par le laisser à son repas gargantuesque – décidément, il ne s'arrangeait pas – pour aller à la rivière. Elle se sentait lasse, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. L'eau lui permettrait de se recharger un peu, car ses techniques, basée sur le Suiton, l'eau, lui avaient demandé énormément de chakra.

Une fois arrivée, elle se débarrassa de ses bottes et libéra ses cheveux que, pour travailler, elle avait retenus en large chignon sur sa nuque. Elle avança de quelques pas dans la rivière, laissant ses pieds s'enfoncer dans l'eau. La fraicheur apaisante du courant monta immédiatement en elle, et elle soupira d'aise. Tenten avait sans doute eu raison. Elle aurait dû prendre le temps de venir plus tôt ici pour éviter de se retrouver aussi à plat.

Fermant les yeux et ralentissant sa respiration, elle se concentra sur l'énergie qui volait dans le courant de la rivière tout autour d'elle. Elle tendit les bras lentement, et l'eau se mit à s'agiter autour d'elle ; d'abord un simple frémissement autour de sa taille, puis de petites vagues se mouvant en cercle autour d'elle, de plus en plus rapidement et plus fort, montant de chaque côté de ses bras. Ses mains effectuaient comme une danse lente, tantôt jointes, paumes vers le ciel, tantôt écartées, comme pour englober l'environnement entier. L'eau se déplaçait autour d'elle, glissant avec légèreté et fluidité, et bientôt un cercle liquide l'entoura, volant dans les airs, guidé par les mouvements de ses mains.

Puis une fêlure apparut dans cette harmonie. Quelque chose d'étranger avait pénétré, l'équilibre était rompu.

Immédiatement alertée, Tamuï repéra une présence hostile du côté opposé de la rivière. Tournant ses mains, elle envoya les trombes d'eau qui l'entouraient s'écraser dans les fourrés où elle avait détecté la présence. Au moment où les vagues s'écrasaient, deux ninjas surgirent, bondissant dans sa direction.

Tamuï concentra le chakra dans ses pieds et remonta immédiatement au niveau de l'eau. Elle tendit encore les mains vers eux pour envoyer une nouvelle vague les percuter, mais la masse de liquide avait masqué qu'ils avaient formé un enchainement de signes. La vague qu'elle leur avait envoyé se transforma en une tête de dragon monumentale, sur laquelle ils se posèrent, avant de la retourner contre la jeune fille.

Ecarquillant les yeux devant la forme qu'avait pris sa propre attaque, elle bondit pour esquiver la technique. Mais la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulé ces derniers jours n'avait pas disparu, et elle ne réussit pas à s'écarter suffisamment. La tête de dragon ne la toucha pas, mais s'écrasa avec violence sur l'eau près d'elle, déclenchant une vague immense qui l'engloutit. Lorsque la technique cessa et que l'eau regagna son lit, elle laissa Tamuï écroulée sur la rive, ses cheveux trempés plaqués sur son visage.

Crachotant, son front contre le sol pierreux, elle ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine pour se relever. Elle sentait que les ennemis approchaient à nouveau. Il fallait qu'elle se lève. Le sol crissait à quelques pas d'elle. Elle devait se lever. Maintenant.

Tamuï parvint de justesse à parer le coup de pied de son premier assaillant. Elle recula en titubant, haletante, esquiva les coups de poing. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il fallait qu'elle en finisse. Rassemblant son restant de chakra dans ses mains, elle tendit son index et son majeur et visa le coeur de son premier adversaire. Il réussit à dévier sa main, et elle ne toucha que son estomac, mais cela suffit à le faire s'écrouler, plié en deux, les mains sur le ventre. Le deuxième bondit aussitôt sur elle, esquiva son attaque et l'envoya retomber en arrière plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Au moment où elle atterrissait lourdement sur le dos, elle vit passer au-dessus d'elle une nuée de shurikens et de kunais, fonçant vers l'ennemi qui l'avait frappée. Aussitôt, une présence surgit à chacun de ses côtés, pendant que Gai atterrissait devant elle, Tenten à sa droite, le parchemin qu'elle portait habituellement sur son dos dans sa main, déroulé.

- Tamuï-san, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Lee en l'aidant à se relever.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle, sans pouvoir détacher son regard de Gai, dressé devant elle, qui faisait face aux ennemis.

Il irradiait littéralement de colère, tourné vers les ninjas, les jambes légèrement fléchies et un bras tendu en avant.

- Manque de chance, messieurs, dit le sensei. Mais vous avez un nouvel adversaire.

De nouvelles silhouettes sombres apparurent face à lui. D'autres ninjas ennemis.

- Peut-être que c'est vous qui en aurez de nouveaux, ricana le ninja du Son le plus près de Gai.

Ils étaient à présent une douzaine sur l'aire, les cinq ninjas de Konoha, et face à eux, ceux du village du Son, éparpillés sur la surface de la rivière.

- Tenten, dit Gai d'une voix ferme, sans se retourner. Tu restes avec Tamuï-san. Neji, Lee... En avant !

Stupéfaite, Tamuï les vit bondir à une vitesse impressionnante vers les ennemis, pendant que Tenten venait se placer à ses côtés.

- Non, s'écria Tamuï, ils vont se faire...

Tenten l'arrêta du bras.

- Ca ira pour eux.

Peu convaincue, Tamuï les regarda se jeter sur les ennemis sans même s'être concertés ou se préparer à lancer une technique. Ils y allaient au simple taijustsu ? Ils ne tiendraient jamais.

Elle s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, mais Tenten, qui avait repéré qu'un des ninjas ennemis avait réussi à percer sur le côté et approchait d'elles, étendit à nouveau son rouleau et posa sa main sur le sceau qui y était dessiné. Instantanément, plusieurs dizaines de shurikens apparurent dans un petit nuage de fumée, se ruant vers l'ennemi. Pendant que le ninja sautait et tournoyait dans les airs pour esquiver, la kunoichi forma un nouveau sceau et fit apparaître un shuriken géant dans chacune de ses mains et les lança de toutes ses forces. L'un deux toucha le ninja au bras et à l'autre à la cuisse, et il retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Un autre arriva de leur côté et Tenten l'attaqua au kunai, mais il n'était pas venu seul, et le second s'en prit à Tamuï. La médic-nin recula, sautant jusqu'à se retrouver debout sur l'eau. Si elle devait se battre, elle aurait besoin de toute l'énergie à disposition. Bondissant, le ninja lui lança des kunais qu'elle ne réussit pas à totalement éviter. Touchée au mollet, elle vacilla en retenant un gémissement de douleur, mais elle parvint à rester debout pour attendre qu'il la rejoigne. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de chakra, il faudrait que chacun de ses coups portent. Elle attendit, en position, qu'il soit suffisamment proche et la pensant résignée à sa perte, pour faire faire surgir le chakra de ses index et majeurs tendus. Elle repéra sa façon de se mouvoirs, les points de chakra qu'elle devrait bloquer avant de s'attaquer à ses points vitaux en toute sécurité. Aussitôt qu'il fut presque à portée de main, elle bondit en avant, bras tendus, pour toucher ses points vitaux avant qu'il n'ait le temps de former un sceau. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle lui influa son chakra au niveau des épaules, pour rompre le flux alimentant ses bras, puis au cou pour bloquer sa respiration. Elle termina par un coup de pied qui le rejeta au loin. Il ne se releva pas.

À bout de souffle, elle tomba à genoux sur l'eau, essayant de voir où en étaient les autres. Tenten se battait toujours sur la rive, son arsenal volant autour d'elle. Sa machoire lui en tomba lorsque, reportant son regard sur la rivière, elle aperçut à plusieurs mètres au dessus de la surface les formes vertes tournoyantes de ce qu'elle supposa être Gai et Lee, à peine reconnaissables à la vitesse stupéfiante à laquelle ils se déplaçaient et frappaient. Plus bas, Néji venait de se débarrasser de son dernier adversaire. Comptant quatre ennemis à ses pieds, trois autres couchés à l'endroit où s'étaient tenus Lee et Gai, plus les deux corps sur la rive, Tamuï comprit que d'autres ennemis avaient encore surgi pendant qu'elle se battait. Lee et son sensei finirent leur combat et atterrirent avec légèreté debout sur l'eau. À eux quatre ils en avaient abattu pas moins de douze ninjas.

Rompue de fatigue, et sous le contrecoup du choc, elle se laissa tomber en arrière. Tenten, libérée de son adversaire, accourut.

- Tamuï ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Le reste de l'équipe arriva en même temps qu'elle.

- Tu es blessée ! Fit Tenten s'accroupissant près d'elle.

Tamuï baissa les yeux sur sa jambe. Elle ne sentait plus la douleur, pour la bonne raison que le manque de sang la lui rendait insensible, et elle se sentait sombrer petit à petit dans l'inconscience. Tenten, accroupie derrière elle, lempêchait de s'écrouler totalement.

- Il faut arrêter les saignements, dit Neji en se penchant sur elle.

Personne n'ayant de trousse de soin sur lui, il déchira une partie de la manche de sa tunique pour en faire un garrot. Gai la porta dans ses bras et ils retournèrent tous aussi vite que possible au poste de garde.

Lorsque Tamuï reprit connaissance, la lumière orangée dans laquelle baignait la pièce lui indiqua que le matin venait de se lever. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Bien que reposée, une douleur continue dans sa jambe l'empêchait de se sentir tout à fait bien.

Puis la situation, le lieu et le moment lui revinrent en tête, et elle se redressa brusquement. Le combat... Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Les autres avaient-ils été blessés ?

- Ola, du calme, fit Tenten, qu'elle n'avait pas vue assise à son chevet.

La kunoichi appuya doucement sur ses épaules pour la faire se reposer contre son oreiller.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle. On a fait ce qu'on a pu pour ta blessure, mais...

- Ca ira, je pourrai m'en occuper. Est-ce que vous avez été blessés, vous ?

- Quelques coupures, rien de grave. Par contre, on s'est inquiétés pour toi.

- J'ai dormi combien de remps ? Demanda Tamuï en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour se donner contenance sans avoir mal.

- Seulement la nuit, il est encore tôt. On a pas cherché à te réveiller, on s'est dit que tu avais doublement besoin de repos.

- Merci, vous avez bien fait.

Tamuï se rassit plus précautionneusement et retira le drap qui couvrait ses jambes. L'une d'entre elle était entourée d'un bandage un peu grossier mais qui avait été efficace. Elle se rappela le kunai qui l'avait touchée et secoua la tête en soupirant. Elle plia prudemment la jambe et pivota sur le lit pour se lever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? Protesta Tenten.

- Il faut que j'aille voir les gardes.

- Tamuï, ça peut attendre, t'es pas encore en état.

- Mais si, regarde.

S'emparant du bras de Tenten couvert d'égratignures assez profondes quoi qu'elle en ait dit pour la rassurer, elle apposa sa main et en fit jaillir son chakra vert pour la soigner en quelques secondes.

- Tu vois, dit simplement Tamuï en la relachant. Il faut régulièrement leur apporter les soins ou ils n'arriveront jamais à totalement se remettre.

Se penchant sur sa propre jambe, elle défit le bandage qui entourait son mollet et se soigna de la même manière. Elle plia et déplia à nouveau la jambe. La douleur était encore là, mais plus gérable.

Réprimant un soupir, Tenten aida Tamuï à s'appuyer sur elle et la mena à l'infirmerie. Les soldats dormaient encore dans la pièce sombre. Tenten la fit s'asseoir près du premier lit et l'aida à défaire les bandages du ninja qui s'y reposait, puis la laissa appliquer son chakra de soin. Elles finirent une heure et demi plus tard, et Tenten la mena aux cuisines où Neji et Lee se trouvaient autour du feu.

- Tamuï-san ! S'exclama Lee en sautant sur ses pieds.

Il prit la place de Tenten pour mener Tamuï à son siège.

- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Neji pendant qu'elle prenait place face à lui.

- Oui, merci.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'éloigner seule.

- Neji ! Protesta Lee, outré.

- C'est la vérité. Si je ne l'avais pas repérée grâce au Byakugan, nous serions sûrement arrivés trop tard.

- C'est pas une raison pour...

- Si, l'interrompit Tamuï. Il a raison. C'est ma faute, j'avais pas réfléchi, c'était stupide. Merci d'être venus à mon aide, et je suis désolée que ça vous ait mis en danger. Sincèrement.

- C'était rien du tout, dit Tenten en balayant l'idée de la main. Au moins, ça les a fait sortir de leur trou. Maintenant, le problème est réglé.

Elle adressa à Tamuï un sourire tranquille, et cette dernière se sentit mieux, malgré le regard lourd de Neji qu'elle sentait toujours sur elle. Ses deux autres coéquipiers s'enflammèrent en racontant leur combat.

- Je suis vraiment navrée, répéta Tamuï en se tournant à nouveau vers Neji qui ne se déridait toujours pas.

- Où est-ce que tu as appris à te battre comme ça ?

Interloquée, Tamuï ne sut quoi répondre pendant un moment. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, sa façon de se battre ? Il allait trouver quelque chose à redire à ça, aussi ?

- Ta technique de combat... C'est une technique spécifique au clan Hyuuga. L'utilisation des points de chakra de l'ennemi pour en interrompre le flux.

- C'est comme ça qu'on se bat chez moi, répondit finalement la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'extraordinaire.

- Tu n'as pas le Byakugan. Comment est-ce que tu arrives à voir les cavités de chakra ?

- Je ne les vois pas. J'ai seulement appris où ils se trouvaient. C'est un travail sur les points de chakra, tout bêtement.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui troublait tant le jeune homme. Perturber le chakra d'un individu était le moyen le plus efficace de l'affecter à long terme. Son peuple se battait ainsi depuis toujours. C'était sa connaissance et sa maîtrise du chakra qui faisait son importance, mais il n'était pas le seul à l'employer. Chez elle, on apprenait aux enfants l'anatomie humaine en même temps que la localisation des différentes cavités de chakra et sa circulation dans l'organisme.

- Cette technique « toute bête » est une technique héréditaire uniquement employée par le clan Hyuuga.

Il n'était pas vexé, mais peu s'en fallait, songea la médic-nin, médusée. Ou bien était-ce de la méfiance ? Elle était bonne, celle-là, elle était quand même de leur côté ! Elle n'avait aucune raison de se justifier, surtout devant lui.

- Cette technique, chez moi, tout le monde la...

Elle s'interrompit pour s'empêcher de parler au passé. Mais ce nouvel élément ajoutait décidément au trouble que éveillait les Hyuuga chez elle. Une ressemblance physique, puis un style de combat. Ce que Kéto et elle avait soupçonné depuis leur première rencontre avec Hanabi se confirmait petit à petit. Leur peuple et le clan Hyuuga devaient être apparentés, à un certain niveau, c'était la seule explication. Leur clan avait dû quitter la Vallée Verte à un moment, et au fil des siècles, le savoir s'en était perdu. Mais cela devait être pour cela que la connaissance de la Vallée Verte était parvenu jusqu'à Konoha.

Tamuï reporta son attention sur les deux autres ninjas pour éviter de retomber dans l'apparté avec Neji. Il faudrait qu'elle interroge Rin quand elle la reverrait. Si une personne pouvait répondre à cette question, il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

Gai les rejoignit un moment plus tard, et l'équipe au complet s'installa pour le repas. En le voyant, Tamuï ne put s'empêcher de repenser au combat de la veille. Il était à présent aussi rieur et un peu fou qu'auparavant, avec toujours ce dynamisme un peu farfelu. Et pourtant, après l'avoir vu se dresser ainsi devant elle et tenir en respect tous ces ninjas, ne pouvait plus le considérer comme un clow absurde. D'ailleurs, plus personne du groupe ne lui apparaissait tout à fait de la même façon.

Certes, Gai et Lee dégageaient cette même énergie débordante qui parfois paraissait risible ; mais c'était une manifestation de leur puissance lorsqu'ils ne l'employaient pas au combat, et la maîtrise qu'ils en avaient. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait leur imposer de limite. Dès que l'on pensait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire que de ridicule, ils devenaient sérieux et vous sortaient un trait de génie.

Tenten, aussi vive qu'elle soit, n'égalait pas leur niveau, mais elle compensait son manque d'énergie par rapport à eux par un caractère fort, plus terre à terre ; elle était un pilier important, fort et solide, de la dynamique de leur groupe.

Et Neji, à l'opposé d'eux tous, avec – vu de l'extérieur en tout cas – le tempérament placide d'un lac jamais troublé. Tout semblait glisser sur lui, tout le ridicule qu'affichaient parfois les membres de son équipe, qui à côté de lui, toujours drapé du solennel qu'elle avait appris à associer aux Hyuuga, semblaient presque venir d'un autre monde. Dieu savait ce qu'il cachait au fond, derrière ce masque d'impassabilité, ou l'air légèrement agacé qu'il affichait parfois – mais au final, il était toujours là, près d'eux. L'influence des autres le forçait à se montrer plus vivant, à s'ouvrir, à se débarrasser de cette coquille dans laquelle il semblait se laisser enfermer à certains moments.

Alors non, Gai et Lee n'étaient pas des enfants que les deux autres membres devaient gérer. Non, Neji n'était pas mieux qu'eux ; ils s'apportaient tous quelque chose les uns aux autres. Rin avait raison, une fois de plus. Il ne fallait pas se fier à ce qu'ils dégageaient au premier abord.

*

- Rin-neesan !

Le jeune femme tourna la tête vers la ruelle à sa droite, d'où Naruto arrivait vers elle en courant.

- Naruto-kun.

Son coeur continuait de battre à toute allure chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Un mélange de fierté, face à ce grand et beau garçon qu'elle considérait comme un membre de sa famille, et de gratitude, qu'il l'ait acceptée aussi facilement.

- Oh, Sakura-chan, remarqua Naruto. Tu es là aussi.

La jeune kunoichi jeta un oeil inquiet à Rin. Elles n'étaient pas censées avoir de raison particulière de se fréquenter ni même de se connaître. Si Naruto posait des questions... Mais Rin se contenta de sourire et de prendre des nouvelles du garçon.

Au même moment, Kakashi apparut près de Naruto, les mains dans les poches.

- Sakura, Rin.

Cette fois réellement inquiète, Sakura s'efforça de saluer son professeur tout en conservant un air détendu. Naruto avait parfois des éclairs de génie qui lui faisaient comprendre instantanément les choses, mais en général, c'était relativement facile de lui faire gober à peu près n'importe quoi. Pour Kakashi, en revanche, c'était tout simplement impossible. Tsunade n'allait pas apprécier.

- On allait vous voir, dit Naruto à Rin, l'air surexcité.

« On ». Rin reporta ses yeux sur son ancien coéquipier. Il souriait avec les yeux, son unique paupière presque fermée, sans regarder particulièrement ni Sakura ni elle, et Rin vit pour la première fois ce qu'Anko avait pu vouloir dire quand elle lui disait qu'il n'était pas naturel. C'était un sourire empreint de circonspection, prudent, qui déniait l'importance du moment. Comme si le fait qu'il vienne la voir spontanément, avec Naruto en plus, était sans réelle importance. C'était un sourire qui cachait les questions qu'il se posait.

- Je suis désolée, Naruto, j'étais en train de me rendre chez Tsunade-sama.

- Oh. Bon, dit Naruto, déçu. Plus tard, je pourrai ?

- Bien sûr, rit Rin, amusée et contente de son empressement. Ce soir, si tu veux.

- D'accord, dit-il, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Et toi, Sakura tu es libre pour venir manger un morceau avec nous ?

- Euh... Je dois aller à la Tour Hokage, moi aussi.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, techniquement parlant. Mais elle sentait que Kakashi ne serait pas dupe, lui. Elle n'avait jamais caché quoi que ce soit à son sensei, et elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

- On va vous laisser y aller, alors, dit néanmoins Kakashi qui fixait Rin.

Son ton était aussi tranquille que d'habitude, mais elle savait qu'il s'efforçait de faire le lien entre tout ce qu'il savait et supposait d'elle, et la présence de Sakura à côté d'elle.

- A plus tard, dit précipitamment Sakura.

- A ce soir, Naruto-kun. Kakashi.

Dès qu'elles eurent fait quelques pas, Sakura relacha son souffle.

- On va se faire griller. La prochaine fois, il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne se rende pas ensemble au laboratoire.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, dit Rin d'un ton apaisant.

- Il va comprendre qu'il y a quelque chose.

- Quand bien même, Kakashi ne posera aucun problème.

Kakashi avait toujours respecté qu'elle ne lui ait pas expliqué ses secrets. Il ne l'avait pas apprécié du tout, mais il avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il ne chercherait pas à découvrir ce qu'elle tentait visiblement de lui cacher si cela pouvait lui causer du tort.

- Vous connaissez Kakashi-sensei ? Demanda Sakura.

- Oui. Kakashi et moi étions dans la même équipe.

Rin vit la jeune fille lever des yeux ronds vers elle.

- Son équipe ? Mais vous devez même très bien le connaître, alors ?

Rin hocha légèrement la tête en souriant, amusée par la réaction de la jeune fille. Amusée, mais pas surprise : il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qui pouvait tellement intriguer Sakura. Elle-même, malgré le passé qu'elle partageait avec le ninja, était consciente qu'elle ignorait encore bien des choses sur lui.

Enthousiaste, Sakura se rapprocha de Rin.

- Kakashi-sensei est toujours tellement mystérieux ! On ne sait presque rien sur lui et, du peu qu'il nous a dit, on en avait plutôt conclu... qu'il était le dernier de son équipe.

Rin lui sourit gentiment, mais retourna son regard sur la Tour Hokage devant elle, incertaine de la façon dont elle devait prendre les paroles de Sakura.

- Je veux dire, continuait cette dernière. Il n'en parlait pas directement, mais à certaines de ses phrases, on voyait qu'il y avait des sous-entendus ; on n'a jamais vraiment compris, et évidemment, il n'a rien expliqué.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre, tiraillée par ses questions.

- Est-ce que... commença-t-elle, en se tournant à nouveau vers Rin. Est-ce que je peux vous demander comment était Kakashi quand il était plus jeune ?

Elle attendit la réponse, une petite grimace d'excuse au visage, espérant ne pas importuner la kunoichi avec ses questions. Rin ne put empêcher un petit rire.

- Eh bien, je ne saurais pas trop quoi te dire, il n'est pas si différent d'avant...

Cette déclaration aurait fait rugir n'emporte quel shinobi ayant connu Kakashi enfant, elle le savait, mais elle y croyait fermement. Même s'il avait évolué, il avait toujours été ce garçon droit et intègre.

- Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu le visage de Kakashi-sensei en entier ? Demanda encore Sakura, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

Rin la regarda, interloquée.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Eh bien, vous savez... Vous avez réussi à le voir sans son masque ?

- Tu veux dire que toi non ?

- Il ne l'enlève jamais. Il a même un masque _sous_ son masque !

Rin eut encore un petit rire. Un masque sous un masque. Ca avait été une suggestion d'Obito, quand ils avaient commencé à faire équipe tous les trois. Exaspéré par le mystère que Kakashi semblait vouloir faire planer, il lui avait suggéré de mettre un autre masque sous le premier, s'il tenait réellement à se cacher, parce que lui ferait tout pour découvrir ce qu'il cachait.

- J'étais médic-nin, et nous étions jeunes. Il s'est souvent blessé, alors pour le soigner j'ai dû souvent lui demander de baisser son masque.

Sakura tapa du poing dans sa main.

- Flûte, il ne s'est jamais blessé de façon à devoir enlever son masque, avec nous. Même quand il mange il s'arrange pour éviter qu'on le voit ! Vous savez pourquoi ?

- Même genin, il portait un masque, éluda Rin.

Elle ne savait pas à proprement parler pourquoi Kakashi se dissimulait toujours, mais à force d'avoir appris à le connaître, elle le soupçonnait, bien sûr.

- Ce que je veux dire... fit Sakura.

Elle s'interrompit, l'air incertaine. Elle s'approcha de Rin et murmura du ton de la confidence :

- Je sais que son père était surnommé le « Croc Blanc de Konoha »... Kakashi-sensei n'aurait pas vraiment... des _crocs_, n'est-ce pas ?

Rin tourna la tête vers elle, stupéfaite, puis éclata de rire.

Kakashi avait été ninja presque toute sa vie. Il avait des missions et était confronté à des shinobis largement plus âgés que lui quand la plupart des enfants de son âge n'allaient même pas encore à l'Académie. Il avait dû trouver un moyen d'être considéré comme un ninja malgré son très jeune âge. Difficile de faire crédible avec un joli visage de petit garçon.

Rin poussa la lourde porte du laboratoire, mais s'arrêta brusquement sur le seuil, tout rire évanoui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sakura en la voyant pâlir.

Rin scruta la salle noire devant elle puis tourna la tête vers Sakura, ses traits figés.

- Les fils de chakra que j'ai installés sur la porte ont été rompus. Quelqu'un est entré ici.

*

**Note de l'auteur :**

Tout d'abord, petit erratum : dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai confondu « pays du Son » et « _village_ du Son », désolée ! C'est donc le « village du Son », _dans_ le Pays du Riz !

Et, pour dissiper un malentendu que j'ai pu faire planer lors de ma note sur mon chapitre précédent : je ne déteste PAS Gai, j'ai dit que j'avais détesté le faire _parler_... C'est juste qu'il a une façon de s'exprimer complètement particulière qui limite beaucoup ce que je peux en faire, et ce n'est pas le type de personnage avec lequel je suis à l'aise. Alors Gai n'est pas mon préféré, mais j'apprécie ce personnage qui cache beaucoup plus que ce qu'on ne pense derrière son aspect complètement loufoque.

Je précise aussi que si je me moque de certains personnages, ou que j'en fais une critique, c'est seulement du point de vue des personnages, pas du mien – que personne ne s'offusque s'il lit quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas sur un personnage qu'il aime bien ! Personnellement, si je ne les aime pas forcément tous, je les trouve tous intéressants. Cela dit, ça me fera plaisir d'en discuter si quelqu'un a une remarque à faire à ce sujet.

Alors ce chapitre était un peu plus long que d'habitude – pour compenser le temps d'attente – avec encore beaucoup de transition pour mieux connaître les personnages et donner un aperçu de ceux de Kishimoto, plus un élément annonciateur pour la suite.

Bref, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les reviews, et pour les ajouts d'alerte. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de chaque passage ! Je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances et d'excellentes fêtes !


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE XI**

- Est-ce que vous en êtes sûre ? Demanda Tsunade.

- Absolument, Hokage-sama, affirma Rin. Il y a eu intrusion dans le laboratoire.

Hors d'elle, Tsunade se leva brusquement de son siège faisant sursauter Shizune qui se trouvait debout près d'elle, Tonton dans les bras. Le Hokage fit nerveusement les cents pas derrière son bureau, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. C'était ce qu'elle avait craint dès le départ. Une fuite. Et pas le moindre moyen de savoir d'où elle venait. Bien entendu, il faudrait commencer par vérifier du côté du Conseil, mais elle n'y croyait guère. La réticence était une chose, contrecarrer délibérément les actions du Hokage, et de façon aussi sournoise, en était une autre. Cela relèverait presque de la trahison, ils n'iraient pas aussi loin. Ils étaient bien trop frileux pour ça, et pour une fois c'était une bonne chose. Pourtant, ça lui aurait considérablement simplifié la tache. Personne d'autre qu'eux dans le village n'était censé être au courant, et cela étendait la menace à à peu près n'importe qui.

- Et vos recherches ? A-t-on pu y accéder ? Demanda Tsunade en s'arrêtant pour planter son regard dans celui de Rin.

- Je ne le crois pas, répondit cette dernière avec prudence. Les documents étaient placés dans un endroit indétectable. Rien ne manquait, rien n'a même été bougé.

C'était la première chose que la médic-nin avait vérifiée. Après s'être assurée que l'intrus n'était pas dans le laboratoire à les attendre pour les attaquer, elle avait laissé Sakura allumer les torches et s'était précipitée vers le centre de la pièce. Le cœur étreint par l'angoisse, elle s'était empressée de former un sceau et avait apposé la paume de ses mains contre un des côtés de l'autel de pierre. La paroi s'était aussitôt déplacée, révélant la cavité dans laquelle elle avait caché tous les documents. Rien n'avait disparu. Elle en aurait pleuré de soulagement.

- Cependant, précisa-t-elle, je n'étais pas là, je ne pourrais pas l'affirmer avec certitude.

Tsunade s'arrêta et appuya ses mains sur son bureau, les sourcils froncés. Un doute, même léger, c'était déjà trop. Ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas se permettre d'ébruiter une technique qui permettait d'extraire un Bijuu. Qu'avait pu comprendre l'intrus de ce qui se passait là ? Sa présence était-elle délibérée ou due au hasard ? Que ferait-il de l'information ? La nouvelle qu'un Bijuu allait être extrait allait-elle parvenir aux pays ennemis ?

- Doit-on faire chercher un nouveau laboratoire ? Demanda Shizune.

Tsunade réfléchit un instant, les différentes options qui s'offraient à elle défilant à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Il y avait tellement d'éléments à prendre en compte...

- L'intrus a-t-il pu se rendre compte que la pièce était surveillée ? Demanda Tsunade.

- En théorie, non, répondit Rin avec mesure. J'avais simplement posé des fils de chakra sur la porte, par pure précaution, afin de savoir si quelqu'un était entré en notre absence.

C'était une précaution qu'elle avait développée depuis son départ de Konoha. Lors de son voyage, elle avait dû assurer sa sécurité, seule, pendant des mois, jusqu'à localiser enfin la Vallée. Puis, une fois installée, elle avait à nouveau dû employer ce stratagème pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien en sécurité dans ce peuple inconnu et méfiant. Jusqu'ici, jamais elle n'avait trouvé ses fils de chakra rompus. Il fallait que ce soit chez elle que ça arrive. Elle avait anticipé le risque, bien entendu, mais maintenant qu'il s'était révélé avéré, il lui était difficile de l'accepter.

- Ils sont _censés_ être indétectables, dit Rin, d'un ton qui laissait comprendre qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas à cette théorie.

- Mais on ignore les capacités de l'intrus, acheva Tsunade d'un murmure.

- Et il a pu voir que les torches ont servi il y a peu, ajouta Sakura.

Tsunade se rassit et appuya ses coudes sur le bureau, croisant ses mains devant son visage.

- Si l'intrus n'a rien trouvé, changer de laboratoire est inutile ; dangereux, même, décida-t-elle, répondant finalement à la question de Shizune. L'intrus a pu compter que nous découvririons sa présence, et comme il n'a pas trouvé les documents, il espèrera que nous les déménagerons pour les prendre au moment où ils seront le moins en sécurité.

- C'est risqué, Tsunade-sama. Et s'il revenait et qu'il trouvait les documents, la prochaine fois ?

- S'il est capable de les atteindre là où ils sont, alors il les trouvera n'importe où, assura Rin. Tôt ou tard.

Tsunade ferma les yeux et retint un soupir de lassitude. Elles avaient pourtant pris toutes les précautions. Une équipe réduite, le lieu le plus secret de Konoha, pas de note de mission officielle. À qui profiterait la découverte de leurs recherches ?

- Vous ne bougerez pas les documents, répéta Tsunade. Installer des caméras de surveillance demanderait des travaux qu'il serait impossible de dissimuler, et nous agirons comme si nous étions surveillées à chaque instant. Si l'intrus sait ce qu'il a approché et qu'il s'attend à ce que vous preniez les documents avec vous, vous serez en danger. À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous ne vous rendrez plus au laboratoire que sous couvert de la nuit, et avec une technique de transformation. Rin, vous multiplierez les protections comme vous avez l'habitude de les poser lors de vos absences. Il faudra voir s'il y a de nouvelles intrusions, et jusqu'à quel point elles s'approchent.

- Très bien.

- Si les protections sont à nouveau brisées, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de lancer une enquête, ce qui signifie : impliquer davantage de monde, et cette fois nous déplacerons le laboratoire. Prenez plus de précautions que jamais, veillez à ne jamais être suivies.

- Oui, Tsunade-sama.

- Mais si la prochaine fois, cette ou ces personnes s'en prenaient à Rin-san et Sakura, sachant qu'en leur absence elle ne trouve rien ? Intervint Shizune. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas alerter ou impliquer qui que ce soit, mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse se permettre de juste attendre jusqu'à ce que ça recommence.

Tsunade pesa le pour et le contre, puis hocha la tête et releva la tête vers les deux médic-nin.

- Un garde vous accompagnera et veillera à votre sécurité lorsque vous serez au laboratoire. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. Je ne pense pas prudent d'attirer l'attention sur cet endroit plus que nécessaire.

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause, passant en revue les ninjas à la fois présents au village et auxquels elle pourrait suffisamment se fier, avant d'ordonner à Shizune :

- Fait venir Yamato.

Shizune s'inclina rapidement avant de sortir du bureau.

- Je voulais attendre que vous ayez davantage avancé dans vos recherches pour l'impliquer, parce que Naruto ne peut pas partir en mission sans lui et qu'il va être impossible à tenir maintenant qu'il sera bloqué au village. Vous aurez besoin de Yamato plus tard à cause de certaines... dispositions qu'il vous expliquera lui-même. Il est le seul que nous puissions faire intervenir à ce stade.

Rin et Sakura acquiescèrent pendant que Tsunade se passait les mains sur le visage. Les ennuis commençaient beaucoup plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de voir d'où. C'était mauvais, très mauvais.

- Peut-être l'intrusion n'a-t-elle aucun rapport avec la mission, reprit Tsunade. Mais nous ne prendrons aucun risque.

Un Hokage ne pouvait se permettre de compter sur le hasard.

Les recherches reprirent alors, teintées d'angoisse. Une heure après leur retour au laboratoire, un grand ninja brun s'était présenté à la porte. Il s'était poliment incliné et Sakura l'avait présenté à Rin comme celui qui avait remplacé Kakashi à la tête de l'équipe pendant quelque temps.

Les deux médic-nin avaient ensuite regardé le ninja mettre en place plusieurs clones à travers l'étage, indétectables car ils se fondaient dans le bois massif des portes. Ainsi, il avait l'œil partout.

Rin avait considéré un moment avec stupéfaction ce ninja capable de maîtriser à la perfection le Mokuton ; elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré, et pourtant cette capacité propre au clan Senju n'aurait pas dû passer inaperçue dans la communauté ninja. Il devait faire partie de l'ANBU. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elles furent à nouveau seules dans le laboratoire, Sakura avait confirmé que lui et Kakashi semblaient se connaître même avant qu'il ne remplace Kakashi. Quelqu'un de fiable, la première personne à laquelle Tsunade avait pensé ; quelqu'un qui avait réussi à faire disparaître les regards anxieux de Sakura par sa simple présence, et une connaissance, sinon un ami, de Kakashi. À partir de là, toute la confiance de Rin lui était acquise.

C'est totalement épuisées, plus émotionnellement que physiquement parlant, qu'elle et Sakura quittèrent le laboratoire le soir. L'urgence de finir leurs recherches leur apparaissait plus forte que jamais et, malgré sa fatigue, il avait fallu à Rin se rappeler que Naruto l'attendait ce soir pour se résoudre à lâcher ses documents. Elle appréhendait de quitter à nouveau le laboratoire. Comment dire si elle retrouverait tout à sa place le lendemain ? Comment savoir avec certitude si les documents ne seraient pas encore plus en danger ailleurs ?

D'un geste un peu raide, elle forma le sceau pour faire apparaître la cavité dans l'autel, y fourra les documents et la scella à nouveau avant de quitter le laboratoire à la suite de Sakura et Yamato.

- Et si l'intrus revenait pendant notre absence ? Murmura Sakura tandis qu'ils traversaient les couloirs sombres.

- J'ai laissé plus de fils de chakra, répondit Rin, qui n'était pourtant pas plus tranquille. On verra alors jusqu'où il est capable d'aller, et... je suppose qu'on avisera.

Elle ne pouvait guère faire plus. Elle était d'accord avec Tsunade pour dire que si l'ennemi s'attendait à ce qu'ils aient détecté sa présence et agissent en conséquence, il serait beaucoup trop risqué de bouger les documents, et pour les textes, et pour elles.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, leur assura Yamato. Si qui que ce soit franchit cet étage, j'en serai immédiatement prévenu.

Il n'expliqua pas comment, mais elles comprirent qu'il ne tenait pas à évoquer à haute voix de quelle manière il s'y prendrait. Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, il n'y avait pas que les murs qui avaient des oreilles. Leur secret avait été éventé malgré leurs précautions. À partir de maintenant, en dire trop peu vaudrait mieux que trop. Elles n'avaient même pas pris le risque d'expliquer à voix haute à Yamato ce qui se déroulait dans ce laboratoire, et il n'avait pas cherché à le savoir. Présence sûre et apaisante, il se contentait d'être leurs yeux vers l'extérieur quand les leurs étaient tournés vers les parchemins.

- Merci pour votre aide, le remercia Rin en s'inclinant, alors qu'ils atteignaient les portes de la Tour.

- J'espère que cela suffira.

Il le fallait, songèrent-ils tous trois dans le hall sombre. Il le fallait. Le ninja hocha légèrement la tête en direction des deux femmes.

- _Henge_ ! Prononcèrent-ils tous trois, ayant formé le sceau pour le jutsu de transformation.

Ils se séparèrent et prirent chacun une direction différente dans les rues de Konoha. Rin se mêla à la foule chahuteuse qui profitait de la fraicheur du début de soirée. Transformée en une simple villageoise, ses cheveux plus longs et noirs, ses marques sur ses joues disparues et ses vêtements changés. Elle se faufilait parmi les groupes, non sans scruter les visages autour d'elle, les ombres dans les ruelles ou sur les toits, sans rien trouver. Pourtant, elle l'espérait presque, cette attaque. Tout valait mieux que l'incertitude de ce qui allait se passer dans les jours à venir. Ce serait mieux que se dire qu'elle avait mis Naruto en danger par une négligence quelconque. Et si Naruto était en danger, Konoha le serait, et par là le pays du Feu.

La kunoichi serra les dents. Pour la première fois, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu déclencher. En cherchant à sauver Naruto, avait-elle mis en route des évènements qui mèneraient le pays à la ruine ? Était-ce le prix pour libérer le garçon ?

À quelques rues de chez elles, elle se dissimula dans un passage sombre et reprit son apparence. La dernière chose qu'elle se sentait prête à faire était de passer une soirée à sourire comme si de rien n'était, mais elle devait se reprendre.

Pourtant, cela ne suffit pas ; il fallut quelques secondes à peine à Kakashi pour remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle arriva chez elle, où lui et Naruto l'attendaient en bavardant tranquillement dans le jardin.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda le ninja, tendu.

Un millier de schémas catastrophiques traversa l'esprit de Kakashi devant l'air troublé dont elle n'avait pas réussi à se défaire sur le chemin du retour. Mais l'un d'entre eux primait, s'insinuant et s'incrustant sournoisement dans son esprit : _Tsunade la renvoie loin de Konoha_. Et le sourire qu'elle força en arrivant à leur niveau ne le rassura pas le moins du monde. Chaque seconde qu'elle mettait à ne pas répondre confirmait cette idée.

- Rin ? Appela-t-il d'un ton dur alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur ouvrir sa porte.

- Je vais bien, assura Rin.

Le ninja sentait la colère monter en lui. _Elle ne lui ferait pas ça, pas encore une fois_.

- Naruto, va à l'intérieur, j'ai à parler à Rin.

Le jeune homme tourna un regard surpris à son sensei, notant son attitude rigide, et il fronça les sourcils en revenant à Rin dont le visage s'était figé en une expression qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer mais qui l'inquiéta.

- Mais...

- Naruto.

- On arrive dans un moment, assura Rin en s'efforçant de garder une voix égale. Prépare la table en attendant, s'il te plait.

Grommelant dans sa barbe, le jeune ninja s'exécuta et passa la porte que Rin avait ouverte pour lui. Elle la referma ensuite, pendant que Kakashi s'approchait d'elle.

- Maintenant, tu me dis ce qui se passe.

Il s'était exprimé à voix basse, de façon posée, mais Rin sentit sa colère contenue. Elle tressaillit et serra ses bras autour d'elle-même, fermant douloureusement les yeux, à la recherche des paroles qui parviendraient le mieux à prévenir Kakashi du risque que courait le fils de leur sensei sans pour autant en dire trop.

- Rin, il faut que je le sache si...

- Je voudrais que tu gardes un œil sur Naruto dans les jours à venir.

Décontenancé et irrité par le changement de sujet, Kakashi s'apprêtait à rétorquer qu'il avait _toujours_ gardé un œil sur Naruto. Même lorsqu'elle était partie et avait laissé le bébé à l'orphelinat. Dans l'ombre, de loin, il avait toujours veillé à ce qu'il ne manque de rien, écarté ce qu'il avait pu des dangers qui l'entouraient, s'était assuré qu'il était pris en charge par des personnes de confiance, puis il avait obtenu qu'il soit placé sous son commandement lorsqu'il était devenu genin.

Il aurait voulu lui dire que Naruto n'était plus le bébé qu'elle avait laissé, qu'il était aujourd'hui un des ninjas les plus puissants de Konoha, même plus fort que lui sous certains aspects.

Mais Rin semblait inconsciente des pensées qui l'avaient assailli ; elle ne le regardait même pas. Il suivit son regard grave ; elle observait Naruto par la fenêtre, sans bouger, sans rien rajouter. Et il comprit qu'elle répondait justement à sa question. Elle avait toujours cette ombre dans ses yeux, qu'il avait immédiatement détectée lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Elle n'avait pas changé de sujet : elle disait simplement le peu qu'elle était en mesure de lui confier.

- Naruto ne doit pas rester seul, reprit-elle en se tournant vers lui, comme il ne répondait pas.

À voir son expression, sans doute n'était-elle même pas censée dire cela. Il y avait une note implorante dans sa voix et dans ses yeux, qui lui demandait de comprendre. Encore une fois, Kakashi dut retenir son envie de la supplier de tout lui raconter. Son secret ne lui appartenait pas, il le savait.

Le soulagement de Kakashi lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il s'était mépris sur ce qui avait pu arriver à Rin fut ainsi presque aussitôt balayé, avec la même force que l'inquiétude qui s'était abattue sur lui un instant plus tôt. Son ancienne coéquipière n'était donc pas directement touchée. Mais Naruto si. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait encore attendre le garçon ? Et si elle était au courant, c'était qu'elle avait un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé. Les mystères qui entouraient le départ et le retour de Rin, puis ce qu'elle faisait à présent à Konoha commençaient à se faire si nombreux qu'il ne pouvait que les relier.

- Je le ferai, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Ces quelques mots semblèrent ôter un tel poids sur les épaules de Rin que Kakashi se demanda s'il devait se réjouir d'avoir réussi à la soulager ou s'inquiéter de l'ampleur de la menace. Ou espérer que cette menace tombe, pour savoir enfin de quoi il retournait.

- Merci, souffla Rin, avec le premier vrai sourire qu'il lui ait vu de la soirée.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer, dit Kakashi en désignant Naruto par la fenêtre. Ou quand on arrivera, il ne restera plus rien.

Se retrouver à nouveau dans la maisonnette de bois de Rin faisait ressurgir en Kakashi des sentiments contradictoires. Du bien-être, parce qu'ils passaient une bonne soirée. C'était agréable de voir Rin et Naruto plaisanter ensemble, de voir la première couver du regard le jeune homme qu'était devenu son protégé.

D'un autre côté... cela lui rappelait l'époque où, après la mort de Minato et Kushina, il venait rendre visite à Rin qui avait pris leur bébé avec elle. Une époque marquée de deuils et de conflits politiques autour de la fin de la guerre mais également de la succession au Quatrième Hokage. Déjà à l'époque ils se tenaient tous trois dans le petit salon ; Naruto dans les bras de Rin ou dans son berceau, lui assis à table ou sur le fauteuil. Ces moments-là étaient agréables, aussi, en mettant de côté ce qui les avaient causés. Mais, rapidement, ce portrait d'un jeune garçon et d'une jeune fille avec un bébé avait mis mal à l'aise le garçon qu'il était. Un véritable portrait de... de _famille_. Mais ce n'était _pas_ leur famille. Cela ressemblait trop à une vie qui n'était pas réelle, et il sentait que Rin et lui pourraient trop vite s'y habituer. Pire, il avait appris que, en dépit de l'explication officielle qui voulait que Rin ait simplement recueilli le bébé d'une amie décédée – la vérité, somme toute – des choses se murmuraient dans le village. Il avait plus d'une fois surpris un regard de travers, une parole accusatrice d'une vieille villageoise à son égard ; lui, le garçon qui n'avait pas assez de cran pour assumer ses erreurs et épouser la fille qu'il avait mise enceinte.

Il avait été étourdi d'horreur en comprenant ce qui se murmurait sur lui et Rin dans la village. Il était justement sur le chemin pour venir la voir ce jour-là et, toujours rouge de fureur et d'humiliation, il avait été assez imprudent pour lui demander si elle était au courant de ce qui se racontait. Ça a avait été leur première dispute.

A sa grande surprise, Rin lui avait jeté un regard plein de colère, si contraire à elle-même qu'il en était resté pétrifié de stupéfaction avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche.

- Insultant ? Tu trouves insultant qu'on puisse penser une telle chose de toi ? Pauvre Kakashi, je suis _désolée_ que les bruits qui courent te paraissent si humiliants. Ça doit vraiment te rendre la vie impossible...

Kakashi avait cligné de l'oeil, muet devant le regard mauvais qu'elle lui jetait et le ton condescendant qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu employer. Puis il avait baissé les yeux, mal à l'aise soudain. Quelle paroles avait-elle dû affronter, elle, et supporter en silence sans qu'il en sût rien ?

- Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ces rumeurs, continuait Rin, les eux brillants de colère. Tu crois peut-être que j'en suis responsable ?

- Mais non, c'est pas ce que je... avait-il protesté sans pouvoir s'empêcher de bafouiller.

- Je vais te dire une chose : j'ai déjà expliqué ce qu'il en était, au sujet de Naruto. Je ne suis pas responsable si les gens croient ce qu'ils veulent bien croire. Et puis, si cela peut les écarter de la vérité, si ça peut apporter même un peu de sécurité à Naruto, tant mieux. Je me fiche totalement de ma réputation. Ce n'est pas si cher payé, il me semble. Désolée si ça l'est pour toi...

Jamais il ne lui avait vu ce regard mêlant dégoût et fureur, pas même lorsqu'elle affrontait les ennemis les plus impitoyables en mission. Et l'aigreur avec laquelle elle avait prononcé sa dernière phrase ne lui avait pas échappé. Il avait alors compris que c'était un sujet qu'il ne devrait jamais aborder avec elle.

Il avait refusé ses sentiments, et elle avait dû porter en elle ce sentiment de rejet et l'offense qu'elle en avait conçu malgré le fait que ça n'ait pas été ce qu'il avait voulu. Elle refuserait de ne serait-ce que parler avec lui de sa vie sentimentale, réelle ou imaginaire. Depuis qu'elle s'était déclarée, il avait pensé qu'elle avait réussi à ne plus penser à lui de cette façon et à se satisfaire de leur amitié... Mais il songea alors qu'en se montrant aussi agacé par les rumeurs qui les disaient en couple, il avait dû raviver les plaies de la jeune femme et son sentiment d'humiliation.

Kakashi ignorait ce qui avait développé cette idée dans son esprit mais, à ce moment-là, il avait également réalisé l'étendue du sacrifice de Rin, qui prenait sous son aile l'enfant d'une autre, à quinze ans à peine ; s'attirant ainsi les regards lourds et les commérages des villageois la prenant pour une fille-mère – pire même : _comptant_ sur ces commérages pour protéger l'enfant, puisqu'elle ne pouvait faire croire ses propres explications ; puisque n'importe quoi valait mieux que la vérité. Elle avait déjà accepté de s'occuper du fils de leur sensei, mais y sacrifierait tout son avenir : quel homme accepterait de faire sa vie avec une femme ayant déjà un enfant et un si grand secret ? Kakashi savait que cela n'entrait pas forcément dans ses préoccupations au moment où elle avait décidé de prendre Naruto à sa charge. Mais elle était la personne la plus faîte pour avoir une famille qu'il connaissait ; pour être entourée de gens qui l'aimeraient et auxquels elle pourrait se dévouer. Et à présent, elle se fermait à cet avenir, sans montrer l'apparence d'un regret – mais qu'en serait-il plus tard ? Elle ne pourrait plus exercer son métier avant plusieurs années, s'éloignerait du village. Ce n'était pas ce qu'Obito aurait vu comme avenir pour elle non plus, il en était certain, aussi mal qu'il ait connu son coéquipier. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils voyaient leur coéquipière, avec sa nature douce et maternelle. Avec l'arrivée de Naruto, Kakashi avait pensé faire sa part en passant les voir entre deux missions, en gardant le bébé pendant qu'elle sortait un peu, en lui tenant compagnie, ou en faisant parfois les courses pour elle. Et pourtant, Rin avait accepté ce changement radical de vie si facilement. Lui n'avait compris ce que cela représentait réellement que lorsqu'elle était partie, et il avait été incapable de prendre le relais. Elle l'avait compris, sans le blâmer ; elle savait aussi bien que lui qu'il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de vie. Et pourtant, il avait fait son possible pour Naruto quand elle était partie. Il faudrait qu'elle le sache, un jour.

- Kakashi ? Kakashi !

- Kakashi-sensei !

Le ninja cligna des yeux et se tourna vers Rin et Naruto qui le regardaient, semblant attendre une réponse.

- Euh, désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel mais Rin ne sembla pas faire grand cas de sa distraction, le fixant avec une expression étrange.

- Tu as vraiment été _Hokage_ ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ? Oh.

Visiblement, il avait loupé une bonne partie de la discussion.

- « Oh » ? répéta Rin d'un ton incrédule.

Il avait une façon de traiter des sujets aussi important avec une telle nonchalance, parfois... songea-t-elle en soupirant. Et pourtant, cette nouvelle n'avait rien d'anodin. Oh, que Kakashi ait été pressenti pour devenir Hokage n'était pas une surprise, pour elle. Ses compétences avaient toujours été reconnues par tous. Mais personne n'ignorait non plus que Kakashi n'avait jamais brigué ce poste, bien au contraire. La situation avait dû être critique pour en arriver à ne pas avoir d'autre choix.

- J'ai juste assuré une... période d'intérim, si on veut. Je n'ai pas été élu à proprement parler, il n'y a pas eu de cérémonie officielle pour la présentation du titre. C'était en attendant de savoir si Tsunade serait en mesure de reprendre son poste, pour que le village ne soit pas laissé sans personne à sa tête.

- Elle était malade, expliqua Naruto. Une sorte de coma, elle a dit, Sakura-chan. C'est un autre vieux qui s'était autoproclamé Sixième Hokage, grogna-t-il presque, ses yeux azur lançant des éclairs au simple souvenir de cette période. Mais Shikamaru m'a dit que le nom de Kakashi a été le premier proposé pour se poste, à la réunion. Et quand ce Danzô s'est fait jeter du Conseil des Kage comme étant illégitime, les autres Kage ont désigné Kakashi-sensei.

- Mais Tsunade a fini par se réveiller et voilà, acheva Kakashi.

- Vous êtes quand même presque le Septième Hokage, nota Naruto.

- Jonin, ça me suffit amplement. Je souhaite bien du plaisir au _vrai_ Septième, je laisse ma place avec grand plaisir.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto, qui rappela tellement Minato à Rin qu'elle en eut un moment le souffle coupé.

- Dans ce cas-là, Septième, moi, ça me va très bien, conclut-il.

Rin tourna la tête vers Kakashi et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle sut qu'ils pensaient à la même chose.

*

La brise nocturne s'infiltrait par la large fenêtre de la chambre, caressant les longs rideaux de fin voilage et rafraichissant la peau encore humide de la kunoichi étendue sur son lit au milieu de la pièce.

Rentrée de mission quelques heures plus tôt, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée sur Konoha, Tamuï avait pénétré dans le petit appartement qu'elle partageait sans même allumer la lumière. La lumière était inutile ; elle ne dissiperait pas le silence de l'appartement, bien plus lourd que l'obscurité, pour la jeune fille.

Son sac laissé dans le salon au dernier endroit jusqu'où elle avait eu l'énergie de le trainer, elle s'était dirigée vers la salle de bain, traversant l'appartement désert. Elle s'était contentée de prendre une douche pour effacer les traces de son voyage de retour, avait enfilé une chemise de nuit et s'était laissée tomber en avant sur son lit, trop épuisée pour prendre la peine d'aller se cuisiner quelque chose.

Malgré son épuisement, elle somnolait davantage qu'elle ne dormait. Le visage écrasé sur l'oreiller, sa chevelure humide éparse sur ses épaules et son visage, Tamuï tentait encore de faire sortir son corps de ce qui avait été son quotidien ces derniers jours. C'était cette même impression un peu étrange que lorsqu'elle passait des heures dans l'eau et avait encore l'impression de la sentir tanguer autour d'elle le soir quand elle s'allongeait. Son corps se rappelait encore la dureté des combats, les coups qui l'envoyaient à terre, la course dans les arbres. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux et sombrait dans le sommeil un peu trop brusquement, elle avait l'impression de perdre l'équilibre et de chuter, et elle se réveillait, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières ne se referment à nouveau d'elles-mêmes.

C'était peut-être juste un moment après, ou bien des heures, mais elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, trop brusquement. Son instinct, plus entraîné par ces dernières semaines qu'il ne l'avait été toute sa vie, lui disait que ce silence-là n'était pas naturel. Une présence, derrière elle. Qui se rapprochait, encore et encore. Une odeur, maintenant. Lourde, de sueur, de forêt, de sang.

Tamuï serra le poing sous son oreiller, s'efforçant de garder sa respiration calme et silencieuse.

Le léger grincement du plancher au pied de son lit. Un souffle distinct dans son dos.

D'un geste vif, elle se retourna sur le dos, poing serré autour de son arme pour attaquer. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Hé, c'est moi !

Sa lame à quelques centimètres du cou de l'intrus, Tamuï se figea.

- Kéto, souffla-t-elle en abaissant son bras.

Elle se relaissa tomber sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux pour s'obliger à respirer calmement et faire diminuer la force des battements de son cœur.

Son ami baissa les mains qu'il avait levées en signe de défense.

- Désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller. C'est nouveau, ce truc, dit-il en montrant du menton la dague qu'elle replaçait sous son oreiller.

- Un cadeau.

De Tenten, pour la remercier de l'avoir sauvée d'une attaque particulièrement périlleuse sur le chemin du retour. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pris le fait de se faire offrir ce genre d'objet en temps normal, mais elle avait pu voir la passion que Tenten avait pour les armes en tout genre. À ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle forgeait les siennes elles-mêmes, grâce à son oncle, le forgeron du village. Elle avait été captivée par les lames circulaires de Tamuï, se désolant seulement de ne pas les avoir vues dans leur état original.

- Tu t'es fais de drôles d'amis, plaisanta Kéto, un peu intrigué. Ou alors ils ont de drôles de coutumes, dans ce pays.

Elle se contenta de sourire, trop fatiguée pour raconter ce qui lui avait valu ce présent. Maintenant que la peur était passée, la fatigue avait repris le dessus, renforcée par le soulagement et un sentiment de sécurité à l'idée que Kéto était de retour, sain et sauf.

- Comment s'est passée ta mission ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton endormi.

L'obscurité masqua la grimace du médic-nin. Cela avait été un succès, selon Tsunade : les voyageurs étaient arrivés à destination. Un désastre selon ses propres critères : deux ninjas du Village de l'Herbe décédés, et un certains nombre d'autres assez gravement blessés qu'il avait fallu mener jusqu'à l'hôpital.

- On en parlera demain – plus tard, rectifia-t-il en se rappelant l'heure. Rendors-toi.

Elle hocha vaguement la tête et se retourna à nouveau contre le mur.

Il attendit là un moment, accroupi près du lit, écoutant la respiration de Tamuï ralentir doucement, indiquant qu'elle s'était rendormie.

Incroyable le contraste qu'offrait cette scène et les derniers jours qu'il avait vécus. Tout allait si vite, il y avait tant de visages, tant de haine incompréhensible dans les yeux de ces ninjas dont on lui avait dit qu'ils étaient des ennemis et qui le considéraient lui-même comme tel alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Il avait tué des gens. Ce n'était pas la première fois, malgré sa vocation de médecin et son tempérament pacifique. Il était aussi ninja, il comprenait que dans certains cas, toutes les actions devaient être entreprises. Mais il n'avait pas anticipé cette sauvagerie, ce si fort désir de tuer qu'il avait lu dans le comportement de leurs ennemis. Malgré lui, il avait fait le lien avec ceux qui avaient décimé son village. Était-ce partout ainsi, dans le reste du monde ? Était-ce pour cela que son peuple s'était retrouvé si désarmé devant leurs attaques, malgré son savoir dans les combats ? Il avait fallu à Kéto prendre sur lui-même pour se rappeler que Tamuï était à l'abri, à Konoha – du moins le croyait-il. Mais aussitôt de retour, il avait ressenti le besoin de s'en assurer, de la voir dormir paisiblement, à l'abri, vivante, saine et sauve.

Il soupira et, s'approchant doucement, il posa son oreille contre le dos de Tamuï, là où il savait qu'il entendrait son cœur battre.

A son réveil, Tamuï constata avec surprise mais satisfaction qu'il était encore tôt. Après s'être assurée que son ami dormait tranquillement, dans sa propre chambre, elle se prépara et lui laissa un petit déjeuner prêt dans le salon, puis elle sortit pour rendre visite à Rin. Elle serait encore chez elle à cette heure-ci, et Tamuï voulait la voir avant qu'elles ne soient au laboratoire, pour pouvoir parler un peu. Une fois prises dans la frénésie du travail, ce serait plus difficile d'évoquer les questions qui emplissaient sa tête au sujet des Hyuuga.

Cependant, Rin ne l'entendait pas exactement de cette oreille. Elle avait été folle de joie de revoir son élève, avait inspecté ses blessures et lui avait conseillé quelques herbes, mais l'avait arrêtée lorsqu'elle avait parlé de venir au laboratoire.

- Tu rentres de mission, Tamuï, il n'en est pas question. Il faut que tu te reposes. Je sais ce que ce genre de mission demande, et je t'assure qu'il faut que tu y ailles doucement pendant au moins quelques jours. Sakura et moi avons bien avancé, nous tiendrons bien encore à deux.

Tamuï s'apprêtait à protester, mais la sensei l'interrompit :

- Et ce n'est pas la seule raison. Il y a eu une intrusion dans le laboratoire, il y a quelques jours. Tant qu'on n'a rien de nouveau, je préfèrerais que Kéto et toi restiez le plus loin possible de ça. Que notre implication à Sakura et moi soit connue est déjà suffisante. Quand nous en saurons plus sur ce qui s'est passé, nous reprendrons tous ensemble.

Tamuï avait pâli, toutes ses questions sur les Hyuuga envolées.

- C'est grave, non ? Murmura-t-elle. Que le genre de technique sur lequel nous travaillons soit découvert...

- Ça peut l'être, ou ça peut n'être rien, soupira Rin. Nous ignorons totalement qui nous a découverts, si c'était intentionnel ou non, et s'il en fera quelque chose. Cette technique est unique, et elle peut avoir de graves conséquences dans certaines mains. Alors nous devons supposer le pire et être prudents.

- Mais Sakura et vous ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous.

- S'il vous plait, Rin-sensei, l'implora Tamuï. Ne vous mettez pas dans une situation que vous jugeriez dangereuse pour nous.

- On nous a assigné un garde, tout ira bien pour Sakura et moi. Ce que je veux, c'est que Kéto et toi ne veniez pas au laboratoire tant que la situation n'aura pas été éclaircie. Montrez-vous dans le village la journée, ainsi, si vous êtes observés on ne pensera pas que vous êtes concernés par les recherches. Évitez de vous retrouver seuls, gardez l'œil ouvert, on ne sait jamais.

- Très bien. Je préviendrai Kéto, promit Tamuï.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Si tout le monde est prudent, tout ira bien, dit Rin en se détendant.

Pourtant, malgré cela, Tamuï sentait percer l'abattement chez sa sensei, et elle enrageait qu'ils y soient tous aussi impuissants. Ainsi écartés du laboratoire, Kéto et elle ne pourraient guère se montrer très utiles à la mission qui trainerait d'autant ; mais si cela pouvait au moins un peu de tranquillité à Rin, ils patienteraient.

- Au fait, se rappela Tamuï, alors qu'elle était sur le point de rentrer chez elle. Il y a une question que je voulais vous poser.

Elle revint s'installer près de Rin.

- Pendant ma mission...

- Oh, Tamuï, soupira Rin. Je suis navrée, je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment ça s'était passé.

- Ce n'est rien, tout a été comme il fallait. Les ninjas que j'ai soignés sont tous sur pied. C'est autre chose. A propos de ce qu'a dit un membre de l'équipe avec laquelle je travaillais. Il fait partie du clan Hyuuga.

Avant que Rin, soudain inquiète, ne l'interrompe, elle s'empressa de dire :

- Tout s'est bien passé avec lui, ne vous en faîtes pas, ce n'est pas le problème. Mais il m'a affirmé que ma manière de me battre était celle de son clan, à peu de choses près. Que cette technique de combat est un héritage. Alors, Kéto et moi n'avons pas le Byakugan, ni personne de notre peuple... Mais ça, mis bout à bout avec d'autres choses, comme la ressemblance physique... Je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas un rapport.

Rin eut un petit sourire.

- Tu as bien pensé, confirma la sensei. Tu sais, Konoha s'est construire grâce à la fédération de différents clans tous indépendants au départ. Chacun est arrivé avec ses particularités, pour s'associer au clan fondateur. Lors de recherches, j'ai trouvé un document d'archives relatant l'arrivée des Hyuuga. Il parlait des particularités qu'ils présentaient, notamment de leur travail poussé sur le chakra. Quand j'ai contacté les anciens du clan, j'ai compris que le savoir particulier qui m'intéressait n'avait pas perduré. Ou bien ils ne désiraient pas l'ébruiter en dehors du clan, je l'ignore. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne me laissait pas d'autre possibilité. Il y avait une mention de leur pays d'origine, alors... J'ai décidé de partir à votre recherche au cas où je pourrais trouver quelque chose.

Tamuï était abasourdie.

- Vous êtes venue nous rejoindre avec si peu ? Et si nous n'avions pas eu ce que vous cherchiez ? Vous auriez même pu ne rien trouver... Vous auriez fait tout ça pour rien...

- C'était un risque à prendre. Je ne pouvais que me fier à ce que les documents affirmaient.

Pendant un moment, Tamuï ne sut que dire. Même en connaissant Rin depuis si longtemps, elle avait du mal à prendre la mesure de ce dans quoi Rin s'était lancée. Le voyage jusqu'à Konoha lui avait paru interminable, et pourtant, ils savaient où ils allait, et ils étaient trois. Rin, elle avait quitté son foyer, sa vie, avait erré pendant des mois presque à l'aveugle pour localiser la Vallée ; après cela, il lui avait encore fallu s'intégrer à leur peuple et se faire suffisamment accepter pour qu'ils lui présentent ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Alors, nous sommes liés aux Hyuuga, souffla Tamuï au bout d'un moment.

- Les Hyuuga étaient une branche un peu différente dans votre peuple, à cause de leur dojutsu. Ils ont décidé de s'éloigner de la Vallée Verte, j'ignore pour quelle raison, et ils ont rejoint Konoha au moment où elle venait de se créer.

- Je ne suis pas folle alors, fit la jeune fille avec un petit rire sans joie. Dès que je les vois – tous, pas seulement Hanabi-san... C'est tellement étrange. Tout dans leurs traits rappelle les gens de chez nous. Et maintenant j'apprends que même nos techniques sont semblables, que nos familles sont cousines.

- Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas folle, voyons. Je suis désolée, j'aurais sans doute dû vous prévenir, mais à vrai dire, cela m'était totalement sorti de l'esprit et je ne m'attendais pas à une si brutale rencontre.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Au moins maintenant les choses sont claires.

Elle arriva chez elle juste à temps pour stopper Kéto qui, malgré son arrivée tardive le matin même, était déjà prêt à se rendre au laboratoire. Il ne s'affola pas en entendant parler de l'intrusion, contrairement à elle, mais il avait le visage grave.

- Est-ce que Rin-sensei sera en sécurité, au moins ?

- Ce sera plus sûr pour elle si nous n'attirons pas l'attention ; elle a un garde, et...

Elle s'interrompit et ferma les yeux. Poursuivre était inutile. Ils savaient tous deux que si quoi que ce soit arrivait, Rin serait en première ligne.

Les jours suivants furent longs et tendus pour chacun. Les allers et retours au laboratoire se faisaient plus clandestins que jamais. Sakura et Rin travaillaient avec toute l'énergie dont elles étaient capables, pressées par le sentiment que chaque jour qui passait représentait autant de danger auquel elles exposaient Naruto. Si quelqu'un découvrait leurs recherches, Naruto serait la cible suivante, à cause de Kuubi.

Retrouver ses fils de chakra intacts à chacun de ses retours ne parvenait pas à rassurer Rin. La présence, discrète mais sûre de Yamato dans l'entrée ne parvenait pas à l'apaiser. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les compétences du ninja. Les précautions qu'il prenait, la confiance que Sakura et Tsunade mettaient en lui étaient autant d'éléments qui la poussaient à lui accorder la sienne. Mais elle savait qu'avec ce qu'elles avaient entre leurs mains, ce qui leur tomberait dessus serait bien au delà de ses compétences, de leurs compétences à tous les trois.

En ville, l'inactivité ne seyait pas à Kéto et Tamuï. Ne pouvant approcher du laboratoire, ils faisaient leur possible pour faciliter la vie de Rin en dehors. Même si elle était surveillée, à l'extérieur du laboratoire, l'ennemi n'irait tout de même pas attaquer la moindre personne à laquelle elle parlerait ? Ils évitaient simplement soigneusement d'évoquer le sujet.

Après quelques jours de vacances forcées, alors qu'ils se promenaient dans les rues de Konoha, Kéto entendit une voix l'interpeler. Lui et Tamuï se retournèrent pour voir Kiba Inuzuka courir vers eux, son chien géant à ses côtés.

- Hé, salut, dit le maitre chien en rejoignant Kéto et Tamuï.

- Tamuï, je te présente Kiba-kun. J'ai fait équipe avec lui pour ma mission. Kiba-kun, voici Tamuï, ma coéquipière.

- Enchanté, fit le ninja de Konoha avec un signe de la tête vers la jeune fille. Euh dis, on se rend à l'aire d'entrainement, avec les autres. On a pas réussi à te voir avant, on sait pas où t'habites ; mais on se demandait si ça te dirait – si ça vous dirait à tous les deux, se reprit-il, en regardant Tamuï, pour ne pas l'exclure de sa proposition. Sauf si vous avez autre chose de prévu...

Kéto et Tamuï échangèrent un regard. De toute façon, non, ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire.

- Avec plaisir, accepta Kéto.

Les deux médic-nin suivirent le maître-chien dans les rues. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de côtoyer des animaux aussi imposants que Akamaru, et si Kéto avait eu le temps de s'y faire grâce à leur mission en commun, ce n'était pas le cas de son amie, qui mit un moment avant de cesser de se figer dès que l'animal reniflait dans sa direction. Heureusement, la bavardage joyeux de Kiba détendait l'atmosphère, et ils atteignirent bientôt la clairière où se trouvait l'aire d'entrainement.

Se trouvaient là les deux autres membres de l'équipe de Kiba, Hinata Hyuuga, que Tamuï reconnut avec appréhension mais sans surprise car Kéto lui avait parlé de l'équipe, et Shino Aburame auquel elle fut rapidement présentée. Seul le bref hochement de tête dont il la gratifia laissait soupçonner qu'il l'avait ne serait-ce que vue, presque entièrement dissimulé par sa tenue comme il l'était ; il était bien moins bavard que les autres membres de son équipe, mais parlait d'un ton posé et s'était dit content de revoir Kéto. La discussion se prolongea, malgré la proposition de Kiba de partager leur entrainement, ; Tamuï et Kéto en comprirent la raison quand de nouvelles personnes apparurent sur l'aire d'entrainement. Tamuï reconnut ses équipiers occasionnels avec un mélange de plaisir et d'appréhension.

- Tout le monde est là, fit Kiba avec satisfaction en s'appuyant contre Akamaru.

Tamuï salua Neji Hyuuga qui s'avançait en silence. Lee et Tenten arrivèrent rapidement, ravis de retrouver Tamuï, et ce fut à cette dernière de présenter son coéquipier.

Les deux médic-nin comprirent rapidement que si tout le monde était tellement pressé de les retrouver pour cette séance d'entrainement, c'était pour la même raison qui avait été leur principal sujet de discussion tout la semaine : l'étrange ressemblance entre eux et les Hyuuga. Les cousins s'étaient placés côte à côte, peut-être de façon inconsciente, ce qui renforçait l'étrangeté qui émanait d'eux. Les regards qui couraient entre eux et Tamuï et Kéto renforça leur pressentiment sur le sujet de leur rencontre à tous.

Kiba se tourna vers Kéto :

- On se demandait si tu accepterais de comparer ta méthode de combat avec celle de Neji, dit le maître-chien, confirmant leur réflexion.

C'était une suggestion, mais les deux médic-nin comprirent que l'offre n'était pas aussi spontanée qu'on voulait la leur présenter. Ils en avaient parlé entre eux, et ils s'étaient arrangés pour trouver un moyen de les observer.

- Et peut-être que Tamuï pourrait faire une démonstration avec Hinata ? Proposa Tenten.

Tamuï et Kéto échangèrent un regard. Le défi leur plaisait et correspondait à leur propre intérêt pour le sujet ; et aussi calculée qu'ait été cette rencontre, ils ne sentaient nulle hostilité, seulement de la curiosité. Ce fut ce qui décida Tamuï à accepter, malgré sa réticence naturelle à exposer le style de combat face à des étrangers. Captant l'accord de Kéto dans son bref hochement de tête, elle répondit :

- C'est d'accord, à une différence près : ce sera un combat à deux contre deux. Kéto et moi, ensemble, contre vous deux.

Tamuï ne l'avait pas formulé, mais le ton de sa voix et son regard avaient expliqué ses paroles pour elle : elle refusait d'être cantonné à un combat contre une fille sous prétexte qu'elle en était une, et elle se sentait aussi capable de se battre contre une homme.

- Hinata ? Demanda Shino.

Avec un sourire incertain, l'intéressée interrogea son cousin du regard.

- Si Neji-san accepte...

Les yeux de toute l'assemblée se posèrent sur lui. Au regard que le jeune Hyuuga posait sur Tamuï, comme pour juger si elle pouvait être à l'auteur de ce qu'elle avait sous-entendu, même elle sentit qu'il cherchait la meilleure façon de formuler son refus.

- C'est une simple démonstration, dit-il lentement. Un combat à un contre un suffirait.

Tamuï, froissée, le fusilla du regard, comprenant qu'il rejetait de façon sous entendue la possibilité d'avoir à l'affronter elle.

- Très bien, accepta-t-elle d'un ton sec. Dans ce cas, je suggère que Kéto affronte Hinata-san, et que nous nous battions tous les deux.

S'il ne voulait réellement pas se battre contre elle, elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer par une dérobade ; il lui faudrait l'avouer que c'était parce qu'il méprisait l'idée de se battre contre une fille, qu'il se croyait bien supérieur à elle, et il subirait le mépris de Tamuï pour cela.

- Deux contre deux, ça me paraît raisonnable, intervint Hinata en lançant un regard de côté à son cousin.

- Allez, vieux, soupira Kiba à l'intention de Neji.

Neji jeta un regard impassible au ninja.

- Ce sera très bien, l'appuya Tenten. J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Sentant la tension entre son coéquipier et Tamuï, elle avait tenté d'inclure plus d'enthousiasme qu'elle n'en ressentait réellement en les voyant se regarder ainsi en chiens de faïence. Heureusement, question enthousiasme, il y avait quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait toujours compter :

- Je serai l'arbitre ! Proposa Lee d'une voix surexcitée.

Il n'était plus possible à Neji de revenir à la première proposition de Kiba sans offenser ouvertement Tamuï, il le savait.

- Très bien, deux contre deux, finit-il par accepter en se plaçant face aux deux médic-nins sur le terrain.

Après tout, il lui suffirait de se poser en adversaire de Kéto une fois le combat commencé, et Hinata s'occuperait d'elle. Il ne voulait pas insulter la jeune fille, mais en toute honnêteté, pour révéler leur niveau à tous, il jugeait préférable d'affronter le jeune homme. Il ne tenait pas à avoir à se retenir, cela rendrait cet entrainement totalement inutile.

Hinata, prenant une profonde inspiration, vint se placer à ses côtés. Ils faisaient ainsi face aux deux médic-nin, eux aussi en position. Lee se plaça au milieu de la zone, tandis que Tenten, Kiba, Akamaru et Shino s'éloignaient un peu afin de ne pas gêner.

- Il faudrait peut-être mettre en place quelques règles ? Suggéra Lee en interrogeant du regard le public.

- Pas de Genjutsu, pas d'armes, etc, répondit Tenten. Le but est de voir la ressemblance entre cette technique particulière, avec le chakra, là.

- Et le Byakugan ? Demanda Kiba.

- Pas de problème, répondit Kéto.

- Ah, et essayez de pas vous entretuer. Et je pense que ce sera tout pour les règles, conclut Tenten.

Une heure plus tard, chacun des combattants se tenait assis sur l'herbe, entourés de leur public sidéré.

- C'est vraiment le même style, souffla Kiba, éberlué. Comment c'est possible ?

- Non, ce n'est pas exactement la même chose, le contredit Neji, et les autres combattants approuvèrent d'un hochement de la tête, encore trop haletants pour parler.

Certes, il fallait connaître parfaitement leur mode de combat, être capable de suivre leur vitesse pour parvenir à détecter les différences de style de combat, mais elles existaient, et aussi infimes soient-elles, elles étaient toutefois parlantes.

Alors oui, il était évident qu'à l'origine le jutsu des Hyuuga et celui des nouveaux venus étaient apparentés. Le travail sur les points de chakra et leur manipulation étaient des rapprochements indéniables. Mais, là où les Hyuuga se servaient de leur perception, les deux nouveaux montraient une connaissance et une maîtrise parfaite du corps. Ils savaient de toute évidence employer le chakra de bien d'autres façons qu'eux et connaissaient bien mieux les différentes combinaisons et ce qu'elles créaient. En revanche, ils étaient aveugles, à la merci de la moindre irrégularité d'un réseau de chakra qui pouvait saboter totalement leur travail. Aussi bien qu'ils connaissent le corps humain, ils étaient tout de même moins rapides que des Hyuuga qui se contentaient de voir les points à viser ; Kéto et Tamuï, eux, devaient déchiffrer leur place à travers les mouvements et perdaient du temps ; du temps qui, même infime, suffisait à leur apporter un léger désavantage. Il suffisait que sur un seul individu, tel point vital soit un peu décalé pour devenir soit inutile soit mortel. Les Hyuuga se servaient de leur chakra de manière pure : sous forme d'aiguilles précises, ou carrément de bouclier épais en exhalant le chakra par tous les pores de leur peau. Les nouveaux étaient incapables de ce déchainement de chakra pur ; manque de chakra, peur de le gaspiller en le dispersant... ? Ils l'employaient à la perfection lorsqu'il s'agissait de manipulation fines et précises mais, la plupart du temps, ils choisissaient de le mêler à un autre élément qu'ils pouvaient ainsi presque transformer s'ils voulaient créer une attaque à plus grande échelle.

Évaluer leur niveau réel relevait de l'impossible, songea Neji avec une pointe d'agacement. Sans doute disposaient-ils d'un savoir qu'il ne leur avait pas été permis d'employer ici, pour un simple entrainement. En tout cas, leur maîtrise était du niveau de celui d'un Hyuuga, pour ce qu'il avait pu en voir. La jeune médic-nin, Tamuï semblait au bout d'elle-même. Il avait bien vu sa volonté d'être partout à la fois, d'assaillir Neji de tous les côtés pour l'empêcher d'esquiver le combat. Elle avait réussi, certes, il n'avait pas pu approcher l'autre médic-nin. Seulement, à voir son visage blême et sa respiration sifflante, elle avait sans doute un peu présumé de ses forces. Contrairement à elle, son coéquipier affichait un air ravi, bien qu'épuisé et il avait eu le fair-play d'aider Hinata à se relever. Son but n'avait pas été de réduire son adversaire en bouillie pour prouver quoi que ce soit ; il avait voulu un échange, leur permettre de s'observer l'un l'autre.

Bien qu'agacé d'avoir dû se résoudre à la volonté de Tamuï, Neji se dit qu'effectivement, il avait préféré mener ce genre de combat qu'un tranquille affrontement comme celui auquel sa cousine avait eu droit.

*

- Au revoir, Kurenai. Shikamaru-kun, j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer. Transmets mon bonjour à tes parents.

S'inclinant, elle quitta le petit appartement de son amie, la laissant en compagnie du jeune ninja, l'ancien élève d'Asuma, son compagnon disparu. Un jeune qui, sous des airs dolents, faisait montre d'un attention particulière envers Kurenai et le petit Asumaru. Le fils Nara semblait l'avoir adopté comme protégé, et pas uniquement parce qu'il en était le parrain. Lorsqu'elles l'avaient laissé avec le bébé pour aller chercher le repas dans la cuisine, Kurenai lui avait parlé de la relation particulière entre Asuma et lui. Shikamaru était certainement celui qui, après Kurenai, avait le plus souffert de sa disparition. Dans une certaine mesure, il se reprochait de n'avoir su l'empêcher, tout avait eu lieu sous ses yeux. C'était lui qui avait recueilli ses derniers mots, en même temps que sa volonté de feu.

Rin avait été émue du dévouement dont l'ancienne équipe du ninja décédé, et en particulier le fils Nara, faisait preuve envers elle et le bébé. Entre eux et l'ancienne équipe de Kurenai, cette dernière et son fils ne restaient jamais longtemps seuls, et cela réconforta Rin. Elle avait eu l'intention de se montrer bien plus présente pour son amie mais, comme souvent dans la vie des shinobis, les évènements se suivaient, s'entrelaçaient jusqu'à tisser une toile dont il était difficile de s'échapper. Difficile, mais pas impossible. La soirée avait été douce et amicale, Rin ne regrettait pas de s'être fait violence pour se sortir ses ennuis de l'esprit rien qu'un moment. Malheureusement, les ennuis n'avaient pas l'intention de la laisser leur échapper bien longtemps.

Rin s'arrêta au milieu de la rue sombre, suspendant même son souffle pour que rien ne trouble le silence de la nuit autour d'elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle capta une ombre qui glissait entre les bâtiments derrière elle. Guère plus qu'un souffle, quelqu'un se déplaçait à sa droite. Des pas presque imperceptibles sur les toits des immeubles de part et d'autre de la rue. Lorsqu'elle reporta les yeux sur le chemin devant elle, c'est sans surprise qu'elle vit que trois ninjas lui faisaient face. Sans doute d'autres se cachaient-ils encore. Ils portaient un masque sombre et se dissimulaient sous de longues capes encore plus foncées. Ce n'étaient pas l'ANBU. Elle sentait quatre autres présences derrière elle à présent, et deux de chaque côté sur les toits. Le message était clair : tenter de s'enfuir serait futile, et se terminerait mal, très mal pour elle.

- Veuillez nous suivre sans faire de difficultés, Rin-san, et rien de fâcheux ne se passera, fit un des ninjas face à elle.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps à essayer de deviner lequel des trois avait parlé, sa voix grave légèrement assourdie par le masque qu'il portait.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous commencer par vous présenter, répondit tranquillement Rin.

- Nous sommes ici sur l'ordre du Conseil, reprit la voix. Je vous déconseille de poser des difficultés.

Rin s'apprêtait à poser une question mais referma la bouche, tendue. Elle doutait de toute façon d'obtenir satisfaction, et le plus important était de découvrir ce qui se passait. Au moins ne s'agissait-il pas d'une attaque extérieure à Konoha. Mais le Conseil avait-il réellement une garde personnelle ? Cela avait-il pu se mettre en place pendant son absence ? Pourquoi l'ANBU ne s'en chargeait-il plus ? De nombreuses sections existaient, et autrefois, une d'entre elles était particulièrement dévolue à la protection du Conseil. En tout cas, si les ninjas qui lui faisaient face essayaient de s'attirer sa confiance en se présentant comme un organisme légitime, ils ruinaient quelque peu leur effet par leur apparence menaçante. Rin songea, en tressaillant, que c'était davantage les agissements d'une milice.

- Où nous rendons-nous ? Demanda Rin d'une voix aussi ferme que possible.

Puisque, à l'évidence, elle n'avait pas le choix...

Sans répondre, les trois ninjas devant elle se retournèrent, au même moment où la médic-nin se sentit saisie par les bras et menée dans les airs. Les deux ninjas qui la tenaient et elle sautèrent ainsi de toit en toit. À aucun moment elle ne sentit la moindre faille dans le cercle qui l'entourait. Rongeant son frein, elle attendit silencieusement qu'ils arrivent à destination. C'était encore le meilleur moyen de savoir de quoi il retournait, puisque de toute façon ils ne la laisseraient pas s'échapper.

Que son escorte ne la mène ni du côté de la Tour Hokage où les conseillers prenaient parfois leurs quartiers, ni de celui la salle du Conseil ne l'étonna pas. Elle ne l'avait pas réellement escompté. Les ninjas qui l'entouraient continuaient d'avancer en s'éloignant du centre du village, jusqu'aux quartiers des Grandes Familles de Konoha. Était-ce l'origine de cet enlèvement ? Ces ninjas étaient-ils donc bien des mercenaires ? Mentalement, Rin réfléchit aux solutions qui s'offraient à elle, hélas peu nombreuses. Même si elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait aucun ordre réel de ses supérieurs auquel obéir, s'échapper était totalement exclu : elle était bien trop étroitement surveillée. Mais se laisser attraper également, quel que soit l'ennemi auquel on la menait. Manifestement, ils tenaient à l'avoir en vie, même si elle ne devait sans doute d'être encore indemne qu'à son apparente soumission. Et cela ne pouvait avoir qu'une signification : ils avaient des renseignements à lui soutirer. L'un dans l'autre, une seule solution s'offrait réellement à elle, et elle se trouvait dans la pochette de poison dissimulée dans sa manche. Elle attendrait d'en savoir autant que possible sur leurs intentions, tacherait de trouver un moyen de les communiquer à Konoha, puis elle s'arrangerait pour ne pas donner à l'ennemi la moindre possibilité de lui soutirer quoi que ce soit. C'était une résolution que tout médic-nin, bien plus qu'un ninja, devait prendre au moment où sa carrière le menait à des connaissances assez développées pour susciter la convoitise des ennemis.

Rin se laissa mener jusqu'à un bâtiment sombre, dans lequel on la fit entrer sans un mot. Aucun élément du trajet ne lui avait échappé, mais elle doutait de plus en plus d'être capable de délivrer cette information à qui que ce soit. Alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs, le cercle autour d'elle se faisait plus resserré que jamais. Les escaliers menaient à des passages qui s'ouvraient sur l'extérieur. De là, les lumières de Konoha lui parvenaient, et la Tour Hokage se détachait au loin.

Ils débouchèrent enfin dans un vaste salon dans lequel, à sa grande surprise, Rin reconnut effectivement les membres du Conseil. Ils trônaient tous deux assis sur de riches tapis au centre d'une pièce qui paraissait d'autant plus vaste que ses coins disparaissaient dans les ombres.

- Veuillez vous avancer, Rin du Peuple Nomade des Forêts, fit la voix légèrement chevrotante d'Utatane Koharu.

Comme si l'ordre leur avait été adressés à eux, les gardes qui entouraient Rin la forcèrent à avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se tienne plus qu'à quelques pas des deux conseillers. Ils se reculèrent ensuite jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle, donnant l'illusion de les laisser pour un entretien privé. Cependant, Rin ressentait non seulement leur présence derrière elle, mais d'autres encore dans les ombres face à elle.

Si Rin avait pu douter que le Conseil subissait la même contrainte qu'elle, l'idée s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était née devant l'attitude rigide de ceux qui se trouvaient face à elle. Depuis leurs premières et dernières paroles, ils avaient semblé décidés à feindre ignorer sa présence. Le conseiller Homura tenait une petite tasse fumante entre ses mains et en sirotait avec précaution le contenu, pendant que la conseillère Koharu réarrangeait avec nonchalance le service à thé sur le plateau richement décoré devant elle. Puis Homura reposa sa tasse, et vrilla son regard perçant sur la médic-nin face à lui.

Rin ignorait si elle était censée dire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait jamais été convoquée devant le Conseil et, avec tout le respect qu'elle lui devait, elle estimait que cette convocation-ci, à la limite du kidnapping, était si ouvertement méprisante qu'elle ne voyait pas de raison de leur faciliter la tâche.

- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, Rin.

Le ton du conseiller était à peine interrogatif.

- On n'a pas jugé utile de me l'expliquer, répondit Rin, sans parvenir à éliminer toute trace de sécheresse dans sa voix.

- Est-ce bien nécessaire ?

- Cela m'éclairerait sans doute.

Les motifs pour lesquels ils pouvaient requérir sa présence ne manquaient pas, et Rin avait la désagréable impression que, quel que soit celui pour lequel elle se retrouvait ici, elle ne s'en sortirait pas sans mal. Au fond, peu importaient les questions qu'ils poseraient, elles concerneraient forcément sa mission. Sa mission dont Tsunade avait expressément ordonné qu'elle reste absolument confidentielle. Le Cinquième avait été suffisamment explicite concernant les relations qu'elle entretenait avec le Conseil. À quel point celui-ci était au courant de l'affaire, et jusqu'où il essaierait de la mener dans ses explications, elle l'ignorait, mais elle avait une certitude : le Hokage ne serait pas ravie lorsqu'elle apprendrait ce qui était en train de se passer. Cette convocation menée avec la minutie d'une mission d'enlèvement ne pouvait se passer avec son accord, ce n'était pas dans sa manière d'agir. Si elle avait eu quelque point à voir avec elle, Tsunade l'aurait convoquée directement, et si elle avait approuvé ou même été prévenue de cette rencontre, elle y aurait assisté.

- Nous attendons votre rapport, daigna expliciter la conseillère Koharu, constatant avec irritation que Rin n'avait pas l'intention de dire un mot de plus qu'elle ne le jugeait strictement nécessaire.

- Au sujet de la mission qui vous a tenue éloignée de Konoha, poursuivit Homura, comme la jeune femme ne réagissait pas.

- Je l'ai déjà présenté à Tsunade-sama.

- Mais pas au Conseil, fit la conseillère d'un ton sec.

- Sauf votre respect, ma mission se déroulait sous l'autorité de Hokage-sama, stipulant que la plus grande confidentialité était à appliquer. Je n'étais censée rendre compte devant personne d'autre...

- Cette mission a été mise en place sous la direction de Sarutobi-sama, alors que Tsunade avait quitté le village. Nous sommes tout à fait en droit d'exiger également votre compte rendu.

- Je m'exécuterai avec plaisir si Hokage-sama m'en donne l'ordre, répondit Rin d'un ton neutre, non sans avoir appuyé sur le titre.

Autant dire que le Conseil n'était pas près d'en entendre le premier mot, tous trois en étaient conscients.

- Votre escapade loin de Konoha semble vous avoir inculqué bien de l'impertinence, siffla Koharu avec un mécontentement non dissimulé.

- Mon escapade, Koharu-sama ?

Chez Rin, la stupéfaction devant le terme choisi pour désigner son absence le combattait à l'indignation. Ignorer exactement ce qu'elle avait accompli ces dernières années était une chose. Insinuer qu'elle ne les avait pas employées à servir Konoha en était une autre. Mais Rin, tant bien que mal, se contint. Quant à l'autre accusation proférée, elle n'y accorda pas la moindre importance. Elle ne se croyait absolument pas impertinente, et elle n'avait jamais eu à subir ce reproche. S'ils essayaient d'obtenir qu'elle s'ouvre à eux en la provocant ou en remettant en cause son obéissance, elle ne leur donnerait pas satisfaction.

- Je suggère que le Conseil interroge Tsunade-sama s'il souhaite obtenir davantage d'explications sur ce qu'il désigne par « escapade ». Elle se fera certainement un plaisir d'éclairer le sage Conseil. Je regrette, mais je ne peux faire plus. Je ne suis autorisée à faire de rapport qu'à elle, et elle sera la mieux à même à même de répondre à vos inquiétudes.

_Je ne sais pas si j'ai appris l'impertinence, Koharu-sama, mais la prudence, oui_.

- Oubliez-vous à qui vous vous adressez ? Siffla le conseiller d'un air indigné.

- Non, Homura-sama. Mais je n'oublie pas non plus de qui je tiens mes ordres. C'est Tsunade-sama elle-même qui m'a donné pour consigne le silence le plus absolu, et il n'est pas en mon pouvoir de remettre en question ses ordres, vous le comprenez certainement.

Les conseillers frémissaient d'une rage bien mal contenue, mais leur silence montra qu'ils n'espéraient plus obtenir quoi que ce soit à Rin. Et cette dernière, malgré ses bravades, s'interrogeait : ils ne laisseraient pas les choses en état, ils ne laisseraient pas une simple kunoichi leur tenir tête... alors quelle serait leur prochaine manœuvre ? Pourquoi ne faisaient-ils pas venir Tsunade pour l'enjoindre de s'expliquer, alors que c'était la solution la plus simple ? Et surtout, que savaient-ils qui puisse les pousser à la presser de dévoiler ce qu'elle et Tsunade cachaient, au moment où les recherches aboutissaient presque ? Pourquoi cet acharnement devant une chose qui n'était manifestement pas de leur ressort ? Quoiqu'ils puissent reprocher au Hokage, comment pouvaient-ils se permettre de passer au-dessus de sa volonté ?

Rin tachait de conserver une attitude stoïque face aux visages aux yeux flamboyants et aux lèvres pincées des conseillers. Cherchaient-ils leur prochaine attaque ? Le moyen de tirer quelque chose d'elle malgré son refus ? Et, songea-t-elle avec un frisson glacé, qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle ?

Malgré la semi obscurité, elle capta le fugace changement d'expression des vieillards, et leur soudain léger mouvement de la tête. Ils semblaient prêter l'oreille aux ombres derrière eux, ce qui renforça le sentiment de Rin concernant les autres présences dans la salle. Comme ils ne l'interrogeaient pas, elle ne pouvait s'autoriser à prendre la parole sans que cela passe par un nouveau manque de respect, mais le conciliabule secret qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ne lui augurait rien de bon.

Après une minute de distraction, les regards de ses interlocuteurs visibles se posèrent à nouveau sur elle. C'est d'une voix à nouveau maîtrisée que Homura reprit :

- N'avez vous donc rien à ajouter ?

Rin repoussa l'impression que cette question proposait l'expression d'une dernière volonté et répondit d'un ton aussi posée que possible.

- Encore une fois, sans l'accord de Tsunade-sama, je crains que non.

- Dans ce cas, répondit le conseiller, je crains, moi, que vous ne nous laissiez guère de choix. Nous vous avons laissé la possibilité de vous expliquer à plusieurs reprises, et vous avez dédaigné chacune d'elles avec une impertinence rare.

- Je vous ai expliqué que je n'avais pas la liberté de...

- Nous ne pouvons donc faire autrement que de vous mettre en détention jusqu'à ce que vous répondiez de vos actes de sédition et d'abandon du village.

Rin blêmit.

- Jamais je n'ai...

- Et, poursuivit impitoyablement le conseiller, de la sédition à la trahison, nous soupçonnons qu'il y a moins qu'un pas.

- Conseiller ! protesta Rin, qui sentait son sang se figer dans ses veines.

- Nous vous plaçons donc en détention, jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit éclaircie et jugée.

Pétrifiée, Rin voyait les fils des pensées des conseillers se dérouler devant elle. Puisqu'elle refusait de se soumettre à leur ordre illégitime, ils s'arrangeraient pour la réduire à ce qui les arrangerait, peu leur importait le moyen. Une déserteuse et une traitresse. Avec le secret qui entourait ces dernières années, ils n'auraient aucune difficulté à justifier leurs accusations – ou, en tout cas, _elle_ se retrouverait dans l'impossibilité totale de les démentir.

- Encore une fois, dit Rin en tentant de maîtriser sa voix, si vous parliez à Tsunade-sama...

- Ce n'est pas au Hokage que nous nous adressons, l'interrompit à nouveau la conseillère. Mais à une kunoichi de Konoha. Soupçonnée de désertion. De trahison. Nous ne tolèrerons en aucun cas que vous mettiez le village en danger. Tant que vous ne vous résoudrez pas à répondre à nos questions, vous resterez dans nos cellules.

Abasourdie et glacée d'appréhension, Rin dévisageait les conseillers, tentant de voir au-delà de leurs paroles. C'était un véritable dialogue de sourd. Pourquoi feignaient-ils ne pas comprendre ce qui la liait au silence ? Pourquoi donc persistaient-ils à l'interroger elle, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas également convoqué Tsunade s'ils estimaient tant être en droit de savoir ce qui se passait ? La tiendraient-ils à l'écart de Tsunade pour ne pas laisser la possibilité au Hokage de répondre d'elle ? Ne se doutaient-ils pas qu'elle la ferait chercher ?

- Veuillez l'emmener, fit la voix glaciale de la conseillère.

Aussitôt, Rin se sentit à nouveau saisie par les bras et ramenée en arrière. Elle ne résista pas, consciente de la futilité de la chose. Par ailleurs, aussi inquiétante que soit la situation, le Conseil constituait toujours l'autorité. En tant que kunoichi, elle leur devait encore respect et obéissance. Du moins, tant que rien ne viendrait affirmer le contraire, à un niveau officiel. Elle ignorait encore ce que les conseillers mijotaient et, à défaut d'information, elle devait supposer qu'une fois qu'ils auraient daigné se renseigner, la situation se rétablirait. Il ne leur resterait plus d'autre choix que d'interroger Tsunade, désormais.

Les ninjas, les mêmes que ceux qui l'avaient escortée jusqu'ici, la portaient presque à travers les couloirs. Contacter Tsunade. Il fallait saisir la première occasion de lui apprendre l'étrange comportement du Conseil. Elle seule saurait comment gérer la situation. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre pour le moment - si elle en trouvait le moyen. À sa connaissance, aucun des gardes qui l'entouraient ne prêtaient l'oreille à ses paroles ni à sa demande de faire prévenir le Hokage. Ils se contentaient de la mener en sens inverse, de lui faire redescendre le petit immeuble, en direction des geôles, vraisemblablement. Les mêmes escaliers, les mêmes longs couloirs, la même fenêtre sans vitre. Presque malgré elle, ses yeux glissèrent sur la Tour Hokage. Des lumières et de grandes ombres dansaient sur la Tour qui semblaient plus grande, plus visible. Rin se figea.

Des flammes. La Tour prenait feu. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, elle se raidit et tenta de freiner l'avancée de ses gardes.

- Un... un incendie, balbutia-t-elle, la voix enrouée par l'angoisse.

D'une bourrade, ses gardes l'obligèrent à avancer. Elle s'arc-bouta et reprit plus fort pour alerter les gardes :

- Il y a un incendie ! La Tour Hokage est en feu ! Prévenez-les...

Sa voix mourut quand elle se rendit compte qu'un seul des ninjas qui l'entouraient avait prit la peine de regarder par la fenêtre, et qu'il avait aussitôt détourné les yeux. _Ils savaient_, songea Rin avec horreur. _Ils savaient ce qui se passait, et ils le savaient parce que le Conseil savait et avait donné des ordres. _Cela et sa convocation, le refus du Conseil de faire appel à Tsunade... Les coincidences étaient trop évidentes, trop nombreuses et trop graves pour être dues au simple hasard ; et bien qu'elle ne saisit pas bien quel pouvait être le rapport entre sa présence ici, elle ne pouvait qu'établir les liens évidents.

Rin inspira profondément. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de moisir en prison maintenant ; sa place était aux côtés de Tsunade et des ninjas qui devaient se battre pour elle en ce moment même. Elle avait appris tout ce qu'elle pouvait ici, elle devait s'échapper.

Mais fausser compagnie aux ninjas ne se ferait pas sans mal. Ils continuaient à la trainer le long des couloirs comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire sac – un sac qui avait besoin d'une très lourde escorte. Un garde de chaque côté, deux devant elle, trois derrière, et elle ignorait tout de leurs capacités. Elle n'en sortirait pas indemne. Mais elle s'en sortirait.

La kunoichi inspira une nouvelle fois profondément, les sourcils froncés. Elle concentra brusquement son chakra dans ses bras, là où les mains ennemies la retenaient sans douceur. En une seconde, le chakra se mit à émaner d'elle, comme des milliers d'aiguilles qui allèrent se ficher dans les mains des gardes. Ceux ci, sursautant, la lachèrent avec un cri de surprise et de douleur. Ayant retrouvé la mobilité de ses bras, Rin forma aussitôt un sceau et se baissa à toute vitesse afin de plaquer ses mains sur le sol. À ce moment-là, le cercle de terre sous ses pieds s'éleva surgit du sol, comme si elle avait créé un petit promontoir qui continuait de s'élever sur plusieurs mètres pour la mettre hors de portée des ennemis. C'est ce pilier de roche qu'atteignirent les kunais des gardes lorsqu'ils tentèrent d'attaquer leur prisonnière échappée. Arrivé à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur, le pilier sous les pieds de Rin cessa de grandir. Elle entendait les pas des ninjas qui montaient en courant jusqu'à elle. Ses paumes toujours posées sur le sol sous ses pieds, elle insuffla son chakra dans le pilier pour en modifier la consistance. À mi hauteur, les pieds des ninjas qui montaient vers elle s'enfoncèrent dans la roche amollie, les immobilisant parallèlement au sol.

Rin bondit à bas de son perchoir. Tout en tombant, elle jeta deux kunais qu'elle gardait dans sa ceinture sur deux des ninjas qui l'attendaient au sol, et elle en conserva le troisième pour détourner ceux que les ninjas jetaient dans sa direction. Elle forma un nouveau sceau et, frappant une fois le sol de chacun de ses pieds, elle fit jaillir de la terre deux petites colonnes de roche au niveau de ses mains. Dans sa malchance, elle avait au moins l'avantage d'être sur son terrain, à la fois dans son village, et dans son élément, la terre. Concentrant son chakra dans ses doigts, elle frappa les colonnes de pierre chacunes d'une main pour en détacher le sommet, et l'envoyer sur les ninjas qui bondissaient vers elle. Les blocs frappèrent les premiers assaillants de plein fouet, au visage et à la poitrine, et ils retombèrent lourdement en arrière. Les suivants, prévenus, parvenaient à esquiver les lourds blocs ou à les repousser. Plus loin, et ce n'était pas réellement une surprise, les ninjas qu'elle avait retenus prisonniers dans le piliers réussirent à libérer leurs jambes, et ils accoururent à la zone de combat.

Haletante, Rin se recula, brandissant son kunai pour parer les coups. Si jusqu'ici elle avait été celle qui lançait les attaques, les ninjas finirent par prendre le dessus. Quand elle vit du coin de l'oeil deux des ninjas former un sceau, elle forma aussi vite que possible le sien :

- _Doton : la barrière de pierres_ ! Cria-t-elle, et un mur de roche immense surgit du sol pour s'interposer entre elle et ses adversaires.

Elle sentit les attaques échouer contre le mur autant qu'elle en vit les effets. Une épaisse fumée s'éleva par dessus la barrière et la vapeur sifflante emplit le silence de la nuit. Mais ils étaient suffisamment éloignés du village pour que personne ne s'en inquiète.

Sans attendre davantage, Rin courut pour s'éloigner de la petite cour. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin : les quatre ninjas qui restaient couraient déjà vers elle. L'un d'entre eux avait formé des signes, et une rafale de vent se ruait dans sa direction. Le tourbillon mêlé d'aiguilles de chakra soulevait des trombes de terre et des pierres. Rin n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver ni d'invoquer une nouvelle protection. La rafale la frappa de plein fouet, écorchant sa peau, l'étouffant et l'aveuglant, malgré ses deux bras qu'elle avait placés devant son visage. Au même moment, elle sentit un coup frapper ses côtes. Elle tomba sur le côté, mais se releva aussitôt, kunai brandi, pour accueillir les deux ninjas qui se jetaient sur elle.

Mais, avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent, une forte explosion retentit. Sursautant, Rin tourna vivement la tête vers le mur qui bordait la cour. Il avait littéralement volé en éclat, traversé par...

Déglutissant, Rin se demanda ce qui avait traversé le mur. Elle se frotta les yeux, espérant parvenir à mieux distinguer la créature ; sans succès : ce n'étaient pas les yeux de la kunoichi qui posaient problème, c'était la... _chose_ qui avait des traits flous, changeants... Immense, noire et blanche, elle ne ressemblait à rien de vivant qu'avait pu voir Rin. Bouche béé, elle regarda l'espèce de taureau furieux, qui n'avait de l'animal que la forme vague, foncer tête baissée sur les ennemis pétrifiés de stupéfaction et d'horreur devant l'apparition. Une voix forte domina soudain le brouaha général :

- Sai, derrière !

Pendant un moment fou, Rin, le coeur battant crut que le cri était adressé à la créature qui pivota soudain pour rattrapper un ninja qui s'enfuyait ; mais, à l'instant où elle reconnut la voix comme celle de Kakashi, un garçon atterrit pour s'interposer entre elle et les ninjas qui arrivaient. Il tenait un long rouleau qu'il agita, et la créature noire et blanche engloutit un ninja masqué qui tentait de s'enfuir.

_Un jutsu_... réalisa Rin en voyant la chose courir vers une nouvelle cible. Elle sentit son souffle la quitter, et elle vacilla. Elle n'évita la chute que grâce à la poigne de Kakashi qui se referma sur son bras.

*

**note de l'auteur :**

Je sais, ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Ma foi, je n'ai pas de bonne excuse... Je me suis en quelque sorte faite vampiriser par _l'Assassin Royal_ et les _Aventuriers de la Mer_, et je n'ai pour ainsi dire plus de vie depuis un mois ! Ceux qui ont lu les romans me comprendront et me pardonneront peut-être un peu ; quant aux autres – malheureux ! - je ne saurais trop vous recommander de vous jeter dessus ! (respectivement 13 et 9 volumes, y'a de quoi faire !)

Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, je dois dire que je l'aime bien ; je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je l'aime bien, j'avais hâte d'y arriver, et je me suis escrimée pour le rendre aussi satisfaisant que possible. Pour le moment, j'en ai marre de le re(rererere...)lire, je pense que je ne peux pas faire mieux.

Je distille les éléments au fur et à mesure ; peut-être que je les distille un peu trop, même, mais en tout cas, voilà comment Tsunade se retrouve à nouveau à la tête de Konoha ; pour le reste, j'ai prévenu dès le début qu'il y aurait des spoilers. J'espère n'avoir gâché l'histoire à personne. Il y aura bien un moment où ce que j'écris entrera en conflit avec le manga, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour m'adapter aux évènements quand ce qu'il adviendra de Tsunade sera révélé dans les scans ! (je veux pas que Kakashi soit hokage !! Oui, il a les capacités, mais je veux pas qu'il reste coincé là, moi. Alors Tsunade va se bouger et reprendre sa place. Non mais.) L'intrigue se dévoile, ça a mis du temps à devenir plus explicite, et ça le deviendra de plus en plus à partir de maintenant. Aah, ça me plait !

Pour les combats, je ne sais pas si les scènes sont suffisamment explicites. Je dois avouer quand pour les combats de Rin, Kéto et Tamuï, je m'inspire en grande partie de la série _Avatar, the Last Airbender_. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous la conseille également ! (en plus, ça me permettra de travailler à mon prochain chapitre pendant un bon moment sans générer trop de frustration). Pour le jutsu de Rin que j'ai nommé, c'est un petit clin d'oeil au manga : lors de la bataille contre Pain, Kakashi l'emploie ; comme c'était une attaque Terre, je me suis dit qu'il l'avait piquée à Rin ;)

Et, si mes recommandations ne vous occupent pas encore assez, je vous conseille également _Un enfant sur le champ de bataille_ au cas où vous ne connaîtriez pas cette excellente fic sur Kakashi. Après tout ça, j'ai bien peur que ma fic ne paraisse plus aussi intéressante, mais tant pis !

Merci pour les commentaires, et pour les différents ajouts un peu plus nombreux à chaque chapitre. N'hésitez pas à faire vos remarques, j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir, comme toujours !


	13. Chapter 12

(musiques à voir sur youtube )

**CHAPITRE XII**

_** /watch?v=iNZc7v6gto4 **_

Haletante, Rin s'agrippa au bras de son ancien coéquipier.

- Kakashi, il faut rejoindre la Tour du Hokage tout de suite...

- Les autres s'en occupent, du calme. Pour le moment il faut qu'on s'éloigne d'ici...

Il la remit sur pieds d'un mouvement brusque. Rin fit de son mieux pour garder ses jambes droites sous elle, mais elle dut s'appuyer sur lui alors qu'elle chancelait. Ils baissèrent tous les deux les yeux sur sa jambe sanguinolente.

- Ça ira ? S'inquiéta le ninja.

- Mais oui.

Formidable, c'était le meilleur moyen de lui rappeler à quel point elle était faible – s'il en avait besoin. Inspirant profondément, elle se redressa et se détacha de lui. Qu'il ait dû intervenir dans son combat était déjà bien suffisant. C'est à ce moment-là seulement qu'elle remarqua qu'il avait relevé son bandeau frontal : la pupille noire et le Sharingan étaient braqués sur elle.

- Il faut qu'on regagne le village, dit Kakashi. Ils vont les retenir.

Il jeta un dernier regard sur la scène de combat. Il restait quatre ninjas ennemis ; il y en avait bien davantage sur le sol – qui ressemblait effectivement à un vrai champ de bataille, avec ces cadavres, ces colonnes et ces blocs de pierre qui déparaient la nudité et la propreté de la petite cour autrefois bien entretenue.

Sans prendre la peine de se demander comment Rin avait pu faire tout cela à elle seule, il fit signe à Sai, le seul qu'il pouvait voir, qu'ils s'éclipsaient et qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder pas avant de les rejoindre. Puis, attrapant à nouveau le bras de Rin avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, il l'amena dans la rue, et de là ils bondirent sur le premier toit qui s'offrit à eux. Derrière eux, des explosions continuaient de résonner, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient à toute vitesse.

- Est-ce qu'il arrivera à se débrouiller ? Demanda Rin. On aurait dû rester jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne...

- Tu es blessée. Sai se débrouillera très bien, et il n'est pas tout seul.

Lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés au goût de Kakashi, il fit signe à Rin de s'asseoir contre le mur d'un immeuble. D'ici, personne ne pourrait les voir, ni de la rue en contrebas, ni des fenêtres des bâtiments alentour. Étourdie par sa dépense de chakra et sa perte de sang, cette dernière se laissa tomber en arrière plus qu'elle ne s'assit. L'adrénaline qui lui avait permis de se concentrer sur son combat avait effacé la douleur jusque-là, mais cette dernière commençait à se manifester de façon particulièrement aigüe. Rin leva une main alors que Kakashi se penchait sur elle, inquiet par sa chute.

- Deux secondes, il faut que je me soigne, c'est tout.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de l'observer plus tôt mais, malgré l'obscurité, l'état échevelé de Kakashi ne lui échappa pas : lui même sortait d'un rude combat.

- Et toi, tu es blessé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Soigne-toi.

Les lèvres pincées, Rin déploya prudemment sa jambe devant elle. Insister aurait été vain, elle le savait : s'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était blessée, il lui interdirait de s'occuper de lui d'abord.

- Alors raconte-moi ce qui se passe, Kakashi, s'il te plait.

Elle fit une grimace en décollant le bas de sa robe de la longue estafilade poisseuse qui courait sur sa cuisse.

- La Tour Hokage a été prise. On ne peut pas l'approcher.

Rin sentit le sang se retirer de son visage et releva la tête vers lui.

- Et Tsunade-sama ? Est-ce qu'elle...

- Tout le monde y travaille, calme-toi. On a pas besoin de nous pour le moment.

Elle le dévisagea, attendant une parole plus rassurante sur le sort du Hokage. Elle ne vint pas. Rin déglutit et se repencha sur sa jambe sans pour autant reprendre son soin. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, elle se rappela les documents secrets qui gisaient dans les sous sols de la Tour. Les textes allaient être découverts – si ce n'était déjà fait. Les textes, et le résultat des recherches presque terminées, qu'elle avait laissé dans l'endroit où il serait le plus en sécurité. Et même cet endroit-là n'était pas suffisant à protéger un tel secret. L'intrus... Il avait dû passer à la vitesse supérieure.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kakashi en voyant sa pâleur.

- Il faut que j'entre dans la Tour, murmura-t-elle.

- Je te dis que ce n'est...

- Je trouverai un moyen, le coupa-t-elle.

Kakashi l'observa, puis demanda brutalement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au siège de la Racine ?

Rin sursauta et leva des yeux écarquillés vers lui.

- _Quoi ?_

- Pourquoi tu étais au siège de la Racine ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'attaquaient ?

- La Racine existe toujours ? demanda Rin, saisie.

Ce fut à Kakashi de rester circonspect devant sa surprise.

- Oui. C'est contre sa garde que tu te battais.

Il s'interrompit un instant pour jeter un œil aux bâtiments alentours, puis s'accroupit près d'elle, avec un regard appuyé sur sa jambe. Rin secoua la tête et se repencha sur sa blessure. Quelle idée elle avait eu de mettre cette robe ! Évidemment, à la base, elle n'était censée sortir que pour une soirée entre amis, pas pour livrer un combat à mort. Elle rassembla son chakra et entreprit de refermer la blessure. La cicatrice ne serait pas belle, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire mieux : même si elle avait réussi à se concentrer comme qu'elle l'aurait dû, ils n'avaient pas le temps.

- On a découvert il y a à peu près deux ans que l'unité était toujours en place, lui apprit Kakashi à mi voix. Il y a eu tout un tas d'histoires. Pour résumer, le dirigeant de la Racine, Danzô, a tenté de prendre la tête de Konoha. Encore. C'est lui qui est devenu le Sixième Hokage, Naruto t'en a parlé la dernière fois, si tu te rappelles. Depuis, Danzô s'est fait tuer, mais il faut croire que l'unité est restée active malgré tout. Quelqu'un a pris la suite de Danzô. Il y a quelques semaines ils ont essayé de récupérer Sai – tu l'as vu tout à l'heure – il fait partie de mon équipe. On le pensait en mission, mais en réalité il était retenu, là où nous t'avons trouvée. Ils cherchaient à récupérer des informations, en tablant sur le fait qu'il ait fait partie de leur unité pour compter sur sa loyauté. On m'a envoyé le chercher quand on a compris que la Racine était derrière l'attaque de la Tour Hokage. Alors, je répète ma question : pourquoi tu...

Rin s'était figée pendant son explication, livide. Kakashi ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il venait de combler certaines de ses interrogations.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rin ?

- La Racine, murmura-t-elle, en laissant lentement retomber ses mains.

Rin sentit son souffle se faire difficile à mesure qu'elle réunissait les pièces du puzzle. Le but avoué de la Racine avait toujours été de prendre le contrôle de Konoha et du pays ; et, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, ils avaient toujours clamé leur intention d'employer le bijuu afin d'imposer leur pouvoir. Et si la Racine était derrière cette attaque... Elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup en pleine poitrine en revoyant ces dernières semaines à la lumière de cette nouvelle. L'intrusion dans son laboratoire ; son arrestation de ce soir, alors que les recherches étaient enfin presque achevées ; un interrogatoire sur des recherches qui permettaient d'extraire un Bijuu. Une technique non achevée qui serait fatale à tous ceux concernés si elle n'était pas effectuée correctement.

- Naruto, souffla Rin en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle se leva d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Ils vont s'en prendre à lui !

- Naruto est capable de...

- Il faut le retrouver ! Répéta-t-elle, au bord de la panique.

Il ne comprenait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que la Racine était bien plus près d'atteindre son but que ce qu'il pensait. Croyant détenir le jutsu pour extraire le Bijuu, ils n'hésiteraient plus à employer les grands moyens pour mettre la main sur Naruto. Il ne pourrait se défendre tout seul si la Racine était assez sûre d'aboutir pour déployer tous ses moyens.

Un bruit de pas sur le toit près d'eux attira son attention, et elle dégaina aussitôt son kunai. Kakashi posa sa main sur son poignet pour lui faire baisser le bras.

- C'est Sai et Yamato, dit-il tranquillement.

Elle vit en effet surgir le garçon de la cour et le ninja qui leur avait servi de garde à Sakura et elle

- Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda le sensei.

- Il n'y a plus personne, confirma Sai, qui haletait.

- Rin-san ? S'étonna Yamato en reconnaissant la kunoichi.

- Yamato-san, il faut aller chercher Naruto. Tout de suite, dit-elle d'un ton pressant en le fixant droit dans les yeux, sachant qu'il serait le seul à saisir qu'elle ne parlait pas en l'air.

Les sourcils froncés, Kakashi remarqua l'échange visuel, sans savoir ce qui le stupéfiait le plus : que ces deux-là se connaissent sans qu'il en sût rien ou de ne comprendre que grâce à cela l'importance des paroles de Rin, même si la raison de son insistance lui échappait toujours.

- Il faut y aller, confirma gravement Yamato en se tournant vers lui.

- Naruto sera le prochain à être attaqué – si ce n'est pas déjà fait, expliqua Rin en tentant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix. D'abord Tsunade, pour l'écarter du pouvoir, Naruto à cause de Kyuubi...

- Et toi ? Demanda Kakashi en la dévisageant.

Ne pouvant fournir aucune réponse claire à son coéquipier, elle leva brièvement les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête pour lui signifier que oui, elle avait bien un lien avec ce qui se passait.

- Et mes élèves, probablement, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle avait fait son possible pour les mettre à l'abri dès qu'elle avait eu le soupçon qu'elle était surveillée, mais qui savait ce qu'avait déjà pu apprendre la Racine ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils attaqueraient, d'un coup ? Insista Kakashi. Pourquoi la Racine se déploie-t-elle ainsi ? Et puis, même s'ils capturaient Naruto, ils n'arriveraient jamais à lui faire utiliser Kyuubi...

Le regard que lui jeta Rin le réduisit momentanément au silence. Ses prunelles lui criaient sa peur, l'urgence de la situation. L'appréhension commença à gagner le ninja. Il n'était plus temps d'essayer d'arracher à Rin des informations. La Racine tentait de mettre la main sur eux, et ils étaient en train de prendre le village. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de solutions.

- Dans ce cas, il faut t'éloigner du village autant que Naruto, décida-t-il. Et...

Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre quand un gémissement attira leur attention. Yamato eut juste le temps de rattraper Sai par le bras avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

- Allongez-le, dit Rin en s'accroupissant pour se retrouver au niveau du blessé.

À la lueur de la lune, elle constata qu'il avait tout un côté bleui, et des traces de sang maculaient ses vêtements. Elle ouvrit la chemise courte du garçon pour dévoiler la blessure principale.

- Je n'ai pas mon matériel, pesta Rin pour elle-même. Je peux faire quelque chose, mais ce sera imparfait.

_Je suis trop épuisée, poursuivit-elle pour elle-même_. Sa main nimbée de chakra vert, elle entreprit de redresser les côtes enfoncées.

- Et ça prendra du temps, grinça-t-elle en constatant l'étendue des dégâts. Vous devriez aller chercher Naruto pendant que je termine.

- Rin-san, intervint Yamato d'un ton apaisant. Naruto est avec Sakura et l'équipe de Kurenai-san. Je pense qu'il n'a rien à craindre dans l'immédiat. Mais je peux aller chercher vos élèves si vous m'indiquez où les trouver.

- Vous ne devez pas y aller seul, je vous en prie. S'il te plait, Kakashi.

- Tu ne peux pas non plus rester seule.

Rin lui décocha un regard noir.

- Ils te recherchent, tu l'as bien vu, répondit-il sans ciller. Apparemment autant que Naruto, selon ce que j'ai compris.

- Je ne suis pas au cœur des combats, répliqua-t-elle, irritée. Ils ne viendront pas nous chercher ici, ou en tout cas, pas le gros des ennemis. Et je suis parfaitement capable de nous défendre, s'il faut te le rappeler. Yamato aura davantage besoin de soutien, là où il va.

- Tu as déjà dû te battre et tu es en train de soigner ; tu n'auras pas la vigilance nécessaire pour vérifier que personne n'approche. Je reste. Mais non, Yamato n'ira pas seul. _Kushiyose no jutsu_ !

L'invocation de Kakashi apparut dans un petit nuage de fumée.

- Pakkun, accompagne Yamato.

Devant le regard toujours furieux que lui lançait Rin, Kakashi précisa :

- S'il n'y a personne à l'adresse que nous t'indiquerons, tu suivras la piste, et tu guideras les cibles vers nous. Et trouve aussi Naruto et Sakura.

Rin serra les dents, mais reprit son soin. Kakashi n'avait pas tort : en pleine attaque, soit que Tamuï et Kéto participent à la défense du village, soit qu'ils aient également été attaqués par la Racine au même titre qu'elle, il y avait peu de chances qu'ils se trouvent effectivement chez eux ; et à partir de là, le moyen le plus efficace pour les localiser serait de se fier au flair du chien ninja.

Comme en réponse à ses pensées, Pakkun se tourna vers elle, humant l'air.

- Si je m'attendais à sentir à nouveau ce parfum, fit le carlin de sa voix grave en posant ses yeux noirs sur elle. Content de te revoir, Rin-chan.

- Moi aussi, Pakkun. Aide-les, s'il te plait.

- Je les trouverai, assura-t-il.

- Soit prudent.

Yamato et lui partirent à la recherche de ses élèves dès qu'elle leur eut donné l'adresse. Rin souffla un bon coup en les voyant disparaître dans le noir. Elle reconnaissait, à son corps défendant, que Kakashi avait eu raison. Mais elle aurait davantage apprécié sa présence si elle n'avait pas eu le sentiment que l'accepter était une nouvelle preuve de sa propre faiblesse aux yeux de son ami d'enfance. Et son ressentiment ne disparut pas, bien au contraire, quand elle constata qu'elle serait bientôt à court de chakra. Si elle poursuivait son soin, elle serait inconsciente d'ici quelques minutes, et elle serait définitivement un poids mort pour Kakashi, sans même avoir réussi à mettre sur pieds le jeune ninja. Il supportait stoïquement le traitement, mais se faire redresser des os était extrêmement douloureux, et elle n'avait ni bandage ni plantes curatives pour régénérer les éventuels dommages internes.

- Il faut que je retourne chez moi chercher mon matériel, avoua-t-elle en s'interrompant. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour le moment.

- Ils t'attendront sûrement chez toi, fit remarquer Kakashi.

- C'est un risque qu'il faudra prendre, dit-elle d'un ton aigre. On ne peut pas le mener à l'hôpital s'il est recherché par la Racine, et on ne sait pas combien de temps mes élèves et Sakura mettront à revenir. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

- On va t'accompagner.

Malheureusement, encore une fois, elle ne put refuser son aide : de nouveaux ennemis pouvaient se présenter et la mettre en difficulté. Elle fut néanmoins rassurée de voir qu'elle parvenait à se déplacer seule, pendant que Kakashi soutenait Sai. Le blessé ne put retenir une grimace lorsque le ninja le remit sur pied, mais il assura qu'il souffrait moins. Cependant, il faudrait le bouger avec plus de prudence que jamais : elle avait réussi à refermer certaines fractures, mais des os restaient fêlés, et elle n'avait pas pu faire disparaître toutes les lésions internes.

Arrivés à une trentaine de mètres de chez elle, ils se tapirent en silence dans le noir, à l'affut du moindre mouvement ou bruit suspect.

- Où se trouve ton matériel, demanda Kakashi en aidant Sai à s'asseoir.

Il soutint son regard furibond sans ciller jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde sèchement :

- Sur ma commode, dans ma chambre. Une sacoche en cuir souple.

Formant rapidement un sceau, Kakashi créa un clone. Le _Kage bunshin, _songea Rin. Une des techniques fétiches de Kushina, et qui lui faisait toujours songer à la mère de Naruto, chaque fois que son ancien coéquipier l'employait. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas été témoin.

Le clone approcha la maison avec prudence. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour voir que l'ennemi était déjà passé : il n'avait pas fait le moindre effort pour dissimuler son intrusion. La porte, entrebâillée, avait été enfoncée et pendait sur un seul gond. Le clone resta impassible en pénétrant dans le salon totalement ravagé, mais Kakashi grimaça intérieurement. Les pots en terre cuite, la vaisselle, les fenêtres, les petites figurines de coquillage, les meubles que Rin avait rebâtis avec tant de soin, tout avait été brisé. Les rideaux et le linge gisaient en lambeaux sur le sol au milieu des débris, les livres avaient été renversés et les fleurs soigneusement piétinées. La sacoche ne se trouvait plus à la place indiquée par Rin, c'est en soulevant le matelas qu'il la trouva.

_** /watch?v=10Pnp2D8brU **_

Et ce fut à ce moment qu'un kunai lui traversa la poitrine.

Comme le clone disparaissait dans un petit pop, Kakashi tressaillit et resserra sa main sur le manche de son kunai.

- Ils nous attendaient bien, dit-il à mi-voix à Rin, toujours accroupie près de Sai.

La kunoichi sortit à nouveau son kunai et se posta devant le blessé qui lui-même s'était mis en position, tant bien que mal. Des ninjas sortirent de la maison de Rin pour se diriger vers eux. Kakashi fit apparaître deux nouveaux clones et les envoya à leur rencontre. Ils parvinrent à en retenir trois, mais deux autres leur échappèrent et attaquèrent Kakashi et Sai. Un des clones de Kakashi fut éliminé, et le ninja qui le combattait vint rejoindre le reste de son équipe. Il fut bientôt évident aux trois ninjas que cette attaque visait avant tout à enlever Rin : aucun coup mortel ne lui était destiné, contrairement à Kakashi et Sai, et ils faisaient de leur mieux pour l'écarter des ses coéquipiers.

Ils parvinrent à se débarrasser des ninjas de la Racine, mais ces derniers devaient avoir trouvé un moyen d'avertir le reste de leur unité car sitôt que Rin eut récupéré sa sacoche et certaines pilules – en s'obligeant à ne pas faire le compte des dégâts qu'avait subi la maison de ses parents – de nouveaux ennemis affluèrent.

- Pas le temps d'attendre les autres, cria Kakashi en mettant un nouvel ennemi au tapis. Il faut qu'on quitte le village.

Rin acquiesça, la mort dans l'âme. Ils ignoraient de quels effectifs disposait la Racine, et ils en avaient visiblement après Rin : c'était vers elle que la Racine affluait ; ils n'arriveraient pas éternellement à les écarter. Et s'ils s'emparaient de Rin, il serait d'autant plus difficile non seulement de la libérer, mais de sauver Naruto, Sakura et ses élèves.

- Pakkun nous retrouvera, ajouta Kakashi, plus pour combattre les réticences intérieures de Rin qu'il devinait que parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa réponse positive.

Rin hocha à nouveau la tête et se tourna vers Sai pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et serait prêt à partir. Il se redressait, les lèvres serrées, le bras contre son côté ; c'était ce que Rin avait craint : malgré leurs efforts à Kakashi et à elle, Sai n'avait pu éviter les combats, et ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes. Le moyen le moins douloureux – à défaut de mieux – pour lui serait encore de se faire porter ; heureusement, il ne semblait pas être le genre de ninja à se sentir atteint dans sa virilité. Il est vrai qu'il n'était guère en état de protester contre quoi que ce soit, de toute façon. Kakashi le prit sur son dos aussi précautionneusement que l'urgence le permettait et ils quittèrent le village aussi vite que possible.

Encore une fois, l'isolement de la maison de Rin au village, fut un atout : ils n'eurent pas à le traverser pour s'éloigner. Cela n'empêcha pas qu'un petit groupe de ninjas de la Racine les rattrapa au bout d'une centaine de mètres à l'extérieur du village. Rin dut les retenir, aidée du clone restant de Kakashi, pendant que le vrai Kakashi éloignait Sai pour le mettre à l'abri. Il revint ensuite, au moment où son dernier clone disparaissait. Rin, pour préserver son chakra, se cantonnait au taijutsu et au ninjutsu. Le temps de l'atteindre, il put une nouvelle fois constater grâce au Sharingan à quel point elle s'était améliorée : elle se démenait comme une furie pour empêcher les ninjas de la coincer, jouant avec les ombres pour se dissimuler, posant adroitement des notes explosives pour assurer ses arrières ; lui-même, en l'approchant, n'en évita une que grâce son Sharingan. Rin s'était améliorée à un point impressionnant – mais pas au point de venir seule à bout d'eux tous, alors qu'elle combattait déjà depuis des heures.

Rin acheva son dernier ennemi d'un coup de kunai en même temps que Kakashi regardait le sien tomber sans vie de l'arbre, et ils repartirent aussitôt rejoindre Sai. Par chance, l'ennemi ne l'avait pas atteint. Kakashi avisa son teint, anormalement pâle même pour lui, et le garçon, dont la palette des émotions qu'il était capable d'afficher se résumait à l'impassibilité et au sourire, ne pouvait retenir une grimace de souffrance. Rin s'était accroupie près de lui et lui donnait une pilule.

- Ça endormira la douleur jusqu'à ce que je puisse faire mieux.

Puis elle tendit une autre pilule à Kakashi.

- Un de tes revitalisants ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai amélioré la recette. Ne le prends que si nous ne parvenons pas à éviter un combat. J'ai pris ce que j'ai pu trouver chez moi, mais ça ne fera pas beaucoup. Alors ne l'emploie que si tu en as absolument besoin.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant que c'était grâce à cela qu'elle avait pu déployer tant d'énergie dans le combat précédent. Il rangea le revitalisant dans une de ses poches, puis s'enquit de l'état de Sai.

- Pas très bon, avoua Rin à voix basse, qui préféra ne pas effrayer le garçon en mentionnant ses côtes à nouveau enfoncées, et l'hémorragie interne et l'endommagement des organes qu'elle craignait.

- Je supporterai le voyage, assura le jeune ninja.

- Il le faudra bien, malheureusement, répondit Kakashi d'un ton d'excuse. On ne peut pas se permettre de te ménager beaucoup plus : il faut s'éloigner du village aussi vite que possible. Si un premier groupe nous a suivis jusqu'ici, il y a fort à parier que d'autres vont y arriver.

Il passa le bras du jeune ninja sur ses épaules, et tous trois reprirent leur fuite à travers les hauts arbres.

- Jusqu'où va-t-on devoir aller ? Demanda Rin, le visage fermé. Ils me cherchent, et s'ils savent que j'ai fui... Ils ont les moyens de me traquer et de me trouver n'importe où.

- Tu sais très bien te dissimuler quand il le faut, rétorqua calmement Kakashi.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, perplexe.

- Je t'ai cherchée pendant des mois quand tu as disparu, continua-t-il – et, au milieu des battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait, elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

- Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas.

Quelque chose dans le ton bien trop définitif de la kunoichi le poussa à chercher sur son expression ce qu'elle ne disait pas.

- Même si...

Elle s'interrompit, déglutit, puis reporta son regard sur leur route pour pouvoir poursuivre :

- Même s'il restait quelque chose là-bas, ce n'est pas un endroit où on va et vient comme on le veut. Et puis, il nous faudrait des semaines pour l'atteindre. Aucun de nous n'est en état de voyager jusque-là, surtout si c'est pour n'avoir rien sur place. Et si toi tu ne m'as pas trouvée, d'autres l'ont fait. L'endroit ne serait pas forcément sûr.

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau, les mâchoires crispées, et il sut qu'il ne devrait pas en demander davantage. Elle lui avait dit ce qu'il devait savoir : il ne fallait pas songer à cet endroit. Alors où ? Où pourraient-ils se réfugier ?

- Il faudrait une grande ville, dit Rin à voix basse, suivant le même cheminement de pensées que lui. Pas trop éloignée de Konoha pour pouvoir garder le contact ; avec beaucoup de passage, qu'on puisse se noyer dans la masse. Là où des étrangers n'attireraient pas l'attention, et où une attaque ne pourrait avoir lieu en public, si jamais ils arrivaient quand même à retrouver ma trace...

Il acquiesça puis dit :

- Nous n'atteindrons aucune ville où nous serions en sécurité avant de nous effondrer. Quand bien même tous les ninjas du pays seraient à nos trousses, il va nous falloir nous arrêter pour prendre du repos.

Il descendit à bas de l'arbre, atterrissant aussi doucement que possible pour ménager le blessé. Il faisait jour à présent, ce qui n'était pas le meilleur moment pour s'immobiliser en toute sûreté, mais comme l'avait dit Kakashi, ils étaient tous à bout de forces ; certes, il restait les pilules qui leur permettrait d'aller un peu plus loin, mais continuer à en demander trop à leur organisme serait bien trop dangereux ; on ne pouvait tricher bien longtemps avec sa santé, comme l'assurait Rin qui elle-même répugnait à utiliser ces pilules.

- Je pense qu'on a réussi à s'éloigner suffisamment, il n'y a pas d'ennemi à proximité, affirma Kakashi après avoir scruté les environs grâce au Sharingan.

Ils installèrent un camp de fortune au pied d'un arbre géant auprès duquel s'écoulait une petite source. En fait de camp, faute de moyens, Rin dut se contenter d'installer Sai le plus confortablement possible dans le creux des racines hautes. Kakashi, qui avait à nouveau baissé son bandeau frontal sur son œil gauche se chargea d'aller chercher à manger et de remplir d'eau l'outre vide qu'il avait sur lui. Lorsqu'il revint, un moment plus tard, Rin achevait de bander le torse du blessé qui, exténué, s'était endormi.

- Comment est-ce qu'il va ? Demanda Kakashi en posant fruits et outre sur l'herbe.

- Pour le moment, ça va, et si je pouvais dire qu'on n'aurait plus à le bouger, son état ne poserait aucun problème.

Mais dès qu'ils seraient tous reposés, ils devraient reprendre la route, et cela mettrait en danger sa santé, sans aucun doute. Rin secoua la tête. Elle humidifia un mouchoir pour rafraichir le visage de Sai, puis le fit boire un peu.

- Maintenant, à toi, dit-elle en se levant pour se diriger vers Kakashi.

- Tu devrais dormir un peu avant, pour récupérer.

- Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu que tu étais blessé, Kakashi. Tu peux à peine lever ton bras et il y a du sang sur ta jambe gauche. Je serai incapable de dormir tant que je n'aurai pas arrangé ça autant que possible, tu le sais. Il faut au moins nettoyer ces blessures. Viens là.

La Racine qui était après Naruto ; Yamato et Pakkun dont ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles ; Sakura qui se retrouvait en danger à cause de cette mission ; Kéto et Tamuï à qui elle avait promis qu'ils seraient en sécurité à Konoha et dont elle ignorait ce qu'ils étaient devenus ; le membre de l'équipe de Kakashi au bord de l'inconscience... les raisons de ne pas réussir à dormir ne manquaient pas, alors elle lui passerait sur le corps pour le soigner s'il ne la laissait pas faire le peu qu'elle était en mesure d'apporter.

Peut-être avait-il senti son désarroi car il ne discuta pas et alla s'asseoir sur le rocher qu'elle lui désignait. Elle se lava les mains puis vint s'accroupir derrière de lui, sa sacoche à ses pieds. Elle l'aida à enlever sa veste de Jonin déchirée puis, avec encore plus de précautions, à relever son sweat baigné de sang. Précise et rapide, Rin nettoya la plaie profonde puis vérifia qu'aucun os n'avait été brisé et que l'articulation n'avait pas été endommagée. Rassurée, elle se repencha alors vivement vers sa sacoche que Kakashi la vit fouiller avec fébrilité. Il capta du coin de l'œil un éclat s'échapper des doigts de la kunoichi avant qu'elle ne se replace derrière lui. Intrigué, Kakashi tourna la tête vers elle et la vit se frotter la main avant de la poser sur son omoplate, entourée d'un halo de chakra vert guérisseur.

- Tu es blessée à la main ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle releva les yeux de la blessure pour rencontrer celui soucieux du ninja.

- Non, je vais bien, assura-t-elle, surprise de sa question.

- Tu as fait quelque chose avec ta main, insista Kakashi.

Relâchant brièvement la blessure, elle leva sa main droite à hauteur des yeux de Kakashi et remua légèrement les doigts, mettant en évidence son index maintenant bagué.

- Du jais, monté sur un anneau, expliqua-t-elle en reprenant son soin. C'est une pierre qui a des propriétés curatives. J'y introduis mon chakra par l'intermédiaire de l'anneau, et le chakra mêlé à l'énergie de la pierre ressort par mes mains lorsque je diffuse mon chakra pour te soigner. Ça doit accélérer la guérison. Mais j'espère que ça va marcher, parce que, pour qu'une pierre soit réellement efficace, il faut qu'elle possède la même affinité à un élément que la personne que l'on soigne ; toi, ton élément c'est la foudre, et il n'y a pas de pierre qui y soit spécifiquement liée. Le jais est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus : il est associé à la terre mais il s'électrise quand on le frotte.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de médic-nin employer cette technique.

- Je l'ai apprise pendant ma mission, répondit Rin, concentrée sur son travail. Ils emploient les pierres pour toutes sortes de choses, là où j'étais. J'ai étudié toutes leurs propriétés et on m'a aidée à me procurer différentes pierres.

Kakashi regarda la sacoche de Rin.

- Tu n'as besoin que de pierres maintenant, alors ? C'est efficace ?

- Elles ne soignent pas à proprement parler. Elles accélèrent seulement le processus, je dois les mêler à mes autres techniques de soin. Et ça m'aide quand je suis fatiguée et qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de chakra. Les pierres dégagent leur propre énergie, alors ça m'en demande moins. Dans l'idéal, je pourrais même me servir de certaines plantes pour accélérer encore la guérison, mais certaines sont difficiles à trouver, et le gros de ma réserve est resté à Konoha.

_** /watch?v=-xX_5KZGJdY ** _

Il resta silencieux, songeant qu'effectivement, Rin devait être épuisée par leur fuite et les combats incessants depuis la veille. En ce qui le concernait, il était rompu de fatigue, mais les évènements soulevaient tellement de questions qu'il ne savait plus à quoi réfléchir. La Racine qui reprenait ouvertement de l'activité ; l'enlèvement de Sai et l'attaque du village ; Rin devenue une cible pour cette unité qui n'avait pas la moindre raison de s'en prendre à une kunoichi qui avait disparu depuis pendant plus de dix ans. Aucune raison qui ne lui avait été expliquée, en tout cas. Car il ne faisait aucun doute que Rin en savait bien plus qu'elle n'avait pu le lui dire. Que faire ? Se fier à elle pour qu'elle lui fasse part de ses informations s'il lui était nécessaire d'en avoir connaissance, ou la sommer de parler ? Si Rin savait quoi que ce soit qui les aiderait à se sortir de cette situation, elle le ferait, elle n'était pas stupide. Elle avait déjà confié certaines choses à demi-mot, c'était sûrement tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il ferait de son mieux pour brider ce qui au fond était surtout de la curiosité qui pourrait nuire à son amie.

Kakashi ferma les yeux et laissa son souffle se ralentir. Rin était si silencieuse et concentrée à côté de lui que s'il ne sentait pas son odeur et la légère chaleur à l'endroit où elle lui transférait le chakra de soin, il penserait être seul dans la forêt. Soudain, le chaleur disparut. Rin réapparut dans son champ de vision et s'accroupit à nouveau devant lui, un bandage blanc à la main.

- Il faudrait que me tu tiennes ç...

La jeune femme s'interrompit.

- Kakashi, souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Mmh ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Alerté, il baissa les yeux vers elle pour voir de quoi elle parlait. Il n'avait pourtant senti aucun danger, qu'est-ce qui...

Mais c'était lui qu'elle regardait. Figée, elle observait son torse d'un air d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude mêlées. Il baissa encore les yeux et vit qu'elle regardait la longue cicatrice blanche qui courait de son sternum à son nombril.

- Oh, ça. Je me suis juste fait blesser pendant la dernière attaque de Konoha.

- Mais, Kakashi... dit-elle avec circonspection, les sourcils froncés. C'est une blessure mortelle, ça. Tous tes organes vitaux ont dû être touchés et...

- Ah, euh ouais. Je suis mort pendant un moment. Enfin, c'est un de mes clones qui a subi cette attaque, ce qui m'a tué c'est autre chose. J'ai juste pris la cicatrice parce que j'étais déjà au bout du rouleau.

Rin releva brusquement la tête pour le dévisager, ahurie. Mais il ne plaisantait pas, et elle se sentit blêmir de peur rétrospective pour lui.

- Mais... Je suis ressuscité, tu vois, ajouta-t-il maladroitement.

Il scrutait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur de Rin, un peu inquiet. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue aussi choquée, c'était à la mort de Minato.

- Et je vais très bien, insista-t-il, espérant la faire sortir de sa pétrification. Sakura m'a examiné, il n'y a aucune séquelle.

- Comment c'est possible ? Souffla Rin.

- C'est un peu compliqué... Il se trouve que c'est... L'ennemi qui nous attaquait qui s'est rétracté et a lancé une attaque pour guérir et ressusciter tous les villageois.

Rin ferma les yeux et relâcha son souffle. Encore un exemple de ce qu'elle avait raté, de ce pour quoi elle n'avait pas été présente et qui aurait peut-être pu changer les choses. Kakashi était mort. Pendant rien qu'un moment, mais il était mort, et elle ne l'avait pas su.

- C'est grâce à Naruto, d'ailleurs, lui dit-il alors qu'elle avait rouvert les yeux pour recommencer à lui bander la poitrine et l'épaule blessée. Il a toujours eu un don avec les gens. Il leur parle, et il est tellement sincère, plein de confiance et déterminé que ça finit toujours par rejaillir sur les autres et par les rendre meilleurs. Il ressemble énormément à Minato-sensei, pour ça, c'est incroyable.

Les mots apaisaient Rin, peu à peu ; cela se sentait à ses gestes plus assurés, tandis que ses mains tièdes couraient sur son torse, son épaule et son dos. Elle avait envie de connaître Naruto, il le savait, et elle se surprit à sourire en l'écoutant. Sa main avait seulement un peu tremblé à nouveau lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'une cicatrice presque aussi longue que celle sur son torse courait dans le dos de son ami d'enfance. La lame l'avait traversé, et était d'une largeur impressionnante. Quel genre d'ennemi avait pu avoir raison de Kakashi ? Et quelle technique avait pu ramener non seulement une, mais des centaines de personnes à la vie ? Aucune technique connue ne permettait de rendre la vie sans rien offrir en échange. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Toutes se terminaient par la mort de celui qui l'invoquait, sans exception. Comment Naruto avait-il pu amener son ennemi à la lancer, à se sacrifier pour eux ?

- Dans quelques années, Naruto sera sûrement un grand sage, songea Kakashi à voix haute. Bien plus que Sandaime-sama, si ça se trouve. Même si aujourd'hui ça ne se voit pas toujours, soupira-t-il. Il a aussi beaucoup pris de Kushina.

Rin eut un petit rire, cette fois. Les relations de Kakashi avec la compagne de Minato avaient toujours été un peu houleuses. Le caractère vif et parfois irréfléchi de la jeune femme avaient eu le don d'agacer passablement le garçon strict qu'il était alors. Et puis, même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué, Rin avait toujours soupçonné qu'il n'avait pas pardonné à la kunoichi d'avoir pris tant de place dans la vie de leur sensei et de l'avoir éloigné d'eux, même si tel n'avait pas été son but. Mais Kushina était quelqu'un de bien, généreuse, au caractère entier et profondément loyal, qualités qui avaient fini par vaincre la défiance de Kakashi. Impossible de ne pas aimer quelqu'un de si plein de vie et ouvert.

- Comment c'était ? De... de mourir, demanda-t-elle à voix basse, profitant de ce qu'elle était en train d'ajuster le bandage dans le dos de Kakashi pour masquer son expression.

- Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendu compte. Je savais que j'allais mourir, mais je n'ai su que c'était arrivé qu'en... En voyant Sakumo.

Rin lui fit face à nouveau.

- Ton père ? Demanda-t-elle, saisie.

Il acquiesça d'un air neutre. Mais elle savait à quel point ça avait dû être bouleversant pour Kakashi. Tellement de choses n'avaient pas été dîtes entre eux, des choses importantes qui avaient influencé la vie entière de Kakashi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Kakashi se détendit en voyant qu'elle s'était reprise.

- On a parlé, se souvint-il, laissant son regard errer dans les bois autour d'eux. Au coin d'un feu.

C'était tellement étrange. Tout ce vide, tout ce noir autour d'eux, qu'était-ce ? Était-ce cela, la mort ? Qu'y avait-il au delà de ce feu et de lui et son père assis devant ? Était-ce d'être mort qui avait fait qu'il ne s'était pas interrogé davantage sur le moment ? Était-ce d'avoir trouvé plus important de parler à son père ? Était-ce de ne pas s'être aventuré dans le noir qui lui avait permis de revenir parmi les vivants ?

Il baissa à nouveau son regard sur Rin. Elle attendait patiemment qu'il continue, une expression encourageante sur son visage. Il savait qu'elle pensait à la relation difficile qu'il avait entretenue avec Sakumo lors de ses derniers instants, et au mépris qu'il n'avait jamais caché éprouver pour lui, jusqu'à ce que Obito lui ouvre les yeux. Ils en avaient parlé assez souvent par la suite, quand il avait tenté de lui expliquer sa nouvelle ligne de conduite, inspirée de leur ami décédé.

- Je lui ai dit que j'avais enfin compris. Qu'il avait eu raison.

Rin sourit, immensément soulagée. Kakashi avait enfin pu faire la paix avec son père et avec lui-même, lui qui avait toujours eu honte de la façon dont il avait considéré Sakumo. Parvenir à comprendre les actes de son père lui avait demandé tellement de sacrifices. Kakashi avait enfin pu lui dire ces mots si importants pour lui.

Ayant achevé son soin, elle aida Kakashi à remettre en place son sweat et sa veste. Elle était déchiré et pleine de traces de sang, mais cela ferait toujours une protection non négligeable en cas de besoin. Cela ferait juste rouspéter le tailleur du service de maintenance des ninjas de Konoha qui râlerait, sans doute, mais ils avaient l'habitude : il fallait une nouvelle tenue à Kakashi pratiquement à chaque mission.

Accroupie devant lui, Rin vérifiait à présent sa blessure à la jambe ; elle était plus impressionnante que grave : aucun muscle sectionné ni os brisé.

- J'ai fini ! Dit elle en se relevant, satisfaite. Je n'ai pas refermé ta plaie, mais elle ne te fera pas souffrir et elle guérira très bien toute seule.

- S'ils ont pu te retrouver, j'aurais dû en être capable, dit Kakashi tout à trac.

- Pardon ?

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui, cherchant ce qui dans la discussion précédente pouvait se rattacher à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, et pendant un moment elle se demanda s'il s'était bien adressé à elle.

- Tu as dit que des gens avaient réussi à te trouver, quand tu étais... où tu étais. Si eux ont réussi, c'est que c'était possible... J'aurais dû pouvoir aussi.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils cherchaient, fit Rin en haussant les épaules. C'était... quelque chose d'important qu'il y avait là-bas, qu'ils voulaient vraiment trouver.

Il se tut un instant avant de répondre.

- Je voulais vraiment te trouver.

*

**note de l'auteur :**

Le chapitre est bien court, je sais ! Mais, ma foi, je n'avais rien envie de rajouter à ça. La suite va être un peu délicate à mettre en place, parce qu'il y a des points assez importants auxquels je dois réfléchir – à dire vrai, je n'ai pas la moindre idée des trois quart de ce qui va le composer. Surtout que je dois m'adapter aux scans, encore une fois, et vu la tournure que ça prend, ça va devenir galère pour un des trucs que je voulais faire. Il va carrément falloir que j'essaie de deviner la suite pour anticiper et écrire mon histoire en fonction ; déjà que je suis nulle en devinettes, avec Kishimoto, c'est quasiment mission impossible. On verra.

Alors, concernant la fameuse technique de soin de Rin grâce au jais, c'est un ajout par rapport au manga, bien évidemment ; ce que je dis de la pierre ne vient pas complètement de nulle part, comme toujours. Je m'intéresse au symbolisme, parce que je trouve ça plutôt drôle – pas que j'y croie, attention. Mais ce sont des croyances ancestrales plus ou moins magiques, et j'aime bien faire ressortir ça dans mes fics – quand ça s'y prête. Ça ajoute du sens, des éléments plus subtils qui me plaisent bien. Alors, voilà un peu pour le jais.

J'espère que vous avez pris la peine d'aller voir le indications pour les musiques au moment où elles étaient signalées. Je sais que ce n'est pas pratique, quand on est en pleine lecture, de s'arrêter pour aller chercher ; ça n'a pas particulièrement d'importance, mais, encore une fois, pour moi ça rajoute quelque chose, et ce sont des musiques qui me plaisent beaucoup, je vous recommande fortement leurs auteurs !

Bref, voilà pour ce petit chapitre, à bientôt (plutôt tard, d'ailleurs) pour la suite ! Comme toujours, les commentaires sont appréciés, et je remercie ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'en laisser ! (je ne peux pas répondre aux anonymes, mais j'apprécie le geste !) Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos réflexions sur ce que vous avez lu, que ça vous ait plu ou non. Merci !


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE XIII**

- Tu devrais dormir.

- Je sais. J'essaie.

- Je t'ai dit que je te réveillerai à la seconde où ils arriveront.

- Je le sais, répéta-t-elle, un peu agacée.

Comme si cela pouvait suffire à la rassurer assez pour se laisser tomber dans le sommeil. Le problème, c'était justement qu'elle ne savait pas s'il aurait à la réveiller pour leur retour. Et l'état dans lequel elle craignait qu'ils arrivent, s'ils y parvenaient, lui promettait des cauchemars suffisamment terrifiants pour la tenir éveillée pendant encore longtemps. Sa main se crispa involontairement sur la légère couverture que Kakashi avait tiré du paquetage qu'il portait en permanence sur lui. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient là, et toujours aucune nouvelle des autres. Ce n'était pas normal.

- Je devrais partir à leur rencontre, murmura-t-elle.

Elle entendit le bruissement des feuilles, les pépiements des oiseaux sur les hautes branches, bien au-dessus d'elle, le souffle irrégulier et difficile de Sai, allongé près d'elle. Kakashi était assis quelque part derrière elle, elle le savait, à l'affut du moindre signe de présence, alliée ou ennemie. Rin était presque sûre que le manque de réponse de Kakashi n'était pas dû au fait qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue, mais elle se retourna néanmoins sur son coude et dit plus fort :

- Je devrais aller voir où ils en sont ; si quelque chose les retient.

- Dors.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de tourner la tête vers elle, encore moins d'expliquer son refus. Du reste, ce n'était pas nécessaire, car Rin elle-même en avait anticipé les raisons. Évidemment qu'il était contre, songea-t-elle avec irritation en se tournant à nouveau. Il refusait déjà de lui octroyer un tour de garde alors qu'elle était incapable de fermer l'œil ; il n'allait pas l'envoyer en reconnaissance, à plus forte raison que l'état de Sai ne connaissait aucune amélioration. Le garçon n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis le dernier soin qu'elle lui avait donné. Si l'ennemi arrivait jusqu'à eux, ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour le protéger, surtout qu'eux mêmes n'étaient pas au sommet de leur forme. C'est pourquoi Kakashi n'avait cessé de lui répéter que c'était après avoir récupéré des forces qu'elle leur serait le plus utile, et qu'avec Yamato, Pakkun, Naruto et Sakura, ses élèves étaient autant en sécurité qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Son intervention à elle ou à lui n'apporterait rien ; non seulement chacun d'eux était redoutable, mais ils formeraient ensemble un groupe solide. Ils leur devaient de les attendre en sécurité.

Rin avait dû se rendre à ses raisons, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de mourir de peur pour ses élèves et les autres. Elle n'était pas de ceux que la confiance en la force des gens qu'elle aimait empêchait de craindre celle de leurs ennemis. D'ailleurs, qui pouvait prétendre être ainsi ?

Elle n'avait pas répondu, mais son souffle trop rapide indiquait à Kakashi qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il la savait contrariée, peut-être un peu en colère contre lui ; elle l'était depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée par hasard au siège de la Racine. La raison de son humeur ne lui avait pas échappé : elle s'était juré qu'il ne la surprendrait plus en position de faiblesse, et il s'était retrouvé, par le plus grand des hasards, à lui porter secours. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à faire la différence entre être faible et se retrouver dans une situation inextricable pour une personne seule ? Toute cette histoire la rendait bien plus nerveuse que nécessaire. Elle avait passé trop de temps seule, livrée à elle-même. Ils étaient de la même équipe : elle devait s'autoriser à compter sur lui ; à se fier à lui – non pas à se résigner de mauvais gré à suivre ses directives. L'irritation de Rin, qu'il sentait dirigée tour à tour contre lui et contre elle-même, le blessait. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'être à la tête de sa propre équipe et avait développé un entêtement alimenté par cette idée stupide qu'elle avait de ne vouloir montrer aucune faille devant lui. Personne ne pouvait être infaillible, et lui même découvrait ses limites : Sai n'allait pas mieux, Rin se laissait dévorer par le souci et sa colère envers elle-même de n'être pas plus forte, et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où en étaient les autres.

Il retint un soupir et jeta un œil du côté de la kunoichi. Elle était toujours allongée près de Sai, immobile, dos face à lui. Il se surprit à observer ses épaules, à la recherche d'un tressautement. Pleurait-elle ? Quand ils étaient jeunes, il l'avait parfois surprise à sangloter silencieusement : le mouvement de ses épaules la trahissait. Mais quand elle reprit la parole, elle était parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même :

- Son état ne s'arrange pas, ce n'est pas normal.

Kakashi regarda le jeune homme par dessus la silhouette de Rin. Ses blessures étaient sérieuses, mais Rin avait soigné chacune d'elles il y avait plusieurs heures, elles ne pouvaient pas causer de si grands dommages une fois guéries. La fièvre qui lui rougissait le visage était sûrement normale dans son état, ainsi que ses difficultés à respirer, vu les dommages qu'avaient subis sa poitrine, mais pas sa déshydratation alors qu'ils veillaient régulièrement à lui donner à boire, et il aurait au moins dû reprendre connaissance.

Kakashi grimaça en voyant la médic-nin se redresser pour se pencher sur son malade. Elle finirait par se tuer d'épuisement, elle était incapable de rester inactive. Il s'approcha tandis qu'elle, agenouillée au dessus de Sai, lui redonnait de l'eau.

- Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- A rien du tout. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu louper.

Le front plissé, elle palpa le cou, puis les côtes, les épaules et les bras, à la recherche d'un os fêlé ou brisé qui lui aurait échappé. Elle ne trouva rien dans les jambes, ni dans la colonne vertébrale lorsque Kakashi l'aida à retourner Sai, toujours inconscient.

- Il n'a rien, dit-elle, désespérée. J'ai réparé les tissus, les os sont redressés, sinon ressoudés. Il n'a pas de commotion cérébrale et je n'ai détecté aucun signe d'hémorragie...

Elle tendit à nouveau les mains sur le torse du blessé, diffusant son chakra, cette fois.

- Rin, tu ne devrais pas gasp...

- Je sens quelque chose, je crois, murmura-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a quelque chose dans sa poitrine. Ça part de l'estomac... et ça s'étend, on dirait...

- Du poison ?

- Non, quelque chose de solide... je sens une masse étrangère. Ce n'était pas là tout à l'heure.

Rin blêmit soudain.

- C'est vivant, dit-elle, horrifiée, en retirant ses mains. Une plante. Elle grandit et lui prend son énergie.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. Quelle genre de plante peut faire ça ?

- Plusieurs, et la méthode pour en guérir dépend de la variété dont il s'agit. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir comment la détruire grâce à une potion si je ne sais pas de laquelle il s'agit précisément. Et ça on ne pourra le savoir qu'en... en opérant.

- Tu peux faire ça ?

- L'estomac... Même si j'avais le matériel, ça le tuerait.

Elle se laissa retomber ses mains, accablée. Ils allaient regarder ce garçon mourir, dévoré de l'intérieur. Ils s'étaient acharnés à le maintenir en vie et l'avait laissé souffrir pour rien. Bientôt, la fièvre et le délire s'empareraient de lui, les racines s'enrouleraient autour de ses organes et la plante continuerait de s'étendre jusqu'à le transpercer.

Hors de question. Rin se redressa et défit les bandages qui enserraient le torse de Sai.

- Quelle est son affinité ? Demanda-t-elle en posant les bandes de tissu sur le côté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Il doit y avoir un moyen de résorber ce truc. Je ne peux pas l'opérer, mais si j'arrive à savoir plus précisément ce que c'est, je peux peut-être réussir à l'extraire autrement, ou au moins à l'empêcher de grandir.

Elle reprit son examen, les yeux plissés par la concentration, attentive à chaque fluctuation du chakra que provoquait la plante. Kakashi l'entendit marmonner indistinctement, mais il se garda de l'interrompre en lui posant de nouvelles questions. Lorsque ses mains parvinrent au dessus de l'estomac de Sai, elle ferma les yeux.

- Je le vois mieux... Ce n'est pas bon du tout. Le cœur de la plante est là, mais des ramifications s'étendent déjà dans son organisme.

Les doigts fins nimbés de chakra vert remontèrent le long de la trachée de Sai, apparemment guidés par ce qu'elle sentait, puisque ses paupières étaient toujours closes.

- Quelle est son affinité ? Répéta Rin.

- Aucune idée, avoua Kakashi.

Rin rouvrit les yeux, soupira.

- Réfléchis, quel genre d'attaques emploie-t-il ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu employer que son encre spéciale ; il dessine sur des rouleaux et fait sortir ses créations du papier.

Elle se mordilla pensivement la lèvre.

- De l'encre, on peut dire que c'est lié à l'eau... murmura-t-elle, pensive. Mais elle est couché sur le papier, alors ça pourrait être la terre, ou bien le vent si ses créations s'envolent du papier...

- Est-ce que c'est très important ? Tu ne peux pas utiliser une pierre de chaque élément, comme ça tu es sûre que la bonne sera dans la lot ?

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je ne peux pas me permettre de disperser mon chakra dans les différentes pierres – et ne me dis pas que tu m'avais ordonné de dormir.

- Je ne t'avais rien ordonné et je n'allais rien dire du tout, répliqua-t-il.

- Tant pis, ce sera l'agate, marmonna-t-elle. Il me semble sentir l'eau dans son chakra, mais c'est très faible. Cette fichue plante l'absorbe.

Elle sortit de sa sacoche un anneau surmonté d'une pierre bleue et le passa à son index.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? Demanda Kakashi.

- Apporte moi autant d'eau que possible, demanda-t-elle en donnant encore à boire au malade puis en vidant le reste du contenu de l'outre sur son torse pour le nettoyer. La plante est en train de complètement le déshydrater. Réfléchissons, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être... de la valériane ? Ça ressemblerait bien à ses racines, là...

Kakashi tressaillit. Des _racines_... La Racine avait-elle trouvé là un moyen de faire payer à leur ancien membre son retournement de loyauté ?

- De la sauge, à forte concentration, pourrait provoquer ces symptômes... continuait de marmonner Rin.

- De la belladone...

- Quoi ?

Elle avait relevé les yeux vers lui.

- On a déjà trouvé des corps, dont on soupçonnait qu'ils avaient été assassinés par la Racine. Des plantes les avaient transpercés, on ne comprenait pas comment, et c'était de la belladone, d'après les analyses...

- Oh mon dieu... souffla Rin. La belladone est hautement toxique, elle le tuera encore plus vite par empoisonnement qu'en le vidant de son énergie.

Elle se pencha précipitamment vers le visage de Sai et lui écarta les paupières du bout des doigts.

- Le poison a commencé à faire effet, dit-elle en avisant la couleur jaunâtre de l'œil et la taille anormale de la pupille. Il faut commencer par le neutraliser, je dois préparer un antidote. Je reviens.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et disparut. Kakashi ne put retenir un juron en approchant à son tour du membre de son équipe. Dans l'ordre : empoisonnement, anéantissement de son chakra, écartèlement. Le tout en une seule arme. La Racine ne faisait rien à moitié, et n'avait voulu laisser aucune chance au garçon de s'en sortir. Rin trouverait-elle les ingrédients de l'antidote dans les environs ? Sai gémit de douleur et Kakashi baissa un œil inquiet sur lui. Rin trouverait-elle les ingrédients _à temps_ ?

Il versait avec précaution de l'eau entre les lèvres craquelées de Sai lorsqu'elle revint, quelques instants plus tard, une brassée de plantes et feuilles entre les mains. Après un rapide coup d'oeil au malade, elle se laissa tomber à genoux près d'eux et entreprit immédiatement de réduire les ingrédients en morceau, d'en piler d'autres entre des pierres, puis de les mélanger – pour ce que Kakashi pouvait en voir. Elle approcha ensuite avec une mixture verdâtre à l'odeur acre qu'elle tenait dans une feuille un peu plus large, qui servait de récipient. Elle s'accroupit près de la tête de Sai et la lui releva avec douceur. Elle lui glissa l'antidote entre les lèvres, et dut lui maintenir la bouche fermée pour qu'il ne recrache pas lorsqu'il se débattit soudain, pourtant toujours inconscient.

Le visage grave, Rin et Kakashi, qui le maintenaient toujours, attendirent que le réflexe de déglutition se soit enclenché et que Sai soit retombé dans l'inertie pour le relâcher.

Au bout de longues minutes, Rin reposa la tête du garçon dans l'herbe, puis se pencha brièvement vers lui et lui ouvrit à nouveau les paupières.

- Ses pupilles redeviennent normales, ça va... c'était moins une.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière et relâcha son souffle. Kakashi ferma les yeux, inondé par le soulagement.

- Mais il n'est pas tiré d'affaire pour autant, soupira Rin en se redressant aussitôt. On a juste gagné du temps. Il faut encore lui enlever cette saleté, et ça, ça va être une autre paire de manches.

Du revers de la main, elle essuya la sueur de son front.

- Il me faudrait de quoi écrire

- Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose, alors ?

- Peut-être, dit-elle d'un ton fébrile. Je ne connais aucune formule pour extraire un corps solide d'un organisme. Mais en modifiant un peu le sceau qui permet de retirer un poison...

- L'encre et les rouleaux de Sai, ça irait ?

- Fais voir, dit-elle avec curiosité en attrapant le flacon que Kakashi avait prélevé dans la sacoche du blessé.

Elle l'ouvrit et y plongea une brindille.

- Ça m'a l'air d'être de l'encre tout à fait classique, dit-elle en observant l'encre sombre et brillante à la lumière. Passe-moi son pinceau, s'il te plait.

L'instrument était en noisetier, estima-t-elle ; fin, avec au bout ce qui devait être des poils de chat, sombres et fins.

- Le noisetier est associé à l'eau, je pense pas m'être trompée sur son élément affin. L'encre, le pinceau et ses rouleaux sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. C'est le chakra de ce garçon qui fait toute sa technique, même si les matériaux qu'il emploie ont été choisis avec soin pour s'accorder à son pouvoir. Je vais pouvoir les utiliser, merci.

Elle posa un rouleau sur ses genoux, le déroula, puis plongea le pinceau dans le flacon d'encre. Kakashi, accroupi près d'elle, la vit tracer quelques signes, des caractères qu'il connaissait et d'autres qui lui étaient étrangers, organisés selon une manière de toute évidence réfléchie mais qui lui échappait à lui. Il fut tenté d'utiliser le Sharingan pour voir si la logique du sceau que constituait Rin lui apparaissait, mais s'occupa plutôt de donner de nouveau de l'eau à Sai qui avait légèrement remué sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la médic-nin fronça les sourcils, marmonna indistinctement, puis ratura et traça un autre signe. Elle posa un instant rouleau et pinceau et reposa ses mains sur l'estomac de Sai. Elle avait à nouveau fermé les yeux, concentrée, comme à la recherche de nouvelles informations.

- Non, ça va pas du tout, murmura-t-elle en prenant un nouveau rouleau pour commencer un autre sceau.

Désœuvré, Kakashi s'employa à donner à boire au blessé qui s'était mis à transpirer et à s'agiter en marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles.

- Il délire, dit Kakashi à voix basse.

- C'est un effet du poison, dit Rin en posant un regard empreint d'inquiétude sur le malade. L'antidote n'as pas encore totalement neutralisé toutes les toxines. Il reste encore un peu de l'antidote. Si d'ici quelques minutes il n'y a pas de mieux, je lui en redonnerai.

Et elle se repencha avec empressement sur son travail. Tout en veillant sur Sai, Kakashi continuait de surveiller les alentours. Yamato et Pakkun auraient déjà dû être de retour avec les autres. Il devait être à peu près midi maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui les retenait ? Pakkun n'avait-il pas réussi à retrouver leur trace ou bien avaient-ils été capturés ? Quelle était la situation à Konoha, à présent ?

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions qui ne promettaient aucune conclusion réjouissante par Rin qui, le pinceau entre les lèvres, avait entrepris de déployer sur le sol le rouleau qu'elle tenait. C'était son troisième essai ; elle avait soigneusement détruit les rouleaux précédents aux formules inexactes. Celui qui s'étendait dans l'herbe devant ses genoux était totalement recouvert de signes que Kakashi renonça à déchiffrer.

- Je pense que la formule est prête, dit-elle, l'air las. Comment-est-ce qu'il va ?

- Ses yeux sont normaux, la fièvre a diminué, mais sa respiration ne s'arrange pas.

- Je ne sais pas du tout s'il supportera l'extraction, dit-elle à mi-voix. Ça risque d'être très douloureux. Je vais devoir dématérialiser ses chairs pour faire remonter la plante, et même si j'arrive à réduire sa taille, il la sentira passer...

- Mais si tu ne fais rien, il mourra de toute façon.

Rin acquiesça gravement. Kakashi baissa son œil sombre sur le membre de son équipe. Une pièce rapportée, en remplacement de son élève déserteur puis banni ; imposé dans l'équipe par les manœuvres retorses de Danzô. Mais le garçon avait prouvé sa grande intelligence, sa fiabilité, et une loyauté sans faille une fois qu'il avait eu compris la manipulation dont il avait été victime et la dangerosité de ceux qui l'avaient contraint et dépouillé de sa vie. Presque dépouillé de son âme. Il était devenu un membre à part entière de l'équipe. Peut-être aurait-il été plus charitable de l'achever maintenant. Kakashi releva les yeux pour retomber dans ceux de Rin. Rin, qui avait déjà sauvé Sai de l'empoisonnement, et qui s'était démenée pour créer une formule exprès pour le sauver. C'était Rin. Il la connaissait, il savait de quoi elle était capable. S'il pouvait confier une vie à une personne, c'était bien à elle.

- Très bien, vas-y. Dis-moi comment je peux t'aider.

L'opération fut longue ; désagréable pour Kakashi et Rin, extrêmement douloureuse pour Sai. Rin avait commencé par reproduire dans le sol le sceau qu'elle avait préparé sur papier. Les signes complexes avaient été gravés dans la terre à l'aide d'un bâton, sur sur un cercles de plusieurs mètres de diamètre. Rin s'était assurée une dernière fois que le schéma qu'elle avait dessiné sur le rouleau avait été parfaitement reproduit, puis l'avait laissé de côté et autorisé Kakashi à poser le blessé au centre de la zone. Et, après avoir vérifié une nouvelle fois l'étendue de belladone dans le corps de Sai, la médic-nin s'était mise au travail.

Kakashi avait repris son poste de surveillance, pour veiller à ce que rien ne vienne perturber l'opération en cours. L'énergie que déployait Rin soulevait des trombes de vent, et s'il avait fait moins jour, le sceau contre le dos de Sai aurait lui, témoignage de la puissance de la technique. Il ne voyait que le dos de Rin, accroupie près de Sai, les deux mains sur son torse et les épaules droites. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, pas relevé la tête ni même changé de position depuis qu'elle avait commencé. Le chakra vert qui émanait de ses mains englobait le torse de Sai, dont le visage s'était crispé sous la douleur, malgré son inconscience. Rin lui avait expliqué que, dans un premier temps, elle tenterait de réduire la taille de la plante ; puis, des heures après qu'elle ait commencé, la peau sous les mains de Rin s'était peu à peu dématérialisée, troublée comme de l'eau dans laquelle on jette un galet. Kakashi ne lui avait pas demandé les détails de l'opération, mais à voir les mains s'enfoncer lentement dans le corps qui avait perdu sa consistance solide, il supposa qu'elle tentait à présent d'écarter les chairs pour parvenir jusqu'au cœur de la plante. La difficulté de l'opération dépassait de loin ce qu'il était capable de concevoir : la médic-nin, tout en désintégrant les chairs, ne devait pas la faire disparaître, mais en maintenir chaque cellule en suspends, afin de les recomposer en même temps et au fur et à mesure qu'elle faisait remonter la plante toxique. C'était le sceau qui lui permettait de réintégrer les cellules dans le corps de Sai, mais il fallait également veiller à ne pas perturber le réseau des points de chakra.

Le soleil était bien descendu dans le ciel lorsqu'il vit les épaules de Rin se décrisper. Pendant un moment, il craignit qu'elle n'ait un malaise, mais elle se relevait. L'air exténuée, mais droite. Et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Kakashi, elle tenait une plante ramifiée aux feuilles ovales pointues et pendantes. Dans les mains de Rin, elle paraissait frêle et bien inoffensive, mais elle avait failli coûter la vie à Sai.

Kakashi sauta à bas de l'arbre pour rejoindre Rin.

- C'est fini ? Demanda-t-il.

La médic-nin hocha la tête.

- Ça a pris du temps parce que la formule n'était pas parfaite, mais je pense m'en être sortie.

- Alors il va se remettre ?

- Je vais être franche : son organisme était déjà très affaibli et j'ai brûlé ses dernières réserves. J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais il reste à savoir s'il va pouvoir se rétablir. Il est jeune et résistant, il arrivera sans doute à reprendre le dessus. Cependant, je serais incapable de te dire combien de temps ça prendra, et vu la situation... en tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on ne peut plus le déplacer. Dans son état, autant l'achever tout de suite. Quoi qu'il arrive, il va falloir qu'on fasse de notre mieux pour tenir ici, et je ne peux pas te dire combien de temps ça prendra.

- On fera ce qu'il faut. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait.

- J'espère en avoir fait assez.

Elle eut un sourire las puis lui tendit la plante.

- Il faut la brûler. Je vais réinstaller notre convalescent un peu plus confortablement.

Kakashi s'occuper de faire flamber le végétal, puis s'approcha à nouveau des membres de ses deux équipes différentes. Rin achevait de refermer sa chemise et sa courte verste noires et lui passait un tissu humide sur le front. Le visage de Sai était toujours blafard, mais le masque de souffrance avait disparu.

- Je vais le veiller, va te reposer maintenant.

Comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, elle s'attarda, accroupie dans l'herbe.

- Kakashi, ce garçon... d'où est-ce qu'il vient ?

Surpris par la question, le ninja posa ses yeux sur le blessé, puis revint sur Rin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien, quelle est sa famille ? Est-ce qu'il fait partie d'un clan...

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Il a été élevé au sein de la Racine, alors je suppose qu'on peut en conclure qu'il n'a plus de famille, soit que ce soit la raison pour laquelle l'unité l'a pris en charge, soit que ce soit elle qui s'en soit débarrassée ; en tout cas, il dit n'avoir aucun souvenir de sa vie avant la Racine. Sai n'est même pas véritablement son prénom. Pourquoi cette question ?

Rin observait avec attention le visage pâle, les cheveux et les yeux sombres... Songeait à la technique que Kakashi lui avait décrite, qui impliquait cette maîtrise si singulière du chakra.

- Parce que je crois qu'il vient de l'endroit où j'ai été en mission.

Kakashi resta muet de surprise.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça implique précisément ? Demanda-t-il avec prudence.

- _Précisément_, je ne sais pas. Mais ça fait une coïncidence troublante, dit-elle à mi-voix, songeuse.

Un coéquipier de Naruto, poussé par la Racine, et originaire du peuple qui possédait le savoir sur les Bijuu. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence

- Tu ne vas pas m'expliquer exactement ce que tu sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Rin releva la tête vers lui.

- J'ignore ce qui se passe exactement, Kakashi. Je t'assure que la plupart des pièces du puzzle m'échappent également.

- Mais si on recoupait ce qu'on sait, tous les deux, on avancerait peut-être.

Malgré lui, il perdait patience.

- Tout ça, tout ce qui arrive, ce n'est pas des coïncidences, poursuivit-il. Toi qui reviens, Sai, la Racine. Je sais qu'il y a un lien avec Naruto et entre vous tous. Tu es peut-être en train de le mettre en danger par ton silence...

Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur. La colère commençait à la gagner.

- Crois-tu réellement que je pourrais faire quoi que ce soit qui le mette en danger ? S'indigna-t-elle. Peux-tu croire que je ferais ça au fils de Minato-sensei et Kushina ? Kakashi, il est comme mon propre fils !

- Tu l'as laissé et tu es partie !

- Tu es en train de suggérer que je l'ai fait par plaisir ? Demanda-t-elle en blêmissant de colère.

- Oh non. Tu l'as fait pour devenir plus puissante, pour te mesurer à moi ? ironisa-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non ! Protesta-t-elle.

- C'est la seule chose que tu m'aies dite, pourtant ! Je ne l'ai pas cru mais alors, par pitié, arrête de parler à demi-mots ! Arrête de me lancer un semblant d'explication qui n'explique rien du tout ! Parle franchement : où étais-tu ? Quel rapport avec la Racine et Sai ?

Peut-être aurait-elle pu se résoudre à lui parler. Peut-être aurait elle pu écouter sa conscience qui elle-même reconnaissait que la situation exigeait qu'elle parle. Cela ne changerait pas grand chose à la situation ; contrairement à ce que suggérait Kakashi, aucune solution ne leur apparaîtrait soudain, mais au moins cesserait-il de la regarder comme si elle était une bombe à retardement. Elle devait le secret à Tsunade, oui, mais après tout, la Cinquième elle-même reconnaîtrait qu'il n'était plus l'heure de cacher quoi que ce soit aux quelques alliés dont elle disposait, surtout si la personne en question était Kakashi. Oui, peut-être aurait-elle pu lui parler si à cet instant précis elle n'avait pas été aussi furieuse de son insistance et de son ton mordant.

Ils se défièrent mutuellement du regard.

- Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber, lâcha-t-il finalement avec aigreur. On a mieux à faire. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à essayer de te convaincre de me faire confiance. Va te reposer.

- Je refuse que ça recommence, Kakashi, dit-elle d'un ton froid après une minute de silence tendu.

- Quoi ?

- Toi qui me traites comme une petite fille, à toujours me ménager. Je pensais avoir été claire.

- Et moi je pensais que tu serais suffisamment adulte pour faire la différence entre materner quelqu'un et s'inquiéter pour la santé d'une tête de mule qui en fait trop. Tu es médic-nin, je te croyais plus avisée que ça. Cesse de vouloir être partout et de tout faire. Si c'est toujours pour me prouver que tu es à la hauteur, c'est ridicule. Tu viens probablement de sauver la vie de ce garçon. Crois-tu que je sois incapable de me rendre compte de ce que cela t'a demandé ? Je te demande de te reposer, pas parce que je crois que l'effort était trop grand pour tes capacités, mais parce que ce déploiement d'énergie pour une technique telle que celle que tu as employée était le plus grand auquel j'ai assisté chez une personne seule ; le plus risqué, aussi, considérant que tu allais à l'aveuglette et que ça aurait pu te coûter autant qu'à lui. Ce que tu as fait, personne de ma connaissance n'aurait pu l'accomplir, je le reconnais bien volontiers. Si tu arrêtais une minute d'agir en fonction de ce que tu crois devoir me prouver pour être vraiment toi-même, tu reconnaitrais que j'ai raison. Tu as besoin de moi. Pas parce que tu es faible, mais parce que je suis ton coéquipier. Nous devons nous compléter l'un l'autre et nous soutenir. Pas...

- Kakashi-sensei !

La voix de Sakura, quelques mètres plus loin, au dessus d'eux, les fit sursauter. La jeune fille atterrit auprès d'eux, en même temps que Pakkun. Immédiatement après, suivirent les élèves de Rin, qui se jetèrent dans les bras de Rin.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous êtes blessés ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en prenant le visage fin de Tamuï entre ses mains pour la regarder.

- Nous allons bien, Rin-sensei, dit Kéto. Mais vous ?

- Ce n'est rien du tout, dit-elle tandis que ses élèves regardaient avec inquiétude sa tenue en mauvais état, déchirée et tachée par endroit par le sang et la terre.

- On vous a apporté un sac avec des affaires de chez nous. On s'est dits que ça pourrait servir. Des vêtements, des herbes et à manger.

- Merci, vous avez bien fait. On va peut-être faire quelque chose pour Sai...

Éperdue de soulagement, elle serra à nouveau sa jeune élève dans ses bras. Mais lorsque cette dernière s'écarta, elle avait le visage grave.

- Rin-sensei, murmura Tamuï, l'air désolée. C'est Naruto-kun...

Rin sentit ses entrailles se glacer lorsqu'elle vit Yamato atterrir doucement près de leur groupe, portant un Naruto inconscient sur son dos. Suivait un jeune ninja, de toute évidence un membre du clan Hyuuga, vu ses pupilles couleur ivoire.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Kakashi pendant que Yamato posait Naruto sur le sol, près de Sai, et que Rin s'agenouillait près de lui pour l'ausculter.

- Il a perdu le contrôle en combat, dit Yamato. Kyuubi a manqué de prendre le dessus et moi j'ai failli arriver trop tard. Mais soudain il a perdu conscience, j'ignore pourquoi. Comme nous devions fuir le village, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de chercher davantage.

- De nombreux ennemis étaient à nos trousses, c'est ce qui nous a tant retardés, dit Kéto. Il nous fallait les éliminer ou les semer avant d'arriver jusqu'à vous.

Pendant que Kakashi s'éloignait avec le reste du groupe pour s'enquérir de la situation exacte au village, Sakura s'agenouilla près de Rin, qui prenait le pouls de Naruto et vérifiait ses pupilles.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, murmura Sakura. Nous nous rendions au secours de Sai avec Kakashi-sensei et Yamato-taichô quand nous avons remarqué que la Tour Hokage était attaquée. Nous nous sommes séparés en deux groupes, et Naruto et moi avons été interceptés par un groupe de ninjas – nous ignorions qu'il s'agissait des ninjas de la Racine que nous nous apprêtions justement à affronter pour récupérer Sai. Nous sommes restés pour nous occuper pendant que Kakashi-sensei et Yamato-taichô allaient chercher Sai. Nous pensions n'avoir aucune difficulté à aller les rejoindre... Mais quand Naruto a vu qu'on tentait de m'éloigner, cet idiot a perdu la tête et...

Rin leva sur elle un regard compatissant. La jeune fille, bouleversée, tentait de cacher sa peur en serrant les dents, mais le regard qu'elle posait sur son coéquipier inconscient ne trompait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que s'est passé exactement ? Demanda Rin. Dis-moi tout ce dont tu te rappelles, le moindre détail.

Devant le ton professionnel de Rin, Sakura reprit ses esprits.

- Le combat a commencé normalement. Je n'ai pas bien vu comment ça se passait pour Naruto, parce que je me battais aussi. Mais j'ai vite remarqué qu'ils s'efforçaient de nous séparer. Ils nous voulaient vivants, tous les deux, c'était évident. Ils nous éloignaient à la fois l'un de l'autre et du centre du village. Nous avons réussi à nous débarrasser d'un premier groupe, et nous avons continué vers la Tour Hokage où d'autres équipes se battaient déjà... mais les ennemis ont réussi à nous éloigner tous les deux, et alors...

Elle déglutit, comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire l'effrayait.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive à Naruto... Il n'était plus lui-même. Le chakra qu'il dégageait était rouge, les queues de Kyuubi commençaient à se former... c'était effrayant. Dans ces cas-là, ce n'est plus vraiment Naruto... on ne peut plus lui parler, ses yeux changent, il devient... Il devient...

- Il devient Kyuubi, acheva Rin. Le Bijuu profite de la violence des sentiments de son hôte pour prendre le dessus.

Sakura battit des paupières et acquiesça avec fébrilité.

- C'est ce que j'ai pu constater, oui.

- Ça arrivait déjà quand il était bébé. Et à l'époque il n'y avait aucun moyen de le raisonner, évidemment. J'ai dû renforcer son sceau à plusieurs reprises, mais je ne connaissais pas grand chose à ces techniques, ça ne durait jamais longtemps. À la moindre petite colère, Kyuubi menaçait de s'emparer de son corps... C'est pour ça qu'il me fallait cette technique, dit-elle en serrant les dents.

- Ça devient de plus en plus violent... murmura Sakura. La dernière fois, Kyuubi a vraiment failli se libérer d sceau.

L'autre médic-nin releva le sweat du jinchuuriki jusqu'à hauteur de son estomac, puis, d'un léger toucher de chakra, fit apparaître le sceau noir.

- A force d'être malmené, le sceau s'est affaibli... c'est ce que je craignais, murmura Rin. Je n'ose pas m'y introduire pour voir ce qui se passe, de peur de créer une passerelle entre le Bijuu et l'extérieur. La présence de Naruto est trop ténue, il ne résisterait pas.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que Kyuubi pourrait bientôt s'emparer de Naruto ?

- C'est possible. Si on ne l'extrait pas avant.

Les poings de Sakura se crispèrent.

- J'ai essayé d'aller récupérer les documents, Rin-san. Je n'ai même pas pu pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Et maintenant, il est aux mains de la Racine. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Je ne sais même pas comment vont Tsunade-sama ni Shizune-san. Quand Yamato-taichô est arrivé, il a réussi à maîtriser plus ou moins Naruto, qui a perdu connaissance. Nous n'avons pu que battre en retraite.

- Ne te fais aucun reproche. Je n'ai pas pu non plus. J'ai compris trop tard ce qui se passait.

- Et pour Naruto, alors ? On ne peut pas laisser Kyuubi faire...

- Je ne le permettrai pas.

Elle pressa une des mains de la jeune fille, essayant de lui transmettre un peu de paix par son geste.

- Comment ? Demanda Sakura, abattue. Les documents sont inaccessibles. La formule est trop complexe, nous n'arriverons jamais à la restituer de mémoire.

- Nous trouverons un moyen.

Peu convaincue, la jeune fille se tut un instant.

- Et Sai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- La Racine a essayé de l'assassiner, mais je pense avoir réussi à neutraliser ce qui l'attaquait. Il est en train de se remettre. Seulement, comme c'était très grave, le rétablissement durera en conséquence.

Le regard triste de Sakura allait de l'un à l'autre de ses coéquipiers inconscients qui avaient frôlé la mort. Rin pensait avoir une assez bonne idée de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, et décida de lui laisser un peu de tranquillité.

- Je vais voir ce qui se passe avec les autres, dit-elle en se levant. Il va falloir décider de notre prochaine action.

- Merci, dit Sakura, alors que la médic-nin s'éloignait.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle quand elle atteignit le groupe de ninjas qui s'était écarté.

- Comment va Naruto ? S'enquit Kakashi.

- Toujours inconscient. Je crois que là où il est, aucun d'entre nous ne peut rien. Ça se passe entre Kyuubi et lui.

Seul Yamato hocha la tête : il était le seul à même de comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là. Quelque part dans la dimension que créait le sceau, Naruto devait affronter Kyuubi. Rin avait été effrayée à l'idée de poser la main sur le sceau de Naruto : elle savait que c'était la voie la plus proche pour toucher le démon renard en lui. Elle n'avait pas les capacités nécessaires pour le voir, mais suffisamment pour ressentir sa présence haineuse et malveillante, et pour savoir qu'en Naruto se déroulait un combat entre deux volontés.

- Quelle est la situation ? Demanda Rin.

- Le village est sous le contrôle de la Racine, lui résuma Neji. La Tour Hokage est inaccessible, la Racine en a fait son siège, et personne ne sait ce qu'il en est de ceux qui y travaillaient, ni de la Cinquième. Ni des Conseillers.

- Les Conseillers sont impliqués, dit Rin, s'attirant des regards incrédules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? sursauta Kakashi.

- J'ignorais que c'était la Racine qui m'attaquait parce que c'étaient les Conseillers qui m'avaient... convoquée. Je n'ai pas exactement eu le temps d'aborder le sujet avec toi, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard de Kakashi qui s'était imperceptiblement refroidi.

- Pourquoi les Conseillers se mêleraient-ils à cette histoire ? Demanda Neji en s'efforçant manifestement de ne pas prendre un ton trop incrédule. Pourquoi s'en prendraient-ils au Hokage ?

- La lutte pour le pouvoir, d'autres desseins pour le village... je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. Et ils ne sont pas seuls derrière tout ça. Je n'ai pas pu apercevoir qui était présent également, et je ne saurais pas dire s'ils sont alliés ou manipulés, mais il est très clair que quelqu'un agit dans l'ombre.

- Ça peut être à peu près n'importe qui, dit Kakashi, pensif. Mais l'implication du Conseil... c'est un nouvel élément inquiétant.

Le silence tomba sur le cercle. Rin réfléchissait à toute vitesse, mais elle avait beau retourner ses pensées de toutes manières possibles, il n'y avait qu'une conclusion possible. Elle observa chacun des ninjas présents ; Yamato qui l'avait aidée sans poser de question ; ce jeune jonin, un Hyuuga – un hasard ? Ses élèves qui semblaient déchiffrer sur son visage la résolution qu'elle était en train de prendre et l'accepter. Puis Kakashi.

- Très bien, dit-elle sans le quitter des yeux, j'ai des choses à vous dire.

Une demi heure plus tard, après avoir terminé le récit de sa mission, Rin tourna les talons avant que qui que ce soit ait pu dire un mot – personne ne tenta d'ailleurs de la retenir. Elle retourna près de Sakura, restée auprès de Naruto et Sai. La médic-nin trouva la jeune fille assise, ses jambes repliée sous elle, entre les formes allongées de ses deux coéquipiers. Le regard dans le vague, elle passait distraitement les doigts dans les courtes mèches roses sur sa nuque. Elle sursauta en entendant Rin approcher et pendant une fraction de seconde, cette dernière crut voir de la peur dans ses yeux. L'éclat disparut presque aussitôt, et Sakura se retourna vers ses coéquipiers tandis que Rin s'accroupissait près de Naruto.

- Il n'y a pas de nouveau, murmura tristement Sakura. Aucun des deux ne s'est réveillé.

- Un peu de patience. Nous allons trouver une solution.

Sakura ne répondit pas. La seule solution qu'elle connaissait se trouvait selon toute probabilité entre les mains d'un ennemi qu'ils étaient incapables d'affronter pour le moment. Pas sans Naruto.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle plutôt.

- Je leur ai tout dit au sujet de la mission.

- C'est une bonne chose, commenta Sakura d'un ton neutre.

- Je crois.

- Qu'ont-ils dit ?

- Je ne suis pas restée pour écouter.

Sakura tourna la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés, mais ne commenta pas.

- Je déteste ça, murmura-t-elle au bout d'une minute de silence. Il est là, juste devant moi, et comme d'habitude, je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois que j'ai pu être aussi impuissante et inutile... et j'ai beau toujours travailler pour m'améliorer, ça ne change rien.

- C'est une impression que j'ai souvent, soupira Rin. C'est sans doute le lot des médic-nin : la mort est souvent plus forte que la vie, et nous ne sommes pas Dieu. Aussi fort qu'on le veuille, on ne peut pas toujours protéger les gens autant qu'on le voudrait.

Elle avait même quitté Konoha pour y parvenir. Elle s'était laissée empêtrer durant des années dans ses recherches et cette formation qu'elle avait entamée pour maîtriser ces nouvelles techniques qui devait l'empêcher d'avoir à nouveau à se sentir inutile et impuissante – et voilà que tout se trouvait réduit à néant. Sakura était encore jeune, mais elle, que d'erreurs avait-elle commises, que d'échecs...

Sakura avait doucement saisi la main de Naruto dans la sienne, puis avait tendu l'autre vers celle de Sai.

- Ils sont toujours là pour moi. J'ai fait cette formation avec Tsunade-sama, et le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est leur tenir la main, fit-elle avec un rire amer.

- Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est leur tenir la main, dit Rin, le cœur serré.

Des pas derrière elle attirèrent son attention. Kéto et Neji Hyuuga approchaient.

- Yamato-san a monté un abri, dit Kéto. On va déplacer les blessés.

Les médic-nin se levèrent, et les deux jeunes ninjas portèrent aussi délicatement que possible Naruto et Sai jusqu'à une maison en bois d'une taille impressionnante qui n'était pas là plus tôt. Comme Rin jetait un regard halluciné sur la riche architecture de ce qui avait davantage l'air d'une luxueuse auberge que d'un abri, Sakura eut un petit sourire.

- Ça fait partie des pouvoirs de Yamato-taichô. Il fait ça grâce au Mokuton. Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Muette, Rin hocha la tête. Sa maîtrise était encore plus grande que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, songea-t-elle en observant de loin le profil du ninja qui s'entretenait toujours avec Tamuï, Pakkun et Kakashi. Un tel déploiement de chakra, et il semblait à peine plus fatigué que s'il avait déplacé un fauteuil. Tsunade l'avait affecté à leur garde, à Sakura et à elle, pour plus de raisons que ce qu'elle avait soupçonné, se dit-elle. S'ils avaient eu la possibilité d'achever et de lancer la technique, sans doute aurait-il pu apporter une grande partie du chakra et de l'énergie nécessaires pour contrebalancer celle de Kyuubi...

Sakura et Rin entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Il s'étendait sur trois étages et comprenait de nombreuses pièces, assez pour fournir une chambre à chaque ninja. Aussi impressionnant que soit sa structure, il n'était pas meublé, aussi durent-ils improviser une paillasse faite de feuilles entassées pour Naruto et Sai, qu'ils installèrent dans une même chambre au premier. Tamuï serait chargée de les veiller, pendant que Neji et Yamato monteraient la garde à l'extérieur pour la nuit. Le bâtiment ne comptait pas non plus d'eau courante, ni d'électricité non plus. Le repas se déroula à la lumière d'un petit foyer installer au centre de la grande pièce du rez-de-chaussée et dans un silence tendu. Les deux absents, inconscients à l'étage étaient dans tous les esprits, ainsi que les diverses révélations de Rin occupaient les esprits. Révélations qui revêtaient une importance plus ou moins forte selon les personnes à qui elles avaient été faîtes. Yamato, assis près de Rin, lui avait appris dans les grandes lignes d'où lui venaient ses aptitudes, et ce qu'il accomplissait exactement auprès de Naruto, pendant que le reste de l'équipe mangeait dans un silence lourd. Sakura finit par s'excuser et se rendit dans la chambre des malades qu'elle comptait veiller en même temps que Tamuï. Chacun alla se trouver une chambre et y préparer sa paillasse, en vue de se reposer avant la journée du lendemain qui promettait d'être lourde en décisions.

Dernière à quitter le feu, Rin monta le grand escalier en bois massif jusqu'au troisième étage et déambula d'une grande pièce à une autre. Des torches avaient été placées à certains endroits, mais l'endroit restait sombre là où les arbres géants empêchaient la lumière de la lune claire d'entrer par les larges ouverture sans fenêtres des chambres. En passant devant une des chambres, l'ombre sur le sol attira son regard qui remonta vers la silhouette sombre qui se détachait de la fenêtre.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire.

Rin inspira profondément et entra dans la pièce.

- C'était une mission confidentielle, Kakashi, rappela-t-elle en faisant face au ninja, debout devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés.

- Non, me le dire _avant_. Ce n'est pas une mission qu'on t'a assignée, c'est toi qui l'as sollicitée. Tu aurais pu me parler de cette technique quand tu l'as découverte, avant d'en parler à Sandaime-sama.

- Ça aurait changé quoi ?

- J'aurais pu t'aider !

- Non. Tu m'aurais dit de rester avec Naruto, et tu serais parti seul.

- Tu m'accuses de quoi, cette fois, au juste ? D'avoir voulu te garder à Konoha ou d'avoir voulu une meilleure vie pour Naruto ?

- Si tu m'accuses d'avoir gâcher la vie de Naruto, tu arrives trop tard, dit-elle d'un ton glacial. Je suis parfaitement consciente d'avoir tout raté !

- Tu crois que j'aurais permis que la vie de Naruto soit gâchée ? Il n'a pas eu la partie facile, certes, mais il s'en est sorti. Les épreuves lui ont donné plus de force et de cœur que n'importe quoi. Mais moi...

Il inspira profondément comme pour contenir sa colère.

- Tu me demandes ce que ça aurait changé ? T'imagines ce que ça a été quand le Sandaime m'a annoncé qu'ils allaient graver ton nom dans la stèle ?

Rin pâlit.

- Mais... mon nom n'est pas...

- Je m'y suis opposé ! Rugit-il. En tant que dernier proche, j'ai eu voix au chapitre. Mais il y a eu une cérémonie funéraire, Rin ; parce qu'à ceux qui te croyaient décédée, je n'ai pas pu empêcher le Hokage de la leur accorder. Tout le monde est venu pleurer ta mort. Il y avait des bougies, des fleurs, tout le monde en noir... Tu l'as vue, ta plaque honorifique, dis ? Parce que tu l'as, ta plaque honorifique.

Rin tressaillit violemment. Elle n'avait rien vu. Personne ne lui avait raconté cela, et la violence des paroles et du ton de Kakashi la glaçaient. Il s'était approché d'elle à chaque phrase qu'il martelait, débordant de colère comme un fauve furieux.

- Tu les as entendus, ces gens qui venaient s'y lamenter ? Continua-t-il, impitoyable. Tu les as entendus, ceux qui venaient me présenter leur condoléances ? Tu l'as su, quand j'ai cessé d'essayer de les détromper ?

Des larmes débordèrent des yeux de Rin et elle baissa la tête. Kakashi s'était planté devant elle, et reprit d'une voix basse :

- J'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi tu partais, ne pas seulement avoir l'impression que c'était pour me punir, quand bien même je l'aurais mérité. Je sais que j'ai jamais été le meilleur soutien dont on aurait pu rêver, et que c'était toi qui avais pris Naruto sous ta responsabilité. Mais j'aurais voulu participer à ce que tu faisais pour le fils de Minato-sensei. Au moins savoir. C'était mon droit, et c'était ma place à moi aussi. J'aurais voulu que tu te fies assez à moi pour me demander mon aide, pas que tu fuies pour être certaine que je ne te gênerais pas. T'imagines ce que ça me fait que tu aies préféré subir ça seule ?

- Ce n'était pas ça, murmura-t-elle, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

- Pour toi peut-être, mais c'est comme ça que je vois tout ce que tu m'as dit jusqu'ici. Tu ne m'as jamais dit les difficultés que posaient Naruto, Kyuubi qui parvenait à transparaître.

- Sandaime-sama ne voulait pas que l'infirmation s'ébruite. Et je suis médic-nin, j'étais la seule à avoir les compétences pour ce type de mission à l'époque, et Konoha avait besoin des tiennes...

- Mais _moi_, bon sang, dit-il d'un ton rageur. Tu sais que je n'aurais rien dit à personne. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qu'on se dit normalement entre amis, tu ne me l'as pas confié ?

Il serra les mâchoires et détourna le regard. Si : elle lui avait dit exactement ce qu'on dit à un ami. Rien de plus que ce qu'on dit à celui qui n'est qu'un ami, rien de plus. Et ça, c'était autant davantage sa faute à lui qu'à elle. La personne la plus proche de lui n'était qu'une amie et il n'avait aucun droit sur elle. Il avait cru recevoir un coup de poignard quand le Troisième lui avait demandé son avis : devait-on officialiser le décès de Rin ? Si ce n'avait pas été le Hokage face à lui, il aurait probablement frappé le vieux ninja. Son expression avait dû être parlante, car le visage du vieil homme s'était adouci et il n'avait pas insisté. Mais Kakashi n'avait jamais oublié cet instant de haine qu'il avait ressenti à l'encontre de celui qui parlait de personne la personne qu'il estimait la plus proche de Kakashi et qui pourtant l'avait envoyée à la mort.

- Et, bon sang, pour quoi est-ce qu'on se dispute encore ? Soupira-t-il. On ne fait que ça depuis que tu es rentrée !

- Oh, eh bien je te prie de m'excuser, réussit-elle à ironiser, entre deux sanglots.

Il soupira encore et, réduisant la distance qui les séparait, il lui prit le visage entre les mains pour la forcer à le regarder.

- Je ne te l'ai même pas dit : je suis heureux que tu sois rentré. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. Heureux, et tellement soulagé que je pourrais hurler. J'ai été blessé par tout ça, et au lieu de te dire que j'étais heureux, je n'ai fait que des reproches, tout est allé de travers.

Il lui essuya les joues d'une caresse des pouces puis, attirant le visage de Rin contre son torse, il referma ses bras autour d'elle.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour. Ne repars plus. S'il te plait.

*

**note de l'auteur : **

Je devrais peut-être attendre un peu et relire à tête reposée ce chapitre, parce que la fin me paraît extraordinairement fleur bleue par rapport à ce que je me croyais capable de faire ! Mais en même temps, elle m'émeut un peu, alors, baste, voilà le chapitre tout chaud, un peu fait à l'arrache par rapport à d'habitude, encore tout chaud de la sortie de mon petit cerveau ! Je vais pas faire une dissert, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de tout ça ! (j'espère que cette fin n'est pas carrément cul-cul, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la changer ; cela dit, je préfère quand même les disputes qui ont précédé haha)

Encore merci pour tous les commentaires et ajouts!


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE XIV**

- Je peux les veiller seule, proposa Tamuï.

Sakura releva les yeux vers la médic-nin qui se trouvait face à elle, également assise sur le parquet, les corps allongés de Sai et Naruto entre elles. Tamuï replaçait un linge humide sur le front du premier ; elle avait parlé à voix basse, pas de peur de réveiller les garçons, mais davantage pour ne pas troubler plus que nécessaire le silence crépusculaire de la pièce – Sakura s'efforça de réprimer le premier qualificatif qui lui était venu : _mortuaire_. Aucun des deux garçons ne s'était réveillé. Sai avait bien un peu remué et marmonné, mais il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux.

- Je préfère rester ici, merci, répondit Sakura à voix basse.

Elles avaient à peine échangé quelques mots ou regards depuis qu'elles étaient entrées dans la large pièce sombre. Naruto et Sai avaient été allongés côte à côte sur deux paillasses de feuilles - c'était ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver de mieux dans la forêt. Kakashi et Yamato avaient fourni les couvertures pour les recouvrir.

Concrètement, il y avait peu de choses que les médic-nin pouvaient faire pour les blessés : leur donner à boire, veiller à ce qu'ils soient aussi bien installés que possible, et à ce que la fièvre ne prenne pas le dessus. Une personne aurait largement suffit, étant donnée leur inertie. Mais Sakura était incapable de s'éloigner. Elle avait été reconnaissante que Tamuï n'insiste pas, ni ne cherche à engager la discussion. Elle se sentait incapable du moindre effort à l'heure actuelle. Trop lasse, trop triste. Trop peur.

Le visage et les bras de Tamuï paraissaient encore plus pâles que d'ordinaire dans l'obscurité de la pièce, comme si, par un phénomène étrange, la lumière claire de la lune se concentrait sur elle. Même sans cela, il y avait quelque chose d'un peu curieux chez elle. Une retenue qui pouvait s'expliquer par les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, mais pas seulement. En compagnie de Kéto et Rin, lors des recherches, elle paraissait aussi épanouie qu'elle pouvait l'être ; mais ici, et depuis qu'ils s'étaient rejoints pour fuir le village, son visage était fermé, ses épaules trop droites, son souffle comme mesuré.

- Tu n'aimes pas Naruto, comprit subitement Sakura.

La révélation l'avait tellement prise au dépourvu qu'elle n'avait pu se retenir de l'énoncer à haute voix. Tamuï releva enfin la tête vers elle et lui jeta un regard surpris. Elle la dévisagea si longtemps que Sakura se demanda si elle devait s'excuser ou expliquer sa remarque, mais Tamuï finit par répondre.

- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment que je ne l'aime pas.

- Pas_ vraiment_ ? Releva Sakura en tiquant.

- Non, pas vraiment, répéta tranquillement Tamuï.

- Tu t'es occupée uniquement de Sai, et même avant le voyage, tu évitais Naruto...

- En l'occurrence, je pensais que tu préfèrerais t'occuper toi-même de ton coéquipier, rétorqua doucement Tamuï en reprenant son soin sur Sai. Et comme nous sommes deux, j'ai me suis dit qu'il serait logique de se répartir les tâches. Si j'avais été seule, je me serais chargée d'eux deux. Mais c'est vrai que je préfère ne pas approcher de Naruto si je peux l'éviter.

- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Sakura, les sourcils froncés.

Il ne lui avait jamais rien fait, à ce qu'elle savait. Ils ne se connaissaient pour ainsi dire pas, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'une fois, et ne s'étaient vus pas plus de dix minutes. Naruto pouvait être lourd et idiot et ridicule, mais s'attirer l'antipathie à une telle vitesse, c'était un record, même pour lui.

Tamuï releva vers elle un regard incisif.

- Tu ne le sens pas, toi, dit-elle, toujours d'une voix égale. Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas assez sensible aux fluctuations de chakra ; peut-être parce que tu connais assez Naruto pour remarquer davantage sa personnalité que les autres choses qu'il dégage. Mais moi, ce que je sens quand je l'approche, c'est l'influence du Bijuu en lui. Si je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix, j'aurais pris sur moi ; je peux le faire si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

- Non, non, pas du tout, bredouilla Sakura, troublée par l'explication de Tamuï.

La médic-nin aux cheveux roses observait son homologue, sidérée.

- Tu sens Kyuubi ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'une minute.

Tamuï hocha la tête, et ses longs cheveux glissèrent sur ses épaules.

- C'est comme une odeur que Naruto dégagerait, sauf qu'on ne la sent pas avec le nez, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Une odeur acide, toxique, qui donne l'impression de brûler la peau.

- Je ne sens rien du tout, murmura Sakura, stupéfaite.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, nous n'avons peut-être pas la même sensibilité au chakra. Les gens de mon peuple ont l'habitude de le manipuler, sous différentes formes. J'arrive facilement à le distinguer. Tu es médic-nin, tu dois aussi être capable de percevoir la même chose que moi, mais c'est peut-être plus diffus, inconscient. La plupart des jinchuuriki ont du mal à créer des relations, parce que tout le monde peut sentir ce qu'ils cachent en eux, même inconsciemment. Ils ignorent pourquoi ils se sentent mal avec les hôtes de démons, ils ressentent seulement de l'aversion, qu'ils ne sont pas capables d'expliquer. Ils ont seulement l'impression de ne pas les aimer, pour telle ou telle raison.

- Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire... fit Sakura, songeuse.

- Mais, encore une fois, si tu veux, je peux m'occuper de Naruto. Ça ne me fera pas de mal. C'est juste une sensation ; ça m'est désagréable, mais je serais capable de passer dessus.

- Non, ça ira. Je veux rester ici.

Tamuï hocha à nouveau la tête, puis versa de l'eau entre les lèvres de Sai. Le souffle du garçon se faisait plus calme et moins bruyant depuis le début de sa veille. Elle ignorait de quoi il avait souffert et ce que Rin avait fait exactement, mais ça avait été efficace. Et pour Naruto...

- Tu l'aimes ?

Sakura sursauta.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en s'empourprant.

- Tu ne le quittes pas des yeux et tu refuses de t'éloigner.

- C'est mon coéquipier, se défendit Sakura.

- Lui aussi, non ? Demanda Tamuï en désignant Sai.

Sakura posa ses yeux sur le visage blafard de son deuxième coéquipier.

- Je... Ce n'est pas pareil. J'aime beaucoup Sai. Ça n'est pas venu facilement, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien et nous nous entendons, même s'il y a des problèmes de communication parfois. Mais Naruto et moi nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance, Sai est arrivé bien plus tard. Et c'est vrai qu'avec Naruto... c'est un peu... particulier, reconnut-elle. C'est compliqué.

Elle fut soulagée de ne pas voir Tamuï lui jeter un regard entendu ou sourire d'un air amusé. Tamuï était une des très rares personnes de sa connaissance à ignorer son passif avec Naruto et à ne pas en avoir tiré ses conclusions. Elle s'interrogeait seulement à partir de ce qu'elle voyait à présent. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle parvenait à percevoir les choses avec plus d'acuité.

Personne à Konoha ne pouvait ignorer ce que Naruto ressentait pour elle, avec le caractère expansif qui le caractérisait. Beaucoup avaient forgé leur opinion sur ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir _elle_, elle le savait, et certains avaient assisté à sa déclaration mensongère et désastreuse il y avait plusieurs mois de cela. Depuis, aucun n'avait plus montré le moindre signe qu'ils croyaient qu'elle puisse être amoureuse de lui. Ils avaient tous compris qu'elle avait menti à Naruto, et plus ou moins pour quelle raison. Certains lui en avaient voulu d'avoir infligé cela à Naruto ; une déclaration à laquelle lui-même n'avait pas cru. Aussi forts qu'aient été ses sentiments pour elle et son envie de la voir les partager, il n'avait pas profité de la situation. Il avait décelé le mensonge et refusé qu'elle se mente à elle-même. Par la suite, leur relation avait été tendue, pendant de longues semaines. Il avait compris pour quelle raison elle avait menti, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en être blessé. Mais comme toujours, il avait fait passer sa détresse à elle par dessus son sentiment de trahison.

Car, à son grand désarroi, Naruto avait conclu de sa manœuvre désespérée pour le préserver de l'annonce de la condamnation de Sasuke qu'elle le méprisait ; qu'elle n'avait vu dans la déclaration de ses sentiments qu'un sacrifice à faire pour garder en vie le dernier coéquipier qu'il lui restait. Qu'elle ne s'offrait à lui qui, fait universellement reconnu, lui répugnait depuis toujours, que pour détourner son esprit de Sasuke. Elle devait forcément le détester, pour profiter ainsi de connaître ses sentiments pour le tromper. Comme il avait été difficile de le détourner de cette idée ! Des années d'amitié, et elle l'aimait très fort, elle le reconnaissait maintenant. Mais lorsque la menace sur Sasuke avait été annoncée, comment aurait-elle pu avoir les idées assez claires pour agir de façon plus avisée ? Sasuke et elle étaient depuis toujours les seuls problèmes dans la vie de Naruto. Elle avait pensé résoudre les deux du même coup. Elle savait qu'elle aimait Naruto, réfléchir jusqu'à quel point avait été impossible à ce moment-là. Mais elle n'avait pas menti, elle en était sûre. Elle avait été convaincue de chacun de ses mots. Même s'ils lui avaient semblé creux. Trop de mauvaises circonstances, trop de Sasuke dans sa tête, et un Naruto qui était parfois si gamin, parfois si impressionnant. À quel point l'aimait-elle ? Elle espérait n'être pas sur le point de le découvrir...

- Et toi et Kéto ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Cette simple phrase était à la fois terrible dans ce qu'elle impliquait, et empreinte de tellement de tendresse que Sakura en resta muette pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux vers Naruto, elle s'aperçut qu'elle tenait sa main dans les siennes. Une main large à la peau légèrement dorée, peut-être un peu trop chaude, rendue calleuse par ses entrainements. Et inerte. Que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Se battait-il contre Kyuubi ? Lequel reviendrait lorsqu'il ouvrirait enfin les yeux ?

Elle tressaillit en entendant des pas près d'elle. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que Tamuï s'était éclipsée un moment. Elle était allée leur chercher deux tasses de tisane au rez-de-chaussée, et tendait la sienne à Sakura.

- Merci.

Cette fois, Tamuï s'assit près d'elle, quoiqu'en approchant le moins possible de Naruto. Les deux médic-nin avaient beau se connaître depuis des semaines maintenant, dans le cadre des recherches, elles avaient peu eu l'occasion de discuter – et le tempérament réservé de Tamuï n'aidait pas. Et pourtant, à présent, sa simple présence, là, à côté d'elle, dans cette grande maison silencieuse, ressemblait à une marque d'amitié et d'estime.

- Tu crois vraiment que ce que je ressens est influencé par Kyuubi ? Demanda Sakura à mi-voix.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ce que je crois, répliqua doucement Tamuï, c'est un fait. C'est scientifique. Ce truc en lui est si puissant qu'il déborde forcément de lui et a un impact sur ce qui l'entoure. Mais en ce qui te concerne, ce n'est pas tellement que ça t'influence. Il faudrait être un démon soi-même pour apprécier cette part de Naruto, quand bien même elle tenterait de paraître séduisante plutôt que maléfique. En revanche, il faut que tu aimes énormément Naruto pour être capable de passer outre.

Sakura baissa les yeux, ses doigts caressant toujours doucement la paume de la main de Naruto qu'elle tenait. Évidemment qu'elle tenait à lui. Son coéquipier, son meilleur ami depuis des années. Ils avaient tant partagé, évidemment qu'ils s'aimaient. Mais la question sous-tendue par le constat de Tamuï continuait de la tarauder. Il y avait des mois de cela, elle avait dit à Naruto qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas menti, mais elle n'avait pas dit la vérité. Elle savait que les mots qu'elle employait, même si elle les pensait, avaient une importance bien plus grande pour Naruto, et c'était là-dessus qu'elle avait compté, pour qu'il accepte sa déclaration. C'était la seule chose à laquelle elle avait pensé pour essayer de le détourner de sa quête de leur ancien coéquipier. Et elle s'y était prise de façon tellement maladroite que même lui n'y avait pas cru. Non, elle n'avait pas vraiment menti : elle aimait réellement Naruto – mais sur le moment, bien plus que la volonté de se déclarer, sa tête était emplie de trouble lié au sort de Sasuke, d'inquiétude pour Tsunade, et de crainte pour la peine qu'allait infliger à Naruto la condamnation de leur ancien coéquipier. Et en fond sonore, les paroles de Sai qui répétaient que toute cette peine qu'il ressentait, c'était elle qui la lui infligeait depuis tout ce temps.

Une silhouette apparut sur le pas de la porte, faisant relever la tête des deux jeunes médic-nin.

- Du nouveau ? Demanda Kakashi.

Il pénétra dans la pièce pendant que Tamuï et Sakura se levaient pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Non, répondit Sakura. Pour aucun des deux.

- La respiration de Sai s'est beaucoup améliorée, tempéra Tamuï. Même s'il n'a pas encore repris connaissance. Il récupère, c'est tout, il n'a pas l'air de souffrir. Pour Naruto, en revanche...

Pour Naruto, en revanche, c'était bien aussi grave que ce que cela semblait être, mais elle préféra ne pas verbaliser sa pensée.

À ce moment-là, Yamato pénétra dans la pièce. Sa nuit blanche passée à la garde des environs l'avait laissé les traits tirés, et pourtant, la première chose qu'il venait faire était de prendre des nouvelles des blessés.

- Il va falloir discuter de la suite des évènements, dit-il. J'ai laissé un de mes clones au cas où. Neji est parti se restaurer, il nous rejoint juste après.

Kakashi hocha la tête et ils s'assirent tous à nouveau. Lorsque Rin arriva, l'atmosphère se tendit imperceptiblement dans la pièce. Le visage neutre, elle se pencha sur Sai et Naruto. Kakashi observa son regard s'assombrir lorsqu'elle eut fini d'ausculter Naruto. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Sakura et Tamuï, mais ne sembla rien apprendre de nouveau – en tout cas, rien d'encourageant.

Lorsque Rin vint s'asseoir près de Yamato, elle n'avait pas une seule fois croisé le regard de son ancien coéquipier. Elle s'était appliquée à l'éviter, et il s'en sentait à la fois blessé et étrangement soulagé. La conversation ne s'était pas exactement terminée de la façon dont il l'avait espérée, la veille. En réalité, comment avait-il espéré que cela se passerait ? Il l'avait attendue, dans le but de se réconcilier avec elle, puis avait enchainé avec une dispute, l'avait faite pleurer et s'était retrouvé à la serrer dans ses bras. Avec un mélange d'étonnement, de contrariété et de soulagement, il l'avait sentie se dégager de son étreinte. C'était la première fois qu'il s'autorisait un tel geste avec elle, et il avait surmonté sa gêne parce qu'il pensait que cela l'aurait réconfortée, et que lui-même en avait ressenti un besoin irrépressible. Et pourtant, presque aussitôt qu'il avait refermé ses bras autour de ses épaules, elle s'était figée et écartée de lui, les épaules raides. À son regard interrogateur, elle avait répondu avec un petit sourire crispé et un ton faussement moqueur :

- Aucun de nous deux ne voudrait risquer que je retombe amoureuse de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Kakashi s'était figé, muet, et à voir le sourire amer de Rin, elle s'était exactement attendue à cette réaction. Elle s'était détournée pour quitter la pièce, et quand il avait fait un pas en avant, à la recherche de quelque chose à dire – comme s'il en aurait été capable – elle lui avait à nouveau fait face, ses bras serrés autour d'elle :

- Ne t'y trompe pas, Kakashi : j'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi. Tu le savais avant, nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de l'évoquer. Et malheureusement ça n'a pas changé ; j'ai eu beau partir toutes ces années... Je n'ai pas changé, et je sais que toi non plus. C'est une part de moi que j'ai appris à maîtriser. Mais ce sera plus facile pour nous deux si tu évites les gestes que nous apprécierions différemment.

- Comme tu voudras, avait-il finalement répondu d'un ton gourmé, un peu vexé de voir son geste de réconfort ainsi rejeté – même pour cette raison – et circonspect quant à l'attitude à adopter face à cette déclaration inattendue.

Et il l'avait laissée partir, disparaître dans l'obscurité de l'étage. Et il avait eu mal pour elle, mal pour eux deux. Leurs divergences de sentiments n'excluait pas qu'il tienne à elle. Et pourtant cela restait un obstacle entre eux ; cela faisait du mal à Rin. Elle l'aimait et s'efforçait de le garder à distance pour se préserver. Il n'était pas amoureux et tentait de se rapprocher de son amie. Arriveraient-ils jamais à une relation normale et satisfaisante pour eux deux ?

- Kakashi-sensei !

Revenant au présent, le ninja se tourna vers son ancienne élève.

- Mmh ?

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment ; Naruto et Sai sont toujours faibles, et à Konoha on a sûrement besoin de nous...

_D'autres évidences à souligner ?_ Demanda mentalement Kakashi, las.

À cet instant, Kéto et Neji pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Le premier avait apparemment décidé d'apporter le thé à tout le monde et fut accueilli avec reconnaissance. Quant au suivant, il prit place de l'autre côté de Rin, et après avoir échangé quelques paroles à voix basse avec elle, il posa un rouleau sur le sol devant lui et dit d'une voix forte afin que tous entendent :

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'attarder, annonça-t-il de but en blanc. Je vous ai accompagnés pour aider Naruto à s'éclipser en sécurité, et je suis resté en espérant vous voir revenir avec moi à Konoha, mais il me semble maintenant évident que cela ne sera pas possible avant quelque temps. Mon équipe m'attend, je dois la rejoindre. Gai-sensei vient de m'envoyer un message par faucon. La situation à Konoha est très préoccupante. Les forces de la Racine sont bien plus importantes que ce que nous avions soupçonné. Il semble qu'elle ait reçu du soutien extérieur, et Gai-sensei ignore de qui il pourrait s'agir. Les ninjas ont dû quitter le village et trouver refuge dans les montagnes.

- Et Tsunade-sama ? Demanda Sakura, le cœur battant.

Le jeune homme ferma brièvement les yeux avant de répondre :

- Elle... Gai-sensei et les autres pensent qu'elle n'a pas survécu à l'attaque.

Une vague d'accablement déferla sur tous les ninjas présents.

- Des sortes de... porte-paroles de la Racine ont fait passer le message que la première de leurs actions avait été renverser la représentante du clan Senju et de mettre fin à leur lignée. Et plusieurs corps du personnel travaillant à la Tour Hokage ont été retrouvés.

Il s'interrompit. Plusieurs noms figuraient sur le parchemin, mais il ne les évoquerait pas à haute voix. Ceux qui s'en sentiraient la force chercheraient eux-même la réponse.

Sakura, le souffle coupé, avait baissé la tête et fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces. _Tsunade-sama... Shizune-san..._ songea-t-elle, avec un hoquet horrifié. Rin sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tamuï, avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche, tandis que Kéto, bouleversé, serrait l'autre. Yamato et Kakashi échangèrent un regard choqué et restèrent muets pendant un moment.

- Est-ce une certitude ? Demanda Rin d'une voix étranglée. A-t-on une preuve que Tsunade-sama a réellement été assassinée ? Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une menace... peut-être que...

- Le parchemin ne dit rien de plus que ce que je vous ai rapporté, répondit Neji. Cependant, j'imagine que si Gai-sensei et les autres en sont arrivés à cette conclusion, c'est qu'ils avaient de bonnes raisons de le penser.

Un sanglot échappa à Sakura et résonna dans le silence mortuaire de la pièce. Tous contemplaient le parchemin avec un regard mêlé d'horreur et de crainte, comme s'il pouvait contenir encore d'autres catastrophes. Neji reprit d'une voix calme :

- Je partirai aussitôt que vous m'aurez dit ce que vous envisagez pour la suite, afin que nous puissions coordonner notre action, au village.

- Nous te remercions pour ton aide précieuse, dit Kakashi, et en effet, Konoha a besoin de toute l'aide disponible. Mais retourner à Konoha seul serait trop risqué dans la configuration actuelle. Les environs doivent être étroitement surveillés.

- Je ne demanderai à personne de se soustraire à votre groupe. Gai-sensei m'a expressément recommandé de vous demander de garder Naruto en sécurité, à l'écart. La Racine a demandé qu'on leur remette le porteur du démon renard, et Gai-sensei et les autres leur font croire qu'ils le gardent parmi eux. Vous êtes également cherchés, selon ce que vous m'avez dit. Soit à cause des recherches pour la technique, soit à cause de la dernière attaque de la Racine.

- Pas tous, intervint Kéto, songeur. Tamuï et moi sommes restés suffisamment à l'écart pour qu'ils ne nous associent pas aux recherches. Ils ne nous ont pas identifiés.

- Vous seriez prêts à retourner à Konoha ? Demanda Kakashi.

Kéto se tourna brièvement vers Tamuï, capta son assentiment, et tourna son regard vers Rin.

- Nous devons récupérer les notes de nos recherches, nous n'avons pas le choix, dit-il en désignant Naruto. Tamuï et moi sommes les seuls à pouvoir nous en charger : nous sommes les seuls que la Racine n'a pas attaqués, preuve qu'ils ne nous connaissent pas. Nous savons où sont les textes, et nous pouvons déclencher l'ouverture de la cachette.

- Vous et Sakura pouvez prendre soin de Naruto-kun et Sai-kun, ajouta Tamuï. D'ailleurs, Sai-kun se remettra bientôt, il n'aura plus autant besoin d'attention. Tant que nous n'avons pas la formule, Kéto et moi serons inutiles ici.

Rin, la gorge serrée, acquiesça lentement. Ses yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre de ses élèves.

- Mais n'oubliez pas que nous n'avons aucune certitude sur ce que sait exactement la Racine ou non. Soyez extrêmement prudents.

Tamuï et Kéto hochèrent la tête, et ce dernier se tourna vers Neji :

- Nous t'accompagnerons donc, c'est décidé.

- Merci.

- Mais une fois notre but atteint, nous reviendrons ici. Quelle que soit la situation à Konoha. Notre priorité est la formule ; il est hors de question que la Racine mette la main dessus ou ait l'occasion de l'employer. Sans oublier que sans elle, c'est bien plus que la sécurité de votre village qui sera en jeu : ce sera la sécurité de tout votre pays, voire de ceux alentours.

- Nous nous débrouillerons avec les moyens dont nous disposons, accepta Neji. On ne peut pas laisser Naruto dans cet état, et les risques que le démon renard prenne le dessus ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, j'en suis conscient.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Kakashi, Yamato et Rin. C'est cette dernière qui prit la parole :

- Même si vous récupérez les notes et que vous nous les rapportez rapidement... A nous tous, nous ne parviendrions encore pas à contrebalancer le chakra de Kyuubi. Quand j'ai compris l'énergie qu'il nous faudrait pour cette technique, j'avais compté sur Tsunade-sama pour nous assister. Mais... Il va falloir supposer que ce ne sera pas le cas, ajouta-t-elle avec difficulté. Or, même si nous nous y mettions tous, ou même si nous étions deux fois, trois fois plus nombreux, nous ne parviendrions jamais à égaler la puissance d'un Bijuu.

Un silence pesant tomba sur l'assemblée, alors que chacun réalisait l'implication de ses paroles.

- Il nous faut donc une aide extérieure à Konoha, conclut Kakashi. Des personnes au chakra suffisamment puissant, ayant une bonne connaissance des Bijuu.

- Un autre jinchuuriki ? suggéra Yamato.

- Non, surtout pas, répondit Rin. Cette technique est hostile aux démons, ils y réagiraient forcément négativement. Quand bien même leurs porteurs les maitriseraient à la perfection en temps normal, en comprenant de quoi il s'agit, les démons réagiraient comme si c'était eux qu'on voulait éliminer. Il ne faut même pas songer à essayer d'en réunir plusieurs.

- Il y aurait quelqu'un... murmura Sakura en fixant Naruto, le regard perdu très loin au delà.

Kakashi releva les yeux vers elle.

- Il refusera, dit-il au bout d'une minute.

- Je sais, répondit-elle tranquillement. Et je ne veux pas lui demander son aide.

Rin et ses élèves échangèrent des regards perplexes, sans oser poser de question ; visiblement, l'affaire était sérieuse.

- Je ne le veux pas, mais je le ferai, continua Sakura, déterminée. Il peut sauver la vie de Naruto. Il le lui _doit_.

Elle s'était dressée, tremblante d'émotions contenues et planta son regard dans celui de son sensei.

- Naruto m'a dit que Sasuke avait réussi à entrer en lui en un clin d'oeil, à voir Kyuubi et à le soumettre. Kyuubi a reconnu ses yeux, il les craint. Alors si Sasuke peut aider Naruto, je le forcerai à le faire.

Et, sous les yeux stupéfaits de l'assemblée, elle quitta la pièce. Ils entendirent ses pas rageurs descendre l'escalier et faire les cent pas au rez-de-chaussée.

- Ça ira, dit Kakashi. Elle a seulement besoin de se calmer. Elle ne fera pas de bêtise.

_ Elle le ferait si elle le pouvait, mais elle ignore où se trouve Sasuke, et Kiba n'est pas dans les environs pour l'aider à le traquer, cette fois. _

Tamuï mit un moment à remarquer que tous les regards convergeaient vers elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai compris, j'y vais, grommela-t-elle en se levant et en quittant la pièce pour rejoindre Sakura.

Devant l'expression interrogatrice de Rin, Kakashi expliqua :

- Sasuke était le troisième membre de leur équipe, avant l'arrivée de Sai. _Uchiha_ Sasuke, explicita-t-il, et Rin se figea. Sasuke a toujours eu une relation... difficile avec ses coéquipiers ; et avec Konoha. Il a déserté, puis a été banni.

- Si c'est vrai, alors il n'y a effectivement aucune chance qu'il nous aide, constata Rin.

- On trouvera un moyen. Il faut juste tenir Sakura à l'écart.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui, de la volonté de revoir Sasuke ou de celle de sauver Naruto serait la plus forte chez son élève.

- Parce que si on veut que Sasuke nous serve à quelque chose, il faudra qu'il reste quelque chose de lui, soupira-t-il.

- Ça nous ramène à notre plan, dit Yamato. Il va donc falloir convaincre Sakura de rester ici, et je ne peux pas m'éloigner de Naruto. Ça ne laisse que vous deux, conclut-il en se tournant successivement vers ses deux voisins, Rin et Kakashi. Il faudra que vous retrouviez Sasuke et que vous le convainquiez, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et je vous avoue que j'ignore si ce sera possible. La dernière fois que vous l'avez vu, il a essayé de tous vous tuer. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sera dans de bien meilleures dispositions aujourd'hui.

- Ton ancien élève a essayé de vous tuer ? S'exclama Rin d'un ton incrédule.

_Merci Tenzô_, grinça intérieurement Kakashi.

- C'est compliqué, soupira-t-il.

- Il faudrait peut-être un plan B, non ? Demanda Kéto, peu ravi que sa sensei se retrouve confrontée à un tel individu. Avec un tel passif, j'ai du mal à voir comment vous pourriez l'amener à vous accompagner et vous aider. Il a déjà tenté de vous tuer, qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il ne recommencera pas ? Et s'il est aussi puissant que vous le suggérez, c'est de la folie d'y aller à deux...

- Aussi bancal que soit le plan A et aussi peu qu'il me plaise, je crains que nous n'en ayons pas d'autre, dit Kakashi. Rin ?

Elle échangea un regard avec son élève, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Kakashi.

- Je suis d'accord. Il faut le tenter.

- Savez-vous où il a été exilé ? Demanda Neji à Kakashi.

- Oui. Plus ou moins. Je le retrouverai.

- Très bien, dit Neji en se relevant. Je ferai part à Gai-sensei de votre décision.

Kéto se redressa également, mais toute trace de combativité avait disparu de ses traits. C'était l'appréhension pour son professeur qui se lisait sur son visage, et il se tint face à elle.

- Nous allons revenir avec la formule, promit-il. Je vous en prie... _je vous en prie_, sensei... Revenez. Avec ou sans ce Sasuke.

Souriant, Rin se leva et le serra dans ses bras.

- Si tu reviens avec la formule, je reviendrai avec tout ce qu'il faut pour l'employer. Prends bien soin de toi et de Tamuï.

- Bien sûr.

Yamato et Kakashi les regardèrent se dire au revoir, puis les suivirent avec Neji pour assister au départ de ce dernier et des deux médic-nin qui devaient l'accompagner. Les au revoir avec Tamuï furent plus longs, mais les trois ninjas finirent par disparaître dans la forêt.

À la grande surprise de Kakashi, Sakura ne fut pas difficile à convaincre de rester auprès de Naruto.

- Très bien, déclara-t-elle froidement en entendant le plan, et elle détourna le regard pour se remettre à sa tache comme si le fait n'avait eu aucune importance. Il refuserait de faire ce que je lui demande, une nouvelle fois, de toute façon. Je le verrai bien assez quand vous le ramènerez.

- Nous allons partir aussi tôt que possible, dit Kakashi à Yamato après avoir consulté Rin. Sasuke se trouve dans une région très éloignée, j'ignore quand nous serons de retour. Faites très attention à vous. La Racine peut très bien ne pas être tombé dans le piège de Gai.

- Nous déplacerons le camp dès que nous pourrons bouger Naruto et Sai sans danger. Ne vous en faîtes pas, tout ira bien pour nous.

Kakashi eut un hochement de tête, puis se tourna vers Rin.

- Prête ?

- Prête.

* * *

**note de l'auteur :**

Le chapitre a eu du mal à sortir, et c'est beaucoup de blabla pour pas grand chose, mais comme les décisions prises sont quand même importantes, j'ai préféré m'arrêter là ! J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu, je vous remercie pour les commentaires toujours formidables et les ajouts et tout et tout ! Comme toujours, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !


	16. en attendant la suite

Bonjour à toutes (tous?)

Tout d'abord, désolée de vous faire une fausse joie, ce n'est absolument pas un nouveau chapitre (bouuh). Comme on m'a écrit il y a quelques jours pour me demander où en était la suite, je me suis dit que j'allais carrément laisser un message ici. Histoire de dire que je suis toujours vivante.

Donc, pas de panique : la suite n'est absolument pas abandonnée (faudra juste être encore très patient). Comme vous le savez, et sans entrer dans les détails, les auteurs ont une vie à côté de l'écriture, plein de choses se sont succédées ; et en plus, je me concentrais sur un chapitre de mon autre fic qui me donnait beaucoup beaaaucoup de fil à retordre. Bref, pour tout vous dire, en ce qui concerne le chapitre de cette fic-ci, j'ai pour le moment très exactement une page de rédigée... mais maintenant que le chapitre de mon autre fic est publié, j'aurai davantage de temps à consacrer à celui-ci, et j'y suis déjà attelée !

Voila voila !

Shebang


End file.
